Forgetting to Remember
by Lynbrin
Summary: What if Caroline had met Elijah first? The noble brother. The honest brother. But what if Caroline didn't remember any of it? In the year 1504 Caroline met Elijah Michelson while she was the human daughter of a wealthy Baron. Elijah needed a place to hide, what he didn't need was to fall in love. But he did. And that changes both of their fates forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I hated having my neck snapped! Waking up in an instant panic, not remembering what happened, only to be reminded by the ache that radiated down my spine. I tried not to show that I had regained consciousness. I let my senses stretch outward, trying to gain as much awareness of my surroundings as I could before revealing myself.

I could feel the coldness around me so I knew I had to be in some type of cellar. Luckily the coldness and the stone floor beneath me didn't really have any effect on me. I could also hear the even tempo of breathing somewhere nearby so I knew I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was definitely in a cellar, although it was more like a cell. It was a square room with no windows and only one door, which I could only assume was locked.

The breathing must be coming from right outside the door, and judging from the lack of a heartbeat I could guess my guard was also a Vampire. I looked more closely at the cell I was trapped in, and there were many different sets of chains hanging from one of the walls, to which I was thankfully not attached to. My cell was also surprisingly clean and sterile looking.

I tried to hear beyond the breathing outside of my cell. I could hear the murmuring of voices in the distance, but I couldn't make out any of the words. The only other thing that was discernable was the constant dripping of a leaky faucet somewhere in the vicinity.

I started to think about the last thing I could remember. I remember sneaking into the school with all of my friends to set up for the senior prank day. I had been setting up the cups of water in the hallways with Tyler when someone had grabbed me from behind. I remember feeling very panicked and scared, but that's as far as my memory would go.

"Gahh" I sighed in frustration. The not knowing was killing me!

I didn't even know how long I'd been here or if anyone was looking for me. I had never been a patient person so all of this waiting was killing me.

After what seemed like hours of waiting I finally heard what sounded like a front door opening and closing. I followed the sounds of the footsteps above me, until I heard them come down the stairs into the cellar. My muscles tensed up, ready for a fight or torture, either way I was ready.

"Has she said anything?" a male voice asked outside of my door

"No, sir. A few hours ago there was a sigh but no talking" another male voice answered

"Hmm. Very well, you're dismissed for the evening" the first voice said, and I could detect some kind of an accent through the door.

I could hear a lock in the door turning, and I don't know what made me do it, but I pounced. As soon as the door slid open I jumped at my jailer with everything I had, fangs out and everything. And it was like hitting a concrete wall. It was as if I was no more than a speck of dust on his jacket. He caught me in midair, hands leaving bruises on my upper arms where they grasped me. The blue of his eyes met the snarling red of mine with a look of pure surprise. He definitely hadn't expected me to attack him that much was clear.

After his surprise wore off, a smug smirk graced his features, which just further infuriated me. I started struggling against his hold, using my nails and legs to attack any inch of him I could reach. He ended up throwing me to the ground and quickly straddling me to stop me from regaining my footing. He trapped my hands above my head and used his legs to still mine, then I was truly stuck. But my frustration didn't stop me from admiring the hard muscles pressed against me, nor the warmth of the hands that gripped mine. Warmer than any vampire I had felt before.

"Are you quite done love?" he asked, still smirking down at me and leaning close enough that I could feel his breath on the side of my neck

"No I am not quite done, why the hell am I here?" I yell back, trying to buck him off, but only serving to amuse him further as he pushed his hips further down into mine painfully to remind me of my predicament.

"You are here because I needed leverage," he answered, "And I do love blondes". I manage to shoot him my most disgusted look before losing my vampire features.

"Get off" I spit

"Are you going to behave?" he asked, and at my nod he takes his time slowly letting me go. I vamp speed back to a standing position directly in front of him.

"Who do you need leverage against exactly" I asked genuinely curious

"All of your little friends back at the school, especially Stefan and Elena. That's all you need to know for now"

"Hmph, seems like a really detailed and well thought out plan" I say sarcastically

"Well I'm glad you approve love" he said taking a step closer to me with a look of amusement in his eyes. Then we both hear the front door open again and a female voice shouting "Klauuuuuuus!"

I looked at him in horror when I realized who it was that kidnapped me. The guy that had been threatening my friend Elena, the Big Bad himself, is the one who I just tried to attack and was now antagonizing. He watched my features as I realized who he was, which just brought out a look of smug satisfaction on his face. He crossed his arms and took yet another step closer.

"Ah I see my name does mean something to you. Good. Maybe now you will show the proper respect and behave yourself"

"I wouldn't hold your breath" I replied with a snarl

We could then hear a pair of high heeled boots stomping down the cellar stairs.

"Klaus I can hear you down here arguing with someone, I'm just surprised she isn't dead yet" the female voice mused as she approached the room we were standing in

"Hello sister, you're just in time to meet our guest" he said looking back at me, and I didn't even try to hide my snort of derision at the word 'guest'.

Then I could see a blonde enter my view over Klaus's shoulder. She had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes that widened in shock when she saw my face.

"Oh my god Klaus, how did you find her?" she asked breathlessly

"What are you talking about? She was at the high school last night when we arrived" he looked at her curiously, obviously as confused as I was

"Oh I never saw her face straight on, I never knew…" she trailed off breathlessly

"What the hell is going on?" I ask getting very annoyed to not know what was going on again. But the blonde vampire didn't acknowledged my question, she just turned to Klaus abruptly.

"We need to call Elijah immediately Klaus!"

"Why on Earth do we need to do that?"

"Because that's Caroline" she answered, exasperated that he clearly wasn't understanding her, I guess that means we were in the same boat.

"Yes I am aware of her name Rebecca. She is Stefan's best friend and is also a member of the wonder gang protecting the Doppelgänger."

"That's not all she is" she said looking right at me, "do you remember me Caroline?". She took a few steps closer until she was only about a foot from me. I could smell her perfume, a familiar scent but still unknown.

"No. Am I supposed to?" I asked honestly, still completely confused and a little desperate to know what was going on. I looked to Klaus to see if he had caught on, but judging by the curious look he shoot at me, I'm guessing he was still equally confused.

She looked discouraged at my answer. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and started dialing rapidly. She brought the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Elijah? Yes, you need to come to Mystic Falls immediately," she paused to look at me while she received an answer, "We found her", was the only response she gave.

She walked over to me and handed me the phone, "He wants to speak to you"

My confusion level had skyrocketed while this bizarre exchange had been going on, so it was pure shock that made me take the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone

"Caroline?" and for some reason the deep male voice on the phone sent shivers up my spine and touched a whisper of a memory in the very back of my mind.

There was only one problem, I had no idea who I was talking too…


	2. Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where it all began

The carriage rattled and bumped along the dirt rode on the way to the village. It was my 17th birthday and my father, the Twelfth Baron Forbes of Lancashire, had allowed me off of our estate to go into the nearby village and purchase a new dress. I giggle along with my maid after the carriage had rolled over a rather large bump in the road causing us to topple over.

I look down at the dress I am currently wearing. A new dress from Christmas from Papa. A simple day dress of light blue with scattering of dark blue and yellow flowers throughout the skirt. The bodice was the same material as the skirt and was corsetted, as according to the modern fashion of ladies my age. I also had a traveling vest of dark blue over my bodice for extra warmth to ward of this brisk Spring morning. The new style of tight long sleeves was still something to get used to, I much preferred the style of puffed sleeves from a few years prior. But Mother said that just because we are in the country does not mean we cannot keep with the latest London fashions.

"It is good to see you laugh again mistress, I fear you have been melancholy of late", she maid said smiling at me

"Yes, Mary, I fear I have been quite down lately. It must simply be from the monotony of my days. Endless embroidery, painting, reading and my lessons. Never an adventure. Never something new." My only reprieve was my singing and my daily walks along the coast. But still I try and reply with my smile, but know I fail.

"Oh I did not mean to remove the merriment from our day Mistress. We are on our way to the village, where you shall choose from beautiful fabrics and be fitted for a beautiful new evening gown," and with a twinkle in her eye she continued, "and I am sure the coachman could be persuaded to stop at the bakery on the way home"

"Oh yes," I laughed, "I am sure Mr. Hubbs could definitely be persuaded by Miss Ellen's tarts"

"Caroline! You are so naughty sometimes, honestly" she said with faked outrage

"Well I cannot be the only one who notices a slight flush in his cheeks and a bounce in his step when he learns he is to ride to the village. He knows he shall surely see her. I think it will be a beautiful wedding when he finally asks her father" I said matter-of-factly

"Do you think he will ask him soon?"

"Well he should at any rate, she is a woman of twenty and one years, and he is gainfully employed. They would make a fine match"

"Yes I suppose you are correct… Oh look, we have entered the village" she said moving aside the curtain to gaze out of the window.

I moved aside my curtain so I could gaze at the village outside. Many villagers curtsied and bowed to the carriage as we passed while others simply smiled and waved. My father was known as a kind and fair Lord and was much respected by the surrounding villages. I also had my fair share of friends in the village when I was younger, but when I reached the age of twelve my father decided I needed to receive a ladies education, and the frequent visits to the village ceased. However, I did enjoy catching up with those acquaintances whenever I was allowed off of the estate.

Our carriage came to a halt outside of one of the buildings in the center of the village. It didn't look like much on the exterior, but inside I knew there were bolts and bolts of colorful and silky clothes used to make beautiful gowns for the surrounding Lords and Ladies, and even some wealthy merchant families in the village. I descended the stairs, which the footman had lowered for us, and walked right into the shop.

"Oh, my lady, we were not expecting you until after noon" the dressmaker said with a curtsy.

"Oh I do apologize Miss Elizabeth, I did not mean to cause you any distress. I simply could not contain my excitement at seeing all of your beautiful cloths and sketches," I replied with a smile

I received a small smile in return.

"Of course my lady, please have a seat while we prepare tea and the sketches"

"Please take your time" I replied as she hurried away.

"You would think I carried the constable's noose around with me wherever I go. I have never been unkind to this woman and yet she acts as though I shall bring down the heavens around her" I said in a whisper to my maid, Mary. Which was not an exaggeration. I remember coming to the village when I was younger for a dress and she has always acted very skittish and scared around me. Always addressing me as 'my lady' even though my rank only called for a 'mistress'. And her habit of curtsying profusely grated on my patience after a while of being in her presence.

"She is only afraid of offending you and losing your patronage, which I am sure is a large portion of her profits" my maid scolded me quietly.

"Yes, of course you are right, I am just being petulant" I respond, ashamed at my slight outburst of frustration. I then resolved to be extra kind today and try and thaw some of the civility there is between myself and the dressmaker.

After a few hours I happily returned to the carriage, filled with excitement at the prospect of my beautiful future gown. She had even managed to craft a light walking dress out of the remaining sum my father had given me. So now I had two new dresses to look forward to. An afternoon of tea and fabrics and sketches and measuring and I was quite spent. It was also gotten quite late in the day, but we still decided to stop at the bakery on the edge of the village. Our footman, Mr. Hubbs, was waiting outside conversing with Miss Ellen while Mary and I ventured inside to purchase sweats for ourselves and my parents.

When we were leaving the bakery I noticed that the sky had darkened considerable with storm clouds coming from over the sea.

"Mr. Hubbs, do you not think we should be on our way" I asked with raised eyebrows in his direction

"Of course Mistress, of course," he said with a flush and a slight bow in Miss Ellen's direction before running to open the carriage door.

"Miss Ellen" I said with a smile and a nod as I passed

"Good afternoon Mistress Caroline" she replied with a wide smile.

When I had settled back into the carriage and set the purchases down next to me, I turned to Mary who knocked on the roof to signal our readiness to be off. I huffed tiredly as I settled more comfortably into my seat. I smiled to think of my old governesses face if she could see my posture now. After a few minutes of the carriage lumbering down the road it started to lightly rain. Mary looked worriedly at me, rain would turn the roads to mud which our carriage would not fare well against.

"Do not fear Mary, we are not far from home, we shall make it in time" I said with a reassuring smile, even as doubts begin to fill my head

"Yes mistress" she answered quietly while staring out the window at the still darkening sky

After a few minutes of tense silence we hear a loud clap of thunder and see a slice of lightening brighten the sky and spook the horses into a panic. Mary and I were thrown backwards inside the carriage as the horses took off. They went at a breakneck speed losing control at an alarming rate in the mud until the carriage finally tipped and disengaged from the horses harness. I felt my head crack against the solid wall of the carriage multiple times and even against the glass of the window once against the back on my head.

I was dazed and confused from hitting my head against the walls of the carriage repeatedly and as I looked to my left I saw that Mary was unconscious and bleeding from a small cut on her brow.

"Mary! Mary! Can you hear me dear?" I yelled as I shook her gently. When I got a small moan in response I was satisfied she would be alright and focused on seeing to the footman.

I used all of my strength to wrench the carriage door open and pull myself up and out of the door. I slid down to the ground roughly and landed in the mud as the rain increased in strength. I quickly stood and frantically looked around for any sighting of Mr. Hubbs. I vowed to stay in sight of the carriage as I started looking for him. I assume that he would have been thrown when the horses got spooked so I focused on calling for him at first.

"Mr. Hubbs! Mr. Hubbs! Can you hear me? Jooooooohn!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me, and if he couldn't respond at least he could know I was searching for him.

I thought I saw a misshapen lump in the distance that didn't belong so I made my way over to it slowly, battling against my soaked dress and my slippered feet sinking into the mud. But I was determined to reach the man lying in the road ahead of me. No matter how the howling wind tried to take me, or the blistering rain tried to detter me, I was determined to reach the man that had always been kind to me. When I finally reached him I could immediately discern that he was barely conscious. And judging by the odd angle of his leg I could tell it was broken.

"Mr. Hubbs! Can you hear me?" I asked shaking him awake

"Mistress? Oh Mistress my leg is broken! Please leave me and return to the carriage until the storm has passed! I would never forgive myself if you caught a sickness because of me"

"Do not be absurd Hubbs", I yelled over the rain, "I am bringing you back to the carriage with me"

I had no idea how I was going to accomplish this promised feat, but I knew I would have to try.

"Mr. Hubbs, I am going to help you to sit up. Then you are going to put your arm about my shoulders on your injured side so I can help support your weight. Do you understand?" I asked still trying to be heard over the storm

"Yes mistress, but only as far as you are able! Do you understand?" he yelled back to me

"Yes, yes" I dismissed

I took a deep breath to steel myself, and then made my way over to him and pulled him into a sitting position. I then used all of my strength to help him to his feet, and to keep him from staggering. He swayed slightly when he was fully upright and that was when I saw the bleeding head wound he had sustained in his fall. I started to panic that he would not survive the journey back to the estate, or even to the carriage. We had taken only a few dozen steps when his strength started to wane and he staggered and fell, taking me with him into the mud.

That was when I felt strong hands lift me from behind and set me back on my feet. I turned to thank my rescuer, when another strike of lightening lit up the sky and I saw his face. The most handsome face I had ever seen.


	3. The Storm

Chapter 2:

"Are you alright Miss?" the stranger yelled over the storm. All I could do was nod in response, due to both my shock and my exhaustion from the accident and helping Hubbs. Mr. Hubbs! That was when I looked down at him and saw that he had lost consciousness. I knelt down in the mud next to him and tried to shake him awake calling his name.

The stranger knelt down beside me and assessed Mr. Hubbs's injuries as well.

He then turned to me and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"My carriage overturned just up the road and he was thrown from the top. My companion remains in the carriage unconscious" I responded

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me strangely

"Never mind that, we need to get Mr. Hubbs back to the carriage where I can better assess his injuries" I said sternly. I did not have to yell as loudly to be heard because the rain had started to dissipate, although nightfall was rapidly approaching.

"Let me carry him, you can lead the way"

"Thank you" I said with a tired smile

I helped him get Mr. Hubbs off of the ground, and then slowly led the way back to the carriage. Upon reaching the carriage I can see no sign of a stirring Mary. And when I start to try and climb up the side of the carriage, a familiar pair of strong hands is on either side of my waist assisting me.

"If you can secure her, I can try and right the carriage" he called to me

"Yes, alright," and I made my way over to where she was lying. I brushed some hair out of her face and was happy to hear steady strong breathing and the cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding. After I was done checking her over I held her to me I called back, "We're ready"

"Brace yourself" he called before the carriage started rocking around us. After a few thrusts our carriage was again falling, but this time it was falling back into place.

This jolt was enough to wake Mary from her unconsciousness and look up at me. But before she could speak I reassured her that all would be well and that I had found Mr. Hubbs.

"But Mistress, you are soaked to the bone and covered with mud. And is that blood in your hair?" she asked in outrage. I brought my hand to my hair and pulled a strand forward. I could not distinguish between the mud and the blood covering my blonde strands, but the slight throbbing in my head told me I may have an injury of my own.

"Please, Mary, do not fuss over me." I scoffed, "If you are able to stand I would like your assistance in tending to Mr. Hubbs", at which she nodded vigorously.

I climbed back out of the ruined carriage to find that the rain had stopped and that the stranger was again kneeling beside Mr. Hubbs and was doing something that I could not make out. As I made my way closer he removed his arm and quickly stood to face me. I immediately felt ashamed of my suspicious thoughts in response to this kind stranger.

"If you could please assist us in getting Mr. Hubbs into the carriage that would be greatly appreciated"

"It would be my pleasure Miss…" clearly searching for my name

"Thank you. Mary!" I called, "Please hold the door open so we can get him inside more easily"

"Yes Mistress" and I cringed at the use of the title in front of this stranger.

I met the eyes of the stranger and saw his eyebrows raise in surprise. I felt my cheeks heat under his scrutiny and busy myself with taking one of Hubbs's arms as he took the other.

With his help we quickly got Mr. Hubbs laying comfortably within the carriage so Mary and I could examine him. He had a gash on the side of his head but it looked as though the bleeding had already lessened. But to be safe I took the bottom of my dress that was still somewhat clean and ripped a length of it off to bandage his head.

I turned to the stranger, who was hovering at the door of the carriage, and asked if he could locate two branches of some strength so I could set his leg.

"Of course" he answered quickly. But then when I turned back to Mr. Hobbs and ripped at the fabric of his pants to look at his leg I noticed that it was not quite as awful as I had thought. Although I could have sworn it was severely broken earlier when I found him.

I stood up quickly when he returned with the branches, but when I stood it seemed as if the world rocked beneath me and I staggered. Right into the arms of the handsome stranger.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" Mary wailed

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, "I must just be tired. I apologize" I said looking up at the stranger

"Do not be sorry," he murmured quietly to me, "You have been through an ordeal tonight and are injured" he said looking into my hair. I cringed when I thought of the matted state of my hair and my sodden and muddy appearance. But the warm hand at my back was enough to distract me from my distressed thoughts.

After a moment I blinked rapidly to clear my thoughts and pulled free of the stranger's warm embrace.

"Thank you" I murmured quietly. He nodded in response, his eyes barely visible in the waning light of the countryside. I took the branches that he handed to me and set to work setting the injured leg, but now very confident that Mr. Hubbs would make a surprisingly full recovery.

Mary turned to me while I was working and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"We shall stay with the carriage and await help. I am sure my father has already sent out a party to find us." I answer more confidently than I felt

"But what if he assumes we waited out the storm in the village?"

"Well help shall arrive sooner or later, and we will be here waiting when it does."

"And what about the man?"

I paused, I hadn't considered whether to ask him to remain as a guard for Mary and myself, but felt uncomfortable doing so. I also felt uncomfortable asking him to make the journey to the estate to bring help.

"We shall simply leave the decision up to him" I finally whispered back

She answered with a nod but I could tell she was unconvinced. I wasn't sure if the stranger had heard our conversation, but judging by the tilt of his head I thought he might have.

"So are you going to tell us your name?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. I had never been good with long silences. It usually fell to me to fill the void in conversation, more often than not getting myself in trouble with the topics I would choose to prattle on about.

"My name is Elijah" he murmured, and I could feel his stare even through the darkness, as if it were meant to penetrate me. And it did.

"And may I learn the name of the lady who's aid I so valiantly came to?" he asked with a laugh in his voice

"My name is Caroline" I answered after a laugh

" _Caroline_ " he repeated. I couldn't help the chill that went up my spine at the slow and deep way his voice caressed my name. Never had I loved the sound of my name more. I was extremely thankful for the darkness surrounding the carriage so my deep blush went unnoticed by both of my conscious companions.

I was about to respond when I heard the distant sound of horses and a voice calling out. I immediately rushed to my feet and tried to make my way out of the carriage past Elijah, when I felt the most intense throbbing from the back of my head. I hadn't realized how drowsy I had become, and in the wake of the danger facing us I was able to ignore the building of the throbbing in my head, but I could ignore it no longer. The world started to turn black around me and I lost my footing again and found myself in Elijah's arms. I could see lights from torches appearing around us so his features came more clearly into view a few inches from me. And as my head sagged against his arm he brought his hand to support my head, but quickly brought his hand away to examine it. I saw his hand was dripping in blood. My blood!

And the last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed me was the strangest expression come over Elijah's features. It appeared as if his eyes truly darkened as did the veins around them. But then the darkness reached me and I saw no more.


	4. Recovery

Chapter 3:

I was having the strangest dreams. Bright lights and colors and then nothing but darkness. Faces swimming in my view but none of their words make sense to me. The only constant was the feeling of heat. I could not find the strength to reach for a cool spot on my bed. And the heat caused the aching in my head to worsen until the sweet relief of darkness would take over again.

I knew I had to be dreaming when I thought I saw the stranger from the accident standing over me in bed. He leaned close to me, as if listening for something within me. I tried to speak but all that escaped was a small sigh. The only thing I could make sense of was him whispering to me, " _don't be afraid, just drink_ ", and then darkness took me again.

The sunlight streaming through the window was torture, even on my closed eye lids. With every throb of my head the light seemed to get brighter.

" _Too bright_ " I manage to choke out through my dry throat and mouth.

"Oh Caroline, I am so happy your awake. You've had us all quite scared" responded the voice of my mother as she rustled around to the other side of my bed to draw the curtains. Once the curtains were closed I slowly opened my eyes to see the blue canopy above my bed. I blinked rapidly to try and reduce the blurry doubly vision I seem to be experiencing. Once my vision was stable I turned my head to look at my mother.

"How long have I been asleep?" I rasped

"Five days, dear" she responded quietly. Then I really looked at her. My usually well-kept mother looked as if she hadn't slept in a while, nor washed her face and hair. I had never seen her look this frazzled before. I realized how worried she must have been about me. I must have been sicker than I realized.

She got up again to pour some water from the pitcher by my bed into a glass and brought the glass to my mouth. In my haste I spilled most of it but then I drank what was left in one gulp. She refilled the glass two more times before I felt better.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to frighten you." I murmured, staring at my folded hands in my lap

"Oh Caroline, don't apologize my brave girl," I looked up quickly at the sound of tears in my mother's voice. The tears were streaming down her face as she continued, "If it wasn't for you, Mr. Hubbs would have died. Mary would have been much worse off as well" and although the tears continued to come, there was a proud smile on her face as well.

"I'm sure help would have come in time" I answer quietly, shocked at my mother's show of emotion

"Well Mr. Michelson said when he came upon the accident, you were single handedly carrying Mr. Hubbs through the mud and the rain while Mary lay unconscious in the upturned coach"

"Well yes, I did go out and try and find him, but he would have done the same for me"

"Caroline," she began softly, "not many gently bred ladies would have had the same courage and done what you did that night. I have never been prouder of you. But with that said, I must also scold you for putting your health and safety at risk!" she finished a bit louder than she started.

"I just wanted to do what was right and help!"

"I know sweetie, you always have" she smiled.

I smiled back. It had been a long time since my mother and I had sat down and had a real conversation. She wanted a quiet and perfect young miss to marry off and I wanted to run and play with the village children and read everything I could get my hands on. She was terrified on putting out a daughter next season that was a bluestocking. She always said it was lucky I was pretty or I would never find a husband.

"Wait, who is Mr. Michelson?" I asked suddenly, remembering her mention an unknown name.

"The man who assisted you the night of the accident"

"Oh Elijah!?" I exclaimed

"Caroline! It is not proper for you to refer to him by his first name when you were not formally introduced" she scolded, instantly falling back into the role she had occupied for the last few years as the disapproving Baroness.

"Is Mr. Michelson still here?" I asked in measured tones, trying to placate her to get the answers I wanted

"Why yes, I believe your father is offering him a position"

"To be a servant?" I asked, surprised

"No, no. He is the third son of a Lord from Sothern England, or something of that nature." She paused, as if struggling to remember. "He wants to go into trade and has asked your father to become his assistant in his business"

"So he will be staying here?" I couldn't help the excited bubble that rose in my chest

"For the time being yes."

To stop my mother from becoming suspicious by asking so many questions I decided to change the subject.

"When can I get out of this bed?" I asked

"The doctor is coming back in a few hours. Sweetie, last night your fever broke, but before that…" she paused, "we thought you were going to die"

"It was that serious?" I asked shocked

"Yes. You had a serious head wound that was bleeding profusely and you were in shock and exhausted. The cold and the storm also added to your symptoms" she said, obviously directly quoting the doctor

"Wow" was all I could say.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked concerned

"Um, I think fine, just really tired" and I couldn't stifle the yawn that finished my sentence

"Oh of course! You need your rest. I'll wake you when the doctor gets here". She stood from her chair next to my bed and seemed to hesitate before coming over and resting her hand against my cheek.

"I am very happy that you are alright Caroline" she said softly with a smile.

"Thank you mother" I answered with a smile

She nodded her head and turned and strode toward the door. She looked back at me one last time before opening the door and slipping into the hallway.

I let out a big breath as my head fell backwards onto my pillow. I realized that my head was not throbbing anymore, although I was still exhausted. It was amazing how I could go from deaths door, to my fever breaking, to feeling almost fine again all in a few hours. I sat up and reached for the water pitcher on my side table, but the abrupt movement once again caused a wave of dizziness to overtake me. I let out another sigh, this a loud one of frustration, and buried my head in my pillow.

I then hear a knock on my door, and raise my head to say "Come in Mary", and let my head fall back onto my pillow while she enters.

"If I could just stop this incessant dizziness I could be free of this bed" I growl into my pillow, loud enough for her to hear me

"I am sorry to hear that you are still not fully recovered Miss Forbes" said a very male voice from the middle of the room

My head shot up from my pillow and my eyes landed on the tall figure of Elijah Michelson standing in the middle of my room facing me. I then became extremely aware of the fact that I had been in bed for five days. My hair must be a matted mess and I hadn't rinsed my face or teeth in as many days.

"Oh, I am just being ungrateful. I am lucky the fever broke when it did" I answered breathlessly

"Yes, it was a lucky turn of events. The entire household was at a standstill during your illness"

"Really?" I asked, surprised. My mother had always prided herself on running a well-organized household.

"It seems you are quite loved by all of the servants. And many of the villagers have come asking after your health" Elijah said, looking at me closely

I couldn't help the big smile that took over my face at the news. I was raised by the servants and various governesses, and had played many days away with the village children, but to be loved by so many was still a surprise.

"May I ask you a question Miss Forbes?" he said, breaking my train of thought

"Of course."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, genuinely not knowing what he was referring to

"Save the life of a servant." He answered matter-of-factly.

I found myself getting instantly angry at the question. How dare he call Mr. Hubbs a servant, he was a valued and loyal member of my family's staff.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked angrily, "That because a servants life is worth so much less than a lady's that he deserves to be left on a muddy road to die?"

"No Miss Forbes I…" he started to say, a shocked expression on his face

"I helped him because it was the right thing to do. He is my friend and has been loyal to my family for years." I could feel my cheeks gaining warmth the more I thought about it

"Miss Forbes I did not mean to upset you. But I have not met a lady like you before."

"Reckless, unrefined, foolish…" I started listing adjectives I knew my mother would use

"I was going to say selfless and courageous," he said with a smile

"Oh." I instantly regretted my embarrassing rambling to a man I barely knew, especially this handsome man standing in my chambers.

"Thank you for your honesty, Miss Forbes. I will let you get some rest now" he bowed his head and walked to the door

"Elijah!" I call before he can exit. "Oh, um, I mean Mr. Michelson" my cheeks burning at the breach of etiquette.

"Yes Miss Forbes" he answers with a smile

"Thank you, for what you did that night," I start.

And then a thought occurs to me, "Why did you do it?" I ask, turning the tables on him.

He pauses a minute before answering, "Curiosity" he says quietly, looking right into my eyes.

He turns quickly and opens the door, and seeing that the coast was clear, exits the room shutting the door behind him.


	5. The Introduction

I need to get out of this bed! I have been conscious for almost two days. That foolish doctor that came to examine me was astounded at how much I had improved and didn't believe that my symptoms were completely recovered. He insisted that I must have been putting on a brave face for the sake of my family, and that I must have been in much more pain than I was letting on. Odious man!

So on the second afternoon of my bed imprisonment Mary suggested a bath to lift my spirits. I jumped at the chance to finally get up. So while the servants brought up buckets of steaming water, Mary sat me next to the fire with a cup of tea while she brushed through my tangled locks. I did have her brush it the first day I woke up after Elijah had left, but lying in bed all day had once again made it a tangled mess. The servants all seemed very happy to have me finally out of bed and moving around, all smiling and offering words of encouragement to me whenever they entered. When the last bucket of water was delivered, Mary closed the door and helped me strip down to my shift.

"Would you like me to stay Caroline?" she asked. Since our carriage adventure, as I had taken to calling it, I felt much closer to Mary, and she had dropped the formal 'Mistress' when we were alone together.

"No that is all right, why don't you go and get your meal from the kitchens? By the time you are done I should be as well" I responded with a smile

"Alright, but ring the bell if you should feel faint or require anything at all" she, along with the rest of the household, all thought me an invalid still.

"Alright, I will" I answered to placate her

After she left I shrugged out of my shift and eagerly made for the steaming tub. Lowering myself into the hot water was heaven on my sore muscles from lying in bed in the same position all day. And it felt amazing to dip my head back and let the water wash the grime and oils from my hair. After sitting for a few minutes I reached over the side to the little bathing table the servants had set up. I took the hair oil and noticed that it was my favorite scent, vanilla. Smiling at the servant's kindness, I poured some into my hand and started working it into my scalp and hair and the scent immediately enveloped me. Usually Mary or an undermaid would wash my hair for me, but I was relishing the alone time, and just being out of bed.

As I was working the oil into my scalp it occurred to me that I couldn't feel anything different about my head. I used my fingers to rake over my scalp, searching for the head wound that surely would have been there since it had only been a week, to the day, since the accident. But except for a fully healed small indent near the back of my head, I couldn't feel anything. Well, I thought to myself, that ought to give the doctor something to think about.

I returned the bottle back to the table and retrieved the scented soap instead, smiling again as I read the label, lavender. I lathered my hair again and then started on my arms and legs, then moving to my waist. Having my hands on my waist reminded me of the times I had Elijah's hands on my body that night. Large hands that almost spanned my whole waist, warmth searing my skin through my dress. My cheeks darkened as my thoughts went to Elijah, who had not come to visit me since that first day I was awake. Strictly speaking, it was not proper when he visited me the first time, but I couldn't help but hope he would repeat the transgression. Shaking myself from my impure thoughts I quickly finished washing with the soap and rinsed my hair as best I could. I then reapplied some hair oil to my locks and sagged down into the perfumed water to await Mary to help me finish rinsing my hair.

I let my eyes close and my thoughts drift as my head rested against the padded side of the washing basin. My thoughts went back to the night of the accident. I cursed myself for being foolish enough to think we could beat the storm. We should have went to the Village Inn to wait it out. I felt like it was my fault that our lives had been endangered. People who had come to visit had called me a hero, my father said, but I simply felt foolish, and very unworthy of all of the praise. What I couldn't wrap my head around was the fact that everyone was so impressed that I had saved a servant, not just saved a man. Why should it matter so much to the people of London, where the tale of my heroics had spread like wildfire apparently, that the man was a servant. And the fact that Elijah had wondered the same thing, made me wonder why he had really stopped to help us. What kind of an answer is 'curiosity'? He could have easily been hurt trying to help us, complete strangers, we could have all been servants for all he knew. But he did stop to help.

A knock at the door startled me from my daze. I made sure to double check that it was Mary by calling out for her. I wouldn't want _someone_ to walk in while I was in the bath.

"Yes, Mistress"

"Come in" I called back, and she walked in smiling.

"Can you help me rinse out my hair please?"

"Of course. Move forward and lean your head back and we'll make quick work of it". I did as I was told, and enjoyed the feeling of her hands running through my hair, making sure all of the oil and soap was rinsed away. When she was satisfied she instructed me to stand so she could wrap the sheet around me, followed by a towel for my shoulders.

"Caroline, the water is practically cold now! Why didn't you ring for more hot water or at least for me to come sooner?" she scolded

"Oh I hadn't even noticed, it was just so nice to be out of bed doing something" I assured her.

"Well alright then, come sit by the fire so your hair can dry while I brush it" as she moved my chair even closer to the flames. She put up a changing screen next to my chair so the servants and those in the hall could not see me in my state of undress. So I did as I was told and enjoyed the feeling of the brush moving from my scalp to the ends over and over, lulling me into a daze as the servants came back in to remove the water and wet towels and basin.

After a while I could feel that my hair was dry, but still Mary kept brushing with long loving strokes, and wrapping the strands around her fingers to emphasize my waves. She eventually put the brush down when she was satisfied and removed the screen from next to me and then started setting out my outfit for tonight. My father had sent word with Mary that I was to come down to dinner tonight. He must have known how trapped I would feel confined to my room, bless that man. And there was nothing my mother could do in the face of a direct command from father. I stood up to examine what Mary had laid out for me to wear to dinner. She chose one of my best dresses. A gown of light blue with an underskirt of white, with a simple design of white flowers scattered across the bodice. It was elegant in its simplicity, which a family dinner called for. Although it was one of my lower cut gowns, with the fashionable tight sleeves. I had never been a fan of the low neckline, but in the event of an attractive dinner guest, I was starting to see the appeal.

The dinner bell was going to sound in less than an hour so Mary got to work. She put me in my shift and stockings and corset and then sat me down to finish my hair. She continued brushing it out and then set to plaiting it in one long braid down my back. She left some curls loose around my face to frame it and then used pins to wrap my braid in a low bun on my neck. I then stood while she held open my dress for me to step into and waited while she laced my bodice in the back. I chose to wear a single pearl drop necklace, a necklace my father had given me years ago for my birthday. I dabbed some rose water on my neck and chest and checked my reflection in the mirror.

I saw a flushed face staring back at me. My usually pale cheeks were spotted with color, emphasizing the light color of my blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes. My breasts were pushed up by my corset, but still tastefully framed by my blue bodice. And when I saw what Mary had done with my hair I was pleasantly surprised. My blonde hair, the color of cornflower, had more of a wave, than the fashionable curls of society. But tonight my hair seemed to shine and the curls around my face gave it a soft appearance.

Then the dinner bell sounded and I turned to Mary to put on my white dinner gloves.

"You seem nervous Caroline" she observed quietly

"Of course not, just a simple family dinner" I responded a bit breathlessly

"Of course" she responded with a knowing smile. I occasionally forgot that Mary was only a few years older than I was. And Mary was very pretty in her own way. She tanned skin, which emphasized her dark green eyes and perfectly completed her chestnut colored hair. If it weren't for her mouth, which she declared was much too thin and long, she would have been a true beauty.

I turned away with a return smile, looked at my reflection one last time in the mirror, and walked out of my chambers and headed down the hallway. As I walked down the stairs I could hear voices coming from the sitting room. I stopped right outside of the door and took a deep breath, I schooled my features into an indifferent smile and walked through the door.

My eyes immediately sought out Elijah. He was seated on one of the settees facing the doorway. Facing him my mother sat perched on a single chair while my father stood next to the fireplace, all three engaged in a conversation. Upon my entrance Elijah immediately stood and my father turned to greet me.

"Caroline," my father's loud voice thundered happily, "It is so good to see you fully recovered". He winked as he walked toward me to take my elbow.

"I do feel quite recovered father. I look forward to getting back to my lessons tomorrow" I answered with a wink of my own. That should show my mother to stop trying to lock me up all day.

"Caroline, I know you have already met but allow me to formally introduce Elijah Mikaelson. Mr. Mikaelson, this is my daughter, Miss Caroline Forbes" my father introduced me proudly.

Elijah stepped forward and took my proffered hand, and bent over it to kiss my knuckles. The feel of his hand enveloping mine was enough to make my knees weak, but when his lips grazed my knuckles I felt my stomach clench in excitement.

"A pleasure to formally meet you Miss Forbes" he said with a kind smile

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Mikaelson" I responded with a small curtsey and a smile. I noticed that as I bent into my curtsey his eyes left mine for the briefest moment to dip lower, which brought a flush to my entire body.

"Would you like a drink Caroline?" my father asked, moving to the sideboard

"Yes, thank you Father" I answered a little breathlessly. What was the matter with me? I was never the breathless simpleton type, but five minutes in his presence and I'm melting. I resolved to pull myself together right then.

My father came back holding a glass of wine for me, which I took gratefully with a nod. I then went to sit by my mother, as was expected.

"I'm glad you are feeling better dear" she smiled as I took my seat

"As am I," I laughed, "I thought I would go mad with another day in that bed"

"I know it must have been trying, but I needed to be sure you were recovered enough not to relapse"

"I know Mother, I appreciate it. I truly do" I said as I grasped her hand trying to comfort her.

"I know you intend to return to your lessons tomorrow but just know that it will be another week before I recall the dance instructor and the horsemaster has been given his orders to turn you away from the stables for the time being" my mother said quietly to me. It was only years of proper breeding that prevented me from rudely exclaiming the unfairness of the situation. I realized then that my father having me brought down to dinner had only been a small victory. I took several deep breaths before responding.

"I'm sure I can find other activities to amuse myself," I start saying sweetly, "until my captivity can renegotiated" I couldn't help but say under my breath. And I could swear that the cough that came from Elijah was really a poorly hidden chuckle. I took a sip of my wine to hide my pleasure at him not only hearing my statement, but finding it amusing.

My mother then joined in whatever conversation Elijah and my father were having and I took this opportunity to examine Elijah from the corner of my eye. He had on black breeches that fit him like a second skin, and were definitely not padded to give the illusion of muscle (as some men did). He had on a crisp white undershirt that was peeking through around the collar and was covered by a pressed white overshirt and a black dinner jacket. His cravat was tied in a very simple manner, nothing dandyish about his appearance. And no one could ever look at his face and accuse him of putting on airs. He had a very defined jaw line that was clean shaven, which emphasized his cheek bones. He also had a very fine nose and dark brown hair that was slightly longer than fashion dictated, with the ends reaching the collar of his jacket. He must have felt my eyes on him because suddenly his eyes found mine. His large brown eyes held mine for a minute while a curious look crossed his features, as if he was searching my face for something. I looked down at my hands and took a sip of my wine to distract myself from his gaze, and from what his gaze stirred in me.

I was very relieved when our butler came into the sitting room to announce that dinner was ready. Until I realized that Elijah would be taking me into dinner because my father had taken my mother's elbow. He held his hand out to me to assist me up, and then offered me his arm. As soon as I took his proffered arm I caught a whiff of his cologne. It was musky and woodsy and very masculine.

"So what lessons will you be returning to tomorrow Miss Forbes?" he asked politely as we made our way across the hall to the dining room. He pulled out my chair for me, and his hand casually brushed across my neck when he pushed it in as I sat. He then took the empty seat beside me and looked at me expectantly. I then realized that I hadn't answered his question.

"Oh. Well every morning I have a French tutor, a Figures tutor and a dance lesson. And in the afternoons I will have either painting, singing or needlepoint."

"And which of those activities is your favorite?"

"Out of all of my lessons I do love singing the most. But my favorite activity is something that I am not being tutored in actually" I seemed to have piqued his interest with my hushed tones

"And what would that be?"

"Do not laugh Mr. Mikaelson, but I love world geography. All of the furthest reaches of the map, and all of the different cultures and people". If my answer shocked him he did not let it show.

"What do you find so fascinating about it?" he seemed genuinely curious

"The fact that the edges of the map are not yet complete. The fact that there is beautiful places left on this Earth yet to be discovered and explored. After reading a particularly detailed passage I love to close my eyes and imagine myself there. I can spend hours in the library" I thought I may have said too much when he was slow to respond. I had probably just scared him off with stories of my extensive studies. After the soup had been delivered, Elijah leaned towards me again.

"Where would you go first?" he asked with a conspiratorial smile

"India" I said after some thought

"Not France or Spain?" he asked surprised

"Of course not," I scoffed, "That would be like going to another England that spoke a different language. I want to travel the world and experience new cultures, new food, and new climate. I want to understand how completely different cultures can thrive in completely different ways"

He smiled thoughtfully at my answer.

"Well India is a beautiful place" he said quietly. I choked slightly on the wine I was drinking when I realized he had been to one of the places in the world I wanted to travel to the most.

"Caroline, dear, are you well?" my father asked concerned from across the table

"Oh yes father, I just swallowed the wrong way"

"So what are you children discussing?" my mother asked pleasantly as she took a bite of soup

"I was telling Caroline about a trip I took to India once with my brothers and sister"

"Oh do tell us about it" my mother asked excitedly. Elijah then started a tale that lasted until our deserts arrived. He had us laughing quite a few times at him and his sibling's antics. And the way he told the stories had me feeling the heat of the sun on my back, the sand at my feet and spicy smell of curry in the air.

After desert was finished, my mother and I rose from our seats to return to the sitting room while Elijah and my father had an after dinner drink. I felt Elijah's eyes follow me as I walked out, and it was almost a relief to make it to the safety of the hallway and expel a pent up breath.

"Well that was quite an enjoyable dinner, don't you think dear?" my mother asked as we sat in the sitting room with a small glass of sherry each.

"Oh quite enjoyable. I had no idea Mr. Mikaelson was such a gifted story teller" I respond with a smile.

"Quite," and she paused to look closely at me, "What else do you think of our guest?"

"What are you referring to?" I ask evasively

"What is your overall opinion of him?"

"Well obviously he is very handsome, intelligent and well born. But the fact that he knows he is all of these things is rather off putting" I finished, not sure what answer she was searching for. I could not be honest and say he had my heart racing and palms sweating when he so much as glanced in my direction.

"He is also here to be apprenticed under your father, Caroline" she said carefully, "I do not want you getting attached to a man you cannot have"

"What!?" I exclaim, "Mother I do not even know him. I had hoped to make a friend of him not a husband"

"Good, let us keep it that way" she finished as the men returned to the sitting room.

After a few minutes of conversation I began to feel very tired, and with the return of my lessons in the morning I decided it was time to retire back to my chamber. I turned to my mother and murmured that I was going to retire.

"Good idea sweetheart. Your first evening out of bed must be exhausting"

"Yes I wouldn't want to overexert myself with lessons in the morning". I stood and kissed my mother on the cheek, and walked to my father and did the same. And when I passed Elijah and wished him a good night, he once again reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"Goodnight, Mistress Forbes". I nodded shyly in response. I turned quickly and walked through the door and ran up the stairs to my chambers. When the door had closed behind me I leaned back against it and slid to the floor.

I was thinking of my biggest lie that night, " _I had hoped to make a friend of him not a husband_ ".


	6. Through His Eyes

**I received a review letting me know I had been misspelling "Mikaelson", so if you noticed the change that is why :) Soooooo this is my first story! It's so nice to have received so much support and constructive criticism from fellow FF-ers. Keep the reviews coming and I will try to post pretty regularly! Stay awesome!**

* * *

I was on the road leading from the village to the Forbes estate. After losing contact with Niklaus, Rebecca and Kol last month when Mikael had tracked us to our castle in Edinburgh, I had been attempting to find a safe place to wait for a sign from them. Apprenticing myself to a minor Lord in the north of England seemed like such an ideal plan. I would compel my way into the home, and wait in comfort until I was reunited with my scattered siblings. My mind then wandered back to Mikael again.

Mikael was a disease. I could not stomach it to think of him as _father_ , he was unworthy of the title. I thought back to the night he had found us again. My siblings and I had been sitting down to dinner, listening to Rebecca describe one of the newest gowns she was having created. Niklaus's frustrated stare met mine from across the table and I nodded for him to wait a moment, Rebecca's dress descriptions never lasted more than one course. But I hadn't counted on Kol jumping in and interrupting right at the end.

"Sister, do you really think any of us give a shit what your dresses look like?" Kol asked, abruptly, "As long as you do not run around in your shift and embarrass us I could not possibly care less"

"I was simply trying to fill the silence Kol! Niklaus had a trade ship disappear today and his foul mood has left him as less than a conversationalist tonight" Rebecca answered grumpily

"I for one was fascinated by her lengthy description of the French lace and the small scattering of pink flowers" Klaus said quietly, staring as he used his knife to push the food around his plate

"See!" Rebecca said triumphantly, "Nik was listening!"

Kol opened his mouth to respond when there was a loud crash from the entry way. Niklaus and I rushed from our seats to see who was causing the commotion, only to be met in the hall by one of the sentries we had posted near the castle.

"My Lords, Mikael has been spotted in the village" the sentry got right to the point. We had compelled half of the village to be on the lookout for Mikael and to report it to our sentry posted in the village if he should appear. Our vampire sentries were then compelled to do whatever it took to slow Mikael in his search for us, and inform us of his arrival.

Rebecca and Kol then sprang up from the table and looked to us for instructions.

"You have exactly one minute to gather what belongings you can and return to the entryway ready to run" Klaus said, the general appearing as he made plans. I sped to my chambers and grabbed the bags I had packed in the event of Mikael returning. As I was walking past my side table to return to the entryway I remembered that my mother's pendant was hidden in the false bottom of the drawer. I quickly retrieved the necklace and held it to the light. The braided thread had long since disintegrated away and had been replaced, so now the blue stone hung from a silver chain with a diamond on either side of the stone. The stone was a beautiful cut of a solidate stone that Mikael had found near his hut in the village. He had carved it for Esther before asking to marry her, and she had never taken it off. There were swirls of light blue and dark blue with small clusters in the center that resembled stars. I carried it with me whenever we changed locations, not quite sure what had caused my obsession with it.

In my distraction with the necklace I had missed the one minute limit and heard the front door fly open. But when I sped down the stairs it was not my retreating siblings I saw, it was Mikael striding into the entry way, the decapitated body of the sentry that had warned us by his feet. I froze on the last stair and faced my father.

"Elijah, son, where is he?" my father asked pleasantly, as if we had seen each other only yesterday and were discussing the weather.

"You will not find him father" I answered in a controlled voice

"I see you were left behind Elijah," he stated, making a show of looking around us to demonstrate that we were alone, "is it not foolish to care more for that bastard than he does for you?" he replied in a harsh tone, scorn dripping from every word

"He is my brother" I answered angrily

"And you are my son" was the gruff reply

"Not if you lay a hand on him" I replied quietly, sealing my fate

"So you would choose that abomination, over your own father?" he asked me in a deadly quiet voice

"Always and forever Mikael". And that was when I launched myself at him. If I could give my siblings a few more moments head start then it would be worth it.

My hands connected with Mikael's throat, but he used my momentum to propel me into the wall behind him. I pushed off of the wall to come back at him but he was ready for me again with a spear from one of the suits of armor that lined the passage. He went to spear me through the chest, but at the last minute I twisted my body away from his reach and the spear went through my arm. I quickly removed the head of the spear from my arm, barely suppressing a groan of pain, and I snapped the handle of the spear in half, creating two stakes. I quickly launched the first straight for Mikael's chest, which he dodged to the left of, and before he could calculate his next move I launched the second stake to the left of the first and it embedded itself in Mikael's heart. He started to choke and desiccate slowly, then he fell to his knees in front of me.

"For this betrayal you will be sorry boy. You will regret the day you ever chose that pitiful excuse for a Mikaelson over your father." He choked out angrily from his knees.

I took a step closer and leaned over him as the grey spread up his neck.

"I have no father to betray" I pronounced each word slowly, close to his ear so he would catch every word. I heard his growl of outrage before he desiccated fully and fell to his side. I knew his desiccation would not be permanent. I ran to the kitchens and removed the brick that hid our supply of vervain. I put on one of my riding gloves and took a handful, returned the stash to the wall and made my way back to where Mikael lay. I took the other stake and shoved it into his heart from the back and proceeded to take the entire handful of vervain and shove it down his throat. That should slow the healing process by a day or two. Enough time for my siblings to leave the country, and with any luck, for me to find them.

I rushed back to my chamber to quickly change my shirt. It would not due to arrive in a village covered in blood, completely healed from a wound that would have killed a human. I again raced down the stairs, retrieved my bags from the bottom step, and walked over my father's corpse into the night air to saddle my horse. I rubbed the nose of my beautiful brown Australian. Unfortunately she had been a gift from Kol, who gained immeasurable amusement from naming her Finn before gifting her to me. So now the stubborn beauty only responded to the name Finn.

"We have a hard ride ahead of us my beauty" I murmured to Finn as I finished saddling her. She snorted in response, as if readying herself.

I swung up into the saddle and kicked my heels to get Finn into a fast gallop away from the castle. I didn't look back.

I had asked around in the village after the character of the Lord that resided in the Forbes estate. I knew he made his fortune through trade, which suited my needs perfectly. The villagers did not have a bad comment for their Lord, nor any of his family members, so I decided to wait out my siblings return here. I walked out of the Inn and quickly avoided a traveling carriage as it made its way down the road. The driver quickly removed his hat in apology and I raised my hand in response. Shaking my head I made my way to where I had tied Finn.

A group of village children had gathered around her, and a few of the girls were offering her carrots. Most of them scattered upon my approach, all except for the smallest child holding one of the carrots.

"Careful little one, she is a greedy thing. She may just bit up your whole hand for more carrots" I said with a kind smile to the little blonde girl standing before me

"She is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen" she said after a laugh

"Well when you get a bit older I will let you ride her"

"Ohhh would you?" squeaked the child excitedly.

"Jane! Jane! You need to finish your chores before your father gets home" a voice in the distance called, diverting the child's attention.

"I need to go" the child said to me sadly

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Lady Jane" I took her small hand in mine and quickly kissed the top. The child, obviously a poor daughter of some villager, squealed in excitement and quickly ran away. But she stopped when she was some distance away and turned back to ask, "What is your name sir?" she called

"Elijah" I called back. She smiled in return and continued running back to her home.

I started untying Finn and decided to make my way to the Forbes estate tonight. It would be easy to compel my way inside and convince him to take me on as a titled apprentice. I would have a lot of freedom, and still have an occupation to fill the days of waiting. I swung into the saddle and made for the main road out of the village. I passed many shops, and even a bakery on my way out. It surprised me that a village this far from London would have this many amenities. But with a trader for a Lord I'm sure this village was very well stocked. The village and main road were not far from the coast, and as I rode away from the village the salty air surrounded me.

I had been riding for a while before I noticed the dark clouds approaching from the sea. I was not usually this careless when it came to observing my surroundings. But this separation from my siblings was becoming lengthy and I became anxious when I could not keep an eye on them. I reasoned I had to be getting close to the estate by now so I continued on. It got steadily darker, and when rain finally started to fall from the sky I decided to turn Finn around and head back to the village. I had been heading back for no more than a few minutes when a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Finn was a bit startled but I managed to keep my seat and calm her with murmured words of comfort.

I paused my hand that was running over Finns neck for comfort when I heard a series of screams and then a loud crash in the distance. If it wasn't for my advanced hearing, the wind would have carried the sound to nothing. I immediately pulled Finns reins and she navigated her way through the mud toward the sound of the crash. The light was fading rapidly as the storm gained strength and nightfall approached. In the distance I could see what looked like a woman wandering around the countryside.

"Stupid woman!" I murmured to myself in frustration. But then I heard her calling out. At first I thought she had seen me and was calling for aid, but her human eyes would never be able to see me from this distance. I focused my senses and heard her shouting the name _Hubbs_ and then _John!_ I sighed and urged Finn to gallop toward the woman.

I saw her race toward something in the distance, falling many times in the mud and rain, until reaching her destination. She then kneeled next to a heap on the ground, which must have been her companion, because she then helped him into a sitting position, and hauled him up off of the ground. I was astounded. I could see how small this woman was, now looking more like a girl, and here she was, supporting the weight of a much larger man. I called for her to stop, but knew my voice was carried off by the wind. I slid down from Finn's back, I could reach the girl much faster on foot. I told Finn to remain close and then sped over to the struggling pair as they made slow progress.

I had almost reached them when the man's strength completely failed and he staggered down, bringing the girl with him. I launched myself toward them and caught the girl just before she could fall completely. I set her on her feet and she quickly turned to face me. Just as she turned another bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, and her face became visible in that instant. And that instant was enough to realize that this brave girl was also the most beautiful I had ever seen.


	7. Wild Ride

"La météo aujourd'hui est très agréable." My French tutor said

"Monsieur, il a plu toute la journée. La météo a été horrible." I responded grumpily

"La pluie apporte, fleurs apportent du printemps et au printemps apporte la vie nouvelle, Caroline."

Ughh, I was so tired of going over conversational French and discussing the weather, which had been abysmal all morning, and the coming flowers. And after French I still had two hours of mathematics to endure. Why had I been looking forward to getting back to these? My back ached from the straight line I had kept my spine in for the last two hours, away from the back of the comfortable padded chair. I looked at the clock and quickly informed my tutor Monsieur Goullete that the lesson was at an end for the day, in perfect French I might add.

As he was collecting his materials I rose from my chair and made my way over to the door. I called for a footman to see the Monsieur comfortably to the door and into his waiting carriage. A quick nod to me and he was finally gone. I chose a more comfortable seat next to the fire and slumped into it, pulling my feet under my lap and reaching under the cushion to retrieve the book I had hidden away. I quickly found my page and immersed myself in the culture of the Asian people, getting lost in the beautiful descriptions until it came time, a quarter of an hour later, for my mathematical figures lesson to begin.

I had been sitting in wait for over ten minutes when there was a knock on the library door.

"Come in" I called. Elijah's face came into view as he swung the door open.

"Good morning Mistress Forbes," he began, "Your father sent me to inform you that your mathematics instructor will not be coming today"

"Oh," I responded. It was quite odd for him to cancel a lesson. "I do hope all is well with him, he has never canceled a lesson before" I looked at Elijah questioningly.

"Miss Forbes, your father gave me the impression that he will not be returning" Elijah said a bit uncomfortably, still in the doorway.

"What do you mean? He has given me up as a student?" I asked, distressed.

"I do believe this was your parent's decision" Elijah supplied with a murmur.

And then it all made sense. What man would want a wife that was better at finances and budgets than he was? What man would want a woman more classically learned than him? My face reddened in anger as I stood from the table and stalked out of the room past Elijah. I could sense him following me.

"Wherever you are planning on going it is probably not a good idea" he said quietly from right behind me

"I need to get out of this stifling house!" I huffed angrily. He remained silent and simply continued following me. I stomped my way through the front door and across the lawns all the way to the stables. Upon entering I was immediately calmed by the smell of fresh hay and horses. I walked over to my beautiful beige Mare, Hope. All I needed was to feel her powerful muscles under my hands, to hear her powerful breath, to be reminded of true beauty and power. This strong animal could easily throw me off of her and make her way to freedom, but she stayed, out of love and loyalty. I picked up a nearby brush and began the slowly brush all along her sides and her neck and backside while she happily ate hay. I could still sense Elijah behind, but was not quite sure what he was about.

I turned my head to the side to see that he was copying my movements, except with a beautiful new dark brown horse. I couldn't help but exclaim at the sight of him.

"He is a beautiful horse. Australian right?" I asked curiously

"Yes. She is. You have a good eye for breeds" he looked approvingly at me

"A neighboring family used to breed them. But none I have seen are as beautiful as yours. Was she wild when you found her?"

"Yes. My brother Kol found her three winters ago and gifted her to me that next Spring."

"What is her name?"

"Do you promise not to laugh at me Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked seriously, but with a hint of a smile around his lips

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson" I answered equally as serious

"Her name is Finn…" he said dramatically as he grandly gestured in her direction. And then as if anticipating my laugher and scorn, he turned and resumed brushing her.

"Of course it is. A horse as wild and untamed as yours could not possibly be happy with a conventional female name. A male name was the obvious choice." I answered in my most serious voice, but turned so he could not see the amused smile on my face. And that was when I heard the most beautiful sounding the world, Elijah's laugh. It was a sound that would cause all around him to pause work and observe; to be a part of this laughter was to be happiness itself, and it stole my breath.

I turned to face him fully with a bright smile of return on my face. He was also facing me. He started walking toward me from the stall he was at, and put his brush down as he passed a table. I felt as though I was frozen to the spot as he came step by step closer. When he was standing right in front of me, he raised his hand as if to brush it along my cheek, but at the last moment thought better of it and returned it to his side.

"Would you like to go riding?" he simply asked

"You know I cannot" I answered grumpily

"If the horsemaster could be persuaded to look the other way, would you want to go riding?" he repeated

"Yes" I said longingly

"Then saddle your horse" he said with a smile, he turned and walked out of the stables in search of a groom. I happily set to work, and within minutes Hope was fully saddled and ready to ride.

I grabbed an extra pair of riding gloves hanging from a hook in one of the stalls and mounted my horse. Just then Elijah returned.

"Did you think to leave without me?" he asked incredulously

"Oh," I said surprised, "I did not think you wanted to join me"

"Will you have me?"

"Of course" I answered, in that breathless manner that was becoming habit around him. He smirked in response and saddled his horse with inhuman speed and then mounted. He then turned to look at me and fully observed me for the first time.

"Would you not like to return to the house and get a traveling vest Miss Forbes?" he asked politely as the horses walked out of the stable side by side.

"I really wish people would stop treating me like a porcelain doll" I muttered and kicked my heels to get Hope into a gallop and we sped past Elijah and Finn. After a slight pause I could hear Elijah's laugh in the distance again and then a shout of a command and knew they were after us. I kicked my heels again and uttered a command to Hope to get her to speed up to put more distance between us in this race of ours. I knew that Hope and I could not possibly win, but it was exhilarating to compete against someone who I knew would not let me win. And I was right. Before too long Elijah was level with me and Hope, the wind ripping through his white undershirt and open jacket, his brown hair flying behind him.

"What are the rules?" he yelled over the wind with a laugh

"There are no rules!" I yelled back, facing him with an excited smile of my own, before nudging Hope into her last burst of speed and then Elijah was behind me again.

There was an ancient oak tree on the edge of the estate, bordering the forest, it was the largest and most beautiful tree in the area, and that was my destination. And just when we were about 100 meters from it a brown blur sped right past us. My mouth dropped in astonishment as I recognized Finn and Elijah. He must have known the destination from the obvious direction of our path and was at the tree long before Hope and me. When we finally reached him we were both out of breathe from the exhilaration of the race, although it had really been no contest, and laughing like fools.

"Very well, Mr. Mikaelson, you and Finn won fairly. What will be your prize?" I asked, still out of breath from the ride and then from sharing a laugh with Elijah afterward.

"Hmm…" he paused, "Will you allow me to inform you of my desired prize at a later date? At present I cannot think of anything worthy enough for such a valiant effort" he said with a smirk

"Very well, but just know there is a time limit to collect" I answered cheekily. And he just continued to smirk at me. But gradually that smirk changed into a look I could not identify. It was a look that seared through me. I once again became very conscious of how I must look. Blonde curls a tangled mess, pale cheeks splotched with color, and eyes too wide with excitement. I wanted to look away, almost as much as I wanted to continue to gaze back into his beautiful brown eyes, but the choice was taken from me when Hope suddenly got spooked and reared up, almost throwing me off. She then landed her front legs back on the ground and took off into the forest.

She was flying over branches and around trees and branches before I even knew what had happened. Stray twigs and branches scraped past my cheeks and chest, and tugged at the sleeve of my gown, and mud from the morning rains was kicking up all around us. I hung on tightly to the reins and clenched my thighs in an effort to keep my seat. I could hear the crunching of twigs behind us and knew Elijah must be following. I could hear his voice calling out for me and for Hope. I too was trying to speak to Hope over the frightened thundering in my ears. Nothing seemed to calm her. And as we wound our way past more and more trees I could see a stream ahead of us. I had never jumped something that wide with Hope before and was suddenly terrified that she wouldn't be able to make the jump and would be injured trying. But as we got closer to the water I knew I was about to find out. I locked my muscles in anticipation and issued a rider command that Hope would recognize. Her ears turned back to catch my words and I could feel her back muscles clench in preparation of the jump. And then we were soaring.

I closed my eyes for a second in prayer and by the time I had opened them we were safely on the other side. I laughed in triumph and Hope started to slow. I think my rider command and my relieved laugh was enough to snap her out of her fear. We eventually came to a stop and I was able to breathe more deeply as the world settled. I slid down from the saddle to examine Hope, my legs weak from the adrenaline. She had only sustained two scratches though our wild ride and I was extremely relieved. I knew my hair had to be even more of a mess now, and the right shoulder of my gown had a slight rip in it, but I happily noted that it would be one easily fixed.

I then heard galloping and shouting a bit of a distance through the trees. I called back and then Elijah and Finn appeared. Elijah immediately dismounted and stepped purposely toward me and caught me up in an embrace that made me truly breathless. Breathless because no air could enter my lungs with the strength of his arms.

"Elijah I am unharmed" I manage to croak out after a moment. His grip loosened and he held me at arm's length to examine me. His eyes took in my wild hair and torn shoulder and then his eyes settled on my face. His right hand moved from my shoulder to my face for his thumb to graze my cheekbone. I thought it a loving gesture until his thumb came away with blood. His gaze was focused on his thumb and again I had the strangest impression of Elijah's brown eyes darkening to almost black along with the skin around them. I opened my mouth in surprise but then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, by brown orbs were back into place.

"Is it that bad?" I whispered

"No, just a scratch on your right temple and slightly deeper one on your left cheek" he answered just as quietly. He still had not released me. One hand was still encircling my arm and the other was back on my cheek. His warm hands were heaven on my shaking body. I was not sure why my body was shaking, it was not a particularly cold morning. And looking into Elijah's eyes while having his hands on me again was definitely warming my blood up. Especially when his head tilted slightly toward mine. His forehead came to rest against mine, and our eyes never broke contact. I knew what was coming and I had never been more thrilled in my entire life. I tilted my head closer to his and closed my eyes…

"Mistress Forbes!? Mistress Forbes? Mr. Mikaelson?" I could hear voices calling for us. My eyes opened when the pressure on my arm and cheek disappeared, and the smell of his musky cologne was gone. When my eyes opened, he was standing an appropriate distance away, as if we had been engaging in a pleasant conversation and had not been about to kiss.

"Oh Mistress Forbes! I had quite the fright when I saw your horse take off into the forest, I did!" the horsemaster said when he entered the clearing that me and Elijah were standing in. "I was glad when Mr. Mikaelson followed right after you." He finished, smiling at Elijah. The horsemaster, Peters, was accompanied by two of my father guards, who had apparently been within shouting distance of the stables when the incident occurred.

"Oh I am quite unharmed Peters, but thank you" I assured him with a smile

"But Mistress, your bleeding" he observed worriedly

"Just a few scratches" I laughed. And even to me that laugh sounded forced and shaky. Without Elijah's warmth to ground me, my shaking had gotten worse. I looked to Elijah for help.

"Miss Forbes needs to return to the castle. She has had a terrible fright and needs rest" he commanded with all of the authority of the son of a Lord.

"Of course sir" Peters responded. Elijah stepped closer to me and put his hands around my waist.

"Allow me to assist you" he murmured quietly in my ear. And before I could fully enjoy the sensation his hands were gone and I was once again in a saddle. But this time I was sitting atop Finn.

"I will ride with her while one of you takes Hopes reigns. She was startled by a snake that emerged from the trees while we were resting on the edge of the forest"

"Yes sir" one of the guards answered. Elijah then mounted Finn behind me and reached around me for the reigns and settled his hands near my waist while his chest pressed against my back.

The horsemaster led the way through the forest and back to the estate. I realized how far into the forest we had truly traveled when after several minutes, there was no break in the trees in sight. Slowly I leaned into Elijah as my trembling subsided. He put one arm slightly around my waist, offering his comfort, while he held the reins with the other hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he breathed against my right ear, sending tingles down my spine and causing my stomach to clench

"Yes" I whispered back. I had never been better.

We eventually made it back to the estate and then back to the stables where Elijah dismounted. And for the last time that day he put his hands around my waist and slowly lifted me from the horse. I put my arms on his shoulders to steady myself. He lowered me to the ground slowly so that at one point the length of my body was pressed against his, and then our faces were again inches apart. And then my feet were back on the ground, but Elijah did not remove his hands from my waist and I did not remove mine from his shoulders. We stood like that for a moment while the men bustled around us. Elijah seemed to remember himself and cleared his throat as he removed his hands from me.

"I am glad you are unharmed Madame" he said politely. And a bit distant. I was shocked, and a bit confused, at this return to formality after our experience in the woods. But I followed his lead after shooting a confused look at him.

"Thank you My Lord, I am grateful for your assistance" I returned stiffly

"Perhaps your Lady Mother was right to put a temporary ban on riding" he said without looking at me.

"Perhaps strangers should stay out of family matters" I retorted angrily and then I walked away. I was confused and angry at his cold dismissal, and could not get out of that stable, and away from him, fast enough.

Fast enough that I did not see him staring after me, watching me until I walked through the front door of the estate and out of his view.


	8. Underneath

For the first time in a long while I was genuinely afraid. One minute we had been laughing together, the next I could not tear my gaze from hers. She was beautifully windswept. Blonde curls blown back from her face and out of the pins that had once held it up, cheeks prettily colored from the wind and excitement of riding, and blue eyes reflecting the cloudless sky. Neither of us had spoken for a while, both caught in the moment. I could hear her heart rate quicken the longer our eyes were locked, and amazingly mine was doing the same. The effect that that blue eyed stare had on me was… frightening.

She had just asked me what I wanted for my prize, and I could think of only one thing I wanted. I wanted for those blue eyes to be closed in ecstasy underneath me, and for that flush on her cheeks to extend over her whole body as I made her mine. My breeches then began to feel a bit uncomfortably tight. I was about to say something, anything, to break the tense silence between us when suddenly her horse bucked dangerously. I could hear a slithering along the forest floor close to us, and her horse must have heard it too because after almost throwing her off she took off into the forest. Finn and I were off a moment later in pursuit. Even if she was thrown off, as long as she didn't break her neck, I could get to her in time and feed her my blood. But when I lost sight of them through the trees I panicked about being able to get to her in time, even with my advanced sight I could not see through the thickening trees.

Up ahead I could hear rushing water and knew that was the direction Hope was heading, I just hoped that Caroline could keep her seat. That brave girl had surprised me more in the last two weeks than any other human had in 200 years, I was hoping she could surprise me again by surviving. I could hear the thundering of hooves ahead and urged Finn in that direction, and then for a minute those hooves disappeared and knew Hope had made the jump. And then I heard the sound that set my panic to right, Caroline's laughter. She is the only female I had ever known to laugh or smile in the face of death.

Finn and I finally found them in a small clearing not far from the stream. Without pausing to think I jumped from Finns back and caught a trembling Caroline in an embrace. Her slight body fit perfectly against mine, and I could feel her trembling subside and her breathing pick up again.

"Elijah I am unharmed" she croaked against my chest. I quickly released her, realizing how tightly I had been holding onto her. I kept my hands at her shoulders so that I could examine her. My eyes quickly took in the rip at her shoulder and the mud splatter on her skirt before focusing on the blood on her face. I ran my thumb along one of her cheeks, stopping the blood that was about to spill over from the cut. And that was when the smell reached me.

I had not fed for three days, so even the control of a vampire my age was not perfect. Every person's blood was different. You could taste the person's diet through their blood, but more importantly you could almost taste a person's character. Their personality, through their blood. And from the smell of Caroline's blood on my thumb I could tell it would be the sweetest I had ever tasted. My eyes must have darkened with hunger because Caroline's expression changed to one of shock as she looked at me. I quickly closed my eyes and took a breath to steady myself, and by the time my eyes opened again I knew I had regained control.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered

"No, just a scratch on your right temple and a slightly deeper one on your left cheek" I answered honestly. I then became aware that I had not released her yet, and I knew that she was also aware of it, but still did not object. I remembered what she had said last night to her mother, the fact that I was off putting because of my apparent arrogance and the fact that she hoped to merely make a friend of me. Her actions said otherwise. Her presence pulled me in until I found myself resting my forehead against hers and sliding the hand that was at her waist up to the small of her back. I was about to tilt my head the rest of the way when approaching horses started me out of my daze and I was able to vamp speed a few steps away from her just in time. Apparently the horsemaster had seen Caroline's horse speed into the forest and had called for two guards to accompany him after her. It was decided to return to the estate and I immediately headed back to Caroline and lifted her onto my horse. There was no way I was letting her out of my reach until we returned to the estate.

I could feel trembling against me and knew the adrenaline was leaving her body, making her shake, so I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and held her against me. I could then feel her visibly relax as the tension slowly left her body. As I held her to me my mind was racing. I was a vampire, an invincible Original, and she was a weak human who would simply complicate my stay here. I realized that while every instinct in my body was telling me to hold her close, I needed to be doing the exact opposite. There would be no more lingering looks in the halls, no more invitations to go riding, and absolutely no more touching her. I swore to myself that the last time I would ever touch would be when I assisted her down from my horse, which judging by the approaching stables was going to be soon. I took a deep breath the steady myself, and in the process inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of her hair and the hint of roses from her neck. My breeches again felt a bit tight.

Once inside the stables I quickly dismounted and then turned and reached for Caroline, holding her around the waist as she held onto my shoulders. I brought her against my body and slowly lowered her to the ground. Knowing this was the last time I would touch her made me never want to stop. I then cleared my throat and removed my hands.

"I am glad you are unharmed Madame" I said, trying to sound polite, but distant.

"Thank you My Lord, I am grateful for your assistance" she answered equally as formal, but with a confused expression on her face.

"Perhaps your Lady Mother was right to put a temporary ban on riding". And that was when her confused look turned to one of hurt, and then morphed into one of anger.

"Perhaps strangers should stay out of family matters" she said back angrily, cheeks once again blazing, but this time with indignation. I had to admit my pride at this moment, I knew she was not a female to take an insult lightly, and was able to give as good as she got. She then turned o her heel and stormed out of the stables and away from me. I watched her all the way to the front door and then listened until I heard her storm up the main staircase and slam the door to her chambers.

She didn't see me take the nearest object, the brush I had used to brush Finn earlier, and hurl it angrily toward the forest. Luckily the horsemaster was too preoccupied to notice it fly much too far over the edge of the forest and land somewhere his eyes could not even follow.

Later that afternoon I was sitting with Caroline's father, William as we went over last months trading inventories from his fastest ship, The Sweet Caroline, I noticed ironically. After making sure that his inventories matched his receipts, he returned to his desk to open letters while I returned to mine to study ocean currents. Even for being a centuries old Vampire, I had to admit that I was learning from William Forbes. He treated his captains and crews fairly, as well as his suppliers, and in return he got respect. I could see myself comfortable hiding out here for the next few months, or however long it took me to locate my siblings. Which was why it was so important to keep my distance from Williams distracting daughter.

I could still detect her smell lingering on my shirt from when she had been pressed against it. And I could still feel the softness of her cheek when my thumb had brushed upon it. But I had met many beautiful women before, some even arguably more beautiful than Caroline, so what was it about this one slip of a girl that drew me to her? She was a walking accident waiting to happen. Not two full days out of bed from the last near death encounter and I almost witness a second. But it was the way she handled herself in those situations that intrigued me. I had seen many maidens in less dire situations than Caroline react with far less grace and courage. To see her face covered in mud, her head bleeding from a serious wound and her eyes filled exhaustion; and to then see her smile was a sight I had never seen before. To see her horse rear up in fright and then take off through a thick forest at breakneck speed; and then to hear her laugh was a thing I had never heard before.

"Ah, our neighbor to the East, Lord Stefan Knightsly has returned from London" William said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Are your two family's acquainted?" I asked

"Stefan and I attended court together when we were lads. But when we both started families and went in different directions I fear we lost contact."

"Is he writing to meet with you?"

"Yes," he answered, still reading over the letter, "he wants my family to join him for dinner next month"  
"I am sure Lady Forbes and Miss Caroline will enjoy meeting them" I say, trying to sound disinterested.

"Oh I am sure Caroline will at any rate" William said with a chuckle

"Oh?" I questioned

"Oh yes, Stefan has a son, Simon, who is six and twenty now. And I have heard from a friend at court that he is quite popular there. I am sure Stefan is looking for a bride to settle him down, after all, he is heir to an Earldom"


	9. New Day

If my mother could see me now she would certainly have quite a fit and deem me unworthy of any worthy husband. Sitting on the floor of the kitchens with a servant, catching cinders from the fire, and giggling like a fool.

Just an hour ago I had been embroidering roses along the edges of a tablecloth, while my embroidery teacher was sleeping in a chair by the fire, her embroidery hoop left untouched in her lap. I had just pricked my finger for the hundredth time when the door to the sitting room crashed open and my maid Mary came bursting inside.

"Caroline! Prince had puppies! Apparently we need to think of a new name…" she added as an afterthought. I sprang up from my chair and my embroidery teacher, Mrs. Huxt, was startled awake out of hers, both of our embroidery hoops laying forgotten on the floor.

"Where is he? She! Where is she and the puppies?" I ask excitedly

"In the kitchens, right by the fire. And they are the most adorable things I have ever seen in this world Mistress!" Mary went ono to explain in a dreamy voice as she thought about them

"Let's go!" I exclaim, and I reach for her hand and pull her as we both run out of the room, hearing the loud protests about my forgotten needlework from Mrs. Huxt.

We raced across the entranceway and down the hall, and just before we reached the back stairs I collided with a very solid something. Strong hands around my waist saved me from falling back and onto the floor. His hands tightened on my waist as he put me back on my feet.

"I'm so sorry," I started to say, out of breath from running and from running into him, "I should have been watching where I was going".

"It is quite alright Mistress Caroline. I too should be more observant". At this I simply nodded. I was not sure what else to say, this is the first thing we had said anything to each other, outside of the strictest rules of polite conversation at dinner, in two weeks. Since that day in the stables when he had turned so cold toward me I had been avoiding him, and I knew that it was mutual. My anger at him had faded as soon as I had entered the house, but my confusion lingered. I had tried not to dwell on him and his reasons, because I could come up with nothing that flattered my own ego. It was quite obvious to me that he felt nothing for me other than a slight friendliness, and even that had dissipated after I had made a fool of myself on Hope and then in the forest by ridiculously expecting that he was going to kiss me.

I took a deep breath and a brought a smile back to my face.

"Our dog, Prince, just had puppies" I said brightly, "We were headed to the kitchens to see them"

"Your dog, _Prince_ , just had puppies" Elijah emphasized the dog's name with a laugh

"Yes well, clearly we were unaware of her gender when we named her a few years ago" I said with an answering laugh

"Would you like to come and see them with us Mr. Mikaelson?" Mary asked from behind me. I whirled around to face her, only to be met with her mischievous smile.

"Only if you ladies wouldn't mind the company" Elijah answered. I quickly whirled back around to face him and forced my smile back into place again.

"Of course, we would be delighted" I say stiffly. He must have recognized the strain in my voice because his bright polite smile faded into a more genuine small smile as his eyes met mine. He stepped to the side of the hall to allow Mary and I to walk past him and the three of us proceeded down the stairs.

As soon as I reach the bottom step I quickly hurry over the fire and can't help the excited squeal that escapes my lips. I drop to my knees in front of the basket holdings the puppies and feel Mary do the same next to me. I try and count the squirming and mewling little puppies but kept getting to five and then they would move too much and I would have to start over.

"When were they born?" I ask Mary

"Some time last night or yesterday" she answered. I reach my hand into the basket to pick up one of the puppies when Elijah's hand shot out to stop me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"They aren't yet strong enough to be handled. They need to always be kept with their mother until they can walk on their own". He had crouched next to me to gaze into the basket too, but of course he was much too dignified to sit on the floor like us. I retrieved my hand and settled for simply gazing at the new family.

We had found Prince three years ago as a starving and matted puppy on the side of the road. She was a mutt without a home, so naturally she ended up in our carriage, much to my mother's dismay. I had returned home with the front of my dress covered in mud, and was further dirtied when I had enlisted Mary's aid in washing the new puppy outside. By the time my mother found out about the puppy, she was already much loved by the staff and even my father, who had come outside to investigate the laughter. Once she was washed we had been able to see that she was a beautiful golden color. Her fur faded to white around the front two paws and the back left paw and around her nose. Her big brown eyes had looked up at me with such instant love and trust that I fell in love. Especially with the white splotch of fur that surrounded one eye and the tip of his tail. HER tail! I really needed to start thinking of Prince as a female.

"Can I pet one without removing it?" I asked Elijah quietly

"Yes" he answered just as quietly, still crouching beside me. I once again reached my hand into the basket and ran my hand first over Prince's head before moving to one of the babies. The puppy's fur was soft as air, and was mostly golden colored but with splotches of white and brown and he was no bigger than the hand that was patting him. I smiled brightly and turned to look at Elijah to find that he was already staring at me. Our eyes met and our smiles faded slowly as the heat between us built. The heat from the fire had flushed my cheeks, and the flush spread lower over my neck and chest the longer Elijah gazed at me. My head started to feel light and I got slightly dizzy, then I realized I had actually stopped breathing. My deep inhale of air broke him from our moment and the polite smile was once again in place. I lowered my gaze back to the basket and my bright smile was instantly back in place. Mary's hand was also in the basket petting one of the puppies gently, this one was a light blonde puppy she was almost white. And much to my astonishment, Elijah's hand reached into the basket to pet the puppy next to mine. Elijah's puppy was the darkest of the bunch, a dark brown coat with a single white splotch around the eye to match his mother. At one point our fingers brushed as we were patting our respective puppies, and a tingle immediately shot up my arm. And judging from the way Elijah's whole body froze, I think he might have felt something too. But then he sprang up from his crouch and I tilted my head to look up at him.

"I should get back to work. Your father will be wondering where I am" he said gruffly looking down at me

"Yes, you should get back to that" I answered. He looked at me, sitting on the kitchen floor with cinders attaching to my cheeks and dress, he nodded, and then turned and started walking away.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" I called out. He turned around to look back at me.

I smiled, a genuine smile, and said, "Don't work too hard". His answering smile was just as genuine as mine, and with a slight laugh he turned and continued walking out of the kitchen.

When he was out of sight I let out a deep breath and turned to face the basket again. It then occurred to me that Mary had remained strangely silent the entire time we had been down here.

"Mary? Why are you being so silent?" I asked

"Oh just gazing at the puppies of course" she answered evasively, leaning closer to the basket

"Mary…" I said, using my 'Mistress' voice

"I didn't want to interrupt your moment" she said after a pause

"What moment?"

"The happening between you and Mr. Mikaelson" she finally looked at me, most likely to judge my reaction. Which was to immediately flush and bluster with denial

"Caroline," she started to say quietly as she leaned closer to me, "the moment went both ways. Judging by the way he was looking at you in return". My mouth dropped open in shock. Shock that she had been aware of our moment and had observed it happening. And yet I couldn't stop the bubble of delight that rose in my chest at the thought of someone else seeing the looks that he gave me. Even when we hadn't been speaking, I would still look up and catch him watching me. Or I would find myself in the same room as him quite often, coexisting without speaking.

I was saved from answering by the sound of my mother calling me from upstairs.

"Oh no! What will she say about your dress?" Mary said despairingly

"She will fuss for a minute and then make me change, which she was most likely going to make me do anyway" I answer matter of factly, rising to my feet and shaking out my skirts. Our cook Lizzy came bustling over with a damp towel and a disapproving look. She quickly washed the smudges from my cheeks and tsked when she was done.

"Out of my kitchen now, Missy" she said briskly, pointing up the stairs

"Of course master chef. My apologies for the inconvenience" I answered grandly with a smile and bow. She smirked and pointed to her cheek. I laughed and bent slightly too kiss her wrinkled cheek and rushed away with Mary close on my heels.

My mother was still calling for me from the entrance way, clearly getting frustrated by my lack of answer.

"Yes mother?" I asked, coming to a halt a few steps away from her

"What on earth happened to that dress?" she asked outraged, "Anyway never mind that, a letter came from the village and the seamstress needs you for the fitting for your new gown" she continued. I squealed excitedly and grabbed Mary's hand again and we ran up the stairs to change into my riding outfit. Since the carriage had not yet been repaired, I and Mary will have to ride to town on horseback. This day kept getting better and better! First the puppies, then regaining my friendship with Elijah, and now I will be on horseback again and be fitted for my beautiful new gown and walking dress. Since it was only mid-April there was still a chill in the breeze, so I added my traveling vest over my wool riding outfit. The process of getting cleaned up and changed took almost an hour. I then proceeded down the stairs to wait for Mary to retrieve her traveling vest. I was sitting in a chair by the window when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Elijah walk by with a small stack of maps in his hands.

"Hello" I called with a smile, my good mood making me brave

"Oh hello again," he said smiling, "Are you going for a ride?" he asked, and it almost sounded like a hint of concern in his voice

"Yes" I answer excitedly, "Mary and I are ridding into the village" my excitement was hard to contain

"Who is your escort?"

"Umm probably one of the grooms"

"Mr. Hubbs?" he asked

"Oh no, he is still not back to work fully. He mostly assists with minor things while he finishes healing. He says he is fine, but the head butler still minimizes his tasks so he doesn't reinjure himself" I ramble

"You know an awful lot" Elijah laughed

"Well I had to check up on him once I was well enough. I brought him some flowers to decorate his room so it would not be so drab. Oh and his favorite tarts from Lizzy, she is our cook. She practically raised me. Always scolding me for getting dirty and ripping my skirts and slippers and…" my voice fades off. "Oh I apologize, I tend to ramble when no one stops me" I laugh nervously.

"Why would I stop you?" he asked quietly, giving me that look that I could feel down to my toes.

"Oh" I responded, turning bright red

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Mikaelson" my mother said as she walked out of the sitting room

"Good afternoon My Lady" he bowed slightly with a polite smile

"Will you be accompanying my daughter and her maid into the village?" she asked

"Oh no mother I don't think-", I started to say

"Yes" Elijah answered over me. I turned to him with surprise to see his slight smirk at my expression.

"Wonderful," my mother said briskly, "My daughter does have a habit of getting into trouble when it involves horses". I looked down at my feet in embarrassment at hearing my mother's disparaging words, and to Elijah no less!

"I've seen Mistress Forbes on a horse before, My Lady. She bravely remained in her seat when her horse made every effort to throw her off" Elijah somehow had the ability to correct my mother in an entirely pleasant and respectful manner. I had a lot to learn

"Be that as it may, I worry" my mother said with a sniff. "Ah Mary, finally. Please see that your mistress is quick about the fitting and returns in one piece?"

"Of course My Lady" Mary said with her head bowed in respect

"Why do I need to return quickly?"

"Cardinal Rigali is coming to dinner, surely your father told you this?"

"No, no one informed me. Oh it will be wonderful to see Giovanni again!" Now even more excited with how the day was progressing.

"Caroline, for the love of the Pope, do not address the cardinal in so informal a manner" she scolded me with a roll of her eyes

"Of course mother" I answer quietly, "I shall see you for dinner", and with that I turn on my heel and walk through the front door into the crisp cold air of freedom

"Oh it is so beautiful! You have truly outdone yourself" I said with a delighted twirl.

"Mistress, I have never seen you in a gown of that shade before. It is beautiful" Mary said from the chair that she had been watching from. I always selected fabrics of varying shades of blue, as everyone always said that it brought out the color of my eyes. But for once, my eye was caught by a beautiful satin fabric of maroon. There was an underskirt of cream colored silk decorated with a damask pattern of gold and maroon. The bodice, unfinished as it was, was low cut, with puffed sleeves at the shoulder that slimmed into the tighter sleeves that were more popular. The bodice was plain but edged in a golden lace to match the underskirt.

I held still while the seamstress finished measuring and placing pins near the bottom to adjust the length.

"Alright Mistress Caroline, let us help you out of this gown so we can quickly fit the walking dress." I felt the laces of the bodice being loosened and then held away from my body so I could carefully step out of the dress without dislodging the pins. She picked up the gown and walked back through the curtain covering the opening to the fitting room. I thought I could see a glimpse of Elijah's shoulder through the gap but I couldn't be sure before the curtain closed again. I was very aware that I was standing in the middle of a room with nothing but my thin shift to cover me, especially when the curtain opened again to admit the seamstress carrying my second dress. But with the flap of the curtain I was now certain it was Elijah's shoulder I could see waiting right outside.

"Alright, now for the walking dress" and the seamstress held up the dress for my inspection. It was a beautiful dark blue dress. The waist was slightly higher on this dress, as was the neckline and it had no underskirt. But the pattern was beautiful. Against the core fabric of dark blue was a pattern of light and dark purple rose buds connected with an interlocking dark green vine. And to add to the simplicity and comfort of the dress I asked the seamstress to fashion it with just short puffed sleeves, as were my preferred fashion. Since this fashion was much simpler than the evening gown all that needed altering was the length. I was shortly being laced back into my traveling gown and thanking the seamstress for her hard work, remembering my vow to be nicer to her.

We were shortly all back in our saddles and riding out of the village. Some local children had come out to see the horses and I was hastily passing out bits of bread from the bag I had packed shortly before leaving. One little girl walked straight up to Elijah's horse.

"I am older now Mister" she said proudly with her hands on her hips

"And so you are little lady" Elijah answered with a smile

"I am not so little anymore. I must have grown at least a head taller" she protested

"And so you have" he conceded, "But I am afraid you need to be doing a bit more growing before you can ride Finn". The child looked disappointed so I quickly dismounted my horse and walked over to her and knelt down to speak.

"You know Jane, I have been friends with Elijah for almost a month and he has not offered to let me ride Finn. You must be a very special friend indeed" I said with sertainty. She turned to me in awed delight.

"Oh I must be! Alright Mister Elijah, I can wait a little longer" she decreed. I laughed and reached into my bag and pulled out a whole loaf of bread.

"Can you be a big girl and bring this to your mama? Without taking a bite?" I add

"Of course I can" she said, puffing out her chest

"Good, go along now Jane. I am sure your mother is looking for you"

"Alright. Goodbye Elijah. Bye Finn! And goodbye Miss Caroline" she did her best attempt at a curtsy. I smiled and dipped into a curtsy of my own for the child. She then hurried away and I watched her run with a smile.

When I had remounted Hope and we were again headed out of the village Elijah rode Finn level with me.

"Do you know all of the village children by name?" he asked

"Only the ones that are old enough to talk" I answer honestly. And although the wind picked up, I could have sworn I heard him mutter the word ' _remarkable_ '.

"And do you always bring them fresh bread?"

"Oh no, in the summer I bring fresh fruit from the groves on the estate" I answered

"Well it is no wonder your people adore your family. A Lord that brings commerce to a small coastal village in the North, and a Miss that does charity." Elijah said with affection. My cheek flushed with embarrassment at his praise. I really did a minimum to help the good people of this village. But before I could respond to deny the charges, Elijah changed the subject.

"How do you know Cardinal Rigali?" he asked

"Giovanni Rigali is my cousin on my mother's side. He is terribly important in Rome and mother loves to brag of her younger brother. But he will always be Uncle Gio to me. He is only seven and twenty years, one of the youngest Cardinals alive today." My pride showing in my own voice

"Does he visit often?"

"No," I say sadly, "I have not seen him for over six years. But he does write a few times a year. His letters are always so exciting, filled with godly adventures and exciting places"

"It sounds as though you envy him" Elijah observed

"I just long for the kind of adventure that Gio experiences. You know my love of different cultures," at this he nods, remembering our first real conversation, then I continue, "Most girls long for a rich and titled husband and comfortable life with children and a castle. I long for the sea, and a ship which will carry me across it to distant lands. To places where no one will know my rank or father." I finish more quietly, stopping myself from going into a ramble.

"You will have adventure Caroline" he said to me quietly, shocking me with the use of my Christian name.

"I do hope you are right" I answer with a kind smile.

The rest of the ride is completed in an amiable silence, and when we return to the estate Elijah helps me to dismount.

"You will be joining us for dinner?" I ask

"I believe so"

"Good," I smile, "You're in for some amazing stories"

"Well I should hope so, with all this talk of his adventures, it would be so unfortunate for him to be a sorry story teller". At this I laugh, and then we enter the front hall. Elijah turns to me and takes my hand in his.

"I hope you have an enjoyable afternoon Mistress Caroline" and he grazes his lips against my bare knuckles, sending the familiar tingle up my arm

"And you Mr. Mikaelson" I murmur, _and you_.

Out of all of the pleasant things to happen today, regaining my friendship with Elijah had to be the best of them all. I then run up the stairs calling for Mary, I had a lot to do before tonight to show cousin Gio that I had matured into a lovely society lady. Poised, demure, fashionable… at least I could try and be for one night. Right?


	10. Family Secrets: Part 1

Mary had just finished inserting the last pin into my hair. For tonight she had decided to brush out my long tresses so that they hung like shiny waves cascading down my back. She had added a ribbon of sky blue into the braided coronet on the top of my head so it would match my gown. She had laid out one of my older gowns for tonight, one of my more modest ones with a higher neckline and looser sleeves. It was a sky blue color with a dark blue and silver edging along the bottom, and along the neckline. And the bodice was decorated with a series of descending bows made of the same dark blue ribbon as the edging. I paired this with a beautiful silver cross necklace that Giovanni had given me years ago on a visit. The cross was expertly fashioned and even had three small blue stones inlaid at the ends.

I had heard Giovanni's carriage arrive two hours ago, but I had wet freshly washed hair and was only wearing my shift so I could not leave my room to go traipsing around the halls to see him. But when an undermaid came to remove the washing bowl she said that Cardinal Rigali had gone right to my father's study with him after a hasty greeting to my mother.

"How strange" I muse to Mary after the undermaid had left

"I'm sure everything is fine" she soothed me

"I'm sure your right" I murmur back, still doubtful though. Mary continued to thread the ribbon through my braid while I continued my silent musings. Why had Giovanni come with so little warning? And why had he shut himself up with my father immediately upon his arrival? I hope he is not in some sort of trouble. Maybe he just needs to ask my father for a favor or advice. Whatever the answer is I resolved to find it as soon as possible.

When the dinner bell sounded Mary helped me to put on my gloves and then slid my silver bracelet into place and I walked out of the door. As I walked out of the door to my chambers and headed down the hall I heard a door open and close behind me.

"Mistress Forbes" Elijah said with a smile when I turned to see who had come into the hall

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson" I answered smiling. He offered me his arm, and together we descended the stairs.

"You look lovely tonight" he said quietly in my ear just before we entered the sitting room. I was distracted from replying when Giovanni turned to face me from the fireplace. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Cousin Caroline!" Gio laughed as he spun me around. He set me back on my feet and held me away from him to look at me.

"I do not know where such beauty comes from! Your mother was much too tall and gangly whilst growing up." Gio said, throwing my mother a grin, "But you my dear are a vision!" he declared

"Oh Uncle Gio, please desist" I said with a laugh

"And who is this? Have you gotten betrothed Caroline?" Gio asked, looking over my shoulder and seeing Elijah, and then turned to me for an answer

"What? No of course not!" I said in a high pitched voice

"Giovanni this is my apprentice Elijah Mikaelson" my father stepped forward to save me from my embarrassment. As my father was speaking, Elijah walked next to me to make his bow to Gio.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Cardinal Rigali" he said respectfully

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Mikaelson. I am happy William will finally have some help with the business" Gio smiled kindly

"I am very happy to be of assistance. The entire family has been nothing but kind to me" Elijah said with a smile in my direction and then turned to nod at my mother. My mother smiled back and put a hand to her breast.

I walked to the sideboard to pour a drink for myself. Elijah again came up beside me.

"Would you like a drink" I ask him

"Please" he responded. I retrieved another goblet and poured some wine into a glass for him as well.

"So I have been wondering something" he started to say when I handed him his goblet

"Oh?" I asked

"If Cardinal Rigali is your mother's younger brother, wouldn't that make him simply your Uncle? Yet he called you his cousin"

"Oh," I laughed, "When I was a child, my cousins would visit quite often. And since Uncle Giovanni was so close to us in age he would be out romping with us in the fields, instead of sitting inside with the stuffy adults. My grandmother declared that since he could not act as an adult that he was to be considered one of the cousins. Which, truth be told, suited him just fine." I told the story with a laugh remembering that Spring day.

"Ah I see," Elijah said laughing, "so you consider him as close as a cousin yet he's actually your uncle"

"Exactly" I said, smiling over at my uncle and parents. My uncle had always been a handsome and carefree boy, but age and his new responsibilities had matured him. His once golden hair and flushed cheeks had transformed into a slightly darker shade of longer hair and cheeks covered in a fine layer of stubble. He had the same blue eyes as my mother and I, which had frequently been widened in excitement and mischief as a child. But now those blue eyes had slightly dark circles under them. I again wondered what troubles had brought him to our estate.

Seeing him in the red robes of his new station was also jarring. He had forgone wearing his cap for dinner but the rest of his ensemble was in order. The last time I had seen him he had been halfway through seminary school, and when he had come for a holiday visit he didn't need any uniform. Seeing him now made it all so official.

The butler coming in and announcing dinner distracted me from my memories. And I realized Elijah had been standing next to me for several minutes and I hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Oh I am sorry. I seem to have been too lost in my thoughts to make a very good companion" I said apologetically as I took his offered arm.

"Don't apologize. It must be strange seeing him after so many years" he answered kindly

"Yes, but in a good way" I assured him. We entered the dining room just behind my mother, who had my father on one arm and Giovanni on the other. Elijah pulled out my chair while my father did the same for mother. My Uncle was seated on the other side of my mother and across from Elijah. The first course, a steaming bowl of beef and broth, arrived and our wine glasses were refilled.

"Caroline," Gio said from across the table, "I do hope you plan on performing for us after dinner"

"Oh Uncle I have not performed for an audience in over a year" I said with a blush

"Then we shall be perfect practice for when you go to court next year" he responded

"Caroline dear, your uncle has made a special request to hear you sing again, won't you honor him?" my mother said with feigned sweetness

"Of course mother," I replied, "I would love to sing for you Uncle" I add with a smile at my uncle. My uncle beamed in response and returned to his soup hungrily. My father then asked Elijah a question about the maps he had been studying, which led them into a conversation while my mother asked Giovanni about his recent travels.

He was describing his most recent Papal mission to Portugal. The detail he was using was transporting me. I asked many questions, wanting to know about the people, the king and the court. He answered all of my questions with an indulgent smile and as many details as possible. And then I asked about his favorite thing about Portugal. He got a faraway look in his eyes before answering.

"There is an ancient ruin in Portugal, situated right at the coast, Gloria said it had been there for as long as anyone can remember. There is no record of who built it, but the foundation was so well built that a whole tower still stands and beautiful archways and stonework, unlike any I have seen before."

"That sounds wonderful" I answered wishfully

"Who is Gloria, brother? A local nun?" my mother asked as we finished our main course. I had been too caught up in the stories to eat much, and my fish sat mostly untouched on my plate. However, focusing so closely on Gio and his stories also caused me to notice the look my father shot at him when the name Gloria was mentioned, and then at my mother's question Gio shot my father a panicked look in return.

"She is no one. Simply a local that I befriended" Gio muttered, avoiding eye contact with my mother and I as he took another sip of wine. The mood of the table immediately turned awkward as none of us knew what had happened, nor how to correct it. My mother turned to the footman.

"We shall take desert in the sitting room Thates, thank you" she said

"Yes My Lady" he bowed

My mother signaled for me to rise, and the men all shot to their feet as we exited the room and made our way back to the sitting room.

"What was that about?" I asked my mother as we sat on one of the settees.

"I am not sure. But I am certain we will find out after dinner from your father"

"Of course"

"Caroline I know you feel unpracticed, but if you could sing and play for us tonight, I believe it would correct the awkward situation. And your uncle did have a good point, it will be excellent practice for when you attend court next year" she said smiling

"Oh I cannot wait to attend court! To bow before the princesses will be amazing. I know the court still mourns the loss of Queen Elizabeth though" I add sadly

"She was a godly woman, and much loved by her family and country" my mother said sadly

"Did you know her personally mother?" I asked her softly

"We had known each other for a short time when I was at court as a young girl. The court was in turmoil in that time and her marriage to King Henry was the start of such peace for our country" my mother said wistfully, obviously remembering the romance of their story. She looked away, lost in her memories.

After a few moments of silence, both of us lost in our separate thoughts, the door opened again to admit the men after their after dinner drink. Giovanni came and sat on the chair next to me with a smile.

"And how have you been, dear Cousin?" he asked affectionately

"Good. These past weeks have been quite exciting actually"

"Yes I heard of your carriage accident and the heroic rescue of your servant. That was wonderfully done Caroline. I could not have been prouder of you when I heard the news". I smiled with pleasure at the pride in his voice.

"It was quite a sight to see. To come upon a small lady battling the wind and rain, carrying a man twice her size down a road. With an injury herself" Elijah said, taking a seat opposite me on the other bench

"I am not even that surprised" Giovanni said laughing, "She's been known to rescue stray animals, defend the local children and feed the poor"

"Giovanni please!" I beg of him to stop praising me, my cheeks flaming

"I apologize, I'll stop. But only if you agree to sing for us" he said mischievously

"Oh very well" I say with a sigh and rise from my seat and walk to the pianoforte in the corner.

I take a seat at the bench in front of the keys. My foot presses down on the pedal while my hands hover over the keys and I take a breath to steady myself. And then I start to sing. After the first line I find my stride and let the music surround me. I had forgotten the thrill of singing for an audience, of taking others on a journey with me through my song. My voice rises and falls with the melody of the tune and before I even realize it, I am singing the last note.

I open my eyes and look to the group watching me. My mother had a peaceful smile on her face, genuine warmth radiating, while my father had a similar expression. Gio had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the back of his chair with a smile on his face. And then my eyes found Elijah's. His eyes were burning into mine with an intensity I had never felt before. It was as if everything but his face faded and dimmed, and a lightness spread through my chest and up to my head, giving me the impression of floating. Neither of us seemed able to break the contact.

"Caroline, play just one more I beg of you" Gio murmured peacefully from his seat, his eyes still closed.

"Oh yes dear, one more" my mother agreed

"Alright" I answered quietly, finally breaking my eye contact with Elijah to flip through the books of notes to find a new song. While I was flipping to the proper page a maid came in and delivered a tray of deserts and tea to the sideboard, but no one seemed to notice so I nodded in thanks and she quickly exited. Once I had selected a song I once again pushed my foot down on the pedal and had my hands hovering over the keys.

"Will you allow me to turn the pages for you?" a quiet voice murmured from right behind me. I jumped slightly in surprise and turned my face to find his inches from mine. He looked above my head to meet my father's gaze. Apparently he received a nod of consent because Elijah then perched himself on the bench very close to me.

"Whenever you are ready Caroline" he murmured to me. I nodded and again hovered my hands over the keys while my foot found the pedal. I had never been this nervous of performing before. I could feel Elijah's thigh pressed against my own and the body heat from his arm was radiating through my gown. I found myself breathless before even beginning. But I took a deep breath and began.

I had chosen a love song. It sang of two young lovers, brought together by love but pulled apart by duty and family. I took the notes slowly, my lungs filling with passion that I expressed through the lyrics. The story continued on with their ultimate reconciliation and eternal happiness. Elijah dutifully turned the pages as I played, and each time he leaned forward I could feel his breath on my neck and smell his cologne. I met his heated gaze each time he leaned forward and by the time the final notes were played out both Elijah and I were out of breath.

My Uncle rushed to his feet and started clapping, while my mother and father stayed seated but did the same. I smiled in pleasure, especially when Elijah's hands joined theirs.

"Unbelievable!" my Uncle exclaimed, "I have never met a young lady with a voice like yours Caroline. So pure, as if you pull every word from your very soul". Elijah rose from the bench and I did the same. He walked to the side table and retrieved my forgotten glass of wine, I thanked him and gratefully took a large sip. After a few minutes of conversation, seated back among the chairs and thankfully not at the center of the talk, Elijah stood from his chair.

"If you will all excuse me, I must retire, I have an early morning errand to see to tomorrow" he said

"Oh right!" my father said, "I had forgotten about that. Take my secretary with you. Hope's Hollow is only half a day's ride away, and with him assisting you it should not take long"

"Thank you sir, and it was a pleasure meeting you Cardinal Rigali" Elijah bowed respectfully in his direction. "Ladies, goodnight" he said with a smile to my mother and me

"Goodnight" we said in unison. He turned and walked through the door, and his footsteps could be heard across the hall and to the foot of the stairs.

The conversation continued, mostly about the state of the realm now that our Queen had been mourned. It was unclear if King Henry planned to remarry, but there were many willing candidates from all of the surrounding countries. As the conversation went on I could feel my eyes getting heavy and apparently my father noticed too because he reached over and placed his hand on my knee.

"Why don't you go on up to your chambers now?" he said gently. I open my mouth to protest that I am not tired, but it falls on deaf ears. "Caroline, Giovanni will still be here all day tomorrow. In fact there is something that we need to discuss as a family tomorrow which you will need to be well rested for."

"Oh alright," I sigh as I stand from my seat, "Goodnight everyone" I say and I kiss everyone on their cheeks and make my way to the door. But once I am just outside of the door I hear Giovanni say to my father, " _Is it really wise to tell her everything?_ " To which I could hear my father answer, " _I am not sure, but we are going to do it anyway. We couldn't keep something like this a secret_ ". I smile at finally being included in family decisions and discussions. I continue to walk up the stairs, confident that tomorrow would be a very important day.

Once I reach the upstairs hall I make my way down it and reach the door to my chambers. But before I can turn the handle I feel a hand at my waist and shoulder. I turn quickly to find Elijah standing over me in the dim light of the hall.

"Elijah, what..?" I whisper. He just shakes his head and moves closer to me so that I am truly pressed between my door and his body. He brings his hand to my cheek and I close my eyes at the contact, and a gasp escapes my lips as he runs his thumb over them softly. I am once again surrounded by the comforting heat of his body and the enticing smell of masculinity from his cologne. He brings his forehead down to mine and I can hear him breathing heavily, fighting for control. I bring my hands up hesitantly, not knowing what to do, but desperate to feel his chest under my fingers. I let my hands fall lightly on his stomach and run them slowly up until they are resting on his shoulders. I felt him shudder against me as his breathing became uneven and he brought his other hand to grip my waist. He pulled my body even tighter against his and I felt the strangest ache of longing in my lower belly and couldn't stop a quiet moan of anticipation from escaping. The hand at my cheek moved down to my neck and then over to gather in my hair. I opened my eyes to see that Elijah had his eyes closed and slightly clenched. I knew that he was going to kiss me. I brought one of my hands up from his shoulder to lay it on his cheek, and at my touch his eyes opened. His face was slightly hidden by shadows so I couldn't see his beautiful brown eyes, but then he started to lean his face toward mine. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine. But just when his lips were a breath away from mine we both paused and listened, a faint sound was coming from a bedroom at the end of the hall. I opened my eyes and Elijah turned his head down the hall, listening.

"Is that…?" he asked me

"It sounds like a baby crying" I whisper in return, completely dumbfounded. We hadn't had a baby in this house since my youngest cousin had come for a visit. And as we listened, frozen in place, the wailing got louder and louder. Was this what the family discussion tomorrow was about?

Before we could fully break apart the door opened and a pretty young woman came walking down the hallway toward us. She froze when she realized we were standing there, and in a slightly compromising position. We quickly released each other and he took a step back. After a moment of silence I took a few steps closer to her to get a better look. She was dressed in a simple dress, but in a style I had never seen before and in beautiful bright colors of orange and cream and pink. She also had a strange hood covering her hair, but from what I could see it was black and curly. And it was hard to tell in the dim light, but her skin looked much tanner than any gentry' girl I had seen before. But the most shocking thing about her appearance was the whimpering baby in her arms. Elijah walked next to me and put his hand on my back to stall me in my movements.

"Hello" I say as kindly as I can, because judging by her scared expression she had no idea who we were. And from her confused expression I got in return I was guessing she also did not speak English.

"Quel est votre nom?" I try asking her name in French, which doesn't work. Then Elijah tries.

"Não tenha medo. Qual é o seu nome?" he says to her in perfect Portuguese. Her face lights up and she opens her mouth to answer when a voice speaks from behind us, Giovanni's voice.

"Ah, I see you have met Gloria… And my daughter Maria"


	11. Family Secrets: Part 2

I was standing outside a door at the end of the hall. I could hear the murmured sound of a woman's voice, followed by the sound of a baby's laughter. I raised my hand to knock and then lowered it again. I wasn't sure what to say or how to act around her. From what I could see last night she was very sweet and scared, and I could see that she loved my Uncle Giovanni very much, and he her. But technically she was a fallen woman, having a baby out of wedlock, and she was foreign. No wonder Gio had brought her here, he couldn't possibly have brought her to London or to my other aunt, a Marchioness with an estate in Northampton. But her kindness was drawing me to her.

After Gio had come up behind Elijah and I last night and claimed the baby as his daughter, I stood there dumbfounded. And from the shocked expression on Elijah's face I could tell he was feeling the same way. Gio walked past us and straight to Gloria to envelope her in a hug and bent to plant a kiss on baby Maria's head. He whispered something in Gloria's ear and her eyes immediately found mine and she smiled, and I smiled in response.

"She knows who you are Caroline, and knows that you are her friend" Gio said gently. I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I merely nodded.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to explain the situation and make introductions, but since you have already met… Caroline, this is Gloria Maria Montoia, and our daughter Maria Elizabeth Rigali. And Gloria," he said turning to her, "Esta é a minha sobrinha Caroline, e seu novo amigo."

"É tão bom te conhecer Caroline, tenho ouvido muitas coisas maravilhosas." She said gently while smiling at me. I turned to Elijah for a translation.

"She said she is pleased to finally meet you, and that Cardinal Rigali has told her many wonderful things about you" he said quietly in my ear. My heart immediately goes out to this girl, a scared woman in a foreign country, yet still so brave and kind. I tentatively take a few steps forward until I am standing right in front of her. I reach my hand out and pat her shoulder gently and then with my other hand I brush it over the baby's forehead, falling immediately in love with my new cousin.

"Gio, she is beautiful" I whisper with a bright smile

"Thank you" he whispered back proudly, gazing down at the baby. Elijah quietly cleared his throat and I turned my head to face him again. My cheeks burn with the memory of our second almost kiss from moments ago. How did we go from him pressing me against the wall with his hands on my body, to gazing at a new baby cousin, the daughter of my celibate uncle the Cardinal?

"This is a private family matter," Elijah said to Gio, "I will leave you to deal with it as such"

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson. And I will thank you not to speak of Maria to anyone outside of this family" Gio asked tentatively

"Of course Cardinal Rigali" Elijah said with a bow before turning to me, "Goodnight Mistress Caroline" he murmured quietly in my direction.

"Goodnight Mr. Mikaelson" I whisper in return, and watched as he walked down to the other end of the hall and enter his chambers.

"What were you and Mr. Mikaelson doing in the hallway?" Gio asked me quietly once Elijah had entered his chambers. I couldn't help my already flushed face from turning an even deeper shade of red at his question.

"Oh well, um, you see, I had just walked up the stairs and I thought I could hear a noise so I called out to see if anyone was lingering in the hall, and that's when Elijah opened the door." I said quickly, quite proud of myself to coming up with a cover story.

"Elijah, huh?" Gio pointed out my one mistake

"Well yes, that is Mr. Mikaelson's Christian name Gio!" I reply hotly, "And he is my friend"

"I see" he said unconvinced. I raised my eyebrows and pointedly looked to Gloria, signaling the irony of his lecturing me about the opposite sex. He cleared his throat clearly embarrassed and ushered Gloria back to the open doorway behind her.

"I will see you tomorrow Caroline, we have much to discuss" he said as Gloria walked back through the doorway and Gio followed behind her. I was again alone in the hallway. My gaze fell on Elijah's door with longing, but I shook my head to right my thoughts and quickly raced to my chamber door and was back in the safety of my private chambers. Mary had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire while waiting for me so I shook her awake. She sleepily unlaced my bodice and helped me remove my skirts.

"You may go to bed now Mary, I can brush my own hair" I say gently

"No Mistress that's alright," she paused to yawn, "I can do it"

"Mary go to bed" I say sternly. After a pause she nodded in assent and made her way through the room and out the door. I sat at my vanity mirror and started the slow process of removing my pins. I then unbraided the coronet and removed the ribbon, then picked up my comb and began running it through my waves, my thoughts running wildly with the bizarre turn of events. First Elijah almost kisses me in the darkened hallway, pressing me against the wall and holding my body against his while his hands spanned my waist and warmed the back of my neck. His breath brushing my cheek while his forehead was pressed against mine, his lips just grazing mine. I put the comb down and bring my fingers to my lips, remembering the whisper of sensation I had felt in that moment.

Which brought my thoughts to the circumstances that separated us. The baby. My Uncles baby. My new cousin Maria. It was all too much to process at once. Elijah and the baby all in one night. I sighed in exhaustion and made my way to my bed, blowing out candles as I went. And despite my whirling thoughts I was instantly asleep.

The next morning I woke early, still feeling tired from my disturbed sleep and bizarre dreams. I scooted to the side of the bed and lowered my feet to the cold ground. The cold sensation served to wake me further. I grabbed my dressing gown and slid it over my sleeping shift, then I walked over to the washing bowl and splashed my face with the cold water. While I was patting my face dry I heard voices out in the corridor. I walked over to the door and leaned my ear against it to see who it was. It sounded like the voice of Elijah and then a quieter voice I could not identify, and the voices got quieter until I could no longer hear them. I quietly turned the handle of the door and slowly opened it to gaze down the hall. When I couldn't see or hear anyone I slipped through the opening and tip toed down the hall to peer over the banister at the top of the stairs.

I could see Elijah, my father and my father's secretary all talking together in the entrance hall. Before long my father shook his secretary's hand and clapped Elijah on the back and turned, making his way through the door and into the dining room for an early breakfast. The secretary put some papers into his bag, and then started shuffling his belongings, clearly looking for something. When he couldn't find whatever it was, he hastily bid Elijah to wait for him and hurried down the hall and, I assume, back into my father's study. As soon as he had disappeared down the hall Elijah looked up and his eyes met mine, and I wondered if he knew I had been here the whole time. He was dressed for travel, so I knew he was about to leave on that errand for my father, it must have been earlier than I thought. His expression was gentle as he gazed up at me, a small smile on his face. My answering smile was just as gentle. I unconsciously pulled the edges of my robe tighter around my body, hiding my silky sleeping shift from view. Elijah's smile turned into more of a smirk and his gaze heated up, remembering the night before. When I could hear the secretary's footsteps returning I hastily backed away from the banister. The secretary looked to the place at the banister I had just been standing at, and not seeing anything, turned to Elijah. They exchanged a few words, and with a nod from Elijah they headed to the front door. The secretary exited first but before Elijah fully exited he turned to glance up at me one more time. And then he was gone.

The rest of the morning had passed uneventfully. In the afternoon I was called into the library to meet with my mother, father and uncle. After the maid had brought the tea and left again, my father turned to me.

"Giovanni tells me that you already know why we are here right now, having met her last night" he said without preamble

"Yes father"

"So you know the risks to this family's reputation at harboring this woman in our home?"

"Yes father"

"And what are your thoughts on the situation?" he asked. I quickly glance up in surprise at him asking me my opinion.

"Well, to me the answer is simple" I say, and Giovanni looks at me tensely, "That baby upstairs is Giovanni's daughter, she is family. And family above all else, right mother?" I say, turning to her. Her small smile was all the confirmation I needed.

"Yes dear, but if anyone were to find out about them your marriage prospects may be threatened, and Giovanni's reputation as a respected Cardinal would be ruined."

"She is family" was my response. "We can pass her off as my new Portuguese instructor. The widow of a merchant from town. There was a trade ship that disappeared over a month ago, father new him and she came to him for help." This suggestion was met by complete silence by my family. All three stood there staring with their mouths open in shock.

"Caroline…" my father said, struggling for words

"Caroline, that is brilliant" Giovanni exclaimed. He rushed toward me and picked me up and spun me in a tight hug.

"I can't think of any missing pieces in the story. And no one would look too closely into the story of a lady's instructor, especially one with the backing of a powerful family" my father added.

"Why don't you bring the young lady down here and we can tell her our plan" my mother suggested.

"Of course" and he rushed from the room. I guess that mischievous little boy was still stuck inside the grown up somewhere.

"Caroline," my father began softly as he came to stand in front of me, "are you sure about this? This woman is not gently born. And you know that Giovanni can never marry her"

"I know he cannot father, but this woman has nowhere else to go I'm assuming", at which he nodded, "then I am simply happy to help" I smiled. He looked at me for a few moments, his eyes gently searching my face

"No man will ever be worthy of you my darling" he said with pride. And I felt tears come to my eyes. My father and I had always had a good relationship, with him encouraging my wild side as a child and then supporting me when mother became too controlling. But when it came to praise and affection, his comments were much rarer.

I turned to face the door when I heard it click open behind me. Gloria walked into the room with Gio directly behind her, hand supporting her lower back. He brought her to one of the chairs in the middle of the room and I sat in the one directly beside it to offer comfort. She smiled at me before turning a more hesitant look on my parents. Giovanni started to explain our plan to her, it was all in Portuguese so I couldn't follow. After he had explained everything, I looked to Gloria and saw that she had a confused expression on her face, she raised her face to gaze at him and she asked him a question. Giovanni looked uncomfortable at whatever she had said, he turned red and coughed.

"What did she say?" I ask quietly

"She wants to know if she will see me everyday" he said sadly

"Oh" I respond, my heart breaking for this woman. Giovanni would need to return to Rome after his visit with us, and we may not see him for a year or more.

"Can you translate for me?" after his nod, I turn and look directly at Gloria, "Even when Giovanni is away, you will always be with family. Your family now". Gio paused a moment before translating, a wide smile on his face and he gestured to me. Gloria's scared expression morphed into a smile and I immediately saw what had drawn Giovanni to her. Her beautiful tan skin and dark curly hair made her green eyes seem otherworldly. She had full red lips and a nose that, while larger than classic beauty allowed, fit her other features perfectly. Gio took her hand in his and they stood.

"I'll show her back to her room. Do you think you could have the housekeeper show Gloria around the house tomorrow?" he asked my mother

"Of course. She will have full run of the house, when she is not instructing Caroline that is" my mother responded. Gio nodded and led her from the room.

"How did they become acquainted?" I asked my parents once the couple had left.

"When Giovanni had first arrived in Portugal, about three years ago, he became ill almost immediately. His body was not used to the climate, food and the sicknesses. Within two weeks he was at deaths door." At my look of horror he held up his hand.

"I was not made aware of the situation until much later" he assured me. "When Giovanni was sick, the locals did everything in their power to heal him. An old woman was known throughout the area to be the best healer, and she came to help and brought her daughter, Gloria, also her assistant. After a few hours the old healer gave up hope of healing him, but Gloria did not. She was by his side morning and night nursing him. It was a slow process, but eventually Gio's fever broke. I believe he said she didn't leave his side for 17 days and nights." I can't help the slow spread of my smile as he tells the story. I can picture the scene. And I can see how an experience such as that would draw two strangers close together and bond them.

"Wow" was all I could articulate. Even my mother was not unaffected by Gloria's determination. And my heart, already turning to her, was hers immediately at hearing the tale. I could easily be friends with this woman.

After a few more minutes with my parents in the library, Gio came back smiling. He said Gloria was busy feeding the baby. I slipped out the door as soon as I politely could while the three of them were again lost in conversation. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to stand in front of the last door. I raised my hand and then lowered it again. I finally took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles against the wood. I heard a muffled shuffling beyond the door before it was opened. Gloria smiled when she saw me and gestured for me to enter.

The room I walked into was the nursery. A room I hadn't entered in years. I had forgotten how bright and cheerful it was. There were big windows letting in a lot of natural light. There were tapestries covering the walls, one with a depiction of clouds and angels and then another with many different animals. The furniture was blue and white as were the rugs. The servants had moved a twin bed into the corner for Gloria and had brought in a crib for Maria. It was a room of peace. I could remember many happy times in this room with my family, and now I would be making more.

Gloria closed the door behind us and motioned for me to have a seat. I looked around the room and saw that baby Maria was lying in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, kicking her feet and laughing, so I chose one of the seats around her. Gloria joined me and together we silently watched Maria kick and play. After a few minutes Gloria said my name tentatively.

"Caroleena?" she asked. I nodded and smiled for her to continue. But instead of speaking she simply picked up Maria from the floor and walked over to me. I automatically held my arms out to receive her. Gloria slowly lowered her into my arms. I looked down and saw immediately that Maria had the Rigali blue eyes. And against her skin tone and tuft of black hair, she truly was an exquisite baby.

"Bebê" Gloria said, pointing to Maria. I repeated the word with a laugh, I wasn't prepared for my lessons with Gloria to start right away, but I was happy all afternoon as she pointed to things around the room, saying their Portuguese title and having me repeat her. Maria had fallen asleep in my arms long ago, but we persevered for a longer time still.

As she was telling me the Portuguese names I was also telling her the labels in English. We ended up in fits of giggles many times over our bad pronunciation, and it was wonderful to be around someone so positive. I hadn't even realized that night had fallen until there was a knock on the door and two maids came in, both carrying a dinner tray.

"Good evening Mistress. Your mother ordered these to be brought up in the absence of a formal dinner tonight" the first maid said as she sat the tray next to me on the little table.

"Oh that was so thoughtful, thank you" I reply with a smile. The second maid did the same with Gloria's food. I looked at the uncovered trays and was delighted to see a variety of fruits and cheeses and a small piece of Ham. And on each of our trays next to a cup of tea was a pecan tart.

"Please do thank Lizzy for me" I say to the passing maid with a smile, gesturing to the tarts.

"Of course Mistress Caroline" the maid smiled back. "Will there be anything else?"

"No I think everything is perfect" my smile widening as Gloria takes the baby from my arms and lays her down in the crib and tucks her in with an adoring smile.

"Everything is perfect" I repeat more quietly with a smile as I watched them.


	12. Light Sleeper

**Just to clear up some confusion... Yes Maria is really Giovanni's daughter. Gloria will tell her story more as her and Caroline begin to understand each other. I'm hoping you guys aren't minding the new characters I'm introducing. I cant use the real ones yet because they haven't been born :/ I hope they add to the story line and don't take away from the romance and the journey of Carolijah 333**

 ****Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

The day Giovanni left had been a tear filled one. Especially by Gloria and Giovanni himself. He had stayed with us for three days and on the fourth morning he had his coach packed and was dressed to ride. He would be stopping in Northampton to pay his respects and visit with my aunt and grandmother. Then he would be on a ship bound for Rome to receive his next assignment. He was hoping to return to England with this new one. They had clung to each other, each crying, and both trying to deny the inevitable. I held Maria while they embraced, and after Gio turned to me and reached for his daughter. His eyes clenched in pain as he looked at her. He brought her close to his chest and hugged her to him, and brought his face down to kiss her head. Tears pricked my eyes and fell over at the love and sadness that was touching this family. He handed the baby to Gloria to grab me into a bone crushing hug and kissed my temple.

"Caroline, I have you to thank for the safety of my love and my child" he whispered against my ear, "You cannot possibly know how much this means to me, but one day I swear I will return the favor" he added fiercely. He then moved onto my mother and kissed both her cheeks, and then moved on to embrace my father. I walked over to Gloria and put my arms around her and the baby, and together we watched Giovanni climb into his carriage. We waved until his carriage was far out of sight, and even then I knew it was painful for her to stop.

"Andamos.. fora?" I ask tentatively, not even sure if I was truly asking if she would like to walk around the gardens. She wiped away her tears and nodded. I signaled for one of the maids to take Maria back to the nursery and Gloria and I linked arms and made our way around to the side of the house. My parents had returned to the house right away and were no longer in sight. Even though it was only late April, the garden was in full bloom. We walked along the dirt paths aimlessly, neither of us needing to talk, but both offering silent support. I had given Gloria three of my old walking dresses from when I was younger, she was so slender that they fit her perfectly, even though I found out she was two years older than me. Today she was wearing a light pink walking dress with a dark pink ribbon at the waist and along the hem. She had forgone with her full hood and opted for one of my sunhats. She truly did look beautiful as an English lady. After a while she stopped and bent over to examine an array of flowers more closely. She plucked one from the Earth and held it out to me.

"Flor bonita por minha bela amiga" she said quietly. And I knew enough rough Spanish to know she had just paid me a compliment, so I graciously took the flower with a smile. I tucked the stem behind my ear and we continued walking. Eventually we headed back to the house, I knew Gloria wanted to see Maria, and we separated after entering. I walked to the library and Gloria went upstairs.

When I entered the library I was surprised to find it empty, but I was pleased it was. With all of the excitement of the past few days I had hardly read a single page. I walked along a length of shelving housing the geography books humming to myself as I browsed. I selected the one I knew would contain Portugal. I was curious to learn more about where Gloria had come from. I was flipping through the book looking for the correct page as I walked to the fire to take a seat. But when I walked past one of the high backed chairs a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled my arm. My scream of surprise was muffled by a hand over my mouth. As soon as the smell of cologne enveloped me I knew who my attacker was, Elijah!

He had pulled me onto his lap, his hand still over my mouth.

"If I remove my hand will you promise not to scream again?" he asked huskily into my ear. I nod in response, and he removes his hand from my mouth but does not release me. I am sitting sideways on Elijah's lap, tucked perfectly into his chest. I look up at him, breathing quickly.

"What on Earth was that about?" I ask in mock indignation

"I saw a rather large bug flying in your direction and I decided to save you" he said in a quite serious manner. And both of us burst out laughing at his ridiculous explanation. I rise from his lap and retrieve my book from the floor. I walk around his chair and sit in the matching one right next to it.

"What are you reading?" he asks

"It is a book of geography. I want to know more about the place that Gloria is from" I answer, again flipping through the pages to find the section I want. Elijah had been told about the situation with Gloria by my father. He had come to me the next day, praising my idea, filling me with warmth at the words. But then my father had kept him so busy the past few days I had hardly seen him.

"Always so curious Mistress Forbes" he replied with a lazy smile

"Always" I smile back. "Oh and mother wanted me to ask you if you plan on going to the fête with us on Sunday?" I ask, raising my eyes from the page to meet his

"Would you like me too?" he asked

"Of course, it will be so much fun. The Maypole at this village is truly a sight to see"

"Alright then," he says, rising to his feet and coming to stand in front of my chair, "but under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" I ask, my throat suddenly dry. He put his hands on the sides of my chair and leaned forward.

"You will need to save me a dance" he says with a smirk

"I believe I can accommodate your wish Mr. Mikaelson" I reply. He smiles at my attempt at formality. His hand rises from the arm of my chair and comes to rest on my cheek.

"Good" he says softly, and before I can stop him e has pulled the flower free from my hair and is tucking it into a button loop of his shirt. "I am looking forward to it" he says walking away, and then he is out the door.

I stare at the door open mouthed long after he has departed. My confusion is tenfold with his behavior. We go from him being my savior twice, to not speaking for two weeks, to friends, and now to…something else. The feelings he gives me were not those of a friend, and his actions told a different story than friendship as well. I slam my book closed in frustration, knowing that no reading will get done now. I close my eyes and lay my head against the back of the seat, picture what it will be like to dance with him. In darkness, under the stars, with only firelight to guide us. I pictured looking up at his handsome face and into his intense stare. I pictured one of his hands at my waist, holding me tightly, while the other hand was grasped in mine. Twirling me, lifting me, and smiling down at me. And when the song was coming to an end we would find ourselves at the edge of the dancers, under the cover of darkness. And he would whisk me away from the crowds and once we were alone he would finally kiss me. All of the sensations in my head felt so real. I could smell the smoke from the bonfire, and I could hear the sounds of crickets in the distance. His warm hands at my waist in stark contrast to the cool breeze of the night. And the slight stubble of his cheeks chafing mine as he crashed his lips to mine. But soon his lips moved to kiss behind my ear and then lower to suck at my neck. My knees had grown weak with wanting and he was supporting most of my weight as he worshipped my neck with his tongue.

Wait? Was that a pinch I just felt at my neck? Had he accidently bit me? The slight pain had immediately turned to something altogether different. It was as if my very essence were being siphoned. But it wasn't a feeling of theft, my essence never lessened, it was simply being shared. And it was ecstasy.

"Mistress?" I heard Elijah say, after he had removed his mouth from my neck.

"Mistress?" the voice repeated, but this time it was not Elijah's voice. Suddenly I am awake, and I immediately bring my hand to my neck as I shoot awake. I am also face to face with a startled maid.

"Are you alright Mistress?" she asked gently

"Yes. Yes I am thank you"

"You were muttering Miss, in your sleep". I could feel my face go pale with her words.

"Could you tell what I was saying?" I ask weakly, not sure if I wanted to know

"Yes miss, you kept saying ' _don't stop'_ " she said embarrassedly.

"Oh" I smile quickly to hide my own embarrassment, "I was having a lovely dream of dancing with a handsome prince. And I simply wanted the dancing to continue forever" I say with a smile. The maid was immediately convinced by my dreamy tone of voice and faraway look.

"Oh I understand Miss!" she giggled.

When she backed away to stoke the fire I brought my hand up to my neck. I couldn't feel anything different. But that was unlike any dream I had ever had, and no, I hadn't wanted him to stop…

* * *

 **Did Elijah just give Caroline a vamp-dream? Ohhhhh I do believe he did! Sneaky little original ;). But trust me that does NOT count as their first kiss, doesn't even come close to that epicness awaiting you beautiful readers...**

 **And to those of you keeping track, yes it is almost time to meet Simon! But that comes after the Spring fete and the May Day celebrations.**


	13. Celebrations

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, and the slight breeze held a promise of summer in it. My mother, I and our two maids were all seated in the carriage as it rattled along the road to the village. I had the window closest to me open to allow in the fresh air, and through the gap I could sometimes catch sight of Elijah, riding on horseback alongside the carriage. He and my father were deep in conversation, and every so often the wind would carry their words to me, but their talk of business was quite boring. I settled for simply studying him. Today he had on dark blue breeches, a stark white linen undershirt and a waistcoat of grey and blue that was open at the neck. I then looked down at my dress and had to stifle a giggle. If someone did not know any better they would think we had coordinated outfits for today's celebrations. I had chosen to wear a high waisted walking dress today. It was a bluish grey color throughout with a flower design of dark blue on the bodice and on the puffed short sleeves. And my long hair hung down my back with only one long braid to hold the sides up.

My mother and father had dressed more the part of the local Lord and Lady. My mother with her light pink and cream brocade gown and my father in his brown breaches and cream colored doublet and a gold and brown calico designed waistcoat. My mother would be judging the various baking and needlework contests and my father would be in charge of judging the men's sports. I was personally in charge of entertaining the children and supervising the decoration of the Maypole in the morning, then helping to judge the women's contests in the afternoon, and then I would be leading the dancing this evening. I had a recognized talent for organization, one that came in quite handy when dealing with the children, so I was always given the task. The May Day celebrations were my favorite of the year, when the boundaries were a bit blurred and everyone was simply merry. Many other prominent families from the area would also be attending, like they did every year, and father had said that his old friend from court would be attending this year as well with his family.

I could barely sit still in my seat, I was too full of excited energy, and when the carriage finally stopped I did not wait for the footman to open the door.

"Oh Caroline do relax" I could hear my mother mutter from behind me, while Mary giggled. We were in the center of town, and the smell of freshly baked pies and the sound of children laughing put an immediate smile on my face. I waited for my mother to step down from the carriage and together we walked to where my father and Elijah were tying up their horses.

"Father?" I asked as soon as he had finished, "May I please go to the school to begin work with the children?"

"Of course dear." He said to me, "Elijah why don't you escort her and Mary over there and then I will meet you on the east side of the village where the contests are being organized"

"I would be delighted sir" Elijah said smiling, and he held out both arms for me and Mary to take. We walked down the road arm in arm, each pointing out certain buildings and other sights to Elijah along the way. When we finally reached the school we could see children of all ages running everywhere. Mary released Elijah's arm and made her way through the front doors ushering children with her as she went. I too went to release Elijah's arm and assist her but Elijah reached for my hand and pulled me to him.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" he asked in a low tone

"What promise?" I reply cheekily, knowing exactly what he was referring to

"That one of your coveted dances belongs to me tonight" he said, leaning closer to murmur in my ear. My arm was pressed against his chest, so he had to feel the shudder that went through my body when I felt his breath on my ear.

"No, I hadn't forgotten" I whisper, raising my head to meet his gaze. His heated stare burning into me… right before I lost the eye contact by being attacked from behind by a small set of arms wrapping around my middle. But the force of the hug pushed me forward and straight into Elijah's arms, which instinctively wrapped tightly around me. Our faces were again inches away when a little voice said from below us.

"Elijah! Miss Caroline!" I turn my head to see who my ambusher had been, and I meet the wide eyed gaze of Jane.

"Hello dear" I say laughing, and after Elijah released me I laid a hand on her cheek. She released me as well and went to stand between us, both of her hands grasping one of ours. She started to drag us forward into the school, chatting about the preparations and plans for the day. Elijah looked at me and shrugged, an indulgent smile on his face, as he allowed himself to be dragged.

As soon as we entered the school I could see it was much too crowded in here for anything to get done. Little children were running through the legs of the older children, and there was much shouting and laughter to be heard. I caught the eyes of one of the school teachers, Rose, and she shook her head in exasperation. Jill released Elijah and me as soon as she saw some of her friends and ran over to greet them.

"This is a mad house" Elijah shouted to me over the noise of the children. And I had to agree with him.

"Excuse me! Children?" I try to be heard over the chaos, "Hello!" but no one seemed to hear or mind me much. And then from my right came the loudest whistle I had ever heard, and instantly every face turned towards us and was silent. I turn to Elijah with a smile of thanks and then turned to address the crowd before I could lose them again.

"Alright! I need every child that is eleven years old and younger to head to the right side of the room and all children twelve and older need to be on the left side of the room", there was a slight stir of conversation while they followed through on my orders.

"Now, Mary and Rose and Myself will be taking the younger children to the field to pick flowers to decorate the May Pole," and this was met with hushed excitement from the children in my group.

"And the older children, will assist the adults in constructing the May Pole and setting up the stands for the contests later." Which resulted in much less enthusiasm. The other school teacher, the one who taught the older children, Eliza, stepped forward.

"You heard Mistress Forbes! Now get to it" she said with a clap, which immediately had the older children filing out of the room to head to the east side of the village. Eliza followed after them, but not before shooting me a grateful smile. I could see Mary and Rose trying to organize the younger children, but before heading over I turned to Elijah, who was still standing beside me.

"Thank you for your help" I smiled

"My pleasure Caroline" he smiled in return

"Now out!" I order, pointing to the door, "I have a very important mission to lead and you are needed elsewhere"

"Yes ma'am" he laughed, saluting me as if addressing a general, and then he was out the door. I laughed and then facing the children, I took a deep breath and headed over.

The morning flew by. It was all a blur of laughing children, bright colored flowers, sun and dirt. After collecting as many flowers as could be carried we had brought the children back to the center of the village for the lunch spread that the wives of the village had prepared. I was helping some of the youngest children prepare plates when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and find my father standing behind me with another man around his own age, dressed in a similar manner, but with a ruby pinky ring, signaling him as a peer of the realm. I quickly dipped into a curtsey and he bowed in response. He was a very distinguished looking gentleman with greying brown hair with a trimmed beard and dark green eyes.

"Caroline, I would like to introduce you to the Earl of Derby, Lord Stefan Knightsly. Stefan this is my daughter, Miss Caroline Forbes". Lord Knightsly smiled slightly at me and reached for my hand to bow over it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mistress" he said formally, "Your father has told great tales of your kindness and beauty and I am pleased to see they were not exaggerations", I blush and look down shyly at his words, like I knew was expected of me.

"The pleasure is mine My Lord" I answer demurely, my eyes still downcast

"And Miss Forbes, allow me to introduce my eldest son, Simon Knightsly" I looked up and meet the dark blue eyes of Lord Knightsly's son. His face was the picture of Roman perfection, with chiseled cheek bones, a straight nose and a discerning brow. He also had golden blonde straight hair, cut fashionably short. And if it wasn't for the utterly bored expression that dominated his face, I would have thought him devastatingly handsome. I watched as his eyes took in my appearance. My slightly rumpled dress and my hair full of flowers picked and placed by the children. He seemed to find me lacking.

"Miss Forbes" he said in his deep voice, in a tone that radiated boredom. I was immediately turned off by this arrogant aristocrat.

"Mr. Knightsly" I respond with a slight bob. As he was not a Lord yet, calling him Mr. was acceptable, but judging by the flash of irritation in his eyes, not many took that liberty with him.

"And where is your beautiful Baroness?" Lord Stefan asked my father, while Simon studied me

"She is by the baker's tent with the Vicar and his wife. I believe she will be judging the baking contest rather soon" my father answered

"Oh wonderful, may we go and see her before Simon and I depart?"

"Of course my friend, it is just this way" he answered, gesturing over the Earl's shoulder. With another bow and a smile in my direction the Earl turned and started walking away with my father. My eyes then met Simon's again, confused as to why he was still here.

"You have a bit of dirt on your cheek" he said

"I was helping the younger children pick flowers this morning" I reply, not even bothering to reach my hand to my cheek and remove the offending smudge

"Quite," he responded, "Anyway, it seems as though your family will be joining mine next weekend at our estate"

"Oh? I hadn't been told yet" I answer. We stand there in silence for a moment and I am still so confused about why he is still trying to converse with me. We have no prior acquaintance. Then I feel a presence just behind me, and I knew it was Elijah. Sometimes when he was near I could sense it, like right now, and my suspicion was confirmed when Simon's eyes moved to gaze over my shoulder.

"Mistress Caroline" he says quietly to me, his tone questioning. I turn to him with a bright smile, relieved to have an escape from this awkward conversation.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I would like to introduce you to Lord Knightsly's son, Mr. Simon Knightsly. Mr. Knightsly, this is Mr. Mikaelson" both men nodded stiffly to each other in response. Elijah then brought his hand from around his back and offered me the most beautiful flower. My mouth opened in surprise, but I gratefully took the flower from his hand.

"Thank you, it is absolutely beautiful" I whisper. To my left I can hear a huff of annoyance and I turn my gaze back to Simon, and I was startled to see a look of anger on his face, but the look was not directed at me, it was directed at Elijah.

"Well Mistress Forbes, it appears my father is ready to depart. I will take my leave of you until next week. I look forward to it" he murmured quietly as he kissed my hand, and then he was quickly striding away.

"Well that was strange" I mutter as I watch him walk up to his father and mine. After a quick word to his father, they both bid him farewell, and were back in their saddles.

"And what did you think of the young Lordling?" Elijah asked

"I shall try not to think too much of him until when I need to be in his company" I say spitefully

"What did he do?" Elijah asked, concern lacing his tone

"Nothing… Oh I don't know." I shrug my shoulders, "He just made me feel like…" I stop and take a deep breath, and then I look up with my smile back in place. "I am simply being sensitive. It is of no consequence. Let us not spoil the beautiful day" I didn't want to appear petty and childish in front of Elijah. And to be looked at like a filthy street urchin by a boy who is only two ranks above me in the peerage. But I was determined not to let a few moments of unpleasantness ruin a beautiful day.

Elijah simply nodded at my request and let it go. I then looked at him more fully and was pleased to see a bit of dirt dusting his white shirt and his thick brown hair quite windswept. He put his hand to my lower back and guided me back to the food table. We found seats under a tree near the tent my parents were under, in plain view of the crowd, but in our own world. We talked of everything, from our favorite colors and seasons, to our thoughts on religion and morals. We didn't always agree and these disagreements would dissolve into laughter. Elijah had never looked more at ease, nor had ever been so quick to laugh than he was today. He asked me question after question about what it was like growing up and what I saw in my future, and I never felt as though he was judging my answers or trying to find fault with me, and I answered honestly in response. Sometimes my answers would surprise him, other times they would make him laugh, but he always understood them.

I in turn asked for stories of his siblings and growing up in the south of England. I learned that he had a younger sister named Rebekah, who was similar to me in looks, but judging from his stories, quite my opposite in temperament. And his two younger brother, Kol and Niklaus, who were always arguing and coming to blows. And then he talked very little about his older brother, Finn (I giggled at the name) the obedient and perfect heir. To hear stories of the siblings, the love between them was apparent, even through the bickering.

After some time a young boy from the village walked over and reminded Elijah that my father needed him to help with the afternoon sporting contests for the men and I was needed by my mother. Elijah jumped to his feet and then offered me his hand to pull me up. We gathered our leftovers and brought them back to the table. As soon as we entered the tent we were immediately separated by my parents. Elijah then spent the afternoon helping my father set up the tracks and then to judge them. And I spent the afternoon helping to set up for the women's contests, and giving the prizes to the winners. Every winner of a contest received a shilling, which was no small thing to the poorer families of the village. Elijah was repeatedly sent back to the tent to beg a favor or retrieve something needed on the field, and each time he entered out gazes would meet instantly. Both smiling like fools, the craze of the day getting to us both. And before it felt as though the afternoon had even started, nightfall was beginning to descend over the village.

My mother, Mary and I walked over to the Inn to change into our dresses for the evening festivities, as many other families also returned home to change for the dancing. I changed into another old gown of mine, this one a dusky pink color with a simple white bow cinching the waist. Mary changed as well, into an older gown of mine that was light green, and a few seasons out of date, but still looked beautiful on her. And my mother simply changed into a different version of the same style gown she had been wearing all day. We were all able to wash our faces and hands in washing bowls. Mary then removed all of the flowers from my hair and brushed it out and rebraided the top section, before replacing some of the flowers again. We also had another small meal in our chambers before venturing back out into the village. Some of the villagers had gathered around the area of the Maypole already, and were awaiting my father to officially begin the celebrations.

Once my family and I and Elijah were in place, standing on a small platform next to the musicians, the maidens of the village grabbed a ribbon or two from the top of the pole. All of the unmarried girls from the village over the age of fifteen were dressed in their very bests, hoping to attract the attention of the young men from the village. After the children had gathered all of their flowers this morning, we had delivered them to the older children and some of the adults and they had braided them into the ribbons from the Maypole and the result was breathtaking. Once it seemed as though the majority of the village had gathered my father gave a nod for the musicians to begin playing. As the first strings of music began the maidens began dancing. They jumped and skipped and danced around the May Pole, all while twining their ribbons and twirling their skirts. One girl in particular, a fire haired plump girl a year older than me, was looking up her lashes at Elijah and smiling whenever she danced past us. At first Elijah didn't seem to notice her, but soon his eyes followed her as she twirled and jumped and kept her eyes on him in return. I couldn't help the rise of jealousy I felt within me as I witnessed the exchange. His eyes met mine and I quickly averted my gaze so he wouldn't read the emotion on my face.

After the ribbons had been wrapped around the Pole the young women stopped where they were and the young men raced forward to claim their partners, Elijah turned to me and held out his hand. I smiled and nervously placed my hand in his, my momentary jealousy forgotten. I had never danced with a man outside of my family before, and the first man I would really dance with would be Elijah Mikaelson. The handsome stranger on the side of the road, turned apprentice, turned friend. We took our place around the Maypole with the other couples, and at my nod the musicians began to play again. Elijah had one hand placed at my waist and the other hand clasped mine tightly; he was holding me close and was gazing down at me with a smile. The sun had almost fully set, and there was a halo of bright orange and reds around Elijah's head as I gazed back up at him. And then we were moving.

The music drifted around us as we performed the steps together. He would lift me high, and I would kick my foot out, and we would spin around each other; and never break the eye contact that connected us. I was soon breathless, but was never tired, the connection giving me stamina. But all too soon, the last strands of the music flitted over us and we were forced to separate, he bowed and I curtseyed, and then he held out his arm to return me to my parents. Tonight I would also have to dance with the vicar and his son, a wealthy merchant friend of my fathers and some of the winners of the sports competitions from this afternoon, so I wasn't sure when I would have another chance to dance with Elijah.

"When the last of you dances has been claimed come and find me" he said quietly as we walked back around the crowd in the direction of my parents.

"I will" I promise.

Elijah delivered me to my parents just in time for the vicar's son to whisk me away for the next dance. He was a nice enough young man, but was almost too shy to look me in the eye. It did not help his shyness that he was a bit round at the middle and had a face scarred by pock marks.

By the time my dance with the vicar's son had ended the sun was completely missing from the sky and some men were finishing lighting the bonfire. The dancing spread to a more open area between the Maypole and the edge of a small forest. I lost track of how many dances I had been claimed for, and all were charming and friendly and were enjoyed immensely, but they were not Elijah. Somewhere along the way I lost track of Elijah, half of the dance partners were shrouded in darkness where the bonfires radius did not touch, so I assumed he had found other partners. It occurred to me as well, as my latest partner returned me to my mother's side, that I had not seen the red haired maiden for a while. I knew that I had the next dance free so I turned to my mother.

"I am quite parched mother, may I get a glass of lemonade from the tent?"

"Of course dear, just try and stay in sight" she answered distractedly, turning from her conversation with a merchant's wife.

I, of course, had no intention of retrieving a glass of lemonade and instead went in search of Elijah. I skirted the outside perimeter of the dancers, shrouded in darkness myself, but watching the faces for a familiar one. I caught sight of Mary, looking flushed and beautiful in the arms of the blacksmiths apprentice. But when I couldn't find him in the faces of the dancers I widened the perimeter of my search and went through some trees of the forest. It was hard to see with the uneven flickering of the bonfire, but I managed. Then I thought I heard a rustling up ahead and a female voice, so I froze. Not wanting to interrupt a sensitive moment between sweethearts, I tried to sneak away quietly. I had made it a few steps in the opposite direction when I heard a familiar deep voice. Elijah's voice. I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't help but turn back in the direction of the voices and strain my ears to catch the conversation, but all I could make out was muted murmurings. So I snuck closer. When I was a few trees deep into the forest I finally spotted them from behind a giant tree I was standing behind. I could see everything from the flickering of the giant bonfire behind us. I wish that I couldn't.

Elijah had the red haired woman pressed against the trunk of a tree while he leaned into her. He was looking into her eyes, like he always looked into mine. He was murmuring something to her quietly that I couldn't hear. She murmured something back, her voice sounding hypnotized by the romantic moment. Then his gaze left hers and he brought his lips to her neck. I could hear her sigh and she turned her head up and closed her eyes.

I had lost the ability to speak, but of their own accord my feet moved me forward until I was standing a few yards from the embracing couple. I could barely see through my unshed tears and a great fist had inserted itself into my chest and was painfully twisting my heart, or so it felt. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strangled low cry.

I saw Elijah's body tense as the sound reached him. He brought his head up from the girl's neck but would not turn to face me.

"Caroline. Go back to your parents" he said tensely, like he was banishing a wayward child

"El-Elijah?" I whispered, hating the hurt even I could hear

"Caroline just go! This does not concern you!" he said louder, and I instinctively stepped back from the emotionless tone, and the fact that he still had not turned to look me in the eye. But when I still could not find the strength to move, he kept speaking.

"Caroline do not be a child! Just GO!" he finally shouted. But what finally made the tears spill over was the blissful sigh of the woman he was with saying, " _Yes, don't be a child_ " she whispered.

With tears streaming down my face, and anger ripping through my body I finally turned and ran. But I didn't run back to the throng of dancers and laughter. I ran all the way around, tripping on roots and holes, back to the center of town to the school. I ripped open the door and ran inside, only to close the door behind me and slide down it, silent sobs raking my body as the darkness of the building entered me. Elijah was fulfilling the dream I had had of him only days ago, but instead of me being in him arms, it was a loose village wench, and I the naughty child come to spy. I had never felt so insignificant in my life, and by the man that had come to make me feel so important. I allowed myself a moment of misery and pain, for the tears to try and heal the rip in my heart Elijah had caused. Because I realized now what I hadn't before. I loved him. I had loved him since that first lightning strike had lit up the sky to reveal the kind helping stranger. Had loved him for coming into my chambers to check on me. Had loved him for finding a loophole that allowed me that first freeing ride on Hope after the accident. Loved him for almost kissing me twice. And loved him for the way he understood what I was saying, not just tolerating my babbling, but really listening and caring… or so I had thought. Every memory of him was changed now. Because all of this time he had thought of me as a child. Not someone of worth to be taken seriously.

I dried my tears and allowed my breathing to slow as a new determination overtook me; that I would never again allow someone to make me feel this powerless and hurt again. Especially not Elijah Mikaelson.


	14. I'm Sorry

Last night had ended terribly. I had taken my time walking back to the dancing and my parents, and by the time I had, Elijah had already joined them as well.

"Caroline! Oh there you are sweetheart" my mother said relieved. I swallowed past the lump in my throat at seeing him, and smiled to my mother.

"I am so sorry mother, I got myself some lemonade but now I feel rather ill. I fear a rather bad headache is coming on" and I put my hand to my forehead for effect.

"Oh my dear," and she rushed toward me, putting her own hand to my forehead to check for a fever.

"Well there is no fever, but you do feel a bit clammy. Let us get you back to the carriage and up to bed" she smiled kindly. I felt guilty pulling her from the festivities, but I could not take the chance of being alone with Elijah right now. My mother called her maid to retrieve Mary, and soon the four of us were in the carriage on the way home. Mary had laid a fur blanket over me while I rested my head on her lap and closed my eyes. The interior of the coach was dark so no one saw the last silent tear as it leaked out of my eye.

When we reached the house Mary quickly hustled me out of the carriage and up the steps. I could hear Elijah quickly dismount and heard him on the steps behind us.

"Elijah dear, Caroline is simply not feeling well after the exertions of the day. Don't fret" my mother called after him, mistaking Elijah's guilt for brotherly affection. I did not turn back as Mary walked me through the entryway and then up the grand staircase and down the hall to my chambers. I did not want to see his pitying look. Mary quickly undressed me and brushed out my hair and asked if I wanted her to stay.

"No that's alright." I smiled at her, forcing my control to remain for a minute longer, "I simply need darkness and quiet and then I shall hopefully feel better in the morning"

"Alright, then let's get you tucked in" she murmured motherly, and did just that.

I laid in bed and stared at the canopy above my bed in the slightly flickering firelight. I heard when my parents walked past my door and down the hall to theirs for bed. A while later I heard another set of steps walk up to my door and stop. I held my breath and waited for a knock, knowing exactly who it was. But he didn't knock. He turned and went back down the hall to his own chambers, and I then heard the door close.

My turbulent thoughts would not allow me to fall asleep that night. My tears did not help either. But when I eventually did succumb to exhaustion, sometime around dawn, my dreams were disturbing and had we waking up gasping. Images of people I did not know mixed with people and places that I did, all in turmoil and fire, had me waking up with sweat dripping down my brow and my chest heaving. So when Mary came back later that morning to check on me I did not have to fake my exhaustion to her. She could see the sweat and matted hair and the dark circles under my eyes.

"Oh my dear, can I get you anything to ease the discomfort?"

"Just tea please" I answered weakly. She turned right away and marched through the door. I was able to fall asleep briefly while she was gone, but awoke gratefully to accept the steaming cup of tea. Mary had not only brought tea but also toast and some fruit to try and tempt me into eating. She set the tray on my bedstand, handed me a cup of tea and then pulled a chair next to my bed and took a seat.

"Your mother is still in bed as well. It seems the exhaustion from yesterday has set in" she started conversationally as she looked at me

"Is my father still abed?" I ask

"No. He and Mr. Mikaelson left with his secretary about an hour ago. I believe they said they would be back in two days' time"

"What?" I exclaim, almost spilling my tea as I attempt to sit up straighter

"Don't worry Caroline, your father had this trip planned a few days ago, but the time table got moved up a bit" she soothed me. Little did she know I did not need soothing. I was relieved to know that Elijah was not under the same roof, even if it was only for two days. Those two days would be all I would need to distance myself and regain my composure. I'm sure after my attack of a headache last night he had known exactly what I was doing, but I didn't care. I couldn't be in his vicinity and my parents smiling and laughing.

I would throw myself into my studies and look forward to our visit with Lord Derby's family at the end of the week; even if I would have to suffer Simon Knightsly's company. From the information I had gleaned off of my mother yesterday after they had departed, Simon had a younger brother and sister. They had a beautiful Castle with plush and bountiful tenant lands, and his mother was a gentle and sweet Lady. Her and my mother had made their curtsy to the Queen in the same year, but Lady Derby was only at court for a short while because she had already been betrothed to Stephan Knightsly. My mother had remained at court as a Lady in waiting for a year before meeting my father and coming to an arrangement. And then it had taken them almost three years to conceive, and that baby, a boy, had died shortly after birth. As did the baby after him, another boy. And then in the fifth year of their marriage my mother had given birth to me, not the heir, but a healthy baby at last. She had become extremely sick after my birth and the doctor had not thought she would make it. But after three weeks of fighting, she finally pulled through, but was told by the doctor that she would be unable to conceive any more children. Upon my father's death, the estate and the title will pass onto my younger cousin George, who I had no seen since he was six. That was why my father had decided to employ an apprentice, to run the trading business for me and my mother after his death. Which brought my wayward thoughts back to Elijah.

I shook myself to remove those thoughts and turned back to my conversation with Mary. We talked for a few hours and worked on needlepoint together before exhaustion overcame me again. With Elijah no longer sleeping two rooms away, it was much easier for me to fall asleep, and I slept straight through supper, not waking again until nightfall. I got up from the bed, rinsed my face, and patted down my hair before donning a dressing gown and heading into the hallway. I walked to the banister and saw that the fire in the sitting room was lit so I made my way down the stairs to find my mother sitting by the fire reading… and most shocking of all, she was also wearing her dressing gown.

"Hello mother" I said sleepily as I walked to join her in the adjourning chair by the fire

"Hello dear" she smiled, setting aside her book, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. One more nights rest should be just the thing"

"Have you eaten today" she asked

"Actually no" I say, and just then my stomach rumbles to confirm the admission. My mother tssks in disapproval before getting up to pull the string to summon a servant. One of the younger maids answers the call with a curtsy.

"Please have Lizzy fix Caroline and I supper. Anything she had available will do. And bring up tea as well"

"Yes My Lady" the maid murmurs and scurries away to complete the task. My mother returns to her seat and looks at me

"You did an excellent job yesterday of handling the village children Caroline." I blush at the compliment. "I know that you will make an excellent mother when the time comes"

"A mother? Me? But I am not even betrothed!" I protest

"These things have a way of happening faster than we anticipate my dear, I just want you to be prepared for the whirlwind when it does happen" she answered mysteriously

"Is a betrothal in the works mother?" I ask hesitantly

"Not exactly" she says simply, and picks up her book to begin reading again, not inviting any further questions. I can only stare at the fire shocked. I don't even know anyone my own age who would be considered eligible for marriage to me. I know that my rather large dowry will attract some attention at court next year, but my meager lineage will not attract flocks of potentials, not like the daughters of Dukes and Princes.

The maids returning with trays of food and tea distracted me. Lizzy had managed to put together an assortment of cheeses, fruits, some bread and chicken extremely quickly, and for that I was grateful. Until seeing the food I hadn't realized how hungry I had actually been. I poured the tea for my mother and I and then proceeded to fill my plate. My mother watched with approval at my selections and then helped herself to her own small plate. I ate my food hungrily and drank my tea greedily, and not long after finishing I was again tired. Seeing this my mother sat me up and waved me from the room with orders to go straight to bed, and that my dancing instructor would be scheduled for an extra session tomorrow to go over more stately dances, so I needed to be well rested. I was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

The next two days passed by smoothly. I was able to constantly distract myself from thoughts of Elijah with my lessons, especially my Portuguese with Gloria and spending time with Maria, and on the second afternoon I received a message saying both of my dresses would be ready by the morning. I was so excited I immediately ran in search of my mother to gain her permission to go to the village first thing in the morning. I checked in her chambers, the sitting room and even the library and she was nowhere to be seen. Out of the library window I could see her walking on a garden path with my father, I hadn't even realized he was back home! I ran out of the library door and down the hall, and I had almost reached the entryway when I collided with something that almost sent me sprawling back onto the floor. But that set of familiar strong hands caught me before I could.

I was not yet prepared to see him. I hadn't even known he was back yet. I had planned to appear aloof and distant, not collide with him, an excited mess the minute he got home. After a moment he set me on my feet and I immediately stepped out of his reach. He noticed.

"We have to stop meeting like this Caroline" he said smiling. My heart clenched at his familiar tone, but that only reminded me of how childish I had been in regards to him.

"I apologize Mr. Mikaelson. I did not mean to invade your personal space" I reply, my voice monotone and I even bobbed a slight curtsy for effect. His smile was immediately gone.

"Caroline, I-", he started to say, his hand reaching toward me. I quickly back away to the other side of the hall, out of his reach, and moved in the direction of the door.

"I really need to find my mother, good day sir" and I quickly make my way down the hall and away from his intimidating presence. Once I make it through the front door I could breathe again. I take advantage of it and fill my lungs deeply, and then I make my way to the side of the estate to the gardens to see my mother.

As I come upon my parents they are deep in conversation, but stop when my father catches sight of me walking toward them.

"Hello sweetheart," he smiles brightly at me, and leans forward to kiss my forehead when I reach them.

"Hello Father, I had not realized you were back"

"Yes we got back about a quarter hour ago" he responded

"I did not mean to disturb you, I simply wanted to ask you, Mother," I say turning to her, "If Mary and I and a groom could ride into the village tomorrow and pick up my new dresses. I received a note today saying they were ready" I ask with a bright smile

"Oh of course dear, what perfect timing. The day after tomorrow we will be traveling to Lord and Lady Derby's estate, and it will be the perfect time to unveil your new evening gown." She answered, looking at my father.

"Quite perfect" he said with a small smile, clearly trying to feign interest in women's clothing. I laugh.

"Thank you! We shall leave right after breakfast" and I turn to walk away to let them return to their conversation

"Oh Caroline?" I turn to look at my father, "Elijah will accompany you to the village tomorrow".

It takes all of my control to maintain my pleasant smile, but unable to articulate a positive reply I simply nod and turn and walk away again. I walk up the front steps and enter the house again. Deciding I did not want to be alone in case I happened upon Elijah again I head to the nursery. I had already had my Portuguese lesson early this morning, but Gloria always welcomed my company. I spent the afternoon with her and Maria, laughing and forgetting who was working silently one floor below us.

And an hour before dinner Mary found me still there and brought me back to my room to get me ready for dinner, a formal event again with the return of the men. I chose a plain evening gown of dark blue with little decoration. I paired this with a grey girdle belt and a simple grey and blue French hood. I had never worn a hood before, never having left the estate for Court or any other royal function. I knew I would have to wear them next year so I might as well get used to them now. Mary did not say a word about my new dressing habits. But when I looked in the mirror when she was done positioning and pinning the hood, the last word I would ever use to describe my reflection was childish. The French hood added an elegance to my features that I had never noticed before. The hood did not cover my hair, only a portion at the top, so Mary had again combed it out to silky waves down my back. I then stood to take in my entire appearance. I looked like a Lady of the court. I smiled, satisfied, and walked out of the door as the dinner bell sounded.

When I reached the sitting room I found only my parents within, and they both turned and exclaimed at my appearance.

"Caroline you look absolutely beautiful!" my father exclaimed

"Oh my dear, that new French Hood is just the thing!" my mother said smiling. I was used to her wearing hoods, first in the bulky style of the English, and now Princess Mary and her ladies were sporting them in the French style, so she had switched.

"Thank you" I reply smiling, "Since we will be attending the Knightsly's at their castle in a few days and it will be expected that I wear them, I figured it will be good practice to get used to it tonight and tomorrow night" I reason

"Oh that is good planning, my dear. And when you are in town tomorrow I would like you to purchase two more. One of blue and one of red, to match your dresses and your new dress" my mother said. I nod excitedly at the idea of more shopping.

"Elijah! It looks as though you shall truly be going shopping tomorrow" my father laughed good naturedly, speaking to Elijah, who had apparently just entered behind me. I turned to face him.

"Mr. Mikaelson" I say with a slight curtsy

"Miss Forbes" he replies with a bow. I then turn away and walk to stand beside my mother as she pours us wine. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away, but then he walks over to join my father. I pointedly do not make eye contact with him for the ten minutes we wait for the summons to the dining room, even though I feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my face.

But when the summons does finally come my mother walked over to my father smiling and took his arm and together they walked out of the sitting room. I finally looked at Elijah and he held out his arm for me to take. I walked to him slowly, avoiding his gaze and linked my arm through his, barely touching his sleeve. He tucked his arm closer to his body as we started walking.

"You look beautiful" he muttered to me. I held my chin up higher and only gave a slight nod in acknowledgment, while my chest clenched painfully.

During dinner I spoke almost exclusively to my father, who was seated across from me, while my mother and Elijah conversed. It felt like it lasted for hours. It was exhausting to be so aware of him seated next to me, yet to so pointedly ignore him. I knew it was a bit childish of me, and I hated acting like the very thing he accused me of being, but it was easier than having to talk to him.

Finally the meal was over and my mother and I made our way back to the sitting room.

"Is something bothering you Caroline?" my mother asked from her seat on the settee while I poured us both tea

"Of course not mother," I respond, "just a bit distracted I suppose. I'm sorry if my behavior caused you any distress" I walked back over and handed her the cup.

"Oh no distress, just a bit curious" she said, looking at me funny as I took the seat opposite her. I smiled over the rim of my cup and took a sip.

"So when are we leaving for the Knightsly estate?" I ask, wanting to change the subject

"First thing in the morning, day after next. It will take us almost a full day's travel to reach them"

"Ah are you discussing our travel plans to the Knightsly's?" my father asked as he and Elijah joined us. My father took a single chair in between my mother and I, while Elijah sat next to me on the settee.

"Yes, Caroline wanted to know when we were leaving" my mother answered

"Ohh," my father laughed, "Are you in a hurry to see a certain young Lord again my dear?"

I flushed immediately at the implication that I was excited to see Simon Knightsly again. The thought of seeing him again was the only downside to meeting the rest of the family and getting away from Elijah for a few days. A shift in the seat next to me reminded me that I hadn't answered my father.

"Oh no, I am simply excited to meet new people. From what I have heard they seem like a lovely family" I smiled back at my father, but the knowing twinkle in his eye didn't go away.

"Of course" he agreed indulgently, sharing a knowing look with my mother. Elijah cleared his throat and stood. I hadn't realized how warm he was, nor how close he was sitting to me, until he was gone.

"I'm very sorry, but I must bid you all goodnight" he said gruffly. I finally looked up at him and met his gaze. But at the intensity I saw behind his brown eyes as he gazed down at me, I quickly looked back down at my hands in my lap. Both of my parents bid him goodnight and I nodded in his direction, and then he was striding out the door. I gazed at his retreating back, and I could almost feel the tension radiating off of him.

But once he was gone I was able to relax a bit more and my parents talked more about the Knightsly's and what the weekend would entail. We would be joining them for dinner on Friday night, and then another one of my father's acquaintances and his family would be joining the party the next morning. The Huxtable's were the family of the Baron Montford. They had a married daughter and son and then a younger daughter and two sons. They had just responded a few days ago agreeing to attend so now I was looking forward to it even more. I had met the younger Huxtable daughter, Margaret, a few times before and she was a sweet and quiet girl of sixteen. My mother's yawn had me yawning in response and then my father followed suit. We all laughed and stood to go up to bed together. My parents walked me to my chamber door, and I kissed them both on the cheek before opening my door and sliding inside. The first thing I noticed was how dim my room was. A few of the candles had burnt out.

"Mary?" I called, looking all around for her in the shadows. I called again but still received no answer. Strange, I think, she must have fallen asleep awaiting me. I shake my head, reaching for a spare candle in my desk drawer. I go to one of the candles that are still lit and catch a flame to bring it to my vanity and set it down. I start removing the pins holding my hood in place and set it down before picking up my comb and brushing out my hair.

Once my hair was brushed out smooth I put it over one shoulder and turned my body to examine the laces up the back of my gown to see if I can manage. I reach my arms up and grasp the bow and start to loosen them, but when I got a little further down my back I couldn't reach anymore. I sigh in frustration and stretch even further to get another inch, but freeze when I sense him behind me. There was a slight shift in the air and I could smell a hint of his cologne. I slowly lower my arms, but don't turn to face him. Then I feel his fingers on my back, taking over where I left off with the laces and I close my eyes at the sensation. After a few moments he had all of the laces loosened and I was able to slide the sleeves and bodice down and step out of my skirts. I was now standing in my dimly lit room wearing only my shift, and I knew Elijah was still standing behind me.

"Caroline-", he started to murmur quietly

"Don't" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear either his excuses, apologies or more of his negative opinion of me. Neither of us spoke or moved for a moment. But then I heard his slight sigh behind me and I heard rustling as he moved. I thought he was moving toward the door but then I felt his hands on my bare arms and felt his chest against my back. He moved his hands up and down my arms slowly, leaving a trail of fire behind. My breathing hitched in my throat as his left hand made its way up my shoulder and to my neck to move my hair to the side. And then when he leaned into me to press his lips to the back of my neck, my breathing stopped completely. When those lips started moving against my skin my knees grew weak. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me against him. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and twined my fingers through his where they held me. He murmured my name as his lips moved to my shoulder and his arms tightened around me. By now he was fully holding me upright and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips.

"Caroline" Elijah whispered into my ear.

"Mhmm" I murmur back

"I'm sorry" was all he says, and then he was gone. I was left standing in the middle of my room, breathing erratic and with an ache that I couldn't even name. I turned on shaky legs to survey the room, and there was no sign of him anywhere; I hadn't even heard the door close as he left. I then walked back to my vanity and sat, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Feeling more confused than ever.


	15. The Plan

**I just want to clarify that Elijah has NEVER compelled Caroline. He compelled her parents to let him stay, and he compels the people that he feeds on, but never her.**

 **Every few chapters I like to do a situation from Elijah's point of view so people know whats going on in his head. I was wondering if you guys like that or if you guys want me to just focus on Caroline and her POV? Let me know!**

* * *

My eyes followed her as she danced around in the firelight. She had such a natural grace and beauty, and it was amplified in the flickering light of the bonfire. First it had been the vicar's son, then the vicar himself, followed by a few of her father's friends. I leaned against a tree on the edge of the forest and waited for her to be free. I felt a draw to her, and the draw only got stronger each time I held her in my arms. I had made a mistake in regards to her twice in the past when we had been alone together, and I had almost kissed her both times, and had wanted to do even more. Dancing with her allowed me to be close to her, to hold her against me, without endangering our situation. I had to dance with her again.

I had lived a hundred lifetimes and I had never met anyone like her. She made me feel excited and nervous, things I hadn't felt in a very long time. She made me laugh, and making her laugh had fast become a hobby of mine. Today when we were talking I actually ended up telling her about my siblings; I shook my head in bewilderment that this slip of a girl could have this effect on me.

When I caught sight of her after she had returned from the fields with the children, I thought I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my very long life. Her long wavy hair had been full of flowers, cheeks flushed from the sun, and she had a small smudge of dirt on the apple of her cheek. But she radiated true happiness. It was like she emitted the suns ray with her smile. The only cloud had been seeing her being introduced to the impudent little Lordling. I extended my hearing to catch their conversation. It angered me how he appeared to be looking down his nose at her, and then to point out the smudge on her cheek. That was when I made my way over to them, a flower I had found earlier hidden behind my back. I handed Caroline my flower after introductions had been made, and seeing the anger on Knightly's face confirmed my suspicions that he had set his cap for Caroline. But then he had made his excuses and waked away, and the sun was out again. And the memory of our lunch together was what brought the smile to my face as I watched her.

But then my view was obstructed by a woman that was standing incredibly close in front of me. As my eyes quickly took her in, I remembered seeing her red hair among the maidens as they danced around the Maypole.

"Is your Lordship is need of a dance partner?" she asked, her voice gruff and low

"No, I am not" I answered with a forced smile. But she just took another step forward, further invading my personal space

"Then how about another kind of partner?" she whispered huskily and she reached her hand out to run her fingers up my chest. I swallowed down the urge to rip her head off for touching me. I needed to keep a low profile here, and killing the locals wouldn't be a good start. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the side, but I yanked her closer so I could compel her away. But when my hand wrapped around her wrist I could feel her pulse beating wildly under my touch, and my hunger rose. Instead of compelling her away I decided it would be smarter to feed and then compel. I sped a bit deeper into the forest and backed her against a tree. From the seductive smile she had plastered on her face I knew she had the wrong idea about our situation. I leaned forward to speak with her.

"Trust me, this is not what you think." I then dilated my pupils and saw hers dilate in response as my compulsion took hold, "You will not scream or be afraid, you will simply stand still and allow me to drink from you." She then repeated my instructions back to me. I ducked my head to her neck and I felt my fangs elongate as my features finally revealed my true nature. I sank my fangs through her skin and pierced her artery and drank greedily. I move my body closer as the hunger started to take over. I focused on the beating of her heart, trying to remind myself to stop when it started to slow.

I missed the rustling of leaves behind me as someone approached, but I didn't miss the cry that came from behind me. With the way my blood instantly ran cold with recognition, I knew the cry had come from Caroline, who was watching me feed on another girl. But I realized that because it was dark and my back was too her, she was spared from the worst of it, and must assume something altogether different was happening. But I needed her to leave, immediately.

"Caroline. Go back to your parents" I say through clenched teeth

"El-Elijah?" was the whispered response I received

"Caroline just go! This does not concern you!" I yell a little louder. I wanted to shock her into leaving, but I only succeeded in making her retreat a step. But when she made no move to run I knew it would require more, and I clenched my eyes closed, dreading it.

"Caroline do not be a child! Just GO!" I finally shout. And the woman I had been feeding on, apparently still under the control of my compulsion echoed my words in a low tone, " _Yes, don't be a child_ ". Finally Caroline choked back tears and ran.

I bit into my wrist and held it to the red haired harlot's throat to heal the gaping wound in her neck. I then quickly compelled her to forget what had happened as soon as she had washed the blood from her now healed neck. I turned away from the woman, forgetting her as soon as her usefulness as food had run its course. I walked to the edge of the forest and focused on the faces I could see in the firelight, but I couldn't find her, so I started walking the perimeter. I stretched my hearing to try and locate her as well but still nothing. I walked the perimeter three times before deciding to wait wither her parents, as she was bound to come back and check in with them. I needed to get her alone again to explain and apologize for my rudeness. I must have hurt her with my tone and words, and the guilt in my chest was becoming uncomfortable.

"Ah Elijah! Had enough of the ogling local maidens?" William Forbes asked with a laugh as I came up to stand level with him and his wife

"Yes sir" I smiled in return. William's genuine kindness had been an added bonus when I first arrived. I needed very little compulsion to convince him to apprentice me, he was already willing to help.

"Oh a handsome young Lord's son is in their midst my love," Lady Forbes laughed up at her husband, "and eligible to boot" she smirked to me. Now it made sense about the red haired woman cornering me, she must have wanted to get caught in a compromising position with me and forced me into marriage. Little did she know anyone involved would have ended up drained or with their memory removed. It mattered little to me, I was focused on listening for Caroline, and forming a plan to talk her away from her parents company.

I could hear her footsteps and pick out her approaching heartbeat. When I could smell the vanilla and lavender scent of her soap I turned to watch her. Before I could make my move to get her away she made her move to outmaneuver me. The next thing I knew I was seated atop my horse galloping away with William while the women were in the carriage tending to a 'sick' Caroline. Even my attempt to catch her when she exited the carriage was thwarted. I decided to wait until the house was silent after everyone had gone to bed.

I stood outside of her door for a few minutes after her maid had departed and parents had retired. I raised my hand to knock but hesitated. What if she was already asleep? Or worse, what if she wouldn't talk to me and threw me out? I knew I would be leaving first thing in the morning with William and the secretary to do business a few towns away, as William had informed me on the ride back from the festivities. And the more I thought about it the more a separation seemed like a good idea. It would give Caroline time to calm down and me to think of an apology. I returned to my room and got ready for bed. As I was staring up at the ceiling over my bed it occurred to me that I was in a ridiculous situation. I was wracking my brain and panicking trying to come up with a way to make up for my rude behavior to a human. And not just any human, a slip of a girl, the daughter of a mere Baron. Normally I would have simply erased the human's memory, or if it suited me better, simply drained them. But none of these options even crossed my mind in regard to Caroline. She was worth an apology. Worthy of some thought. And so I let my mind rest and then left on the business venture the next day comfortable with the thought of returning a smile to Caroline's face, especially when it would be directed at me.

The business had gone well. Together we had secured a new contract with a spice vendor and come up with an aggressive schedule that, if conducted right, would make the Forbes family even richer very quickly. While the deal had been satisfying I was anxious to return to the estate.

I walked in and put the appropriate papers on William's desk for him in his study and when I went to walk out the door I was attacked by a flying missile in the shape of an adorable blonde. I caught her before she could fall, getting a strange sense of deja vu, and set her back on her feet in front of me. I smiled and made a joke, and it went downhill from there. She couldn't get away from me fast enough, and her distant politeness grated on my nerves. After she had departed I realized I needed to reevaluate my strategy, and a plan started forming.

Dinner had been torture. To be so close and so aware of her and yet to not speak with her. And the way she was dressed tonight caused a strange ache within me when I first saw her standing there. I excused myself as soon as I possibly could and set my plan into action. I rushed up the stairs and straight to Caroline's room. Her maid, Mary, stood up from her seat in confusion when she saw me. I walked right up to her.

"You are feeling nauseous and have had a headache all day. Your mistress will understand if you go up to bed early. I am sure another maid can be found to assist her tonight", her glazed stare repeated my instructions back to me. She immediately went pale and her hand went to her stomach.

"Excuse me Mr. Mikaelson" she muttered and quickly rushed past me and out of the door. I then blew out the candles around me to shroud me in shadow and then I sat to wait. I widened my hearing and listened to the conversation of the family downstairs, and readied myself for when she would enter.

She entered the room slowly, obviously confused by the lack of light.

"Mary?" she called out. She looked around the room but her weak human eyes couldn't see me sitting in the shadows in the corner of the room. She shook her head and then made her way over to the nearest candle and brought a flame over to her vanity to see by as she removed her hood and started brushing out her hair. The way the candlelight danced off her silky golden waves as she combed through them was mesmerizing me. What finally snapped me out of it was when she started trying to undo the laces of her gown. The room suddenly felt much hotter. I had not yet revealed myself, and saw the perfect opportunity to when she sighed in frustration at not being able to finish. I flashed over to her and I saw her stiffen when she realized I was there, but to her credit she did not scream or cry in surprise. I made quick work of the remaining laces, fingers grazing her back as often as possible. To my surprise, when I was done she didn't demand that I exit, she simply slid down her bodice and sleeves and stepped out of her skirts. I let my gaze travel up and down her body, noting how the shift did little to hide the tantalizing outline of her body through the candlelight.

"Caroline I _-", I never meant to hurt you, you have to know I think of you as so much more than a child. That woman meant nothing to me, she simply accosted me while I had been trying to watch you dance. I could've watched you dance forever. But I would have rathered it if you were simply in my arms_ … But she cut me off, and thank god. Judging by my errant thoughts I might have revealed more than I intended to.

"Don't" was all she said.

I froze, unable to think of something else to say, so instead of trying to speak again I tried the only other thing I could think of, I touched her. I grasped her bare arms and moved in close behind her. Her scent was intoxicating. I ran my hands up and down her arms, my fingertips tingling from connecting with her silken skin. I heard her breathing catch in her throat, and my breeches, already feeling uncomfortable, became constricting. I ran my hand up to her shoulder and brushed her hair to the side to have easier access to her neck. As if in a daze I brought my lips to her warm and fragrant neck. I could feel her pulse under my lips, but one hunger was stronger than my thirst right now. I moved my lips, kissing and sucking her silken skin. Her knees had started to go weak and she was leaning heavily on me, and when they eventually gave out completely I held her to me. She threaded her fingers through mine where I had them around her waist. I murmured her name and she laid her head against my shoulder in surrender. I was almost lost in her. Nothing was stopping me from taking her and finally satiating the hunger that this girl awakened in me, but her moan of bliss broke through the haze.

This beautiful girl, so willing and pliant in my arms, was an innocent. Her father had given me shelter and apprenticed me, and the family had been nothing but kind. And I had snuck into their daughter's room and was seconds away from ravaging her. I needed to get away. Away from her trusting touch and out of the room that smelled of her.

"Caroline" I murmured in her ear

"Mhmm" she hummed, still in her daze

"I'm sorry" I said simply, clenching my eyes closed, and I vamp sped out of the room.

I stood in the middle of my room, feeling like a foolish adolescent. One touch from this girl and the plan was out the window, one sigh from her lips and I was locked in a heated daze. I realized how deeply she was embedded under my skin, running through my veins. I realized I wanted her in my life. Needed her.

* * *

 **Soo a little preview for next chapter: Caroline picks up her new dresses, finally has a proper conversation with Elijah, and travels to and meets the entire Knightsly family.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy :)**


	16. The Dream

**Hello Lovelies! I'm so sorry for the long absence, work and family stuff have just been crazy. I promise to be more frequent with my updates in the future. Thaaank you for being so understanding!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Another night of little sleep enabled me to think. Think through my confused emotions and regain some clarity. I was still mad at him, furious even. But the dominant emotion was still confusion. Why would he pretend to care about me and then have a liaison with the village whore against a tree? Or why would he actually care about me and have that same liaison? And what would possess him to break into my private chambers? And what was I thinking to let him undress me...? And put his arms around me and kiss me and make me feel things I had never felt before...

I decided that I needed to know, and the only way for me to know for sure was to actually ask him. I spent hours trying to go over the conversation in my head, trying to think of every direction it could take, and preparing myself for truths I wouldn't like. It struck me how short of a time he had been in my life. Granted he entered my life in spectacular fashion, but that had only been a little over two months ago. I had never felt such intense emotions before, as the ones that he stirred in me whenever he touched me, or shared that secret smirk with me. I had never met a man that was such a dizzying combination of calm, passion, strength and gentleness. I finally fell asleep in the early morning, dreams filled with Elijah, and his witnessed embrace with that woman and memory of his hands on me.

A few hours later I was stifling a yawn as I rode in my saddle on the way to the village. I rode between Mary and Elijah, Mary still apologizing profusely about her absence the previous night. She claimed to to have suddenly become very ill.

"How did you fair after dinner Mistress?" she asked

"Oh, um, fine" I stammered, cheeks flaming. I didn't dare look in Elijah's direction.

"Who assisted you?"

"Just another young maid, I do not recall her name" I say quickly, and I could swear I heard a muffled chuckle from Elijah. I shot daggers at him when Mary's attention is diverted. He looks back at me with a deceivingly innocent smile, and I quickly look away before I can be tempted to smile back. Mary then continued to distract me the rest of the ride with talk of the goings on below stairs and about predictions for the upcoming trip to the Earl of Derby's castle. Elijah would occasionally contribute a comment but for the most part he rode in silence beside me.

The only thing exchanged between us as we arrived in the village and entered the dressmakers shop, was quick glances. He seemed almost as nervous as I was. I stepped into the dressing room and tried on both dresses for a final time to see if any last minute alterations were required, but why were both perfect. Then I was dressed again and was paying for them. Just as we were walking out of the store Mary stopped and gasped as she bent to observe a particular garment more closely.

"Oh Mistress have you ever seen a more beautiful traveling coat!?" I smiled as I leaned closer to examine it as well. It was a thick woolen material, not very soft, but the dark forest green color of the material and the workmanship was spectacular.

"Oh that is very fine! It would look beautiful on you Mary"

"Oh it's not for me Miss, I don't need something this fine. Well maybe after I am married I suppose. But no, my mother's birthday is in a fortnight and this will make a lovely present"

"Oh that is very thoughtful Mary" I smile with fondness, and I whisper to ask her more discreetly "do you have all of the funds you require to purchase it? I would be happy to contribute in any way you need" as I grasp her hand in mine. I remember Mary's mother. She has visited Mary many times at holidays, a very kind and soft spoken lady, always eternally grateful for the position Mary had with us.

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept such a thing Caroline! Though it is so kind of you to offer" she said as she squeezed my hand. "I have almost enough for it, I shall go and see if I can be extended some sort of credit"

"Alright. I'm going to go out and have the footman pack my dresses and we shall wait for you. Take your time though". She smiled excitedly and rushed to the counter, still holding the coat against her chest. Her mother would love it. Mary was the oldest girl of four, and her mother was grateful for every penny that Mary sent home.

I smiled again and turned to walk out of the store but I hadn't realized that Elijah was standing directly behind me, so when I turned around I bumped into him. He grasped my upper arm.

"We need to talk" was all he said before walking me out the door, and I was too shocked at his directness to argue.

I handed my dress to the footman waiting outside the door of the shop before Elijah was again pulling me away with him. There was an alleyway next to the store and he headed straight for that. It was shaded and more secluded from prying eyes so I knew we would have privacy for whatever he wanted to say. When we were a few feet in he stopped and turned to face me.

"I need to know how to fix this Caroline" he starts, "I hate not being able to talk to you, to laugh with you. I can't abide the coldness between us now… It feels as if an ocean separates us"

"Elijah…" I sigh exasperatedly as I take a small step back

"I know I was rude when I raised my voice at you that night. You have to know though, I do not think you childish at all. It was simply a bad situation that I found myself in and it was even worse when I knew you and witnessed it and then were hurt in the process"

"Why were you in that situation in the first place?", and he pauses before answering

"Because my intended partner was occupied" he said quietly, looking me straight in the eye. His brown eyes were so big and earnest, his face so vulnerable as it leaned in towards mine...

"STOP DOING THAT!" I shout at him, "Stop trying to do whatever it is you are doing. You can't just kiss it away or sneak into my bed chambers in the dead of night to make me forget. You pretend as though you care for me and then turn and act so cold and dismissive. I cannot, and will not, continue this game of yours!" I finish, my chest rising and falling rapidly, but I am proud to say that there were no tears in sight as I finished. His mouth dropped open, and then he closed it, tensing his jaw.

"Pretend?" he said quietly, dangerously quiet, "You think I am pretending to care for you? You? The most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on? Whose laughter and joy automatically signal my own? Caroline, you don't know how rare of a person you are. You are all that is lightness and kindness and goodness in the world all in one beautiful person. I have never pretended to care for you, I do care for you" he rapidly as his voice got louder and liuder, husky with passion. Now I could feel the tears prick in the back of my eyes and pure joy filled me with his confession.

"Then why did I find you with that- that- woman?" I spat out, not able to bring myself to say what I really wanted

"Because I can't have YOU!" he shouted gruffly, raking a hand through his hair. I had never seen him look so uncontrolled before.

"What?" I whisper in response

"You will marry a Lord of your fathers choosing. One who will adore you and be able to give you many children. I cannot be that man" he finished sadly

"And why not?" I said hotly, "my father is very fond of you Elijah I'm sure-"

"It's not possible" he said resolutely. But seeing my stricken expression, his softened, and his placed his hand at my cheek.

"I will always be your friend Caroline. It would be my greatest desire to see you happy and comfortably married. We both must be strong for the ones around us, sweetling, and we will learn acceptance."

"Is that what you really want Elijah, for us to pretend there is nothing between us?"

"It's not what I want, it's what I have to do" his mouth a grim line, but determination shone through his eyes, and I saw no way to convince him otherwise. I have to look down so he doesn't see the tear that slips down my cheek, but the hand still cupping my cheek captures it. How cruel to realize I love him and to lose all hope of having him all in a few days. I take a deep breath to steady myself and then look up, a small smile on my face.

"Ok. I understand" I whisper. And he answered with a small smile of his own as some of the tension I hadn't realized he had been holding left his body. His hand was still on my cheek and his thumb stretched out to trace under my eye.

"You look tired Caroline" he whispers. A shudder runs up my spine and I instantly take a step away from him, away from his touch. When he was no longer touching me or leaning into me I found that I could think a little more clearly.

"Just having some strange dreams. I'm fine though" I assure him. He opened his mouth as if to ask me a question, but then must have decided against it and closed it again. We stood in silence for a moment.

Of course I could never marry him. With my ridiculously large dowry and being the daughter of a Baron I could easily find a titled husband. No matter how much affection my father had for Elijah, he was still the second son, and judging by his confession it seemed he didn't want children. I turned to face the opening to the alleyway but looked back to make sure Elijah was coming. He straightened his shoulders determinedly and pasted a fake smile on his face and gestured for me to proceed him out. And when I turned the corner back to the dressmakers Mary was just exiting.

"Oh Caroline!" she squealed excitedly when she saw me, "She agreed to extend me a credit for the remaining sum!" and I looked down at the wrapped parcel in her hand and found a genuine smile emerge on my face.

"That is so wonderful Mary, your mother is going to explode with pleasure at seeing this!"

"Oh I do hope so!"

"Mary would you like some time off to celebrate with your mother and to give her the gift in person?" I ask as we make our way to the tethered horses. Her mouth formed an O when she whipped around to face me.

"Oh mistress you would not mind!?"

"Of course not Mary, you should be with your mother, especially with your youngest sister now employed I am sure she would appreciate the company". Mary's mother had written to her explaining how her youngest sister, now 15, had found a governess position in the home a wealthy merchant one town away. And Mary, apparently quite overcome, flung her arms around me in a surprising show of gratitude. She had only been my maid for a few years, but in that time she had always kept a respectful distance between us, but since the carriage accident that distance seemed to have disappeared completely.

The force of her hug had spun us around so that I could see Elijah over her shoulder, and he was laughing at Mary's show of gratitude just as I was. I pat Mary on the shoulder and she released me.

"I shall write to my mother at once! But of course I won't be absent for very long Mistress, three days at the longest."

"Take your time and enjoy your visit dear" I reassured her. She nodded happily and turned to pack her parcel in her horse's saddlebags. Then my gaze was caught by something over her shoulder. A woman with bright red hair had just turned the corner and was walking along the line of shops in our direction. When I first saw her I thought I would be angry and jealous all over again, but surprisingly I wasn't. It must have been Elijah's confession to me, knowing that I meant more to him than that harlot ever would. Elijah caught my stare and turned to look as well. At least he had the good grace to flush when he saw her. But she acted as if she didn't even see him or recognize him when her gaze did finally slide over our group. I thought it was quite strange. But then he turned to look at me again, most likely to gauge my reaction, so I simply rolled my eyes and mounted my horse. He smirked as he mounted his.

Dinner that night was filled with comfortable conversation and laughter, the tension between Elijah and I now gone. I had to stifle multiple yawns through the courses, much to the amusement of my parents. I had been running around all day with Mary preparing for our journey to Derby Castle. We were leaving first thing in the morning and planned to arrive in the mid-afternoon, with good weather.

Instead of retiring to the sitting room after dinner my mother and I decided to retire to our bed chambers while Elijah and my father enjoyed an after dinner drink. I entered my room to find Mary still hard at work packing some last minute things into my remaining trunks. It was amusing because I was not packing a large amount of gowns, I had just packed and repacked gowns with the suggestions of my mother and Mary. Both had been running in and out all day to check and recheck my selections and make suggestions.

"Oh Mary do stop your fussing. I am sure I will have everything I require."

"I simply want everything to be perfect Caroline. Who knows, this young Lord Knightsly could come to be very special for you" she said with a wink in my direction

"Oh I very much doubt that! I found him proud and overly aristocratic" I huffed as I sat at my vanity and started removing the pins from my new hood. Mary came up behind me to take over with removing my hood with a laugh.

"Caroline, he is an aristocrat!"

"Well yes, I suppose so, but he doesn't quite need to wear it on his jacket like an oversized broach now does he?" I asked while looking at her in the mirror. She simply shook her head and laughed again.

"And besides," I continued, "He will definitely not be looking on me for a wife and a countess. I am quite sure he found me lacking when we were introduced"

"Well he shall most definitely not find you lacking this weekend!" she assured me. As my lady's maid it was her responsibility to make me presentable and fashionable, it would be a great mark upon her honor if I was found to be lacking in any way.

"No he shall not!" I say determinedly back, "I shall show him that he didn't look down his nose at a silly country miss, he crossed a worldly and sophisticated lady that he cannot have" I said with faked airs. Mary burst into laughter and I was soon following her. When my hair was brushed and plaited I stood, Mary unlaced and removed my gown, and then blew out the candles as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight Mistress, tomorrow shall begin early so go right to sleep. And sleep well."

"Thank you Mary, you as well", she smiled and then she was gone.

My head fell back exhaustedly on the pillows and I burrowed further into the sheets and blankets. I was immediately asleep. I dreamt again of people I didn't know. I was in a meadow of wild flowers with sunshine burning overhead. I turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with light green eyes and sandy blonde hair running through the flowers. They were both young children, and their laughter was all that could be heard. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could just hear the echo of children's laughter and the whispers of names. It felt like I was romping and playing with them, but all I could do was watch. After a while they stopped and were running to what looked like a village. The village was full of huts and the children ran to one on the edge of the cluster, and right into the arms of a beautiful smiling woman who was waiting outside for them The woman was wearing an old homespun dress and had wavy long blonde hair. The woman spun the little girl in the air and then reached down to pat the head of the little boy who had wrapped his arms around her legs. Then another woman came out of the shadows of the hut. She was much older, her pace pained and slowed with age and face covered in wrinkles, but a lightness and gentleness shone through her expression. She too had long hair, but it had long turned white with age. And she was speaking.

"Esther! Dear, the stew isn't yet ready and Mikael will return any minute with Finn" the old woman said in a voice that was surprisingly steady

"Yes mother, of course your right. Alright Rebeka and Henrik out, out, out! I need to finish dinner and you need to gather more wood!" I found myself smiling at the antics of the loving family, my eyes trailing over all of them until they finally rested on the oldest member.

And her bright blue eyes were staring right at me. I felt a jolt, and suddenly I was awake. I was breathing rapidly, trying to remember what had woken me so suddenly. I could remember the entire dream as if it were a memory, especially those bright blue eyes. But something was bothering me. Everyone else in the dream acted as if I was not there, I was merely a spectator, but this woman looked directly at me, Caroline. And her expression was not hostile or angry, it was burning curiosity.


	17. Derby Castle

**Hello! I'm so sorry if there might have been some confusion about the dream that Caroline was having at the end of the last chapter. She was dreaming of Rebeka and Henrik running and playing and then watched as they returned to their village (THE MIKAELSON'S WERE ALL STILL HUMAN DURING THE DREAM and they were in their own time!) and then they run into the arms of their smiling mother Esther and who walks out of the hut behind them?... A strange woman who Esther referred to as mother! WHAAAT? "Not another new character" you say, and I reply "Mwahahaha oh yes, and this one is very important to the story later on. And yessss, she did make eye contact with Caroline in the dream and that is why Caroline woke up.**

 **Let me know if anything else is still unclear.**

 **And thank you so much for reviews and questions because I am ALWAYSSSS happy to clear things up if they become confusing.**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bump. Bump. Bump… It seemed like I had been in this carriage for years instead of hours. My head hurt, my eyes were heavy and my bum was extremely sore. I had been woken at the crack of dawn by Mary's gentle shaking. I had washed and dressed into my dark blue traveling dress and vest and donned a new traveling hat. We all had a hasty breakfast and then loaded into the carriages. My mother, father and I were in the first carriage. Mary, my mother's maid and my father's valet were all in the second carriage, and our trunks were divided between the two.

It was now early afternoon and it had been a while since we stopped at an Inn to water the horses and eat our midday meal. I pressed my forehead against the glass window and watched the countryside roll by. We had gone through a few towns and even one rather large one, but for the most part we had been traveling through green countryside. We had gotten very lucky there was no rain today. It was cloudy in the morning but the Spring sun had burned off the clouds and it was still shining strong now. While I gazed out the window my mind was wandering. The dream I had last night was still fresh in my mind. I could remember the two children playing in the flowers and then returning to what looked like a village, but not a village that looked familiar to me. The huts looked like they were made out of stones and wood and the clothes everyone was wearing looked homespun and simple. But the strangest thing of all, besides dreaming of events taking place in another time, was dreaming of people I did not know. Usually my dreams were filled with my family and friends, and lately Elijah. And this dream had been so lifelike! It felt like I could feel the soft petals of the flowers and the sun on my face. And I kept replaying the expression on that old woman's face as she stared at me. It was intense, like she was staring into me, and there was a burning curiosity in her eyes that I couldn't understand.

The more I thought about the dream the more my head continued to throb, and each bump only made it worse.

"Father, do you know how much longer we will be traveling?" I ask warily. He raised his eyes from the correspondence he had brought, and looked out the window.

"Hmm, I would say another hour or so. We have made excellent time with the good weather"

"Are you alright Caroline? You seem pale" my mother asked, looking up from her embroidery hoop

"Oh yes, just a touch of a headache. Once I am able to walk around and take in some fresh air I will be alright" I assured her with a small smile.

"Alright dear" my mother said, returning her gaze to her sewing. And there was silence in the carriage for the remainder of the trip, anxious silence on my part. I was excited to see Margaret Huxtable again, but not looking forward to suffering Simon Knightsly's arrogant company again.

When we finally arrived at the Knightsly's castle I was relieved to be able to get out and stretch my legs. My father descended the carriage stairs first and then turned to help my mother descend. But before he could turn around and offer his hand to me another hand entered my field of vision. I gentle grasped it and exited the carriage, shocked to see Simon Knightsly on the other end of that arm.

"Thank you" I say quietly as I let his hand go

"Your welcome Miss Forbes" he replied with a slight bow. He then turned and offered me his arm. I hesitantly slide my arm through his as my father looks back and smiled upon seeing us linked.

"My, what a fine pair you make!" he said with a smile. My mouth immediately dropped open and my cheeks were flaming in mortification. I couldnt believe he just paired up Simon and I, and in front of him none the less! I look up at Simon to gauge his reaction but he was looking right back at my father nodding. Nodding!?

"Thank you My Lord" he said. When my father turned back around and made his way over to where the rest of the family was waiting to greet us at the bottom of the front stairs, I saw my mother nudge him and murmur, " _Really William that was uncalled for!_ "

Simon slowed our pace and bent his head a little closer to mine, "Do you disagree Miss Forbes?" Simon asked me quietly as we too made our way over to the rest of his family

"I- Well I-… We are not a pair!" I finally blurted out.

He held his arm slightly closer to his body and tensed his jaw, "Not yet" he murmured, more to himself than to me. But I didn't have time to question him because we had joined the party. His father was the first to greet me by reaching for my hand and bowing over it. I curtseyed in response and he smiled and put his hand on my back and gestured to his family.

"Allow me to introduce my family Miss Forbes. This is my wife and Countess, Mary Knightsly" A woman around my mother's age stepped forward. She had light brown hair, big blue eyes and laugh lines around her smiling mouth.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Forbes" she said kindly as she bent forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"And you My Lady, my mother has told me many wonderful things", at which her smile widened and she went to stand by my mother and the two embraced and began to speak animatedly.

"And these are my two youngest children Charles and Cynthia" he gestured to a girl who looked to be about fourteen and a boy who looked to be about ten. Both looked remarkably like Simon with blonde hair and green eyes. Cynthia rushed forward to stand in front of me and then she bobbed a curtsey before grabbing my hand.

"Hello Miss Forbes! I am so happy to meet you. I feel as though I never get to meet anyone, especially other girls, and now I shall have a whole house full all weekend and I am simply over the moon that you are finally here and-"

"Cynthia, do hold your tongue" came the sharp tone of Simon from my right. Cynthia's bright smile immediately dropped and she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Oh I understand completely Miss Knightsly. Not being able to attend court and being stuck in the country with no close neighbors can be torturous. I sometimes find myself conversing with the portraits along the wall, of course they rarely talk back, although the portrait of my great uncle Buford is known for his wit" I babbled nonsense, and by the end Cynthia had regained her smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon shake his head in what appeared to be exasperation and he walked over to join in the parent's conversation.

"Thank you for that" Cynthia said quietly to me, "Simon doesn't tolerate nonsense or my blabbering." At this I have to laugh.

"Yes, my mother tries her best to discourage me but it hasn't seemed to work quite yet". She laughed and linked her arm through mine.

"Oh Miss Forbes I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Please call me Caroline! That's what all of my friends call me"

"And you shall call me Cynthia, and we shall absolutely confound Simon with how we became such fast friends, he will be insanely jealous"

"Why would he be jealous of our friendship?" I ask as we start to follow the parents as they make their way up the front stairs and enter the castle, Cynthia and I bringing up the rear of the group. As we enter the entryway I am shocked at the size. There are beautiful stone archways and high ceilings and amazing carved sculptures at the foot of the grand staircase railings. And animated and colorful tapestries covering the walls.

"Because," Cynthia said as we continued to follow behind the parents into the sitting room, "He wants to become your friend too" she finished with a smile. And then she released my arm and gestured for me to sit on one of the settees.

After an hour of conversing with the Knightsly family and enjoying tea with them, we were shown to our chambers to rest and wash before dinner later that night. When I arrived in my chamber I found Mary already there and she was almost done putting my gowns into the wardrobe after fluffing them out. She sat me at the vanity and removed the pins securing my hat and brushed my hair out, while she was doing that two maids came in carrying a small basin full of steaming water. I stood from the vanity and Mary helped me remove my traveling gown and vest so I could wash. The warm water and soap felt heavenly on my tired and sore limbs, even if all I was using was a cloth, at least the traveling dust was gone from my body. After drying off I sat back down and Mary leaned me back over the basin so she could wash my hair. She used my favorite vanilla scented soap to lather up my hair, massaging my scalp and filling the room with the smell. She used a cup to pour water over my head to rinse away the soap and when it was all gone she applied a small amount of lavender oil to my hair and then wrapped it up in a sheet.

"Why don't you have a rest now mistress? I'll wake you up in plenty of time to prepare for dinner"

"Alright, thank you Mary" I was exhausted from the day of traveling so time to rest before dinner sounded perfect. She helped me to lay down on the soft bed so that my hair was still wrapped up in the sheet and she drew the curtains to block out the afternoon sun. And despite being in an unfamiliar castle and bed I was able to sleep for over 2 hours and wake refreshed when Mary shook me.

"Time to get ready for dinner Caroline" Mary said quietly as she shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the darkened chamber. Mary went about the room lighting candles as I sat up and stretched my arms and twisted my back. I was happy that my sleep had been dreamless, I needed to focus on socializing tonight, and not trying to decipher my strange subconscious. Mary and I went back and forth trying to decide what gown would be appropriate for tonight, she wanted me to wear my new maroon gown but I wanted to save that for tomorrow night when the Huxtable family would be here as well. We decided on a gown of light blue with an overskirt of shimmering almost sheer silver silk. At my waist I wore a jeweled girdle belt of varying shades of blue stones set in silver, which matched the decoration of my blue French hood. The bodice was plain but expertly cut, low enough to show skin but still tasteful. I wore a simple silver cross at my neck and dabbed some rosewater on my neck and chest and I was ready. Mary had brushed out my hair into rippling waves down my back and the hood brought out the lighter colors in my hair and eyes. Mary gave me her nod of approval, and when the bell sounded she came forward to pinch my cheeks and she waved me on my way.

I entered the hallway to see my parents both exiting their chamber further down the hall from mine, I waited for them and we continued down the hall together and down the stairs. When we entered the sitting room it was only occupied by Simon and his father, both were standing near the fireplace with a drink in hand. Upon our entry Lord Knightsly broke away from Simon and clasped my father on the hand and nodded to my mother and me. I met Simon's eyes and I was happy to see them widen in surprise upon seeing me. Seeing me as a lady, not a girl with flowers in her hair and a wrinkled gown and not a woman dusty and tired from travel, but a lady of the court. Or at least, I was almost a lady of the court.

"William I just procured a Sicilian Brandy over 100 years old, I would love for you to join me in a glass"

"Oh Stephan you never need to ask me twice about Brandy!" The two laughed and made their way over to the sideboard just as the Countess entered with Cynthia and Charles.

"So sorry to be tardy, but Cynthia couldn't find a hair ribbon and tore her chamber apart looking for it and even enlisted poor Charles's aid in locating it" the Countess said laughing as she came to sit by my mother on one of the settees. Cynthia walked over to me while Charles made his way over to Simon, who hadn't moved from his place near the fireplace, although I had felt his eyes on me.

"Caroline that gown is beautiful! It's as though waves of water swirl around you as you walk. Like a mermaid!" she exclaimed

"That is the exact effect I was aiming for!" I laugh in response, "But Cynthia your gown is beautiful as well! I would think your seamstress had captured the exact color of sunlight on a summers day"

"I abhor this color! I think it makes my hair appear dull and skin appear grey" she pouted

"Oh I disagree" I say, and I meant it. The yellow dress brought out the honey colored highlights in her light blonde curls and made her dark green eyes seem brighter.

"Well you are a kind friend Caroline" she said with a smile

"Caroline is it? You two seem to have become very fast friends indeed" a male voice said from behind me. I turned my head to find Simon had joined our conversation.

"Simon, do not be envious. Simply get to know her and I am sure within a few short years she may give you leave to use her Christian name as well" Cynthia replied impishly and I had to hold back a snort of laughter, Simon however did not look as amused.

"Really sister do not be ridiculous. I could not address Miss Forbes by her given name, it would not be correct."

"Unless you married her" Cynthia replied, smiling at me, while my mouth dropped open in shock before I remembered to quickly close it.

"Yes" he answered her quietly, looking at me. Luckily I was saved from answering by the butler that came to announce dinner. Simon held out his arm to me immediately which I hesitantly took while Cynthia looked on in delight. We followed the parents into the dining room and Simon held a chair out for me and then took the one directly beside it.

All throughout dinner I kept having to turn my head from side to side as Cynthia and Simon seemed to fight over my attention and keeping track of the conflicting conversations was making my head hurt. But the food was delicious and I genuinely liked talking with Cynthia. But I was perplexed over the sudden change in Simon Knightsly. He had looked down his nose at me for playing with children and picking flowers and now that I was dressed as the daughter of a Baron he was willing to give me the time of day. I would enjoy my time here and befriend Cynthia and see Margaret again, and then I would not have to see Simon Knightsly in a long while.

After dinner the women retired to the sitting room with little Charles while the men had their after dinner drinks. Cynthia and I sat together on one of the settees while my mother and the Countess occupied the other.

"So would you like to go on tour of the grounds tomorrow Caroline?"

"Oh I would love to"

"Excellent! We can ride horses along the nature trail around the lake. There are so many wonderful views and things to see along the way. And by the time we return it should be just time for the Baron Montford's family to arrive"

"Well that sounds like a perfect morning!" I smile with genuine excitement

"You can ride my mother's mare tomorrow, her name is Sunset and she is a sweet old thing. My horse is called Beauty. Do you have a horse back home?"

"Yes my mares name is Hope, she is a beautiful and gentle thing. Although a few weeks ago she did try her very hardest to throw me off after she was spooked by a snake. It gave Elijah quite a fright and he had to take off after me."

"Who is Elijah?" Darn! I should not have mentioned him here.

"He is an apprentice of my father. The second son of a southern Lord and he is my friend."

"Ohhh, is he very handsome?"

I paused before answering quietly as I leaned forward, "Very" and we both laughed.

"And what are you girls finding so amusing?" Lady Knightsly asked

"Oh I and Caroline were just talking about our plans for a morning ride around the nature walk. We should return in plenty of time for the Baron Montford's family to arrive" Cynthia replied sweetly

"How lovely! And of course Simon shall accompany you. Wont you dear?" she looked to the right just as the door opened to admit the men.

"And who am I accompanying and where?" he asked as he made his way to the chair next to my side of the settee.

"You shall accompany Cynthia and Miss Forbes on a morning ride about the nature walk"

"Of course mother, it would be my pleasure" he said quietly as he settled into the chair.

"Oh wonderful" and then she turned back to the conversation with my mother, which had been joined by my father and Lord Knightsly.

The rest of the evening was spent in conversation with Cynthia while Simon sat silently by and listened. It was very unsettling to have him sit silently next to me, listening in on our conversation, while his eyes burned into the side of my face. I was relieved when my father and mother stood up to retire. We all bid our good nights and then the three of us made our way up to our chambers. Mary was waiting to assist me when I entered, and after she left I was quickly asleep.

I was once again standing in the middle of the village full of log huts. I turned and saw a blonde girl, around my age, sitting next to a basin full of water. I walked a little bit closer and saw that she was washing clothes. She added some soap to the water and then after rinsing it she would hang it from a line of rope she had hung between 2 nearby trees. As she worked I was able to study her. There was something familiar about her, like I had seen her before. She had beautifully long light blonde hair that was done in an intricate braid down her back. She was wearing a dress of peach colored material and a light brown apron was cinching the dress at her waist. A boy that appeared to be a little younger than her walked up behind her.

"Rebekah, mother says you have to hurry. Her and grandmother still need help gathering the blankets and food for the caves tonight"

"Henrik! I have only done half of the clothes washing, why don't you go and help mother and grandmother instead of wasting time trying to find me to do it?"

"I cannot! Niklaus and I are going on a special trip"

"Just remember to be back at the caves before nightfall Henrik! I am not jesting!"

"Alright alright, we will!" he said. He quickly kissed her cheek and then took off running. The girl named Rebekah just shook her head in exasperation but was smiling as she continued her work with the clothes.

Then time seemed to shift. I could see the girl called Rebeka in a group of other women carrying blankets and food and other things into what looked like caves. Rebeka walked past some campfires as she navigated her way through the caves and set her things down around an already lit bonfire where another familiar older blonde woman was sitting.

"Mother have you seen Niklaus?"

"I believe he is with your other borthers. They should be back very soon"

"Are they with Father?"

"No I believe your father is with your grandmother and Ayana. I think they are trying to perfect their boundary spell for the caves for tonight."

"Why aren't you helping them mother? I thought you were more powerful than Ayana?"

"Your grandmother is stronger than Ayana and I combined. I needed to prepare the caves for us tonight and keep an eye on all of you children." She smiled and put an arm around Rebeka

"Motherrrr I am sixteen years this summer! And even Henrik is almost a man. We are old enough to take care of ourselves."

"You may be able to hold to your responsibilities but I am still not sure of any of your bothers ability to handle anything more complex than sharpening a spear."

"I am inclined to agree mother" Rebeka and her mother both laughing, and then both looked up as three young men walked over to join them at the fire. I couldn't make out the face of one of the men because his back was to me, but I could see the other two clearly in the light of the fire. One had long dark brown hair and bright mischievous green eyes and lips that were made for smirking. The second one was clearly much older and had a strong square jaw and lighter brown hair and eyes.

"And what are you agreeing about?" the younger dark haired one asked Rebeka

"Oh just that the lot of you are worse than useless!" Rebeka laughed

"Dear sister I am sorry to disagree with you, but I believe that only applies to some of us…" a laughing voice said from beside Rebeka, the face I couldn't see. But that voice. I knew that voice. It was deep and warm and sent a shiver up my spine.

"Yes dear we mustn't group all of your brothers together" their mother said from the other side of Rebeka

"Yes I hardly think I belong in the same category as Kol…" said the bored voice of the oldest boy.

"Oh yes saintly Finn! Although I didn't know saints sneak off into the woods after Juliana Markson to do some very unsaintly things to her and – "

"Kol! That is quite enough! Your little sister is present and you do only yourself a disservice by attempting to shame Finn in front of the family" their mother said sternly as she jumped to her feet and towered over a still sitting Kol. And Kol had the grace to look down in shame at his mothers disparaging tone.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice said from just beyond this fires light.

"Mikeal, dear, do not worry I have already handled Kol's slip of tongue" the blonde woman said. A tall, broad and mean looking man stepped more fully into the firelight and walked to stand right in front of Kol. I immediately recoiled.

"Esther do not fool yourself, you are much too soft on the lot of them. That is the reason they are all so useless"

"Mikael that is enough!" a new voice came from the same direction he had just come from. An old woman stepped into the light with an angry look in Mikael's direction. "We will get that spell just right. Next month Esther will assist us. We will be fine tonight in the caves together. Do not take your anger out on the children you are trying to protect!"

"Wait, mother where is Niklaus and Henrik?" Esther asked

"I thought they were with Finn, Kol and Elijah" she answered. I gasped when I heard his name, and that was when the old woman's gaze found mine. She squinted in my direction as if trying to see me clearly. I felt the same internal pull as last time, but before I could do anything a scream erupted from the mouth of the cave and she broke the eye contact to look. Esther immediately ran to see what was wrong and then her screams were added to the sounds of horror.

"HENRIK! HENRIIIIIIIIK!" Esther was screaming as she dropped to her knees. But then my view was obscured by everyone around the fire jumping up and running to Esther. I went to follow Elijah, to see what was happening, when I felt a hand grip my wrist.

"Caroline" I turned to see that the hand belonged to the old woman, and the grip was tightening.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, my voice sounding no louder than a whisper

"Caroline" she simply said again, but her voice sounded as if it was coming from far away now.

And then I was sitting up in bed gasping. Mary's surprised face was inches away from mine and her hand was on my wrist.

"I am so sorry Caroline, I didn't mean to scare you but it is time to get up and prepare for breakfast and your ride with Cynthia" Mary said hesitantly

"Yes, yes of course" I finally answered. Mary stood up and started readying the room and my clothes for the day. I was distracted, thinking of the dream. I couldn't remember every detail but I knew that Elijah had been in it, and some other people had been in it that I recognized but couldn't place.

I got out of bed, washed and dressed all in a daze, still distracted by trying to remember more details from my dream. It was like there was something important just out of reach in my mind that I needed to remember. What I did remember clearly though, was the piercing blue eyes and biting grip of the old woman. I shook my head, trying to clear the troubling thoughts from it, and then I walked out the door to join the breakfast party.


	18. New Friends, Old Friends

I was distracted from the conversation going on around me. My eyes repeatedly going to the window which had a view of the front drive, where the Huxtable family was supposed to be arriving soon. Our families used to be very close, geographically and socially. Her father and my father had been friends at court before they had both gotten married and their estate had only been an hour's ride away from ours. One of the Huxtable daughters name was Margaret and she was only a year younger than me. I hadn't seen her in a number of years but I remember her being a very quiet and sweet girl that reminded me of porcelain doll with her coloring. She was even paler than me and had very light almost white blonde hair, but she had very pretty big brown eyes, which were usually downcast with shyness. She was painfully shy, I hope she has grown out of that. I also hope that Cynthia and her got along, the two were very opposite in demeanor and Cynthia had told me on our morning ride that she cannot abide meekness in friends.

"Which is why I absolutely adore you already Caroline" she said looking back at me with a bright smile

"Cynthia, you cannot sum up all of Miss Forbes's nature in a single evening" Simon admonished from behind me. We had come to a spot on the trail where we had to travel one by one.

"Simon you cannot honestly look at Caroline and tell me she is a meek and docile creature! She has wit and a brain, nothing like that last girl you courted" Cynthia yelled from the front of the line

"Cynthia hold your tongue immediately" Simon shouted in return. I had never seen his perfect little feathers ruffled before, but they definitely were now. There was silence for a while until Cynthia resumed her chatter about the trail, the history of the estate and her childhood. I enjoyed listening to her and enjoyed the morning ride. The air was cool and I was grateful for my riding vest. But the sun coming in between the leaves was heaven as it warmed my face and the blue of the small lake looked very inviting as we rode around it. I was very excited to see that there was a small row boat tethered to the small dock that protruded from the grass into the water.

"Would you like to accompany me on a row later this afternoon Miss Forbes?" said a quiet voice from behind me. It was the first time he had spoken since Cynthia had made him angry. I contemplated the pros and cons before answering. On the positive side I would get to go out on a beautiful lake on a beautiful day, on the negative side I would be trapped in a little boat with Simon Knightsly. But that water was too tempting to pass up.

"I would be delighted Sir" I answered as I turned back to nod my thanks, he simply nodded in return, expression never changing. Cynthia must have heard the exchange because she turned around in her saddle and beamed a smile at me. I would have to speak with her soon about Simon and I, I didn't want to get her hopes up about us courting.

Then we had neared the end of the trail and returned our horses to the stables and found our parents in the sitting room enjoying tea and we had been there ever since. I was sitting in the window seat with a book in my hand and Cynthia sat beside me embroidering. We had been sitting in compatible silence for almost an hour while the rest of the party conversed on the settees in the middle of the room when we heard the rattling of carriages. Cynthia and I both spun in the seat to see two carriages approaching up the drive.

"They are here!" she squealed as she shot up from the seat

"Cynthia, dear, do try and control yourself" her mother said in exasperation as she too stood up. We all made our way to the entranceway and down the front stairs as the carriages pulled up in front of the castle. The first to exit the front carriage was Margaret's father, Charles Huxtable, the Baron Montford. He was a bit older than my father and Lord Derby, he had thinning brown hair and brown eyes and his recent years in Italy had darkened his skin. He was also a large gentleman, not just in the middle but also in height. He towered over his little wife, Baroness Catherine Huxtable, as she exited the carriage behind him with his help. She was a tiny woman that looked remarkably like Margaret with very light features, and a bright smile dominated her face when she saw us. My answering smile brightened even further when I saw Margaret descend the carriage steps. But I was shocked at what I saw. She was wearing a very low cut traveling gown and the vest she had over it was left unbuttoned at the top to showcase her cleavage further. Her dress was made of deep red and black lace and her black traveling hate had feathers in it. She was also wearing rouge and lip dye. But the most shocking of all was the bored expression on her face and the air of superiority that surrounded her. This was most definitely not the shy sweet girl I had known a few years ago, she looked like a spoiled girl of the court. When her gaze finally settled on me I was put off by the condescending smile I received, one that held no warmth and did not reach her eyes. She made her way over to where I was standing next to Cynthia, her pace slow and her hips swaying dramatically.

"Caroline, dear, it has been too long since we have laid eyes on one another" she said, and I could tell she was trying to make herself sound worldlier by lowering her voice. I wasn't sure how to address this new Margaret so I decided that being polite was a good way to start.

"Yes Margaret it really has, I hope you have been well" I smiled

"Oh quite well, Father has been remarkably successful as the ambassador to Italy"

"Well I am very pleased to hear it. Margaret this is my new friend, Miss Cynthia Knightsly. Cynthia, this is Miss Margaret Huxtable" They both bobbed curtseys and did _How do you do, fine thank you_ , exchange and then they were both silent. After a few awkward moments I felt Simon come to stand beside me, and for the first time I was grateful for his presence.

"Miss Forbes I believe introductions are in order" he said and I saw Margaret's eyes travel slowly up his body before resting on his face, and her seductive smirk deepened. Interesting.

"Of course. Mr. Simon Knightsly this is Miss Margaret Huxtable, Margaret this is Mr. Simon Knightsly." Margaret bobbed into a deeper curtsey, where she bent slightly forward, exposing her chest a bit more. I saw Simon's eyebrows raise as he bent in a slight bow.

"A pleasure I am sure Miss Huxtable" Simon replied, tone neutral

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Simon Knightsly" she replied demurely. We were interrupted from further awkwardness by two little blonde blurs running through the conversation followed by a shout.

"Boys! Quiet down this instant or I shall send you straight back home with the nanny. Do not think I am jesting!" Catherine Huxtable said as she hurried off after her twin sons, both nine years old, Matthew and Philip. They circled back and made their way over to our group and I crouched down to greet them.

"Hello boys. I haven't seen you since you were very little. I didn't recognize the big strong men you had become until your mother shouted your names." The boys stopped to stand in front of me as I spoke. "Do you boys remember me?" Both boys looked very much alike but they were not identical. Philip had brown eyes and Matthew had green eyes and their hair was a slightly different shade of blonde. The little boy Philip slowly reached his hand out and picked up some strands of my hair. He looked at my hair and then smiled at me.

"I do." He said slowly

"Good! I remember you and Matthew always used to play with my hair when you were babies"

"It's like sunshine" Philip said excitedly, and Matthew jumped excitedly "Yea it is!"

"Really boys that is enough! Caroline doesn't have time to listen to silly prattle about sunshine hair!"

"Really Margaret it is no bother" I said with a kind smile to the boys as I rose back up.

"There is no need to coddle them, they get enough of that from everyone else" she answered as she started to stroll away, in the direction of the parents who were deep in conversation.

"Well Simon, one conversation was enough to sum up all of that woman's nature" Cynthia murmured once Margaret was a safe distance away, with her brothers trailing behind.

"For once I am inclined to agree sister" Simon murmured back. I was too confused to offer any response. I remembered Margaret being quiet and shy and very kind. She loved her little baby brothers and on the day that her family set sail and we parted ways she sobbed as she hugged me. This cold and seductive siren was not at all what I was expecting. We started to follow our parents and the Huxtable's up the front path to the stairs when Simon caught my elbow.

"Would you like to go for that boat ride now Miss Forbes?" he asked, and I hesitated. I wanted to spend more time with Margaret and hopefully find out what had changed her, and I still hadn't asked my parents if I could go.

"I need to ask my parents" I answered

"I already spoke with your father, Cynthia will remain on the grass with a maid and act as our chaperone". So without any real excuse I nodded. He nodded in return.

"Allow me to just go and get a sun hat"

"Of course, Cynthia should be retrieving hers as well. I shall go and ready the boat"

"Alright" and I turned and hurried up the front steps before going through the entranceway and up the stairs to my chamber.

For all of the ups and downs of the bizarre day, it had actually been a good one. My parents were ecstatic to see the Huxtable's again, the morning ride had been wonderful, our lunch and afternoon in the garden had been very fun and my boat ride with Simon had been surprisingly pleasant. He hadn't said much, except to scold me about not bringing an umbrella to protect my pale skin. I couldn't figure out why he had even invited me out in the boat, we didn't talk much, and I just kept thinking about how much fun it would've been with Elijah. We would have laughed together, he would have let me try rowing, I would have splashed him with my oar on purpose and I'm fairly certain he would have ended up in the water if he had ever tried to scold me like Simon did. There was something about Simon that I couldn't figure out, sometimes he acted like I was an exasperating child and other times he acted surprisingly attentive.

It was a less extreme version of how I felt around Elijah, actually, now that I think about it. Simon didn't sneak into my chamber in the middle of the night and help me undress or trap me against a wall and ALMOST kiss me, and Simon also didn't kiss other women and then yell at me when I caught him. But Simon also didn't make me feel things that I had never felt before. A pleasant fluttering in my chest when he was around, and those times when I would catch his special glances or feel him touch me a certain heat would pool deep inside me. No Simon didn't do any of that, so his offering to row me around the lake, complimenting me on my walking dress while scolding me about the hat was quite baffling.

Now all of us were in our separate chambers readying for dinner and I was excited to finally wear my new gown, especially since I hadn't owned any other like it before. Mary was brushing out my hair and tightening the curls that framed my face with a hot iron, and once my hood was in place the effect was perfect. My hood was maroon and cream with gold trim and inlaid pearls. Once I had my gown on and my hair was done I put on a gold choker with a single dangling pearl and had pearls dangling from my ears. My mother had leant me the set and I had never had such finery on all at once before, normally I kept my jewelry very simple. We were a bit early getting ready so we passed the time talking, mostly Mary wanting to know what I thought of Simon and his family. I answered truthfully, I loved his sister and his parents were both very nice, but there was something about him that I couldn't figure out. But finally the bell sounded and I departed from my chamber for the sitting room.

"Oh Caroline dear! There you are" said the voice of Margaret from behind me, I turned just as she shut the door to her own chamber down the hall. I waited for her to catch up so we could descend the stairs together. She linked her arm through mine and leaned in close.

"I really must ask you something Caroline, I hope you won't think me too forward, but of course we have been friends since childhood" she whispered

"No of course, you may ask me anything" I whispered back, very curious. All day she had spent her time speaking with the Knightsly's, especially Simon, and hadn't had much time to catch up with me.

"Is there a betrothal in the works between you and Simon Knightsly?"

"What? Of course not, this weekend is the first time we have really ever spoken"

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I just gobbled him right up then would you?" she simpered

"Ummmm…" honestly not sure how to answer that question, not even sure what she meant.

"Oh you're such a doll!" she exclaimed as we entered the sitting room and she disengaged her arm from mine. Only Lord Derby and his wife were in the sitting room when we arrived and Margaret rushed over to exclaim over Lady Derby's gown. And it was a beautfiful gown, with all the colors of the forest in the design, but even to my ears her praise sounded forced and exaggerated. I was glad when Cynthia came through the door, and she seemed relieved to see me too because she rushed right over to me.

"Thank god you are here too" she said

"Of course I am here" I laughed, "And I will be for the next 2 two days"

"I meant already in the sitting room, Margaret is grating on my nerves and she hasn't even been here a full day yet! How on Earth were you friends with that girl for so long?"

"She wasn't always like this" I answer quietly, sadly looking over at the girl I used to know, who was still conversing with Cynthia's parents. "She used to be very sweet and quiet"

"Well she hasn't stopped trying to get Simon's attention since the minute she saw him. Of course he would never look twice at a girl like that Caroline" she told me with a smile

"Why would I care who your brother looks at Cynthia?" I asked, there had been so many hints over the past two days about a possible pairing between Simon and I and I seemed to be the last to know. But instead of answering Cynthia blushed and looked down, and seemed very relieved when my parents walked in with the Huxtables.

"Oh Caroline, what a beautiful gown!" Lady Huxtable exclaimed when she saw me, "I don't believe I have ever seen you in a gown that wasn't a shade of blue before. But of course blue compliments your coloring wonderfully, but there is just something about that deep maroon that adds something…" she seemed to have trouble finding the right words

"OH yes I can see what you mean Mother," Cynthia chimed in just as Simon walked in, and her expression changed when she saw him. "It gives some actual color to her face and makes her hair appear less dull. Very pretty color" and then she turned back to her conversation. My mouth had dropped open in embarrassment. I couldn't believe my oldest friend had just insulted me in front of our friends and families all because she wanted to seem superior in front of a man.

"Miss Huxtable I am forced to disagree with your assessment" Simon said in a measured tone, still near the doorway to the sitting room. Then the conversation in the room really stopped. It was considered ungentlemanly to contradict a Lady, especially in front of others. I held my breath.

"Oh?" she answered, also surprised

"I would never describe Miss Forbes's hair as dull, when joined with any shade of blue. And her face is always animated and flushed with excitement. Which I have always found to be much more attractive than an air of superiority" and his tone of voice led the listener to believe he was simply stating a fact, but if you listened carefully to the words, you knew he was making a comparison.

"Well I- Of course I never- I mean-"she sputtered in return before simply falling silent, and looking away in embarrassment.

"Well I do hope there are fresh sugared peaches for desert afterall" Lady Derby said a bit too cheerfully, "cook was unsure if there would be enough for tonight. Oh I also suggested some berry tarts with cream for the twins Catharine"

"Oh thank you so much! Those are their favorites" she answered with a smile as she sat next to her on the settee.

And by degrees everyone in the room turned to their own conversations and Cynthia grasped my arm and pulled me to the corner of the room by the sideboard with the drinks. She hastily poured me a glass of wine which I gulped gratefully.

"Better?" she asked quietly

"Better" I responded with a small smile, "What just happened?"  
"Well in summary, Lady Huxtable complimented your gown- which I too find beautiful Caroline, we really must go dress shopping together some time- your little friend Miss Too Big For My Petticoats Huxtable insulted you in front of everyone and then my brother Simon defended you while at the same time insulting Margaret subtly… Yup, that'll do it."

"But why would she do something like that?"

"Well I would say that is because she is a big headed, upturned nose, curled lip little bi-"

"Cynthia!" I yelped with laughter, looking to see if anyone was close enough to hear what she had been saying. While I was scanning the sitting room my eyes met Margaret's and the look she gave me cooled my blood instantly and wiped the smile from my face. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed and the hatred in her expression was palpable. I quickly looked away and saw that Cynthia had seen the same thing I had, her mouth was open in shock.

"She's just mad that Simon defended you in the face of her cruelty. My brother may be proper and boring but he is not cruel, and he would never condone it in others" she said fiercely. My opinion of Simon grew and I hadn't seen anything in my limited history with him to contradict that.

I was happy when the butler came in to inform us that dinner was served. I sat as far from Margaret as the table would allow and I was able to feel a semblance of normalcy again. And the desert of sugared peaches was a happy occurrence. After dinner when the women left the dining room I also tried to sit as far from Margaret as possible, which was made easier by the fact that I think she was also avoiding me too. But the atmosphere was tense and I was exhausted so I made my excuses and made my way up the stairs. It was dark in the hallway as I tried to find which chamber was mine.

"Miss Forbes" said a quiet voice from behind me and I spun around to find the shape of Simon standing not too far from me

"Oh Mr. Knightsly, you startled me"

"I apologize Miss Forbes. But I wanted to be sure that I did not offend you earlier by correcting your friend"

"Oh…" I said, not sure how to continue, "No, of course you did not offend me. In truth I was very flattered by what you said. I wanted to thank you for defending me" I said

"Of course Miss Forbes. You seem like a kind and gentle girl, undeserving of cruelty or insult"

"Well, like I said, thank you very much"

"You are very welcome Miss Forbes. Good night" and then he turned and walked back down the corridor and down the stairs. Well, that had been much different from the last time a mad stopped me in a darkened corridor on the way to my bed chamber. But, after all, Simon's eyes weren't brown enough and his hair was much too light for my taste, but I was starting to think I could make a friend of him.


	19. Commitments

The Forbes family had been gone for 3 days now and I was insanely bored. I hadn't realized how much I had come to rely on Caroline and her father, and even her mother, for entertainment and companionship. They were a loving and generous family and in the short time I had been with them I almost felt like I had a place in it. Especially after the conversation I had with William Forbes right before he left on Friday.

"Elijah, son, I wonder if I may have a word with you before we depart"

"Of course sir" he gestured for me to follow him into his study. Caroline and her mother were still in their chambers preparing to leave. We entered the room and took seats on either side of the fireplace.

"I will be blunt Elijah, you have only been with us for a few months now, but I feel that you have a future with this family." He started to say, and before I could stop it, an image of Caroline flashed across my mind. I shook my head slightly and quickly disguised it as a nod of assent. "I am not well. I am getting older and an ache in my chest grows more severe with each winter. I want to see my daughter securely married and my business taken care of for them before anything happens to me."

"Sir you seem in fine health to me. You still ride daily and see to all of your business affairs personally" I tried to argue.

"Oh Elijah calm yourself. I am not going to die anytime soon, but you do recall that trading ship that disappeared a few months ago?" I nodded, "That could happen to any trade ship, one that I may be on. I am simply preparing for an inevitable, and I would like certain assurances"

"What assurances, My Lord?" I ask hesitantly, fully knowing that I could never stay here forever, or anywhere forever.

"That I can count on you to protect this family and its interests in the event of my death" he said seriously.

"Of course sir" I reply, staring steadily back at him, and I saw a small relieved smile on his face before he nodded and stood to shake my hand.

"Excellent, I am truly happy to hear it. While we are gone I would like for you to go to the village and the village down the coast a bit, Blackpool, and retrieve the inventory lists from our ship captains. The ship in Blackpool is carrying silk from Italy and the ship docked in our village is carrying bolts of cloth from France. I would also like you to listen to any complaints and deal with the issues directly "You can count on me sir" I reply seriously. This would give me an excellent opportunity to feed away from the estate. Being an Original Vampire meant that I didn't need to feed as frequently as younger vampires, but the infrequent runs to the village at night hadn't been enough to satiate my hunger lately.

"I look forward to meeting with you upon our return and hear your report" William responded and we walked out of the room and down the hall to see Caroline and her mother descending the stairs. Caroline's usually animated face was flushed with excitement and her eyes were bright, my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful she looked. I quickly schooled my features into neutrality and made light conversation with the family before they departed. I needed to get control of myself! I blamed my reaction to her on the infrequency of my feeding, I hoped that after a few days of fresh blood I would be able to control myself around young Caroline Forbes.

While she was away this weekend Simon Knightsly, the arrogant little prick that he was, would have the opportunity to romance Caroline into an engagement. He was a good age for marriage, had a good name, and would give her children and a stable home. She would be out of my reach and finally out of my thoughts. I could never provide those things for her; I cannot give her children and while Mikael still lives I couldn't provide her with a safe and stable home. This was for the best. I kept telling myself that as her carriage rode away. If it was for the best why is there a sense of panic at the thought of her with another man? I sighed with frustration and turned to head back into the house from where I had seen the family off from the front stairs. I made my way back to the study to retrieve what I would need when I met with the ship captains. I would meet with the captain from our village today and see the captain from Blackpool tomorrow.

The next day was very eventful. I left at midday and rode down to the docks in the village. The ship's captain had been good natured and honest and he genuinely cared for the men on his crew and for William Forbes. He had minimal complaints and only one request for a new sail for the ship. His inventory was exactly what it should have been and the conditions on board were excellent. Talking and negotiating with the captain and seeing his crew made me remember my conversation with William Forbes Friday morning. That conversation had troubled me ever since. I knew that I could never keep that promise and as long as I was here they wouldn't look for a permanent manager for the business. The longer I stayed the harder it would be for the Forbes family in the end, and the harder it would be for me. I needed to start actively trying to locate my siblings instead of sitting idly by and waiting for the chance of word to come around about them.

By the time my meeting with the captain had concluded it was approaching dusk so instead of heading back to the estate for a solitary meal, I headed to the tavern. The wine was terrible and the food was just palatable, but then again I wasn't here for those things. I was looking for a very specific type of meal, preferably a traveler, a sailor or foreigner. Someone that no one would question a neck wound on or the slight confusion as to the cause. After a while of sitting there nursing my cup of terrible wine a traveling coach pulled up into the courtyard separating the Tavern from the Inn. A small crowd entered the half empty Tavern, it looked to be a family with a young child and then two other young men. The family sat down at an empty table near the door but the two young men walked past my table to a small one half hidden in the shadows in the far corner. As they passed I hear them murmuring in Spanish about how they would never find what they were looking for and I smiled into my cup of wine. I sat in wait for the pair to be finished with their meal and then when they were done I watched them walk back out. I stood, left some coins on the table and followed behind. I saw them walk away from the Tavern and toward the back entrance to the Inn, where one can find female company for the evening. I watched through the window as the taller man walked up to one of the women leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, he whispered something in her ear and she smiled seductively back up at him and followed as he made his way back down the hall toward the door where his companion was waiting. The taller man led the woman out of the back alley door with his friend following behind. When they were halfway down the alley he pushed the woman roughly against the wall, she shrieked but the taller one back handed her across the face, sending her flying down the alley, and I could smell blood in the air. The two men laughed and stalked after her as she tried to crawl away. I took steps into the alley intent on intervening when I saw the taller one bend down next to the woman and pull her up by the neck as though she weighed nothing at all. He pushed her against the wall again and ripped roughly into her neck.

They were vampires!

I only hesitated for a second before continuing to speed forward and I ripped the vampire away from the woman and she collapsed to the floor. The smaller one tensed to pounce so I wrapped my hand around his neck and looked him in the eye, "You will calmly wait for me to finish killing your partner and then I will kill you shortly after. You will not scream and you will not try to leave" I compelled

"I will not scream and I will not try to leave" he repeated back to me in a thick Spanish accent, _good_ , they spoke English. I released my hold on him and turned to face the vampire that was getting to his feet.

"You really shouldn't play with your food" I said as I turned and calmly walked in the direction of the taller vampire. He could probably sense that he was no match for me because he turned and tried to run down the alleyway and out onto the street, but I caught him just as he hit the light of the street lamp and I pulled him back against the wall. I looked around and was relieved that we were alone on the street, I didn't want to go around compelling more people than I had to.

"You, my unlucky friend, chose the wrong village to hunt in"

"And what was she to you? She was a whore, no one will miss a whore!"

"She is nothing to me, but this is my home for the time being and no one encroaches on an Originals territory"

The fear on the young vampire's face instantly transformed into a relieved smile and he actually laughed, "An Original? Are you Elijah Mikaelson?" he asked very excitedly. _Shit_! He knew who I was, he was probably one of Mikael's scouts. I plunged my hand into his chest and wrapped my fingers around his heart.

"Who sent you?" I growled, leaning in close.

He gasped in pain and I could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves now, "It was your sister My Lord, the Lady Rebeka promised a small fortune to the vampires that were able to send her word of your whereabouts" and I immediately removed my hand. The vampire doubled over in pain and was gasping for air.

"How many did she send?" I asked

"I believe three others My Lord, my companion and I have been searching all over England, one vampire was sent to France, one to Spain and another to Italy"

"And where is my sister?"

"She has been in Southern France for almost a month my Lord"

"Good, you are to return to her and tell her of my whereabouts"

"You will not be returning with us Sir?"

"No, I cannot leave here yet…"

"Very well My Lord" the vampire responded hesitantly, clearly not looking forward to returning to my sister empty handed. I uncompelled the shorter vampire and the two left on the return coach that very night.

Once I had seen them off with clear directions for Rebeka I found myself walking around the darkened village, lost in thought. I had assumed that when I had word of my siblings that I would feel relieved and that nothing would stop me from reuniting with them, but what I felt was a pang of disappointment. I knew I still had a few weeks here, it would take at least that long for Rebeka to reach me from Southern France. But after the initial relief of learning it wasn't Mikael that had found me, that surprising pang of disappointment was what was troubling me. Was I not ready to depart from this picturesque little village on the coast? Was I not ready to leave the kind family that had taken me in? Or was it the thought of abandoning the future I was starting to crave with Caroline that was troubling me? Whatever it was, I needed these next few weeks to figure it out.

* * *

 **Sorry this update took so long! I already have the next few chapters figured out so hopefully they don't take that long to whip up for ya! I wanted to thank everyone who has loyally stuck with this story, even with the unpredictable posting schedule I seem to have, you guys mean the world to me and motivate me to write.**

 **So Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	20. Making A Statement

What little sleep I managed to get last night was fretful. It was much too quiet here, without the noise of the waves all night lulling me, and with my overly noisy thoughts I couldn't fall asleep. I kept asking myself what I had done to possibly deserve this type of treatment from Margaret. And I had come to the realization that I had judged Simon much too quickly and harshly, and that guilt contributed to my tossing and turning. I couldn't wait to go home tomorrow. Things were so much simpler in our estate by the sea, even with Elijah. I knew he cared about me, and I about him, but we were committed to being friends and nothing more, no matter how much I wanted to change that. I was longing for someone I couldn't have while being chased by someone I didn't want. _What a mess_ , I thought to myself over and over throughout the night. So when morning came I'm sure I looked utterly frightful, but Mary never said a word besides giving me a raised eyebrow. I spent extra time splashing cool water on my face and felt more like myself after a cup of tea in the library with Cynthia.

"I thought you might enjoy a quiet morning after that rather eventful evening" she said with a small laugh as we made our way through the library doors holding our steaming cups of tea.

"Oh you thought right" I replied with a smile. We spent the morning there, talking and embroidering, but then the bright sunshine outside was too tempting for us to ignore any longer. Cynthia took my hand and we tried to sneak down the back servants stairs to the kitchens, but I suspect our giggling alerted everyone in the house to our covert movements. We retrieved some stale crusts of bread from the cook, who reminded me of our beloved cook, with the old cheeks and a wide waist and kind smile. She handed us the knapsack and swatted us good naturedly out the door. We ran all the way to the edge of the lake, both of us out of breath and laughing by the time we got there. We spotted some ducks a few hundred yards to our left on the edge of the lake and made our way over. We had a fun hour throwing out bread to the ducks and watching them fight over them and swimming around, and once the last of the crumbs were gone we saw Margaret and Simon walking over the closest little hill.

"Bloody hell" Cynthia muttered from beside me when we caught sight of them

"Cynthia!" I shrieked, nudging her arm

"What is he doing with that harpy?"

"Well I believe we are about to find out, they are heading our way" I whispered back as the couple approached us. The first thing I noticed was the giant fake smile dominating Margaret's face and the pained expression on Simon's, if it wasn't such a tense moment for me I probably would have burst out laughing.

"Caroline! Miss Derby! I am so glad we ran into you, Simon has just been showing me around the estate and he insisted on a tour of the grounds" Margaret gushed when they stopped in front of us

"Yes, I saw Miss Forbes and my sister rush out of the house when we were in the portrait gallery and something told me they were headed to the lake" he replied, smiling at Cynthia and I.

"Well you assumed correctly brother! We raced to the lake and just finished feeding the ducks"

"With no sun hats I see" Simon observed, but with an indulgent smile and, surprisingly, not a scolding tone.

"Why should we deprive the sun of our beautiful faces" I laughed in response as I linked my arm through Cynthia's and we both raised our faces to the sun while giggling uncontrollably.

"I couldn't say it any better myself, my lovely friend" Cynthia laughed

"You two silly ones are going to ruin your nice pale complexions" Margaret said from under the wide hat that she wore, "You'll look like you've been plowing fields in no time" she tittered

"Oh tut, Miss Huxtable, the daughter of an Earl could never be confused for the daughter of a farmer" Cynthia responded, her nose slightly higher than Margaret's in the air, and instantly the air around the conversation could be cut with a knife. Margaret would obviously have a hard time dealing with the fact that while Cynthia was her equal in beauty and apparent charm, Cynthia outranked her by birth.

"Well of course dear, it was simply a jest" Margaret said weakly, clearly uncomfortable, or just simply angry not to be the most noble woman in the group. "Anyway Simon, why don't we continue onward and let your little sister and Caroline continue playing" she turned her body toward him and squeezed her arm to pull him in closer, her smile widening.

"If you would like to…" Simon responded, "Ladies, always a pleasure" Simon nodded and left us with a small smile, before it disappeared as he turned around. It truly baffled me how Margaret could pretend that last evening hadn't happened and then go right back to the subtly insulting Cynthia and I the very next day. And to be put down by Simon at night and then to attach herself to him the very next morning was very bold.

"My poor dear brother" Cynthia sighed dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead

"I am sure Simon is capable of handling her" I laughed as we walked around the lake in the opposite direction

"You simply must rescue him tonight Caroline"

"What is happening tonight?" I ask warily

"Oh that's right you retired early last evening! We are inviting a few more families over tonight for dancing and a dinner. There will be country dances and court dances and cards and singing. And plenty of opportunities for us to avoid Her Majesty Miss Huxtable"

"Who else is coming?"

"Hmm let's see… A Baron and his family that live an hour away, a merchant and his family and the Vicar and his family. Plenty of new friends to be made" Cynthia said excitedly

"Well it sounds like a lovely evening indeed" I replied smiling, truly looking forward to tonight now. I had been dreading another quiet dinner, with ample opportunities of forced conversation and insults from Margaret.

"Oh it shall be! What gown will you be wearing?" she asked

"I am not certain! I have two gowns that I can pick from. Would you like to help me decide between the two?"

"Of course! And then you simply must help me choose a gown for this evening as well!"

"Of course!"

"Excellent! Well it must be nearly time for our luncheon now, we can decide on gowns right after!" Cynthia sad as she looked up to the sky to see the sun directly overhead.

We enjoyed a lunch of fruits and cheese and bread in the back garden. We were joined by my parents and Cynthia's brothers shortly after the food was brought out, and I was dreading when Margaret would join us. But after seeing my searching gaze Simon put me out of my misery and informed me that the Huxtable's would not be joining us.

"My parents have taken the Huxtable's to the village, they left shortly after I saw you and Cynthia by the lake"

"Oh, how wonderful" I said, not faking the enthusiasm in my voice

"Yes, wonderful that we can enjoy our luncheon in peace" Cynthia said as she settled into the chair on the other side of me

"Cynthia!" Simon and I said at the same time, at which she just laughed in response, and even Simon and I had to crack a smile.

"Oh shush you two, you don't need to pretend to be outraged at my comment, you were both thinking it and she is not even here!" Cynthia pouted. "Anyway Caroline and I will be busy all afternoon until the guests start arriving so we will continue with the peaceful day" Cynthia finished as she nibbled on a strawberry

"And what mischief will you two be getting into all afternoon" he asked

"We shall spend the afternoon getting beautiful for the party tonight"

"Well one of you doesn't need any effort to be beautiful" Simon replied, but he immediately turned red and he looked down at his plate.

"Oh brother, it isn't Caroline's fault that my beauty is obviously effortless. Not all woman can attain this level," she grandly gestured to herself, "of perfection" and then we both dissolved into giggles. I knew that Simon was not referring to Cynthia with his comment, and Cynthia had known it too, and she had saved me from a possibly embarrassing situation in which I would have had to think up an appropriate reply to Simon's flattery.

Shortly after Simon's comment Cynthia and I departed the gardens and made our way to my chamber to look through my gowns. We decided on one of my older gowns that my mother had had resewn in the newest fashion. It was a mint green color with light blue designs on the bodice and the overskirt, with a light blue underskirt and trim. The bodice was low cut and tight and put my figure in the best form.

"I have a necklace of seaglass that you simply must wear this evening Caroline! It is almost the exact shade of green as your gown"

"Oh thank you Cynthia! I would love to". And then we discussed possible hairstyles for me with Mary. We decided that I would forgo the traditional hood for this evening and instead I would have a strand of ribbon threaded through my curls.

After taking care of my outfit for this evening we ran to Cynthia's room to sort through her massive amount of gowns to select the one perfect for tonight. We settled on a dark blue silk gown with an underskirt of purple to give the gown a mysterious edge. It was cinched at the waist with a silver and beaded belt that complimented the silver necklace she had chosen. She instructed her maid to curl her hair tightly and then she brushed it over one shoulder and pinned it so that it looked like a cascading waterfall to one side. We decided that Mary would bring all of my necessary things into Cynthia's chamber so we could get ready together. There was much giggling and shrieking between the four of us as the afternoon rolled into evening and we heard the first carriage pull into the drive. We looked over each other to make sure everything was in place and then we opened the chamber door and started walking down the hallway. We heard a door open behind us and then heavy steps following us down the hall, and when I turned it was to see Simon hurrying after us.

"Cynthia, Miss Forbes. You both look lovely tonight" he said, coming to a stop in front of us

"Thank you Mr. Knightsly" I replied with a smile.

"I actually wondered if I might have a word with you Miss Forbes? Before we join the party downstairs" he looked to me, his eyebrows raised

"Oh," I said surprised, "Of course Sir" and I take his arm. Cynthia quickly raised her eyebrows at me before turning and continuing her way down the hall and descending the stairs and out of sight.

"I just wanted to pull you aside before you are surrounded by young men hungry for a minute of your time" Simon said with a small chuckle

"Oh I surely doubt that will be the case" I laugh in return, "There are many pretty young ladies in attendance tonight"

"But none are like you" Simon responded quietly as he looked down at me. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, I felt uncomfortable with his proximity and with his tone. I felt nothing but friendship for this man, and I was unsure how to let him know without hurting him or offending him.

Luckily, before I had to respond, Simon continued speaking.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Miss Forbes, my intention, before making an utter ass out of myself, was to secure your hand for the first dance this evening" he asked, his voice and body language tense as he waited for my answer.

"I would be delighted to dance the first set with you Mr. Knightsly" I smiled to see the relief on his face.

"Right then, that's excellent. Shall we?" and he gestured down the hall toward the stairs. At my nod we continued down the hall, down the stairs and entered the ballroom arm in arm. I quickly disengaged myself from Simon and made my way over to where Cynthia was conversing with my parents. I passed many people that I did not know and had to dodge many running children, there was a duo playing instruments in the corner and a few servants were milling through the crowd with cups of wine. I managed to secure a cup of wine on my journey, and was happy to finally reach Cynthia and my parents.

"I saw you enter the room on my brother's arm" Cynthia said with a smirk

"Yes, as did many others. Well done poppet" My Father said, clapping me on the shoulder, as if I had accomplished some extraordinary feat.

"He simply asked to speak with me about securing a dance this evening" I defended myself

"Which dance dear?" my mother asked over the rim of her wine glass

"Oh, um, the first one" regretting even bringing it up

"You'll be opening the dancing this evening with my brother?" Cynthia asked, even she seemed surprised and I thought that I had done something wrong.

"Is that not very proper?" I asked hesitantly

"No dear, it's all very proper. It's just-", my mother started to say before taking a pause and looking to Cynthia

"It's quite a statement Caroline. That's all" Cynthia reassured me

"A statement?" I asked, confused

"Yes poppet, to all the other guests that a betrothal may not be far off" my father said happily

"Oh… I hadn't realized! I wouldn't have agreed to the dance with him if I had known it was going to cause problems and lead to assumptions"

"Well it's too late to renege your acceptance now Caroline" my mother said

"And it would be damned rude!" my father cut in

"Alright then! I shall dance the first dance with Simon Knightsly, but I shall not dance with him again or even be seen conversing with him" I stated firmly, angry at Simon for putting me into this situation

"Caroline-"my mother started to admonish me with a sigh, but she was cut off by Lord Derby, who had come over to introduce us to another family. It was a Baron and his family, which consisted of a wife and five children, all ranging in age from 6 to 22, all very nice if a little shy. And thus started the endless cycle of being introduced to the Earl of something and the Baron of this and various merchants' and their families and the local vicar and his family. Everyone I met was nice but every face blended together until I couldn't tell a countess from a merchants daughter, and because of the endless stream of introductions I hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Simon about his little scheme.

After milling about for another half hour and getting to know some of the other guests around our age, Lady Derby signaled the musicians to prepare for the dancing to begin. I saw Simon searching the crowd for me and for a second I was tempted to hide from him, serve him right for trapping me into this dancing statement. But once his eyes met mine he looked relieved and started to make his way over to me. He was about halfway when he suddenly stopped short and looked like he was speaking with someone in front of him, and during a break in the crowd I could see a head of light blond curls, _Margaret_! I could see her hand reach up and stroke down his arm as her head tilted in a flirtatious manner, but his expression just closed off as he shook his head. He said something and then gestured his head to me and I saw those blonde curls whip around to look in the direction that he had gestured. And again that haughty hate filled look came over her face as she looked at me. Already a bit miffed at Simon, the anger within me just multiplied and I made my way over to them.

"Can I help you with something Margaret?" I huffed in annoyance when I reached them

"No I don't believe you can" she answered as she cut her eyes at me

"Good, then you can stop looking down your nose at me while at the same time being insanely jealous that Simon seeks out my company over yours over and over. The facial expressions you favor really don't become you" and her jaw dropped in response, as did Simon's. "Mr. Knightsly, shall we join the other partners on the dance floor?"

"Of course Miss Forbes" and he immediately held out his arm for me to take and we proceeded past a still stunned Margaret and walked to the middle of the dancing couples.

We stood in silence for a moment, along with the other couples around us, as the musicians finished tuning their instruments, and then the first strands of the melody drifted over us. We took the appropriate stance, with one of his arms encircling my waist and the other hand holding mine, and we started to move. He was a fine dancer, with a no nonsense kind of grace. After a few minutes I decided to break the silence.

"I know what you did"

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, obviously catching my miffed tone of voice

"You pull me aside and ask me to dance as if it were of no consequence, but you knew perfectly well what it would mean. You trapped me into making some sort of a statement with you and-"

"Whoa whoa Caroline, that wasn't my intention" Simon cut in, expression genuinely startled

"Then what was your intention Simon!" I demanded, with as much fervor as I could muster while still maintaining my pleasant smile for the benefit of the spectators, as did Simon.

"I knew that Miss Huxtable was going to corner me right before the dancing started, like she did. I needed to have a good alternative in order to refuse her. And I would much rather be dancing with you than with…her" he said

"Oh…" not sure what to say, I had thought he meant to trap me, when he was just hoping to avoid a trap himself.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, avoiding his gaze, ashamed at my accusation

"No it is my apology to make Miss Forbes. I should have told you my real motives, I'm certain you would have aided me regardless" he was smiling, and I knew all was forgiven.

"I would have" I smiled, "Mr. Simon Knightsly did you realize that we both just addressed each other by our given names?" I teased him

"In fact, Miss Caroline Forbes, I did notice" he said laughing, "Being told all your life that the proper way was the right way, and then to have this person come into your life that shows you that sometimes proper just means boring, it is quite refreshing"

"Well then," I say, not quite sure how to continue. I had never thought to see this proud man let a little loose with the rules, but he was surprising me at every turn.

We finished the rest of the set in comfortable silence, which left me free to study my partner. He was surely handsome, with high cheekbones and nice eyes and thick blonde hair. He was kind and moral and that stuffy exterior I had come to expect was slowly chipping away. Why couldn't I be attracted to this man!? Why did I keep wishing his hair was several shades darker? And that his eyes were a deeper pool of brown. Why was I always comparing his lips to those of someone else? Whose lips seemed made for smiling and laughing and… But who I could never have. Why did my heart remain firmly in my chest and not start racing? I stared at Simon, enjoying his easy grace and the careful way he held me as we danced, trying to force myself to feel something, anything other than friendship for this man. But I couldn't. And when the set came to an end I curtseyed to Simon's bow and then he escorted me back to my parents and led Cynthia out for the next set of dances while my father led me out.

There were four sets of dances before the bell sounded for dinner, and I was partnered for all of them. First with Simon, then my father, then Lord Derby and then the son of another Baron who had been introduced to me earlier. I noticed that Margaret and Cynthia had also not been without partners for each set, for which I was glad. They were both escorted into the dining room by their partners as I was by the Barons son. Very nice, but painfully shy, as he stammered out his questions to me as we made conversation waiting in line. For tonight the Derby's had forgone the traditional sit down dinner in favor of a buffet style arrangement. We selected what we wanted and found a round table by the corner of the room and we were soon joined by Cynthia, Simon and a few others around our age, but Margaret chose to sit with her parents and a few other Lords and their wives across the room. I just shook my head and returned to the conversation going on around me.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of laughter and dancing, until I could barely stand from exhaustion. Cynthia had drank a little too much wine and was currently leaning on me to support her weight as we stood by an open window talking with our mothers.

"Really Cynthia! How many glasses of wine did you have tonight?" her mother scolded her as my mother laughed

"Oh Mary, don't be too hard on her. This is her first ball of sorts after all, now is the time to work out flaws and make mistakes so that when she makes her debut at court these things do not occur" my mother said wisely

"Yes, I suppose when she wakes up in the morning that will be enough of a punishment and will be remembered as a lesson learned" Lady Derby laughed

"I don't want to go to shleeeep" Cynthia slurred from my side

"And why not dear?" her mother asked indulgently

"Because!" she exclaimed, "Then Caroline will be gone tomorrow and I fear I shall never see her again!" she sighed dramatically

"Oh you shall see her again dear!" my mother exclaimed

"In fact, Caroline, your mother and I have been discussing Simon and Cynthia coming to stay with you in the Fall" Lady Derby smiled at me

"Truly!?" I exclaimed excitedly

"Yes! Lord Derby and I need to make a visit to Italy to visit with some associates and the trip would be very tedious for them, and your mother and I were already thinking of it. So the timing was perfect". Cynthia was able to rouse herself enough to offer a smile

"That does sound wonderful! I am so excited!" I say, unable to keep from beaming with excitement about seeing Cynthia again so soon

"What are you so excited about Caroline?" a voice said from behind me and I turned my head to see Margaret standing there with a large smile plaastered on her face "Cynthia and Simon Knightsly will be joining us at out estate in the Fall while their parents are on the Continent" My mother replied

"Oh that does sound like so much fun" Margaret said, with just the right amount of wistfulness in her expression to garner sympathy.

"Would you like to join us for those two weeks as well Margaret? You and Caroline used to have so much fun romping around together as children" my mother asked, hand on Margaret's shoulder

"Oh that would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much for your kind invitation Lady Forbes" Margaret said sweetly.

Cynthia was too into her cups and our mothers were too blissfully oblivious to notice, but I saw the satisfied smirk and the evil glint in Margaret's eyes as she got what she wanted. And suddenly my pleasant plans for two weeks with my new friend were turned sour by the thought of my new enemy being there as well. But one thought did cheer me up, ' _At least I would have Elijah with me next time'_.


	21. Waves of Change

The carriage ride home felt even longer than the carriage ride to Derby Castle. I think it was because I was more excited to return to what was familiar that run headlong into what was unknown, especially after the bizarre few days I just experienced. I gained an amazing new friend, a hateful new enemy and may have encouraged an unwelcome new suitor. As the carriage rumbled on I thought more about Simon Knightsly, and the more I thought about him the more I thought that maybe I had made a mistake about not encouraging him. He was handsome, strong, kind and came from the perfect family. Maybe if I gave him a chance then I would start to feel those butterflies in my stomach. All relationships and marriages take work, don't they? And we would have a more solid foundation than other aristocratic marriages, we have a friendship and a mutual respect, and that could develop into affection and…love, right? I was no closer to coming up with a plan or having any answers when the carriage finally rolled through our village.

I opened the carriage window wider to allow that faint whiff of ocean air to fill the interior and the smell just became more intoxicating as we approached home. Seeing our estate and the familiar surroundings and to smell the ocean air, I was immediately relaxed. The tension that had filled my body over the last few days seemed to melt away. But that relaxed feeling was quickly replaced with an excited flutter as I caught sight of Elijah waiting to greet us on the front steps.

He was dressed simply in dark brown breeches, a white linen shirt opened at the top to show a peek at his chest and a dove grey doublet that was left unlaced. When the carriage stopped my father was the first to exit and he turned to help my mother down the steps, but Elijah had walked toward the carriage and offered me his hand before my father could. My breath caught in my throat at seeing his face break out into a bright smile so close to mine, and the electricity I felt as his hand grasped mine was almost palpable. I had to shake myself and remember to step down the carriage stairs and not simply stand there staring at him. It struck me that I was in this exact situation four days ago with Simon helping me to exit the carriage, and even though the situation was similar, the feelings couldn't be more different.

"I would wager you are happy to be home Miss Forbes" Elijah said to me once I was out of the carriage

"Oh you have no idea" I sighed, suddenly exhausted by just thinking of the ups and downs of the past few days

"Well it sounds like you have a few stories to tell me" Elijah laughed as we followed my parents up the steps and into the sitting room.

Thankfully upon entering I saw that a maid had already set out tea and a light luncheon. It was amazing how sitting in a rumbling carriage all day could make someone so tired, but I was also emotionally tired from the politics of the relationship changes. It was so nice just to sit with my parents and Elijah and enjoy tea and food in comfort. I removed my hat and gloves and vest and set them on a table by the door and began pouring tea for Elijah and myself while my mother did the same for her and my father.

"Cream, no sugar?" I asked Elijah as he stood next to me looking over the food. He gave me a strange look and then nodded. I finished the tea and handed him his cup and he handed me a plate of food. I looked down at the plate and was happy to see a variety of my favorites; I smiled to myself as I took a seat next to him with my own tea cup and plate.

We spent an enjoyable hour conversing about the weekend at Derby castle, and my father was very pleased with the progress Elijah had made with his trade captains. The details Elijah was given about Derby castle painted our trip in a very pleasant light and the look he sent my way after a while told me he knew he wasn't being given the whole story. I leaned forward under the guise of returning my teacup to its saucer on the table and I muttered to him under my breath, " _I will tell you later_ ", at which he nodded. Before long my mother couldn't stop yawning and she decided to retire to her chamber to rest. We all decided that dinner that night would be informal so no one needed to worry about when to awake. My father wanted to get some work done before he retired as well so he and Elijah disappeared to his study.

Left alone in the sitting room I decided to go up and visit with Gloria and see baby Maria for a little while before retiring myself. Upon opening the door Gloria's face lit up with a smile and she reached for me to hug me and pulled me into the room. I had hoped to sit and visit with her and the baby but Gloria was quite busy taking care of Maria because she had a bit of a fever so I didn't stay long, I gave Gloria a hug and kissed little Maria on the forehead before going to my chamber. Mary was busily putting away all of my gowns and other things I had taken on our trip, so I sleepily conversed with her until she was done and then she unlaced my traveling gown so I could lay down and rest. I was asleep almost before my head landed on the pillow.

I woke up slowly and lazily, stretching to my full length with a moan. I had slept heavily, and judging by the lack of light coming through the curtains, for at least a few hours. I looked around the room and noticed that Mary had blown out most of the candles and the fire had died down, and listening for any sounds beyond my door told me that the rest of the house was silent. Unfortunately, as the rest of the house slept quietly, I was now wide awake and feeling restless. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, got to my feet and walked over the cold stone floor over to one of my windows that faced the ocean. I unlatched the lock and opened it wide and closed my eyes as the ocean breeze hit me full force. The temptation was too great, so I slid my feet into a pair of walking slippers and donned my dressing gown over my shift before hurrying out of my chamber, down the stairs and out the door. I didn't see either of my parent's or Elijah so I couldn't ask permission, and I reasoned that it would just be rude to interrupt someone while they are resting. The house had been dark as I ran through it but once I was outside the bright moon lit the way and I had walked this same path to the cliffs so much that a permanent dirt trail had formed.

When I was little my parents would have to fight to keep me out of the ocean, and every nanny and governess I had ever had had found themselves up their knees in ocean water trying to get to me. Once I had reached the cliffs I looked around me and back to the grounds leading back to the estate. A few trees dotted the landscape in this direction, but the majority of the tree cover was to the west side of the estate lining the forest. The grounds were deserted and the moon was bright and high in the sky, casting a bluish magical glow over the landscape and the warm breeze blowing off the ocean was all the encouragement I needed. I hurriedly walked down the cliff a few hundred more yards and found the hidden trail that led down to the beach. Luckily the cliff sloped to this point or the rock path would have been impossible to maneuver, but I hardly needed any light to know my way down after all these years. I removed my slippers as the grassy cliff gave way to the surprisingly cool sand and let the grains work their way between my toes. The sand was wet from the recent high tide so the sand stuck to my feet and calves as I made my way to the edge of the water.

I braced myself as a wave made its way up the sand toward me but I still wasn't prepared for the icy grip of the water on my toes. But I took a deep breath and held up the hem of my shift and walked toward the retreating water. The cold water was like a jolt to my system, making me feel alive. After making it to the water up to my calves I realized the water wasn't as cold as I had originally thought, it was cool and invigorating and much too tempting. I let the hem of my shift fall into the water and took one last deep breath, steeling myself, before diving into a small incoming wave. The shock of the water took my breath away. I had to come to the surface quickly to breathe, my breaths shallow with the effort of staying warm in the cold water, but after a few minutes of treading I wasn't shivering anymore. I dove down again and again into the black water, reveling in the freedom and the rebellion. After swimming for a while I decided to float on my back.

Thoughts of Simon and Elijah kept me preoccupied for a while as I stared at the moon above me, so preoccupied that I didn't see how far I had drifted from the shore. As it occurred to me to check for the shore I found myself forced underwater, being turned around and around by a giant wave. I was surrounded by pure blackness and after being spun and forced under so deep, I wasn't sure which direction the surface was. I kicked and treaded my arms as my lungs burned, with little success. I began to panic as I ran out of air and water filled my nose and lungs in a moment of weakness. The blackness of the water began to give way to a blackness that crept over my vision and my head started to feel fuzzy and incredibly heavy. My limbs felt as if they had turned to stone and the burning in my lungs faded as exhaustion took over. I found one last ounce of strength left in me to take a few more strokes but the blackness was absolute. I felt a pang of regret as I realized I was drowning, but it was surprisingly peaceful and I couldn't fight anymore. So I let my eyes close and my body drift…

Something was trying to pull me from my peaceful sleep. It was like a voice in the distance. It sounded wonderfully familiar but I couldn't bring myself to move toward it. That voice held the taunt of consciousness. I shied away from it. My limbs and head were heavy with exhaustion and oblivion held such appeal. Consciousness seemed too cold and loud, but I could feel it take hold of me, pulling me suddenly forward until I was coughing up lungful's of water as it streamed out of my nose and ears. I could feel someone's arms around me, strong and warm arms that were helping me to get grounded, and a voice that I could barely hear over the roar in my ears. I forced my eyes to open and I saw Elijah's face inches from mine, his head blocking the moons light.

I offered a small smile, but when I tried to open my mouth to talk I found that my throat was too raw and I only rasped and I ended up coughing. He shushed me.

"Do not attempt to talk Caroline, at least for a little while" he said a little breathlessly, so I nodded in response. For some reason my body started to shake and I started to feel panic settle over my body, my breathing speeding up, even though it killed my throat to breathe so rapidly. My trembling hands reached up and twisted themselves in Elijah's shirt as he gathered me closer to him. He lifted me more fully onto his lap and my head fell against his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Caroline, sweetheart, you need to focus your breathing and try and calm yourself" Elijah murmured to me, but the sound came out rumbly as my head was against his chest.

"How?" I was able to rasp out

"Focus on my voice, my arms around you... the sand... the sound of the waves. Match your breathing to the rhythm of the waves" he murmured calmly. I closed my eyes and did as he asked, I tried listening to the waves, but they brought on another wave of panic as I thought about what almost happened. So instead I focused on matching my breathing to Elijah's. As he inhaled I forced my shaky lungs to match his, and after a few minutes I didn't need to force it anymore and the shaking had subsided.

"What happened?" I asked him in a more steady voice, without lifting my head from his chest

"I saw you leave the estate, I couldn't sleep either, and my window faces the ocean like yours. I saw you run across the grass in the direction of the cliffs and you seemed as though you didn't want to be detected so naturally I was curious. I watched you walk along the cliffs and then it looked as though you climbed down them. When I couldn't see you anymore I followed you. I got to the cliffs and saw you in the water, swimming. I knew it wasn't safe to leave you by yourself… Thank god I stayed Caroline, I cant imagine-" his voice, so steady during his story, turned a bit breathless at the end and his grip around me tightened and his words trailed off.

"How did you find me? Once I was…under" unable to say the word drowning.

"You had drifted out a bit far, but I could see that you were a strong swimmer so I wasn't unduly worried until I saw that wave forming. It was an unnatural wave Caroline, it appeared so suddenly and then completely died by the time it hit the shore. But when you didn't resurface right away I knew something was wrong. I didn't even think I just ran. I reached the water and dove in your direction. I swam and swam until I found you, and I would've kept swimming. I pulled you out of the water and started pumping your chest and breathing into your mouth and… I- I didn't know if you would open your eyes Caroline"

"I'm so sorry Elijah," I tightened my grip on his shirt and he ran a hand up and down my back, "I never should have been out here alone after dark. It was stupid and thoughtless and-", I found myself crying silently with regret.

"Don't cry sweetheart. You didn't intentionally hurt yourself; this was a freak act of nature. I just- Caroline I haven't been that scared in a very long time. Even in situations when I probably should feel fear, it doesn't compare to the terror I felt at losing you." I lifted my head quickly and looked at him more fully, seeing the war going on across his features, no doubt not even coming close to the war raging inside his head. I slid my hands from his chest up to his shoulders before hesitantly bringing them around his neck, my fingers sliding into his long wet hair. His eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath.

I needed to apologize again; I hated putting that look on his face.

"Elijah I-", but before I could finish my apology he had crashed his lips against mine with a desperate need. One of his hands slid up my back to cradle my neck as the other tightened around my waist, bring my body flush against his. His lips were surprisingly soft yet urgent against mine, coaxing my lips into a dance against his and when his lips opened I copied his motion. The kiss that started out desperate turned into something softer and deeper as his tongue tentatively danced against mine, as if asking silent permission. I answered with my own and followed his lead. When his hand at my neck fisted into my hair I arched my body against his and I couldn't help the little moan that escaped my throat. His own moan was husky and he deepened the kiss, sending me to a place I had never been before. All that existed was him and me, his hands on me and our ragged breathing. I felt a heat pool deep in my stomach and a strange ache built within me that I had never felt before and I couldn't help as a second moan escaped my lips. Elijah slowed the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine as the kiss broke and I could catch my breath.

Our eyes found each other and we both smiled breathlessly. He leaned in for another gentle kiss that melted my heart.

"We should go back to the estate. You need to get warm" He said gently as his warm hands traveled down my arms

"I feel warm already" I said with a blush and Elijah laughed

"As do I" he replied. I got off his lap so he could stand and he reached his hand down to help me to my feet. I felt a bit unsteady on my feet but Elijah's hand never left mine as we walked a few yards down the sand to where my dressing gown and slippers were still folded. I looked down at my still wet shift and realized that it was nearly transparent, hiding nothing from Elijah's view, although it was a bit late to be embarrassed with him. He had just saved my life, for a second time, and he had just kissed me like his life depended on it. But I slid my arms into my dressing gown, grateful for the cover, and Elijah stepped forward to tie the ties in the front for me.

We linked hands again and made our way to the path that led up the cliff. We took our time and our hands never lost contact with each other, even all the way to the estate doors. I was suddenly brought out of our little bubble with the fear that my parents would be awake and would see us in our wet state and start to ask questions. At best I would be scolded for foolishness; at worst my virtue would be questioned and Elijah may be challenged. Elijah quietly opened the front door and stuck his head in to watch for anyone passing. He looked back at me and put his fingers to his lips, when I nodded he reached for my hand again and we hurried across the entranceway and had almost reached the stairs when we heard footsteps from upstairs and what sounded like the voice of our head butler and housekeeper. We quickly hurried down the hall and into a cloak closet just as we could hear them descending the stairs. The closet was small and dark and Elijah had my back pressed against his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist holding me to him. I could feel his breath on my neck and that combined with our proximity had my breathing picking up again. When the pair stopped in front of the closet to talk I thought we would surely be discovered. I must have made a small noise because Elijah's free hand came up to cover my mouth and there was a pause in the outside conversation.

" _Oh just do it tomorrow dear, there's no rush to get to it tonight. After all, the family will have a restful day tomorrow after so much traveling and excitement the past few days_ " our head butler said.

" _Yes, I suppose your right, I just do hate to leave chores unfinished before bed_ " our housekeeper replied.

" _And the family is lucky to have you_ ," he responded with a good natured chuckle, " _come I shall walk you to your door_ "

" _Oh why thank you_ " and we heard their footsteps retreat down the hall.

I laid my hand over Elijah's where it rested across my waist and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Let them get further away" he breathed in my ear, causing goosebumps to break out across my skin. I turned my face to the side to nod in affirmation but didn't expect his face to still be that close, and suddenly our little world from the beach settled around us once more. Our breaths mingled and his lips brushed against mine. Our lips barely touched but the dance continued, a tease from our earlier embrace. I tried to turn to face him but his grip on my waist tightened to prevent me from moving.

"We can't" was all he said before he released me, and I couldn't help the little stab of hurt that entered my chest at his rejection. He reached passed me and turned the handle of the door slowly. I stepped to the side so he could check the hallway. He opened the door wider and gestured that it was safe and he reached for my hand again but I walked right by him and made my way up the stairs quickly. I heard him curse under his breath and carefully close the closet door before hurrying after me. I was almost at my chamber door when he caught up to me.

He grabbed my upper arm and opened the door to my chamber and hurried us both inside before shutting the door. My chamber was even darker than it had been when I left earlier and I stumbled against a foot stool when he released me. I opened my mouth to protest but once again he had silenced me with a kiss. His hands were on either side of my face cradling my cheeks as the kiss instantly deepened. I covered his hands with my own before running them down his arms, over his shoulders and down to rest against his chest. I loved to feel the way his breathing quickened around me, to know that I affected him as much as he affected me. This kiss was different from the one on the beach. It wasn't hurried or desperate, it was slow and sweet and full of unspoken things that I couldn't even name. But that ache within me returned with a vengeance and I found my body moving against his of its own accord, as if it knew to do something that I didn't. Elijah spun us around and pressed me against the door. His hands traveled from my face, down my arms to settle at my waist as one of his legs pressed between mine. He broke away from the kiss after a while to look me in the eye.

"Caroline that was not a rejection downstairs. That was to help us from being detected because I didn't know if I started to kiss you again if I could stop myself" he said, his grip on my hips tightening.

"Oh" was all I could say, a bit breathlessly, and a bit ashamed at my assumption. He leaned his forehead against mine again and steadied his breathing as he closed his eyes.

"Especially now, it is the hardest test not to take more than I know you can give me" his closed eyes and mouth tensing under some strain

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice small. I was afraid that I had done something wrong. I had never kissed anyone before and his pained expression was making me doubt myself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No of course not" he laughed as his eyes opened to meet mine, one of the hands at my hip raised to stroke my cheek.

"Then why do you look troubled?"

"Because when a man forces himself to stop kissing a beautiful woman, it causes him pain sometimes" Elijah said with a smile, "You could never do anything wrong" he added

I smiled and leaned further into his touch, warmth radiating from his palm on my cheek. He leaned forward again but simply brushed his lips against mine in a brief kiss before releasing me.

"I should bid you goodnight now" he said

"Why?" I asked, the fog in my mind from our kiss not fully lifted yet

"Because if I don't leave soon I do not know if I will be able to" he said calmly, but the storm in his eyes betrayed him, I could see him battling with himself. I didn't want to cause him pain anymore so I simply nodded. He reached for me one last time and kissed me gently, lingering a bit, neither of us wanting to be the first to stop it. But then all too soon he had slipped through the door and he was gone.

I stared at the door for a moment, stuck in place by all that had happened tonight. What had started out so innocent and fun had turned deadly. And a treasured friendship had turned passionate as a result. I brought my fingers to my lips and I was surprised that they felt different, fuller. The only candle still lit in my room was the one closest to my bed so I carefully made my way over to it. I used that candle to light the two that stood on vanity to better see myself. I felt so different than I had just a small time ago, can one event really change you so much on the inside that it leaves a physical mark? Once the candles had been lit I looked at myself in the mirror. I found my lips looked a bit darker and fuller, my cheeks were full of color and my eyes were bright and wide. And my hair was an absolute fright! I groaned inwardly to realize this is what I had looked like for the last hour. I unlaced my dressing gown and let it fall from my shoulders and I planned on stripping off my damp and salty shift but something caught my eye. I leaned closer to the mirror and noticed something red along the neckline of my shift, and I stretched my neck further and saw that the same thing was under the side of my chin and faintly trailing down my neck. I took a cloth and wet it in the basin and washed my chin and neck. Examining the cloth and my shift I realized it was blood. I ran my hands along my hair and face and neck looking for a wound of some sort but I couldn't find anything. Elijah must have sustained a cut or wound when he was rescuing me. Why else would I have a blood trail running from my chin down to my neckline?

* * *

 **So it finally happened! The long awaited first kiss! I hope it was all that you were looking for. I battled with myself with the direction of this chapter for so long, I had like 5 possibilities and drafts that I was toying with. Let me know what you think!**

 **Alsoooo I'v been in Niagara Falls for a week and still have a week to go, so just know that I love you all enough to write and post while I'm on vaca lol.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	22. His Waves of Change

The estate felt… right again, with the Forbes family back home. I was surprised by how much I had craved their presence when they were gone. I could go years without seeing my siblings, especially Kol, and not feel the loss that I felt in the absence of them. Still practically strangers. Little over three months was merely a moment in the scheme of my centuries, but this family was special. I hadn't even needed to compel William Forbes in his decision to let me stay, I merely convinced him of my family's false nobility and he offered me a probationary position on the merit of my skills. I had just been looking for shelter, but an occupation was too interesting to pass up, as I had never been keen on sitting idle. But the humanity in this family was overwhelming.

I breathed deeply as I sat on the edge of the window of my chamber overlooking the ocean. I was one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, and yet the ocean still made me feel human. I felt dwarfed by the size and power of the ocean, but at same time felt a sense of peace listening to- Wait! Was that Caroline running across the lawn? I leaned further over the edge and focused my vision until I could see her clearly, even in the dark I could make out every feature and expression on her beautiful face. She paused about halfway to the cliffs and looked around, as if to make sure there was no one following her. She continued her hurried pace until she reached the cliffs and turned around again to check her surroundings. She looked angelic as the moon illuminated her pale features, her windswept blonde hair looking white as it whipped around her face. She continued her way down the cliffs edge, her pale ankles peeking out from the bottom of her dressing gown with every step. I couldn't tear my eyes away from studying every detail of her walk; that was until she disappeared over the side of the cliff, apparently finding a path down to the water.

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I thought of following her, maybe even surprising her. I wanted to hear the real story of what happened at Derby castle. I sped to the door of my chamber and opened it quietly and checked for movement. I could hear two sets of steady breathing coming from Lord and Lady Forbes's chamber and more movement down the hall told me that Gloria was feeding the baby. I sped down the hall, down the steps and out across the lawn until I made it to the cliffs. I scanned the beach and saw her. She had removed her dressing gown and slippers and was wading slowly into the water, wearing nothing but her sheer shift. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't look away from the silhouette of her body against the light of the moon. She was breathtaking. How could a creature be so tempting and so innocent at the same time?

I made my way a few yards down the cliff and sat against a small tree to watch her. I didn't want to compromise her modesty, but I needed to be here in case she needed help. The current could be unpredictable. I was careful to stay as invisible as possible so she wouldn't be embarrassed at having me see her half-dressed, although it wouldn't be the first time. That night in her chamber felt like a dream. A dream that we had never discussed. I shook my head in disgust at my own behavior. How could this one slip of a girl make me behave so erratically? Make me crave her presence, her laughter and smiles, and crave what I knew I shouldn't want. I have always prided myself on my meticulous control, keeping my word and honoring my family… but this girl was getting under my skin, making me question things… things that I knew my brother would never allow.

I heard a splash and focused my attention back to Caroline. She was diving under the water, but came to the surface again quickly, her breaths quick with the cold. But she continued to dive again and again and swim like she was made for the ocean. I could see her content smile from where I sat, and I couldn't help the return smile that broke over my face in response.

After a while she lay on her back over the waves and floated, looking again like the angelic creature that she was, with her white shift and blonde hair swirling all around her. Unfortunately her new swimming position allowed me a full view of what wasn't mine to look upon. The transparent material clung to her chest and stomach like a second skin, revealing her perfect breasts, nipples beaded with the cold of the water. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the sudden tightness in my breeches and averted my gaze. I was watching her to protect her, not to enjoy fantasies and glimpses of what I couldn't have.

I hadn't enjoyed the company of a woman in over a year, and with my infrequent feedings I found my control in other areas seemed to be waning. I had never been one to enjoy the company of professional women, preferring to romance and seduce my way into a woman's bed and arms. To know her cries of pleasure were genuine and not bought with silver. To know the ultimate prize of a successful hunt, to woo and finally feed. My gums started to ache along with the tightness in my breeches and I genuinely hoped Caroline's midnight swim was almost at an end. I chanced another glance in her direction and noticed how far she had drifted out over the murky depths. But I had witnessed how strong of a swimmer she was so I wasn't overly concerned. But then I saw something that made my stomach drop. There was a churning of waves a few hundred yards out from where Caroline floated unknowingly, and seemingly out of nowhere a giant wave began to form. I raced to my feet and watched with dread as it came crashing down all around Caroline, much too far out for a wave to naturally break. I held my breath as I waited for her to come back to the surface, sputtering water and muttering curses. I waited. But she didn't and my blood instantly ran ice cold. I knew something was wrong. I sped down the cliff and without thinking I dove in the direction that she went down. I dove under the surface and focused my vision on anything white against the pure black.

I don't require oxygen to breathe so I was able to focus solely on finding her. I needed to find her. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to get to her in time, to save her. This world would be nothing without her in it. What would be the point anymore? The endless cycle of protecting my siblings, keeping us together, and running from Mikael. Searching frantically through the black, it occurred to me that I was looking for more than a human girl; I was looking for my light. And off to my right… a flash of white. I finally saw that flash of white as it caught some moonlight through the waves. I surged deeper into the water and finally saw her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I grabbed her arm and hauled her body against me to get a better grip around her waist before I sped out of the water and got her on the beach. Her pale body was lifeless in my arms and her eyes remained shut.

"Caroline! Caroline! Open your eyes!" I begged her. I lightly slapped her cheeks and lifted her eye lid, but an unfocused blue orb stared back at me. I started pumping her chest, just trying to get her heart pumping again and hoping she would spit up all the water she swallowed. When that didn't work I opened her mouth and blew lungful's of air into her, I saw her chest fill and rise but she didn't wake up. In a last ditch effort I felt my vampire features emerge as I pulled up my wet sleeve and I ripped into my wrist. I lowered my wrist to her lips and watched as my blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat. My wound closed and I waited.

The first sign of recovery I noticed was her skin tone, from deathly white to her normal pink cheeks and then suddenly she was sitting up and coughing up water, retching again and again until there was nothing left. And then she finally opened those beautiful blue eyes and they found mine, and her lips, still blue from the cold, turned up in a small smile. She opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a jumbled raspy gargle that ended in a cough.

"Do not attempt to talk Caroline, at least for a little while" I said as I stroked her cheek. I knew that my blood would heal her throat at a faster rate than nature would, but it wasn't an instantaneous process. She was lying in my arms and I felt her start to shake and her trembling hands twisted into my shirt and I knew she was beginning to panic, the energy leaving her body. I gathered her more securely against my body and wrapped my arms around her. But I could hear her breaths rasping in and out at a rapid pace and knew it must be painful against her raw throat and lungs.

"Caroline, sweetheart," I murmured to her as her head lay against my chest, "you need to focus your breathing and try and calm yourself"

"How?" she rasped out. I looked around us, trying to think of what to say. I hadn't comforted someone in a very long time. I was most adept at comforting Rebeka, but that was usually in response to Kol's teasing, I didn't know how to do this. So I just started talking, "Focus on my voice, my arms around you… the sand… the sound of the waves. Mach your breathing to the rhythm of the waves" I tried to say soothingly.

It must have worked because after a while she stopped trembling and her breathing had returned to normal, the raspiness gone. She asked me what happened and I thought back to the beginning of the night. I knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago but it felt like days ago, lifetimes ago that I first spied her out my window. I tried to tell her what had happened and why I was there and somewhere along the way I revealed too much. She started apologizing and crying and it broke my heart.

"Don't cry sweetheart. You didn't intentionally hurt yourself; this was a freak act of nature. I just- Caroline I haven't been that scared in a very long time. Even in situations when I probably should feel fear, it doesn't compare to the terror I felt at losing you." I could've kicked myself for revealing too much yet again. She couldn't know how much I truly cared about her, but I couldn't stop the words from pouring out. But then she was looking at me, those blue eyes so big and beautiful and her small hands were running up my chest leaving a trail of fire behind. And then those hands found themselves around my neck and I had to close my eyes. I needed to get a hold on the situation, I was allowing her too much freedom, yet I couldn't bring myself to deny her gentle touch.

"Elijah I-" she started to say, and I knew another apology was coming so I did the first thing I could think of to silence it. The one thing I had wanted to do since I first saw her face in a lightning strike on the side of the road. I kissed her. I crashed my lips to hers in the sweetest torture I could endure. To kiss her and feel her perfect body in my hands and hear her innocent moans of pleasure just made me want more. Every second I told myself it was the last second, that I needed to pull away and be the stronger person, that she was innocent, a virgin, and untried in romance. But every second I was too weak to break it, and every second I didn't care. I noticed that her breaths were coming is short gasps and remembered that she needed to breathe, so I slowed the kiss and then laid my forehead against hers.

Our eyes met and I couldn't help but return her sweet smile. I moved my hands down her arms and noticed the goosebumps there, so I leaned in for another short kiss and suggested we return to the estate so she could warm up. I helped her too her feet and kept her hand securely in mine so she didn't fall, at least that's what I told myself, it wasn't because her hand fit perfectly in mine in every way. I helped her don her dressing gown again and couldn't help but notice her flush of embarrassment when she realized her wet shift had been all but transparent this whole time. I looked back at the black ocean one last time before we linked hands again and left the beach, the deceptive waves innocently lapping up the sand.

When we returned to the house I looked through the door to make sure the coast was clear, and not seeing anyone I reached back for Caroline's hand and we raced through the entrance way and up the first step before we both froze. Idiot! I should have listened to the rest of the house to check for voices and footsteps. I looked around and noticed a cloak closet in the hall to the right of the stairs. I pulled her along and we hurried through the door just as the housekeeper and the head butler were coming down the stairs. They paused in front of the door to continue their conversation and Caroline let out a small whimper so I quickly covered her mouth and wrapped my other arm around her small waist to steady her. They talked for another moment and then moved further down the hall. Caroline put her hand over mine on her waist and I removed my hand from her mouth. I figured she thought that it was safe to leave so I leaned close to her ear and whispered that we should let them get further away. She turned her head to nod that she understood but that just brought our faces close together again, and that pull I felt toward her magnified. Her sweet breath brushed over my lips and I leaned forward to bridge the distance, tasting her soft lips. She tried to turn her body to face me, but I knew if I held her again I might not be able to stop, so I released her and told her that we couldn't. I needed to get her back to her chamber first. I reached around her to open the door slowly and looked out and listened. The coast was clear so I gestured to Caroline and held my hand our for hers, but she walked right past me and all but ran up the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed under my breath. She had taken my restraint in the closet as a rejection. I quietly closed the closet door and sped up the stairs after her. I caught her just as she reached her chamber door, I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the room ahead of me. As I closed the door she turned to me and opened her mouth to speak, I'm sure to tell me to get the hell out of her chamber, but before she could I needed to show her that I could never reject her. I reached for her and silenced her with another kiss, my hands cradling her face as I deepened the kiss. She ran her hands down my arms and rested them against my chest. If my heart was still beating I'm sure she would have felt it thundering out of my chest. This kiss seemed different than the one on the beach. The kiss on the beach had been desperate and all consuming, this kiss was slow with a deeper and slower passion, one I hadn't felt in so long. The kisses I remembered sharing with Tatia hadn't even felt like this, and I had convinced myself that I loved her. Caroline pressed her body against mine and that slow fire that had been building within me ignited, and before I knew what I was doing I had her backed up against the door, my leg sliding between hers. My hands traveled from her face and down her beautiful curves to rest at her waist. I broke the kiss to look her in the eyes.

"Caroline that was not a rejection downstairs. That was to help us from being detected because I didn't know if I started kissing you again if I could stop" and my hands unconsciously tightened around her hips.

"Oh" she said breathlessly, seeming surprised. How could she possibly think I didn't want her? My breaches again felt like they had shrunk and the room was much too warm and Caroline was too much of a heady combination of innocent and willing. I closed my eyes to focus my breathing and to control my vampire features. I had fed just three days ago but resisting all of this temptation was taking a toll on all of my control.

"Whats wrong?" she asked in a hesitant voice. I knew she didn't understand what frustration I could possibly be feeling, even a human man would need to calm himself in this situation. She asked if she did anything wrong and my heart felt a jolt. I needed her to know she was perfect and could never do anything wrong, I couldn't cause her to feel doubt or shame.

"What? No of course not" I let out a breathy laugh, and stroked her cheek.

"Then why do you look troubled?" oh if only I could tell her all of the things that troubled me. But if she knew what I really was, what my name really meant to the supernatural world, she would run from me screaming. I settled for the mundane answer.

"Because when a man forces himself to stop kissing a beautiful woman, it causes him pain sometimes. You could never do anything wrong"

She smiled and tilted her head to lean further into my hand and I couldn't resist another light kiss.

"I should bid you goodnight now" I told her gently

"Why"

"Because if I don't leave soon I do not know if I will be able to" I replied as calmly as I could, while two voices battled inside my head. One wanted stay, to never stop kissing her, to lay her down on that bed a few feet away and make love to her again and again and taste her sweet blood. The other voice told me to leave and not to let this happen again. She nodded her acceptance. I reached for her one last time and kissed her, lingering a bit longer than necessary, before I hurried out the door.

I hurried down the hall and into my chamber, leaning against my door after I had closed it. My body felt alive. I had lived a dozen lifetimes, killed thousands of people and helped bring civilizations to their knees; and yet I felt excitement at the act of kissing a human girl. She wasn't an experienced courtesan ready for a romp and she wasn't an exotic princess to add to my repertoire, she was the virgin daughter of a country Baron. But she had more kindness in her little finger than whole kingdoms had. And she had fierce loyalty, and bravery and a disarming wit. And she looked at me like I could do anything, and made me think it was true. When I was with her there was no supernatural war, no search for the doppelgänger, no bickering siblings and family feuds. It felt easy; easy to talk with her and laugh with her, and now I knew how easy it was to hold her and kiss her.

I growled in frustration and pushed away from the door to pace. I didn't come here to fall in love. I came here for anonymity and shelter to evade Mikael and wait for word of my siblings. I had accomplished both of those things. Rebeka would receive word of my whereabouts within two weeks and most likely be here within two months. Why didn't I feel relieved at the thought of returning to my siblings and to real luxury? Why did I feel like I was losing more than I was gaining? I would again be living in palaces and dining with kings and wouldn't need to hide my true nature, I could revel in the kill and the fear my name brought the right people. But I wouldn't see Caroline's face light up with pleasure at seeing puppies, I wouldn't go riding with her or hear her tinkling laugh. I wouldn't spend hours with her father trying to figure out solutions to trade issues and calculating inventories, I wouldn't have her mother calling me dear and making sure I got extra portions at meals. I wouldn't feel human.

I didn't sleep well last night. Not that I needed much sleep, but it would have been nice to turn my mind off for a few hours. I was unsure of how to approach Caroline today. I was afraid she would feel embarrassed and act distant, or that there would be tension. I didn't want our easy friendship to be gone after last night. I went for an early ride around the estate and by the time I got back Caroline and her father were sitting down to breakfast.

"Elijah, there you are my boy! After you have eaten I would like for you to come to my study so we can review the last of the inventories before we deliver them to the captains tomorrow"

"Of course sir, I left them on your desk"

"Excellent, excellent. I have a few correspondents that require replies so do not rush" and he bustled off after kissing Caroline on the head.

I made my way over to the sideboard and filled my plate with eggs and toast. Caroline came up beside me.

"Coffee?" she asked with a smile

"Please" I smiled back. I looked around the dining room to make sure we were alone before I ran my fingers up her right arm. "Good morning" I murmured. I couldn't help my satisfied grin as her hands shook slightly as she poured the coffee.

"Good morning" she replied a bit breathlessly

"You look beautiful" I told her, before I brought my plate and the coffee she had prepared for me to the table. And I truly meant it. Today she wore a light pink day dress with white trim. So simple, but she made it beautiful, especially with that blush that graced her cheeks now.

"And you look like you barely slept and went for a morning ride" she replied cheekily as she too sat down. I choked slightly on my bite of eggs as I laughed.

"I'm simply glad you don't look like you nearly drowned and then was vigorously kissed several times by a rouge last night" I replied with a grin. Her mouth dropped open and her blush deepened.

"I shall have you know Mr. Mikaelson that I don't go around kissing every rouge I find, I only kiss the ones with unfashionably long hair that save my life at least three times" she answered in a mock serious tone. We both stared at each other, and then both of us broke out in laughter at the ridiculousness of it.

"Ah yes, there was the carriage incident that led to our first meeting. The crazed horse chase. And now your midnight swim. How ever did you make it to the great age of seventeen without me?" I asked, still laughing.

"I think you have it backwards sir, my life didn't need saving until you came around. I suspect you brought some bad luck with you from the South". Although she said it in jest, it instantly brought me up short. She was right. My presence did put her in danger, but not just the little things that I had been there for, what if Mikael found her? Or what if Klaus found out about her? He had never hesitated to do away with any of Rebeka's suitors.

Luckily at that moment Caroline's mother bustled into the room, but Caroline still must have noticed my expression because her brow furrowed. I shook my head at her and she nodded, I would have to talk to her about it later. Her mother was chatting away as she got her plate. She sat down in her husbands abandoned seat.

"Oh Elijah do make another plate dear, you haven't eaten nearly enough" she said to me as she sipped her tea and began buttering her toast. I smiled as I got up to do her bidding.

"Now Caroline dear, what are your plans for today?"

"I thought I might write to Cynthia to thank her for her kindness this weekend. I would like to confirm the date of the house party for her though if I could"

"I was thinking somewhere in mid to late August. Let me talk to your father before you send your letter. And you may want to write to Simon Knightsly as well dear. If a betrothal is coming we want to seem receptive". Caroline's wide eyes met mine and her face paled.

"I don't think it would be proper mother"

"Oh nothing about romance or the betrothal, simply thank him for his kindness and hint at your pleasure at seeing him again in August"

"Very well" Caroline mumbled

"And do you have any work to be done before the tutors arrive again tomorrow?"

"Yes I need to finish embroidering that lace handkerchief and a French poem. After I finish that though I thought this afternoon I might go for a walk" and she glanced at me, so I jumped in.

"Where were you thinking of walking?" I ask, trying to sound disinterested

"I thought maybe along the cliffs for a while"

"Oh Caroline, you know I don't like you walking along those dangerous cliffs alone," at which I raised my eyebrows pointedly at Caroline and she huffed in annoyance, "Elijah could you be a dear and escort her? The view really is spectacular in the late afternoon"

"Of course Lady Forbes" I replied

"Oh you are a dear" she smiled

I pushed my chair back and got to my feet.

"Lord Forbes needed my help in the study, so if you ladies will excuse me" at their nod I retreated from the room and made my way down the hall. I braced myself for a long day; I couldn't wait for this afternoon to come.


	23. Slow Burn

I just finished my letter to Cynthia. That one was easy to write, it was genuine and warm. I thanked her for her warm welcome and hospitality and for her kind friendship. I expressed my excitement at having her to the estate at the end of the summer, and my hope that our correspondence continues. Simon's was much harder to write, and it took several attempts. At first it sounded much too friendly and forced, but then it sounded distant and cold. I wanted to express friendship. That's all. And I think the fifth attempt was the best. My parents agreed that the last weekend in August would be best so I was able to include that in both of the letters. I laid my quill down with a satisfied sigh. I had finished my embroidery, terribly I might add, and completed my French poem to my satisfaction, and now that the letters were done I was relieved to just sit back in my chair. My mind had been whirling all day. Elijah had looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. I had hoped that things wouldn't be strained with us today after what happened last night and I was glad that they weren't. There was still that easiness between us. If anything our teasing had transformed into a deeper banter. Or at least it had until my last comment, the one that Elijah went white as a sheet at. I had instantly felt bad about saying it and had wanted to apologize, but of course that was when my mother walked in. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to know why. It seemed we had a lot to talk about this afternoon. My mother had played right into our plans at breakfast, it was almost effortless. I laughed gently to myself. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said it was half past 1 in the afternoon. I had worked straight through lunch, and my stomach growled in agreement.

I rose from my desk and made my way downstairs. The dining room had already been cleared so I continued on down to the kitchen.

"I thought you might find your way down here missy" cook said when I entered the kitchen

"My mind got away from me and I worked through lunch" I said as I looked down at my shoes. But I knew she would always feed me, and she knew that I knew it.

"Oh stop yar wool gaherin' and sit yar rump down" she gestured to the bench. I smiled and jumped down onto the bench and watched her. We talked about the trip to Derby castle and she was excited at the prospect of cooking for a large party next month. She cut up an apple and added some roast duck to the plate and she set it down in front of me, I dug into it gratefully. As I took my last few bites I felt a gentle tickle against my ankle. I quickly looked under the table, praying I wouldn't find a mouse, and let out a relieved laugh when I saw a puppy at my feet.

"Hello there sweetling. Did you come to say hello or to get an apple slice?" The puppy's tail started wagging vigorously, so vigorously that the poor thing fell over. I couldn't help but laugh as I reached down for it. I put her on my lap and quietly fed her apple slices until cook came back around the corner and started scolding me for feeding her table scraps.

"She'll be a beggin' nightmare now Missy, mark my words" cook warned, but I just giggled in response as the puppy nibbled on my knuckle.

"May I take her outside and play with her?"

"Hmm.. Well technically she has been weaned, but mama's don't take too kindly when their babies are taken. Go and give Prince a pet before you do" and then I was dismissed. I secured the puppy more closely to my chest and walked slowly over to Prince, where she was laying with the rest of her puppies. I pet her head and rubbed her ears and her tail was wagging.

"Prince, I thought it would only be polite for me to ask permission if I could take your little girl outside to play? I promise to have her back in a little while" I said seriously as I continued to rub Prince's belly. She gave me a little ruff in response and I took that as permission. Holding on tightly to the puppy I made my way outside to a bit of grass in the shade of a tree. I put her down carefully and watched as she explored and smelled and ran and fell. Everything was so new and exciting to her. I took out a bit of ribbon from my pocket and dangled it in front of her. She yelped and tried to jump to reach it but she always fell over when she landed. I'm not sure how long we were outside playing but when Elijah came outside and walked toward us I was laying on my stomach in the grass and the puppy was curled up asleep on my back. We had been playing in this position and before I knew it, the little bugger was sound asleep.

"And what have I stumbled upon here" Elijah said quietly as he stopped next to me

"We were playing and then she fell asleep on me and I couldn't bear to wake her" I explained, a bit embarrassed to be caught in this childish positon.

"Would you like me to pick her up?"

"Oh please!" I said. He crouched next to me and gently got his hands under the sleeping puppy, his fingers unnecessarily grazing my sides as he did so. I couldn't suppress the slight shiver that went through me at his light touch. And then the snoring weight on my back was gone and I was able to get to my feet and brush off my skirts and face him. He reached forward and picked a blade of grass out of my hair, I think my blush grew deeper.

"So have you named her yet?" he whispered.

"Not yet. Do you have any suggestions?" I whispered in response

"Hmm.." and he looked down to examine her more closely. The puppy was almost purely golden, with fluffy hair and one white paw and a white nose, and she had the biggest brown eyes. Eyes that reminded me of Elijah's. "Her coloring is odd for a mutt puppy. Prince must've gotten herself a pureblood mate."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of what breed fathered them" I admitted

"You could go with the usual names: Fluffy, Princess, Sunshine, Duchess, Rascal…" and I had to laugh at the ridiculous names he was coming up with, and he was laughing as well.

"No no, none of those are right" I said, and I reached my hand over to pet her as she slept in Elijah's arms. I may have accidently grazed his chest with my fingers as my hand ran down her head and back, and with Elijah's quick intake of breath I knew he wasn't unaffected.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, his voice gruff and low. I continued to look at her and a name popped into my head.

"Her name is Ellie" I said with conviction

"How did you come up with Ellie?"

"She has the same eyes as you, and she's a girl, so I feminized the name Elijah. She is Ellie" and I continued to look down at her as I pet her, so that I wouldn't have to look at Elijah's reaction.

"Well I'm not sure how much I like a feminine version of my name running around and causing havoc, but she is clearly an Ellie" he said gently, and I looked up to see him smiling. I smiled back, relieved. I was worried that I had crossed a line comparing his eyes to Ellie's.

"Do you want to go for a walk now?" he asked

"What time is it?" I ask, looking at the sky and realizing it must be later than I thought.

"It's after three. I looked for you in the house but Mary told me you went down to the kitchens to eat a while ago. Then cook told me you took one of the puppies outside to play"

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I would love to go on a walk now"

"Alright, let's get Ellie back to Prince. Will you need a shawl?" he asked as we walked back to the kitchen door.

"No, not today. And it is cloudy enough that I don't need a hat" I said looking up at the weak sunlight.

When we entered the kitchen Cook was busy kneading dough, but when Prince saw us she let out a bark that woke Ellie up. She woke up energized and excited as she struggled to get to Elijah's face to lick him. He laughed good naturedly and let her have her way until he put her down and she ran over to her mom. I crouched down beside Prince and pet her head again, as a thank you for letting me steal her baby, and then Elijah and I headed out the door again.

He held his arm out to me and I gladly linked mine through his, knowing I couldn't hold his hand this close to the estate.

"So tell me what really happened at Derby Castle" he requested. So I started at the beginning with my father's comment to me and Simon, Simon's odd behavior, Cynthia's bubbliness and kindness, and their little brother's shyness. Then I told him about the arrival of the Huxtable's and how Margaret had changed so drastically from what I remember from childhood. I tried to glide past the parts of her cruelty but Elijah asked probing questions so I told him everything, getting sad all over again at the change in her and in her treatment of me.

"Do not let the unfortunate transformation of one petty girl upset you. You are so much more than she will ever be Caroline" and I let the words wash over me and warm me, smiling at his praise. I continued to tell him about the remainder of the weekend, including me leading the dancing with Simon by accident and with the news that all of them would be at the estate in August.

"Well it sounds like you had an interesting weekend indeed" Elijah said when I was done

"Tiring is a better word" I muttered, "The only good thing that came out of it was Cynthia's friendship"

"And what about the progress you made with Simon Knightsly?" he asked quietly, his gaze turned toward the ocean as we walked along the cliff.

"The progress I made? I didn't go there with the intention of bringing home a ring Elijah!" I pulled my arm out of his to face him

"That is your parent's intention, Caroline. They expect a betrothal in August and a wedding by Christmas" he answered, tone grim.

"That's not what I want! I shudder when Simon touches me. I look on him with nothing more than friendship! I cannot spend the rest of my life tied to a man like him Elijah. I can't-" by now tears are threatening to emerge and I don't know whether to be angry or depressed. Elijah gathered me into his arms tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't mean to upset you sweetheart" he murmured quietly against my hair, "We won't speak again of him, I promise" he continued. Being wrapped in Elijah's arms and his scent had calmed me instantly. I took a few more deep breaths and moved away, I nodded up at him.

He took my hand in his and we continued walking, too far from the estate now to be seen. We walked in silence for a little while, both lost in our thoughts when it occurred to me that I had some questions of my own.

"May I ask you something?"

"Always" he smiled

"At breakfast this morning, you seemed to get… upset when I said that you brought bad luck here. I want you to know that I didn't mean it like that, I never meant to upset you" I said earnestly

"I know that, it was more a thought I had than anything that you said… And that wasn't a question" he ended with a smile

"I suppose I just wanted to know why you got upset then…" I asked, hoping he would take my question seriously and not try and brush it off. He took a deep breath.

"My family isn't like yours Caroline. My mother died a few years ago and after that my father, he… changed. He kept trying to hurt people, me and my siblings included. My siblings and I have scattered and that is why I came here, to get away from our father. Bad things have always happened to my family. I would hate if any of that were to touch you."

"When you told me of your siblings it sounded like a happy childhood. I had no idea your family had been through so much" my heart breaking for him and his siblings.

"Right now Rebeka is in France, but I have no idea where my brothers are" he admitted, "I haven't seen my brother Finn in many years and a recent altercation with our father separated Niklaus, Kol, Rebeka and I."

"I am so sorry you had to go through all of that Elijah," I raised my hand to his cheek and he finally looked me in the eye, "you are so good and kind and noble. That man doesn't deserve the title of father. Every child, no matter how old or out of how many, should never question their parents love. But you cannot keep running from people Elijah. You need to let them see you. Your kindness, gentleness, your wit and your strength, despite everything you've endured. Any family would be lucky to have you in it." By the end my voice was trembling, but he needed to know how special he was, how loved he was. He didn't say anything, but the fierce look in his eyes and the shuddering breaths he took told me enough. I offered a small smile and made to step back and give him some space, he seemed like he needed it, but when he stepped forward and crashed his lips against mine I knew I was mistaken. One hand was twisted in my hair at the back of my head and the other had was around my waist, holding my body flush against his. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck and I returned his passion with my own. When he deepened the kiss I felt something hard against my stomach, my whole body ignited with need and that now familiar ache returned with a vengeance. I couldn't suppress my moan as I leaned my body further against him, and I heard a low growl in his throat in return.

He abruptly ended the kiss but kept his hold on me as he put his forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing heavily as we looked at each other.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice husky, I simply smiled in return. He released my body only to grasp my hand as we turned around to walk back to the estate. We remained hand in hand for as long as we dared before shifting positions back to the dutiful assistant escorting the Baron's daughter. Mary met me in the entranceway to pull me away and dress for dinner and my father had asked to see Elijah upon our return. We parted ways at the stairs, both smiling like fools.

After that night Elijah and I walked together almost every afternoon. We kept our topics light. He talked about his early childhood and about things he and my father were up to, and I talked about how my lessons were progressing and my own childhood memories. We asked each other constant questions, never satisfied that we had heard enough. And whenever we were out of sight of the house Elijah would take my hand or put his arm around my shoulders, but he didn't kiss me again. Those walks quickly became the highlight of my days. One day Mary and I went to the village with my mother and it was too late to walk when we finally returned. One day Elijah and my father left for the night to another village to meet with some trade captain and we couldn't walk. And two days it rained. Those were the only four occasions over the following month that we didn't spend the afternoon together.

The first Saturday in August I woke to find the sky cloudless and the sun warm. I had been hoping today would be a nice day so I could ride down to the village and pick up my mother's gifts. Her birthday was tomorrow. My father had ordered cook to prepare all of her favorites and had sent a sketch of a necklace to a London jeweler with explicit instructions. I had met with the seamstress last month while I was in town and commissioned a custom traveling vest for my mother with a matching hat. And later this afternoon I was going to help Cook make a birthday cake for her. I jumped out of bed and rang for Mary. I had my face washed, teeth cleaned and hair brushed by the time Mary came up to help me dress.

"And what's the hurry today Caroline? Usually I need to pull you out of bed" she said when she saw me.

"I want to get to the village early so that I can get back in time to help make the cake and still go walking" I explained

"Ah, I see" she said with a smile, "You don't want to miss out on your time with Elijah Mikaelson. He is handsome" she teased me

"I simply like all the exercise! That is all!" I insisted, much too aggressively though, and she knew she had me.

"Caroline, I am not your mother, and I will not go telling your mother. So you can stop your worrying. Now, if we are going straight to the village after breakfast you should just wear you're riding outfit to the dining room. I don't think your father will mind terribly and your mother is still abed"

"Perfect" I replied with a smile

"Do you want to ride or take the carriage?"

"Ride, Hope hasn't been ridden in a few days"

"Alright then let's go with your maroon riding skirt and black vest. Your newest hat should go perfectly with that" she suggested as she rummaged through one of my wardrobes.

"Perfect again" I laughed.

I finished getting ready and then hurried down the hall and down the stairs, toppling right into Elijah as he turned the corner reading a map. That map and the two of us all ended up on the floor. Well Elijah ended up on the floor and I ended up on top of Elijah.

"I thought we were past meeting like this" he said teasingly

"Well who walks up the stairs reading a map and not paying attention?" I countered and we both broke out in laughter as we got up.

"Why are you wearing your riding skirt?" he asked

I lowered my voice and I leaned toward him, "Mary and I are going to the village to pick up my mother's presents for her birthday"

"Alone?" he asked

"No, we will be together" I repeated as I walked into the dining room, him on my heels.

"Caroline-" he started to say

"Elijah if you want to come to the village with Mary and I all you have to do is ask" I interrupted him and batted my eyelashes. He huffed as my father laughed.

"Good morning poppet. Elijah, my boy, if you want to accompany the girls to the village you can, there's nothing pressing that needs our attention" my father said from his place at the table

"I just think it would be safer if I accompanied them sir" Elijah responded stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with my father overhearing our banter.

"Right you are!" my father replied with a grin to me before he returned to reading his letter. I stifled my giggle and went to the sideboard to pour coffee for Elijah and tea for myself while Elijah prepared two plates. Elijah set the plates down as I set down the cups and then we both took our seats opposite each other.

"You two are like a married couple" my father murmured without taking his eyes off of the letter.

I couldn't help the giggle that came out, which only got louder as I saw Elijah blush. I had never seen him embarrassed before, but it was adorable. I looked down at my cup to hide my smile, but when I looked back up I saw his eyes narrow at me and he grinned, telling me I was in for it later. I felt my heartbeat quicken at the thought. We had spent almost every day together for the last month and Elijah hadn't kissed me once since that afternoon on the cliff when we talked about his father. It was infuriating.

Mary came running down the stairs as we finished eating.

"Your mother just woke up! She should be down in a half hour. We should go Caroline! Oh- good morning My Lord" Mary said with a bob of her head when she saw my father sitting there as well.

"Good morning Mary, and you are quite right. Up you go you two" my father gestured to the door while he shuffled the pile of letters again

"I'll help the groom to saddle our horses, you and Mary be ready to leave in five minutes" Elijah said as he pushed away from the table and hurried out the door. I rushed around the table to join Mary when my father spoke up.

"Oh and Caroline, I have just had a response from your aunt. She will be coming to dinner with her husband tomorrow for your mother's birthday" he said with distaste

"Which aunt?"

"Charlotte"

"What about Aunt Agatha?" I asked hopefully, my mother's youngest sister Agatha was only thirty and was still quite fun.

"Her son George has a fever so she sent her regrets but asks that we attend a Christmas dinner at their estate"

"Oh, well I suppose mother will be glad to see Charlotte after all these years"

"I suppose… now get going young lady or your mother will see you" he ordered.

I quickly turned and saw Mary waiting by the front door with my hat and gloves in hand, which I quickly donned and we were out the door. Elijah and the groom came around the side of the house and we were quickly mounted and were galloping away.

I thought about what I remembered about my Aunt Charlotte. She was only a year older than my mother, but she had married young. I remember there was a scandal around her marriage but I couldn't remember the details. I just remembered that her husband was considered unsuitable for a gentry girl, but by the time anyone found out it was too late to annul the marriage. They had lived in Italy for as long as I could remember, but two years ago my parents attended my cousin Jane's wedding to an English Earl. I don't remember ever meeting Jane, and I was told the last time I saw my aunt Charlotte I was eight.

"Caroline!" Mary shouted at me

"What!?" I shouted in return, although we were riding side by side

"Elijah and I both tried to get your attention" she explained

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just a bit lost in thought I guess" I said

"Were you thinking about your aunt?" Mary guessed

"Yes I was! I was trying to remember the details of her marriage but I just remember that it was a bit scandalous"

"Caroline, your aunt married a pirate!" Mary exclaimed excitedly

"Oh my gosh, I had completely forgotten!" Around the time of his marriage to my aunt, my uncle, an Italian merchant, was accused of piracy. Many suspected that my grandfather was behind the accusations as a way to get grounds for an annulment, but the couple simply took off.

"How could you forget that your Uncle is a pirate?" Mary asked

"Because I doubt he is actually a pirate Mary. I'm sure it was just a rumor that was started after their scandalous marriage. I never put stock in rumors"

"Yes, yes I know" she replied, "It still would have been capital to have a pirate in the family, it doesn't get much more adventurous than that" at which Elijah burst out laughing. Mary and I both turned in our saddles to look at him, but he was looking out at the countryside still chuckling.

Mary and I chatted all the way to the village while Elijah silently rode behind us, sometimes chuckling at what was said, but not contributing to the conversation overly much. We reached the village in no time and had dismounted them and tied them outside of the seamstress's shop. The traveling vest and hat I had made for my mother were made of deep green velvet with a black fur trim and an emerald and diamond broach adorned the side of the hat. My father had helped me with a bit of the expenses but the design was all my own. I carefully packed it away in my saddle bag and the three of us made our way over to the Inn, which acted as this village's package delivery. We inspected the Jewels for damage. It was a beautiful braided rope of pearls with a large ruby and gold hanging pendant. My mother was going to love it. Elijah said he would carry it in his saddle bag. Elijah then had the idea to stop at the bakery and pick up my mother's favorite tarts.

"Well isn't that sweet of you, husband" I teased him as we walked out of the shop, referring to my father's comment from this morning. I walked back over to where Hope was tethered and checked my saddlebags to see that the vest and hat were safely secured. I heard Elijah come up behind me. He slid his hand around my body to grip my thigh through the fabric of my skirts. He slid his hand up as he spoke.

"If I was your husband Caroline, you wouldn't be calling me sweet. You would be calling me too many other things" he said in a husky whisper against the skin of my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body and stealing my breath away.

"Such as?" I ask, my fake bravado shining through, though the breathy tone to my voice may have given me away. Instead of answering he simply tightened his grip on my upper thigh for a moment before side stepping me to put the necklace and the tarts in his own saddlebags, but not before shooting me a satisfied smirk.

Oh I was playing a dangerous game here. One that my opponent knew much more about than I did. I was going to have to step out of my safe little bubble if I wanted to continue playing.

My face and hair were covered in sugar and my dress was coated in flour. But the cake was done. It may not be beautiful, and it may not taste professional, but I had done it all by myself. With the careful supervision of Cook of course, with only one injury.

"Well deary, we may just make a chef of you yet" she said proudly as she observed my finished product.

"I would bring honor to your profession Madame" I answered grandly

"Now let me take a look at yur hand again?" she said as she held out hers, her expression showing no room for negotiation.

"It's really nothing, just a little burn" I whined as I placed my hand in hers for her to unwrap. Once when I was checking the cake I accidentally touched the pan and oven bottom and as a result my palm was throbbing and hot. She removed the bandage and clicked her tongue.

"What's wrong? Did it not heal yet?" I asked

"You'r gonna need a salve and soon if you want yur pretty little hand back dear. Why don't you run on up to Gloria and have her look at it"

"Alright" I gathered my hurt hand close to my chest and proceeded up the stairs in search of Gloria. I had no fear of running into my parents because my father had taken my mother to the seamstress to buy her the gift of new ribbon, so that she wouldn't suspect she had real gifts coming. I walked past the study on my way to the stairs and I heard my name.

I groaned inwardly at Elijah wanting to speak to me while I looked like I just had a food fight with myself, so I simply called back to him.

"Sorry I can't speak right now" and I tried to hurry away but he was there in front of me in a second.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock, he had just been in the study and a moment later he was standing in front of me.

"I was already heading over when I called to you, and you didn't see me because you wanted to run and hide your newest fashion accessory. Baking necessities" and he was laughing and he ran his thumb across my cheek bone and brought it back to his mouth to taste. "Very sweet" he said, his eyes darkening slightly as he looked at me.

"Yes well I am always sweet so that is irrelevant" I say as I try and walk by him and continue up the stairs to Gloria, the throbbing in my hand growing worse. But as I tried to walk by Elijah, he grabbed my hand to stop my progress. I gasped in pain at the contact, his touch send an excruciating shoot of pain up my arm, and he dropped my hand immediately, I brought it against my chest to nurse it.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded, stepping closer at me trying to look at my hand

"It's nothing! I just need Gloria to make a salve and I will be fine" I try to say strongly but the throbbing was becoming unbearable. I looked down at my hand to see that the once pink mark had turned white and was surrounded by an angry red patch.

"Caroline, show me your hand now" Elijah demanded, his tone leaving no room for rebuttal. I slowly lowered my hand away from the safety of my chest to show him. He muttered a curse.

"Sweetheart a salve won't repair this damage" he said gently

"It needs to, Elijah it's getting worse!" and we both looked down at my hand to confirm that was true. The redness was spreading further across my palm, sending the firing pain with it. "What's happening?" I cry, stunned and scared at what was happening.

"Come with me" Elijah said as he put his hand on my back to guide me into the study before closing the door behind us.

He locked the door and turned to me.

"Caroline do you trust me?" he asked seriously

"Of course" I answered automatically, and he offered me a small smile in return.

"Caroline I want you to look straight at me and listen very carefully" and I did. And then I couldn't look away. It was like his beautiful brown eyes were the only thing in the world and were all that mattered.

"You are not going to be scared by anything I tell you in this room today. You will remain calm and you will not focus on the pain, only on my voice" he said soothingly as he continued to stare into my eyes. I felt an impossible impulse to do as he said, everything was perfectly reasonable. I repeated what he said back to him.

"Caroline I don't think this is a normal burn. Do you have any affiliation with any witches that you know about?" he asked. His question was perfectly rational and I answered him seriously.

"I don't know any witches"

"Alright… Caroline I am going to feed you my blood and hopefully it will heal your hand"

"Alright" another perfectly rational suggestion. I calmly watched as he rolled up his shirtsleeve and brought his wrist to his mouth, his eyes transforming slightly with black veins appearing and his beautiful brown eyes turned pure black. I also calmly watched as the door to the study suddenly opened and Gloria came rushing in.

"Pare! Ela não precisa de sangue apenas vampiro. Esta é uma maldição." ( _Stop! She doesn't just need vampire blood. This is a curse_ ).

" _You know what I am?_ " Elijah asked in shock after a moment of stunned silence

" _Of course I do. I could sense that you were a vampire the second I met you_." Gloria answered as she rummaged around in the bag she had clutched in her hand

" _Is that why you put a curse on Caroline? To hurt me by hurting her?_ " Elijah asked as he took a menacing step toward her

" _I would never hurt that girl_!" Gloria yelled, and Elijah gripped his head for a moment in pain.

" _Then how did you know she was hurt? And know what is wrong with her?_ " Elijah asked, his tone suggesting he expected lies and excuses

" _I am a healer Elijah Mikaelson. I can sense things within a person. Pains, ailments, and strong emotions_ " she answered calmly

" _We will discuss this later_!" Elijah growled as the brief pain subsided, " _But what can I do to help?_ " he asked, his voice smaller as he looked back at me.

" _I need a drop of your blood, a drop of hers and mine. Then I mix in a blend of herbs and heat it over a candle. It will create a magical salve that will completely heal her hand… if it is the spell I think it is_ "

" _If_!? _How long have you been practicing your craft?_ " Elijah asked indignantly

" _Since I could talk Elijah Mikaelson. And how long have you been in love with her_?" Gloria countered as she prepared the herbs.

" _That's impossible. Love is nothing but a weakness, and the Original family is not weak_ " he replied. She held out her hand for Elijah's which he grudgingly gave, her eyebrows raised at his overly strong denial. She pricked his thumb with a knife and a single drop fell into the bowl. She gestured for me but I couldn't move. I didn't understand what was happening and I was beginning to panic. But then Elijah was in front of me again, soothing me.

"Sweetheart, everything will be alright. Gloria is making you the salve that you wanted. Don't you want to feel better?" he asked, his hands stroking my cheeks. I nodded, I had forgotten about the pain, but now I could feel that it had magnified even further. I gasped as I looked down at it and saw that a blistering had started to develop across my palm. I looked back up at Elijah with tears in my eyes.

"Gloria is going to prick your finger and then you are going to have the salve. Please just be brave for another minute" Elijah implored of me. It didn't matter that I felt more like myself now, as if I was waking from a trance. All that mattered was that this blistering pain go away, and I was willing to try anything. I stepped toward Gloria, leaning heavily on Elijah as I went. She swiftly pricked my finger and held it over a small bowl filled with herbs. Elijah then wrapped his arms around me, careful not to touch my burnt hand, and we watched Gloria as she continued. She pricked her own finger and after a drop fell into the bowl she started to crush vigorously while she held it over the flame of a candle and started muttering to herself. I didn't think she was going to accomplish much with such harsh plants and so little liquid and heat, but a minute later she was carrying the bowl over to me. A creamy white substance was now in the bowl. Gloria nodded for me to put my hand in it. I hesitantly lowered my hand into the bowl and I almost fainted with the instant relief. Everywhere that the salve touched felt instantly cooled and soothed.

Instantly my eyes started to get very tired and my limbs felt impossibly heavy. I sagged further against Elijah and he caught me when I finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

" _What did you do to her?_ " Elijah demanded

" _I healed her. She will sleep for a while now. Make sure you lather her entire hand in the salve and then wrap it securely_ " Gloria advised as she packed away her instruments.

" _Is there anything else I can do for her?_ " he asked. Gloria paused as she closed her bag and looked at Elijah more fully. He was crouched on the floor of the study, supporting my head where it rested against his chest.

" _You can tell her_ " she answered simply, before she turned on her heel and walked out of the study.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? First the wave and now a curse! Maybe someone really is after Caroline! This chapter veered a bit more into the supernatural than any of the others, so let me know if this is a direction that you guys are happy with. And for those of you that guessed that Gloria was a witch... ding ding ding, YOUR RIGHT! Butttt what did she mean by her last words to Elijah? What should he tell Caroline? That he's a vampire, or that he's in love with her?...**


	24. Acceptance

**I know you guys have been waiting so patiently for an update for a while now! So I thought I would post this shorter chapter for now and in a few days post the longer one. I hate to keep you guys waiting! But the end of the summer means long work weeks + moving back to school and having classes start. I'll be able to post much more regularly starting in two weeks! Don't give up on me haha!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My head felt foggy and heavy, as did my eyes lids. I could tell it was early morning by the blue morning light coming into my chamber. I rubbed my eyes to chase the sleep away and tried to put my sluggish thoughts in order. I don't remember going upstairs to sleep last night, and I don't remember sitting down to dinner with my parents and Elijah either. Elijah… I feel like there is something that I'm supposed to remember about yesterday… but every time I think I'm getting close, it's like the memory slips further away. I sigh, exasperated, and sit up to reach for the water pitcher next to my bed and that's when I notice my hand is securely wrapped in a bandage.

Looking at it I finally remembered that I had been burned yesterday while making my mother's birthday cake. I remember rushing upstairs to find Gloria so she could make a salve for me, but then… I think I remember running into Elijah on the way. And after that it's just flashes of memory. I remember Gloria pricking my finger and holding it over a bowl. And then a flash of Elijah holding me as Gloria mixed something in that bowl. Was she muttering and waving her hands over it?

I had never seen anything like that before. I hurriedly ripped off the bandage and as I unwrapped it I prepared for the worst. What I remembered best was the pain of it, which was strange because I didn't remember the burn being very serious. Inch by inch the bandage was unraveled and revealed perfect pale skin underneath. I stretched out my fingers and twisted my hand to check every angle and there wasn't a mark on me, not even a healing wound or scar.

"What…?" I breathed to myself, running my other hand over the skin of my palm and arm, feeling nothing but smooth skin as I did.

I heard a rustling by the fireplace and looked up just as a figure rose from the chair.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I scurried across the bed to stand on the other side of it.  
"Caroline, no be afraid! No afraid" Gloria shushed me as she slowly walked toward the bed.

"You can speak English?" I asked incredulously

"Um pouco… Only a little, but I study hard. Gio teach me too" Gloria smiled as she mentioned Gio's name. She sat on a corner of the bed and reached her hand out to me, "Give me you hand". I crawled back over the sheets to sit next to her on the other side and set my hand in hers. She turned it over and stretched out each of my fingers and massaged her thumb over my hand.

"Does that hurt?" she asked as she worked

"No"

"You have question?"

"Yes… I do" but I wasn't sure what question I wanted to ask first, or if I should even ask at all, "how- how did you do it? I remember my hand- the burn wasn't normal- I-" I didn't know how to put into words what my crazy mind was telling me. I couldn't have remembered it correctly.

"Burn not normal Caroline… uma maldição- a curse" she struggled to find the right word, but that couldn't be the right word.

"Do you mean infection?" I ask, trying to be helpful

"No! No, doce menina, a curse. A witch curse you- your burn" and she gestured to my hand.

"Gloria witches do not exist!" I say as I snatch my hand back and get to my feet, "You are just confused!" I stand there and wait for her to explain herself, but she simply looked back at me, as if searching my face for something.

"I show you?" she asked me hesitantly

"Show me what?"

But instead of answering me she closed her eyes, raised her hands slightly at her sides and muttered to herself. I gasped as my heavy curtains suddenly whooshed closed, ensconcing my bedchamber in semi darkness. But we weren't in darkness for long because then my fireplace was suddenly alight with flames, as was every single candle in my room. I couldn't speak. I just looked around my room in shock, my mouth falling open as I take it all in. Gloria had opened her eyes and was sitting calmly as she watched me, not saying anything and allowing me to process everything.

I hadn't known Gloria for a very long time, but I knew that she was a strong woman, a caring friend, a loving mother; and she was family. I took some deep breaths. It can't have been easy for her to open herself up to me like this. She could have dismissed my half-memories as dreams and nonsense and kept her secret, but she chose to share it with me. As my thoughts were whirling I began pacing around my chamber, and I found myself facing my vanity mirror staring at the flame of one of the candles. I could see Gloria in the reflection of the glass and as our eyes met I saw a shadow of doubt cross her features, and maybe a hint of sadness. My heart broke. I should have gone and embraced her the second she shared her gift with me, but instead I had kept silent and selfishly walked away with my thoughts. I slowly turned to face Gloria and again I saw that flash of sadness cross her features. It was as if she thought that I wouldn't accept her or would cast her out or any other such nonsense. I made my way back over to the bed and sat quietly beside her. I reached over and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen in surprise before she returned the embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around me and I heard her let out her pent up breath in relief.

"You are my family" I whispered as I hugged her.

"E você é a minha familia" she whispered in return and I had to smile. I released her and leaned back against my bedpost and Gloria let out a little relieved laugh as she wiped her eye. I realized how scared she must have been to tell me.

"Wait!" I said as I bolted upright again, "Does Elijah know that you're a witch?" suddenly remembering that Elijah had been there the whole time. She hesitated for a minute before nodding.

"Has he always known…?" I asked

"No, he see last night" she assured me. I felt better knowing that Elijah and I had found out at the same time.

"Caroline… I ask something to you?" Gloria said as she played nervously with a strand of her hair

"Of course" I answered with a smile at her English

"You no tell parents… por favor , menina doce" she pleaded with me

"I would never betray your secret Gloria! Ummm… Eu não.. contar a ninguém" I tried my best to promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone, I'm sure it wasn't exact but by her relieved smile I could tell she understood.

We were interrupted by a knock on my chamber door. Gloria raised her palm and the whoosh of the curtains flying open blew all of the candles out and fire flickered down.

"Come in" I called once everything was back to normal. Mary opened the door and stuck her head through the gap.

"I thought I heard your voice, Caroline- Oh good morning Gloria!" Mary said with a smile when she saw Gloria sitting next to me on the bed

"Good morning" Gloria said with a big smile in return, the stress of the morning forgotten.

"Would you like me to come back?" Mary asked me

"Oh no, come in Mary. Is anyone else up yet?"

"No, it's still quite early"

"Shall I ring for tea then? For the three of us?" I stand and walk toward the bell pull next to the fireplace.

"Oh no Caroline! I'm sure it's not proper and I don't want to upset anyone…" her voice tailed off with her distress

"Pish posh Mary! Come and sit with us" I said as I settled into a chair by the nearly dead fire, followed closely by Gloria, who gestured to the spot next to her for Mary.

We called for tea and spent an hour talking and laughing. It felt so normal to just be myself with two friends. For that hour we weren't a rich daughter of a Baron, the mistress of a Cardinal and a maid.

I had been sitting up in bed leaning back against the headboard all morning listening to Caroline and Gloria and then Mary talking. I couldn't help but smile at the way Caroline made other people feel. She made people feel happy and wanted… and loved. Even those that didn't deserve it.

When I first heard Caroline's breathing change I knew she was waking up, I needed to know she was alright after what happened yesterday. Her parents had been worried when I told them Caroline had gone to bed with a migraine, but I convinced them she would be ok in the morning. I couldn't very well tell them that a vampire and a witch had conspired to cure their very human daughter of a curse; a curse set by an unknown entity that seemed intent on harming their daughter. I needed to figure out what was going on. I had been awake all night trying to think- to think of anything I could do to save her from going through something like this again. I now knew that the wave that almost killed Caroline last month had to have been magical now, and this latest curse was just an escalation. She was being targeted because of me. But how could this person know what she meant to me? To all outside appearances we were friendly acquaintances, merely two people sharing a dwelling. There was no way for someone to know that I… thought highly of her. I would need to be more careful in the future around her.

I was brought back to the moment when I heard Caroline moving around in her bed, the sheets rustling around her; and then I heard her breath out the question " _What?_ " and I knew she had discovered her bandaged hand. Last night after she had collapsed in my arms I carried her up the stairs and set her carefully on her bed. I set her against my chest and reached around to untie her gown and slide it off of her, careful to preserve her modesty and not to jostle her injured hand. I pulled down her blankets and laid her down. I reapplied more of the salve to her hand and arm before I wrapped it carefully in a length of cloth. I held her hand in mine for a moment longer as I looked down at her peacefully sleeping face. I leaned over her and touched my lips to her forehead, and then I bent down a bit further and kissed her lips gently.

"Seus pais estão em casa agora. Nós precisamos falar com eles para que eles não ficar desconfiado." The quiet voice of Gloria said from the doorway, and I knew she was right. Her parents were home and we needed to cover for Caroline being bedridden for the night. I let my thumb graze her soft cheek one more time before I turned and hurried out the door to find her parents.

Then I heard Caroline shriek and I immediately sat up straighter, tensing to rush to her if she needed me. But when I heard Gloria's calm voice reply I knew Caroline was in no danger. Finding out Gloria was a witch had been a jostling experience. I had let my guard slip recently. My brother would have known the instant he met her what she was and would have used it to his advantage. I had been so preoccupied with Caroline and her family that I hadn't been paying attention to possible threats- and as a result Caroline was being threatened. Their voices interrupted my train of thought.

"Burn not normal Caroline… uma maldição- a curse" Gloria said

"Do you mean infection?" Caroline suggested, trying to be helpful

"No! No, doce menina, a curse. A witch curse you- your burn"

"Gloria witches do not exist!" Caroline said in frustration and I heard her get to her feet, "You are just confused!"

"I show you?" Gloria said hesitantly after a pause

"Show me what?" Caroline sighed. And then there was silence, but I could feel the magic being done in the room next door. And I heard Caroline's sharp intake of breath as she witnessed whatever magic Gloria was demonstrating for her. I would give anything to see the expression on Caroline's beautiful face as she witnessed her first glimpse of the supernatural world, my world.

The longer Caroline stayed silent the tenser I became. This was important. Caroline's reaction to Gloria's secret would a good indication of how she would react if I were to ever tell her mine, not that I would ever need to. Caroline had been pacing for a minute or two before I heard her settle back down onto the bed.

"You are my family" I heard Caroline whisper on the other side of the wall and my heart throbbed hard at her words. I pictured what it would be like to tell her what I was. I pictured her being surprised at first but after listening to me she would be accepting and there would be no revulsion or fear in her eyes, only acceptance…and love. For obvious reasons I don't go around very often telling humans what I am, so I hadn't had much practice. But being one of the most powerful beings on the planet had left me jaded to the feeling of fear, which I did not feel very often. But I felt fear now. I feared telling Caroline my secret and having her turn away in disgust or to look on me with fear. Then I heard my name.

"Wait!" Caroline exclaimed, "Does Elijah know that you're a witch?" and I held my breath. Gloria had told me last night that the only thing I could do for Caroline was to tell her. But tell her what? Tell her that I am an Original vampire? Or tell her that I- have feelings for her? I hoped Gloria wouldn't take matters into her own hands and tell Caroline herself... and Gloria must have nodded because Caroline then asked, "has he always known..."

"No, he see last night" and I let out a relieved breath that Gloria had kept my secret. If Caroline ever did find out what I am it was going to be from me.

Caroline and Gloria continued to talk until Mary entered the room and then it was the three of them enjoying tea and conversation for a while. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and threw on a pair of riding breeches and a shirt. I needed to go riding. I needed to get away from her sweet voice and tinkling laughter for a few hours. Every time she opened her mouth I couldn't help but feel more drawn to her. And now she was one step closer to my world, how many more steps would she take in that direction? In my direction.


	25. Buon Compleanno!

This morning had been surprisingly fulfilling. Gloria had shared her deepest secret with me and my bond with her had grown much deeper as a result. Last night I had been cursed, and I would always remember the excruciating pain of that, but now I was curious. Who would want to curse me? I wasn't important enough to inspire envy and I wasn't cruel to deserve revenge. The more I thought about it the more confused I became. Gloria didn't have any enemies and she was the only supernatural being I knew. But spending the morning laughing and talking with Mary and Gloria had been a nice distraction from my thoughts, although I knew I would need to talk to Gloria later in more detail later. I needed to know more. But for now I was busy tying a big bow around the box containing my mother's new riding vest and hat. I couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it and the jeweled necklace from my father.

The only down side to the morning was that I hadn't seen Elijah at all. When I came downstairs for breakfast Mary told me he had ridden off on his horse early this morning. I couldn't help the stab of disappointment I felt. I had wanted to talk to him about what happened last night, maybe he could fill in some of the holes in my memory. And I am sure he is feeling very confused right now as well, who knew witches existed! I hope he wasn't too scared or overwhelmed that he was avoiding the estate…and me.

"Caroline?" my father said as he opened my chamber door

"Hello" I said smiling as he closed it again behind him. I lifted up the finished product of my present to show him.

"Very nice poppet. I had Mary wrap mine for me, I'm a hopeless gift giver" he chuckled as he settled into the seat next to me by the fire.

"Don't be silly! You drew a magnificent piece for mother, I know she is going to simply expire with pleasure when she opens it… alas, you are also just a man and can't be expected to know such things as tying ribbon."

"Hahaha yes I suppose you are right. If I was made to master all things manly and feminine my head would be quite so large as to not fit through any doorways"

"I would bring you big plates for dinner as you sat outside to dine though father, never fear" and we were both laughing at our silly conversation.

"I wanted to make you aware of the timing for this evening. I am going to take your mother on a walk through the far gardens tonight just before sunset, and during that time Charlotte and her husband should arrive. Your mother knows we are having her favorites for dinner she just doesn't know who is attending. You will all be in the drawing room waiting to surprise her."

"Oh that sounds wonderful Father!" I say as I clap my hands in delight

"Well I am glad you approve. Now I have some business to attend to with Elijah in my study this afternoon, but this evening you and Elijah shall greet your aunt and uncle and entertain them in the drawing room unti your mother and I return."

"Oh alright" I say hesitantly, I had never been asked to entertain guests on my own before, and I had definitely never done it at the side of a man. But somehow, the thought of it sending a message of unity didn't scare me as much as Simon Knightsly's message had. I wonder what Elijah would think of it.

"Is something wrong? Someday soon you shall be running your own estate and you will need to have practice before greeting all of your husband's guests" my father said seriously to me.

"Oh I- I know Father, I was simply… surprised that's all"

"Yes well next year at court will be filled with surprises and you need to be more prepared" he replied as he got to his feet and made his way to the door. But then he turned, "Don't worry poppet, I wouldn't ask you to do something you weren't ready for" and then he was gone.

It made me feel better to think that my father had faith in me to be a good hostess, and I felt better knowing Elijah would be with me. But there were so many rules and little mannerisms that needed to be observed, it was hard to remember them all. But my father was right, I needed the practice. I sighed as I got to my feet and retrieved the embroidery hoop from my bedside table to finish my latest disaster for my instructor.

My hair was freshly braided and the wisps of hair that framed my face were freshly curled to slip out of my French hood as I settled it on my head. I stood and Mary helped me remove my shift to don a fresh one before lacing me into my maroon gown. I then selected a simple strand of pearls from my jewelry box and the matching pearl dangles and I was ready to receive my aunt and uncle. I opened my door to find Gloria standing just outside, her hand raised as if she was about to knock.

"Oh hello Gloria!" I exclaimed

"I give to you something" she said simply as she walked past me and into my chamber. I confusedly closed the door and followed her to the settee next to the fire. She had a cloth in her palm that she carefully set on her lap before she began to unwrap it. When she moved her hands I was able to see a delicate woven bracelet had been hidden inside the cloth. It was woven with earthy brown and green strands with hints of a purple flower peeking through the weaving as well as colored tiny beads. It was simple yet beautiful and I knew it must have taken her a long time.

"Gloria it is beautiful!" and she smiles over at me and gestures for my wrist. I hold out my left wrist and she gently wraps it and ties it in place. It doesn't match the elegance of the gown so I push it slightly higher on my wrist and bring my sleeve down over it.

"Good, you wear it like that. No show. For luck"

"Well thank you- Obrigado"

"You are welcome" and then we both rose when there was a knock on my door, and I found Elijah on the other side waiting to escort me downstairs. He looked breathtakingly handsome today. He was wearing a dark brown and gold brocade doublet with hints of maroon in the pattern. It complimented his deep brown eyes- and I suddenly found that I was nervous. I hadn't seen him since last night and I had been a bit busy being cursed and healed by a witch. And we hadn't had time to go on our afternoon walk today so I was very unsure of what his thoughts were on the situation, or on me.

He smiled and held his elbow out for me to take.

"Good evening Gloria. Mary" he said as he nodded to each of them, and when my arm was securely in his we started walking down the hallway. He hadn't said anything or done anything out of turn or out of character but I could sense a distance between us that hadn't been there yesterday. As we neared the top of the staircase I pulled on his arm to signal him to stop. I pulled him just to the side of the railing, an out of sight shadowed alcove.

"We should discuss what happened Elijah" I say hesitantly as I face him more fully. My hand was still gently resting on his forearm so I felt him stiffen at my words.

"I do not know what you're referring to" he said stiffly, glancing over the railing, clearly trying to avoid my eyes.

"Of course you do! Elijah after what happened with Gloria and you and-" I tried to soothe my tone.

"I really have no idea what you're referring to Caroline. I think you may be confused" and I was infuriated immediately by the condescending smile that spread across his features.

"Yes you do!" I said, the volume of my voice rising with distress at his indifference.

"Enough Caroline!" Elijah said stepping closer to me and grasping my arms, the fake smile gone, I struggled against his grip.

"Let me go!" I urged him and when his hands loosened I broke away, I took a few deep breaths and tried again. "Elijah, I know what happened was scary and not easy to explain, but Gloria can talk to you and help you to understand-" I say soothingly

"Caroline I am not going to discuss this any further. Now, we need to get downstairs to receive your aunt and uncle and make sure your mother has a normal birthday dinner." His tone condescending as he gestured back toward the staircase.

"Very well, Mr. Mikaelson" I say, trying to steady my strained voice as I walked by him and down the stairs, not waiting to take his arm again. I was so confused and hurt by his gruffness. I had expected maybe a bit of hesitation or fear but not this disinterested dismissal. I angrily wiped away a tear as it fell down my cheek as I reached the bottom of the stairs and headed straight for the front door. I could hear Elijah's quick footsteps following me but I didn't turn. I took a deep breath when I was finally through the door, the cool late summer dusk air relaxing me. I made my way over to one of the benches and lowered myself into it, careful to keep my eyes on the road leading to the estate, and not to the man that had come to stand near me. I had desperately wanted to share this experience with him, to go through the acceptance with someone else.

We sat in silence for what felt like decades, watching the light slowly disappear from the sky. I was starting to worry that something had kept them from their engagement at our estate.

"Caroline- I" Elijah started to say after what felt like a lifetime of silence, but then he froze and cocked his head as if listening for something. I stood and looked in the direction his gaze was trained on and I was able to see dust coming from the distance before a carriage appeared around the bend in the road. I took a deep breath and started to descend the front steps to meet them in the driveway. Elijah clutched my hand and wrapped it around his arm as the carriage finally came to a stop in front of us. I fought the urge to pull away again for the sake of propriety and forced a smile on my face as the carriage door opened. A very tall man with thick wavy black hair stepped out and turned to offer his hand to help my aunt down the carriage steps. A woman that looked remarkably like my mother smiled as she faced me. She had clear pale skin, light yellow hair and blue eyes surrounded by laugh lines. She was a year older than my mother but she appeared years younger and the air around her seemed to radiate happiness as she grasped the arm of the man next to her. I looked closer at the man and saw that years ago he must have been quite handsome. The years had added a touch of grey to his black haired temples and his very tan skin was wrinkled with laughter lines but I remembered his eyes, big and brown and filled with genuine kindness. The nervousness slowly ebbed out of my limbs as they walked closer. I shook myself as I remembered my manners.

"Hello Aunt Charlotte," I said as I disentangled from Elijah's grip and bent forward to kiss her offered cheek, "And Uncle Dimitri" and I bent forward and kissed his cheek as well.

"Little miss Caroline! My, what a beauty you have become, un bel fiore" my uncle said smiling as he grasped one of my hands and bent over it to kiss it.

"He is right Caroline, I remember this little mischief maker in childhood and you have become quite the young lady" my aunt smiled as she brushed a strand of my hair away from my face.

"Oh thank you so much, it is so wonderful to see you both again and to welcome you to our estate" I said with genuine warmth. Elijah lightly touched the small of my back to remind me to introduce him, and it was a good thing he did because I had completely forgot he was standing there… well almost.

"Oh and allow me to introduce Mister Elijah Mikaelson. Mr. Mikaelson this is my Aunt Charlotte De Agostini and my Uncle Dimitri De Agostini" I gestured to each one of them in turn. Elijah bowed his head slightly in the direction of my uncle with a smile and bent over my aunt's hand.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintances" he said

"Oh the pleasure is all ours Mister Mikaelson" my aunt simpered, and I caught her questioning gaze as she looked between the two of us, clearly wondering what our connection was. _I wish I knew_.

"So shall we await my parents in the sitting room?" I gestured back into the house as the sun finally set behind the trees.

"Of course! I cannot wait to see your mother and father Caroline. They were always so kind through the scandal and drama of our marriage" my aunt said as she took Elijah's proffered arm and he led her up the stairs. My uncle turned to me with a wide smile and offered me his arm and we followed after them.

"They were indeed" he said in agreement with his wife as we finally entered the sitting room

"Well we are a family above all else" I said with a smile. At my words Elijah's head spun and his eyes met mine, his gaze boring into mine. And despite my anger and confusion at him I couldn't resist that familiar pull I felt toward him. My cheeks felt flushed as our eyes remained connected, and that connection was only broken as my aunt asked Elijah where his family was from. He looked away to answer and I was free, I sucked in a breath and quickly turned back toward my uncle and his knowing smile.

"So when will you're betrothal be announced?" he asked me quietly as we stood near the fireplace.

"My what?- my betrothal? I do not know what your referring to Uncle, no betrothal is in the works at this time" I said quickly, my excited flush being replaced by an embarrassed one

"Well I would assume not, dolce ragazza, that young man would not be considered your equal in rank now would he?" my uncle gestured his head in Elijah's direction, where he sat on a settee deep in conversation with my aunt.

"Elijah and I are not- anything, uncle! He is my father's assistant"

"Yes but that is not all he is, is he?"

"Uncle, with all due respect you have spent but moments with us. You cannot possibly know what lies in the hearts of everyone you meet" I say.

"No not everyone I meet, just the ones whose passion radiates from the eyes of two people who gaze at each other. More time and more words are not necessary in those looks" my mouth dropped open when he finished. I couldn't find an appropriate response, besides a more vehement denial that would simply come off wrong and would be disrespectful. And luckily I was saved from responding by the butler knocking on the door and announcing that my parents were about to return to the estate.

"Alright this is it everyone!" I clap my hands excitedly and look around the room, "We need to be quiet and then when the door opens we shout surprise!" I lower my voice to a whisper, though my sudden excitement is still evident. They all nod in bemusement, no doubt laughing at my childish excitement but I didn't care. I could hear faint footfalls over the quiet crackling of the fire and the faint voices of my parents as they walked across the entranceway toward the sitting room. The handle turned and the door finally opened to reveal my mother and father. On cue we all said surprise (even Elijah) and saw my mother's mouth drop open in shock before splitting into a big grin as she looked around the room.

"Charlotte! Dimitri! Oh how wonderful to see you both again!" she said as she made her way over to each of them to kiss and embrace them. "And my sweet Caroline!" my mother said with her arms outstretched as we walked over to me to embrace me as well, "And dear Elijah" and my mother kissed his cheek. I turned and watched my father smile as he watched her delight in greeting everyone. I knew my father had his reservations in inviting Aunt Charlotte and he husband, but my mother genuinely loved them both and always spoke fondly of them. I knew my mother thought their story was romantic and adventurous and my father simply thought it was foolish, but you couldn't deny their connection.

My father made his round of greetings and he came up to me last and gave me an extra tight squeeze.

"You did great pumpkin" he whispered

"Thank you father" I returned his squeeze before he released me.

"Now! Who needs a drink?" my father asked jovially of the whole room

"Brandy, please William. And a wine for Charlotte" my uncle answered, "A wine for me dear" my mother answered. I walked to the sideboard with my father to help him with the drinks. I poured the wine for my aunt and mother and brought it to them while my father poured three tumblers of whiskey. I poured a glass of wine for myself and my father handed me a tumbler of whiskey for Elijah.

"Could you bring this to Elijah poppet?" I want to talk with your uncle for a while

"Of course" I answered dutifully.

After the excitement of the greetings Elijah had moved over to the window overlooking the darkening landscape. I sighed and walked over to him, he watched me approach and took his drink with a smile. I turned to walk away but he discreetly grabbed my elbow to stop me.

"Caroline, we need to talk about this" Elijah said quietly

"Oh? Do we? That's a bit funny when I tried to discuss the situation with you an hour ago and you dismissed me" I answered in a quiet voice, but there was no mistaking my tone as we both stared out the window in what appeared to be an amicable conversation.

"I didn't know what to say alright" Elijah said, his tone gruff.

"So you immediately try and dismiss me and hurt me to escape the situation?" I ask, my tone matching his.

"That's what I do Caroline" all the irritation gone from his quiet tone. Hearing the fight leave his voice made it quietly ebb from mine.

"What is it that you want Elijah?" I finally ask quietly with a sigh

"I want us to be alright" he said after a pause

"I want that as well. But I also want us to be able to talk. And not just about the light and fun topics. I want us to be able to talk about the serious things and things that are bothering us" the quiet passion returning to my voice. Elijah's eyes left the window to meet mine. The shadows from the candles exaggerated his strong jaw and cheeks and made his brown orbs seem fathomless. I couldn't read his expression, but the tension around his brow lead me to believe he was struggling with something.

"Caroline dear! Do say you'll sing something for us after dinner sweetheart" my mother called from her seat by the fire, I quickly tore my gaze away from Elijah's to address her.

"Of course mother. Right after we give you our presents" I said smiling back at her

"Presents? I thought I had already received them. And of course being with all of you is gift enough" and she grasped my aunts hand and both were smiling.

"Dinner is served" came the butler's voice from the doorway.

We all paired off and made our way into the dining room. Elijah pulled out my chair for me beside his own, but the intensity in his gaze was gone, replaced by a lightness in his demeanor. Throughout the meal there was much laughter and stories and toasts to good health. The food was delicious and the wine was copious. My uncle had many stories from all of his travel and he and my father and Elijah had much to discuss about their mutual business and my mother, aunt and I discussed my cousin and her pregnancy. My cousin Jane had married an English earl two years ago in a love match and now they were expecting their first child, but it sounded like the pregnancy wasn't going well. She hadn't been gaining enough weight and she was ill quite often with bouts of severe fatigue.

"Well this is her first pregnancy. That one is always the most extreme because the body has never experienced something like it" my mother reasoned.

"That is true," my aunt agreed, "With Jane I was in bed all the time and ill often as well. But with James and Alexander I was much more energized" my aunt said

"Perhaps boys are just easier to carry?" I reasoned, not having any personal experience of course

"That may also be true" my aunt and mother laughed.

"Would you and William like to be present for the birth?" my aunt asked as a footman poured them both more wine

"Oh we would be delighted! Wouldn't we William?" my mother interrupted the men's conversation

"Of course dear, whatever you wish" My father answered distractedly and returned to his conversation quickly

"The poor dear has no idea what he's agreed to" my aunt and mother burst out laughing. Jane was due to deliver in December, and since she wasn't fit to be on board a ship anymore my aunt and uncle had been staying with my cousin and her husband half a day's ride away.

"Well shall we retire to the sitting room for drinks and desert?" my father said as he stood from his chair

"You don't want to stay and enjoy a whiskey with the gentlemen?" my mother asked as she took his hand

"Not on your birthday poppet" my father smiled sweetly at her. My Uncle helped my aunt from her chair and Elijah did the same for me and we followed everyone out of the dining room. We all settled into chairs as servants brought out trays of mini deserts and coffee and more brandy. We all helped ourselves and watched as a manservant carried in a bundle of presents and set the down beside my mother's chair. I could see my present and my fathers present in the mix in addition to a few others that I didn't recognize.

My mother was chatting rapidly with fluttering hands as she reached for the top present, it was a flat box tied with red ribbon. Lifting the lid revealed a beautiful piece of thick vellum. My mother and my aunt gasped as they looked it over and I found myself bending forward as well. It was a Bible passage, I recognized it as my mother's favorite passage and the edges were decorated with various designs of bible scenes. It was beautiful.

"Oh this is from Agatha! My how thoughtful!" my mother gushed. She handed the piece to me and I carefully laid it to the side and away from everyone. The next gift was several lengths of beautiful ribbon and thread and a new sewing needle from Gio. My father's family sent a bolt of beautiful green cloth. I noticed with delight that it was almost an exact match to the green fabric in my hat and vest. My Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Dimitri gave her several pomanders filled with many exotic and beautiful smelling herbs. And finally it was time for my present to be opened! She carefully unwrapped the bow and removed the lid and her face immediately lit up. She ran her fingers over the soft material and lifted the hat out of the box. There were many oohs and ahhs from the spectators and I was flushed with pleasure at the praise and that she loved the hat and later the vest so much. She stood and tried on the vest and it fit her perfectly and complimented her coloring wonderfully. Next she opened Elijah's gift and complimented his thoughtfulness in noticing her favorite deserts, he smiled in response with a nod. And then it was my father's turn. He pulled the box from a pocket in his doublet and handed it to my mother with a mischievous smile.

"Oh you sneak! I thought those beautiful lengths of ribbon was my present!"

"Well you thought wrong my love" my father laughed, and I had to chuckle along with him. I watched her jaw drop when she first saw the necklace. Her eyes got extremely wide and she was speechless.

"What is it Elizabeth! Come now, don't keep us in suspense" my aunt laughed. My mother was silent for another moment and then seemed to snap out of it as she slowly reached for the necklace and she lifted it very carefully in the air to show it.

"Dio mio William, that is a fine piece!" my uncle whistled as he examined it.

"Caroline, come and remove my chain" I lift from my seat and make my way over. I fumble with her chain for a moment and then lift it away from her chest. She rose to her feet, walked over to my father and turned so he could fasten the new necklace around her neck. She looked so regal and the years seemed to fall away as my aunt and uncle sprang up to compliment the piece.

"She looks happy" Elijah murmured in my ear as he sat beside me

"She really does" I couldn't hide the huge smile that dominated my face as I looked at her

"I don't remember the last time I was in a room with this much love" I heard him murmur as he too watched the laughter of the adults standing by the fire. My heart broke. I knew he had a terrible ending to his childhood and I knew opening up was difficult for him, yet I found myself pushing him just the same.

"Elijah you are part of this now. You're not a spectator looking in, you are a part of our world now" I say earnestly and he turns his surprised gaze to me.

"Caroline, I- I don't-" he stopped and faced me more fully, "may I come to you tonight? To talk about everything?" he asked, his voice quiet and his eyes hopeful. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was asking. The last time he had been in my chamber after hours he had kissed me like he never had before. I missed it. I missed his hands on me and his lips on mine. But I was supposed to be mad at him!... But he finally wanted to talk about what happened last night. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, you may" I murmur in response.


	26. Thank You

**This is a short chapter! I know I know you love the long ones but after the cliff hanger in the last chapter I was inspired to go right to the next one with this scene. Enjoy the calm before the storm everyone, things wont be this peaceful for our lovebirds for long...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

I really should be exhausted. It was early morning, although the sun hadn't yet risen, and the birthday festivities had just come to an end. After presents Cook brought in the cake and my mother was very impressed with my culinary adventure, although the taste left something to be desired. Then my aunt performed a piece on the pianoforte followed by my singing a few of my mother's favorite songs and hymns. And then to everyone's surprise Elijah agreed to play a song for us on the piano as well. It was slow and beautiful, but I could detect sadness in the notes; and I knew immediately that he had written it himself. The notes seemed to fill me, and I could almost see a story unfolding in time with the music behind my eyes. A story of loss and sorrow; it seemed to tickle the back of my brain like a dream. When he finished the last notes it was met with awed silence, but when his sheepish expression looked up we all burst into applause.

I laughed as I ran the comb through my hair. Sometimes Elijah came across so hard and infallible, and other times I could see his vulnerability. How could such a rock have such a sweet and soft side? I knew the reason I wasn't tired. I was too energized about what Elijah had asked me earlier tonight.

"Caroline, I- I don't-" he stopped and faced me more fully, "may I come to you tonight? To talk about everything?" he asked, his voice quiet and his eyes hopeful. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was asking.

"Yes, you may" I answered breathlessly. I still remembered his relieved smile and I was happy that the tension between us seemed to disappear after that. I closed my heavy eyes and found myself humming a bit of Elijah's song as I continued to brush through my tangles.

"Allow me" a deep and familiar voice says from behind me, the breath tickling my ear. My eyes fly open and I jump from the seat and find Elijah standing just behind me, an amused smirk on his face. I smack him on the shoulder with a huff of annoyance and he just laughs.

"Elijah!" I sigh in annoyance

"I do apologize Caroline, please retake your seat" he said solemnly, but the smirk didn't completely leave his eyes. I furrowed my brow at him but did as he asked. He held his hand out over my shoulder and I handed him my comb.

He reached around my shoulders and neck and gathered all of my hair to my back. He ran his fingers through the strands, starting from my scalp and going all the way to the ends, inadvertently grazing my back as he did. His fingers left trails of fiery tingles wherever he touched. And the hairs he tousled felt energized. Goosebumps erupted on my arms as he began gently running the comb through my hair and handling the strands once they were smooth. My eyes closed at the intense pleasure his fingers evoked. When he was done combing through the tangles he ran his fingers through the strands again, grazing the skin of my neck and down my back as he did so. Then he gathered my hair to one side, letting it fall over my shoulder as his thumbs gently massaged into my neck and shoulders. I couldn't suppress the slight moan that escaped me at the feeling of his fingers working through my muscles. I heard him chuckle.

"I think you're ready to talk now" he muttered as he bent forward to lightly kiss the exposed skin of my neck.

"Mmhmm" was all I could say in response, still dazed in the relaxation of Elijah's attentions, but then I perked up, "you were just trying to soften me up!"

"Did it work?" he asked, laughing as he made his way over to the settee next to the fireplace and sat down.

"Yes. Yes it did" I reply with a begrudging smile as I made my way over to sit beside him. Tonight I was wearing one my prettiest lace shifts and my rose colored dressing gown untied. I wanted to appear modest, but I couldn't help but tease him a bit. I sat sideways on the settee, my legs crossed and my back against the arm of the chair. Elijah corrected his position to mirror mine.

I wanted to forget about the failed attempt to communicate from earlier and just start fresh.

"So last night- or I guess it was two days ago now- I was burned by the oven, but that burn was cursed to become worse and worse until another witch reversed the damage" I say calmly, looking right at Elijah to gauge his reaction. To my surprise he showed no shock.

"I know" he said quietly, staring right back at me.

"And this does not cause you any surprise or concern?" I ask incredulously

"Of course it causes me concern! But no… I am not surprised" he admitted

"You knew witches existed?" I ask in shock, leaning toward him.

"Yes. My mother's best friend was a witch, and even my mother liked to dabble in healing"

"I see…" and I have to sit back and turn my gaze to the fire

"My family has been surrounded by the supernatural Caroline, it was one of the reasons I left. It all seemed so normal to me growing up. Seeing my mother and Ayana heal a mortal wound, or call for rain in a drought wasn't unusual. But it changed my family. It was never enough for my father. And when my youngest brother died he wanted more power. It ended with my mother's death and the destruction of our family" and then he was silent, allowing me to process everything he had just told me. And I needed that time. He had never been more open with me before. I felt as if a wall between us had just crumbled down, baring more of his soul for me. I had already accepted the existence of witches and I could easily picture human greed playing out in this manner when magic and power was involved. I could feel his eyes burning into my face as I continued to stare into the fire, but instead of saying anything I slowly rose from my seat. I took a few steps to stand in front of Elijah and crawled onto his lap. I laid my head against his chest and clutched the material of his shirt. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek against it. We didn't speak for a while, we didn't need to.

But I needed to break the silence eventually, even though nothing felt as right as being in Elijah's arms, listening to the steady tempo of his breathing.

"Thank you for telling me" I said gently

"Thank you for listening" he replied quietly, his voice gruff. I broke away from his arms a bit to look him in the eye. His face was so close to mine. I was quickly flushed as his eyes darkened. He leaned forward a bit to bridge the distance but stopped just short of my lips, as if silently asking for me to accept him and meet him halfway. I gently brushed his lips with mine before bringing them back for a deeper kiss. He tangled one hand through my hair while the other snaked around my waist to press me more fully against him as he opened his mouth to massage my tongue with his. His breath was hot and tasted of sweet brandy and I was surrounded by the smell that was inherently masculine, Elijah's scent. I ran my hands up his arms to wrap around his neck to fist in his hair. I squirmed to get closer and he lifted me and repositioned us so I was straddling him, the hem of my shift rising to my knees. His thumbs tenderly brushed my cheeks as he continued to kiss me, and then they slid to my shoulders. He slowly slid the sleeves of my dressing gown down my arms and I helped him pull them off completely. He broke away from the kiss to start kissing down from my ear, along my jaw to my neck and my collarbone, the ache within me growing more and more desperate. His thumb grazed my nipple through the thin shift and I felt it pebble beneath his touch as the new sensation rocketed through me. I moaned his name and he brought his lips back to mine, the desperation in his passion was palpable. I pressed my hips more closely to him and I again felt that hardness that set my blood on fire. In his arms I felt like a beautiful woman and it made me want to be brave. But the choice was taken from me when Elijah growled deep in his throat and broke away from the kiss abruptly. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against my shoulder. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as I heard his breathing start to slow.

He raised his head and looked up at me. His eyes held a mixture of passion and contentedness as I gazed into them. He brushed his lips against mine and then lifted the sleeves of my dressing gown back into place. I sighed. I knew he was right to stop us, but it always felt so right being with him like this. He tucked me back against his chest and we both watched the fire crackle and dance. He gently stroked my back and I found myself drifting off to sleep surrounded by his warm and strong arms and his heavenly smell.


	27. Closer

My aunt and uncle left the day after my mother's birthday, they were sad to leave but also anxious to get back to their pregnant daughter. There was much hugging and kissing and promises to see each other more often, especially for the birth of my cousin's baby in December. We waved them off at midday and then returned to the coolness of the estate. It was early August and the sun was beating down on the earth like it was determined to leave a scorch. The air was thick with hot humidity, and it had appeared quite suddenly, as if overnight. Every dress I tried on this morning was much too hot and my hair was curly and fuzzing in the most unbecoming way. Not that I have ever cared overly much about my appearance in the past, but recently I've started to care a little bit more about how I looked, and it had everything to do with the smile that appeared on a certain someone's face when he saw me in the morning.

Mary and I were lounging in the garden under the shade of a large tree in midafternoon, the breeze was warm but still welcome. I was exhausted, and the breeze through the trees and warm grass around me was quickly putting me to sleep. I smiled to myself as I thought about the reason for my exhaustion, and that was a wonderful night of celebrating my mother's birthday and a new development in my friendship with Elijah. My passion for him sometimes scared me. Physically he was the most handsome man I had ever seen and he made me feel things that I had never felt before. MentalIy he challenged me and fought me and he always made me laugh. And then there was his personality, at times gruff and unresponsive, but at other times it was thoughtful and protective and always honorable. I had always wanted Elijah to open up to me and share his feelings and his past with me, but it still surprised me when he did it. I was so used to his hard exterior with glimpses of passion or vulnerability, but breaking down walls was something I wanted to do more of. And as if thinking of him had the power to conjure him, he was suddenly standing next to me under the shade of the tree.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what pleasant weather we seem to be enjoying today. How are you faring?" I joke, not even opening my eyes or moving to sit up from where I lay on the grass. He laughed.

"Surprisingly well Miss Forbes, I thank you for thinking after my health and comfort" he joked back just as politely. I snorted.

"Caroline you really must try not to snort so much!" Mary admonished to me as she worked on repairing one of my stockings.

"Elijah does not care that I snort Mary," I sigh, but then I sit up slightly on my elbows to see Elijah's face, "Do you?"

"I actually prefer it" he smiled, mischief in his eyes, "Now would you like to go on a walk this afternoon? Or would you rather forego those in this heat?"

"Hmmmm…" I really did want to continue going on afternoon walks with Elijah, but at the same time it was almost too hot to form a functioning thought… and then I had a wonderful idea.

I sprang up from the ground quickly and grabbed for his hand, "I have a much better idea!" I started dragging him across the lawn.

"Caroline where are you dragging me?" he laughed as he let me direct him toward the cliffs. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this sooner… swimming! The perfect answer for a stifling day like this and I didn't care who saw us holding hands as we ran.

My lungs were burning with the run and I was dripping sweat by the time we got down the cliff path and stood on the sand. I could tell that the tide had just turned and in a few hours this whole beach would be deep under water, but we had plenty of time to get cool. Without speaking I took off my slippers and stockings, but I didn't need to remove my outer clothes. Luckily I had chosen today to wear my oldest day dress, it was a very light yellow cotton with faded flower buds and the sleeves were simple caps. I turned to Elijah with an evil grin. He was just standing there with this challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Do I need to undress you too Elijah?" I asked in a saucy tone, and I was quite satisfied to see his eyes darken and his smirk deepen in response.

"You could try" he challenged in a quiet tone. I cast my eyes down and looked up at him through my lashes with a sweet smile and I started to take slow steps toward him. His body tensed the closer I got. When I was standing right in front of him I gently laid my hands against his chest and trailed them up to the string tying his shirt closed. I let my fingers graze his bare chest beneath the ties before I suddenly pushed him with all my might back onto the sand.

"I'll race you to the rock!" I shouted as I sprinted to the water and dove under the waves and started swimming with all my might to the tip of a rock that can be seen just above the surface. I knew Elijah would have to at least remove his boots and stockings before he came after me, so I was confident in my advantage. I was just a few strokes away from the rock when I felt him swim up beside me. I tried to put on another surge of speed but I still reached the rock a second later than he did, and my prize at the finish line was his smug laugh.

"How in the world did you do that!" I ask incredulously, my pout a bit marred by my absolute breathlessness.

"You, my sweet, are a very slow swimmer" he said as he reached for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested me against the rock so I didn't have to tread in the water.

"I am not! I always beat Mary when we race" I defend myself with a breathless laugh

"Well I am sure Mary is an even slower swimmer than you are" he laughed again, so I chose to splash him in the face with water in retaliation. I tried to kick off the rock to spring away from his revenge but he was too quick and he grabbed for me again. He hauled me against his chest and suddenly we weren't laughing anymore. I saw his shirt had become transparent against his muscled chest, and droplets of water were gliding from his shimmering hair and down his face as he looked down at me.

"And what is my prize to be Miss Forbes" Elijah asked in a low husky voice

"What is it that you want?" I ask, and the arm around my waist tightens a fraction, holding me more securely against him. He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it as his gaze shot toward the shore. I followed his gaze and saw Mary standing on the beach waving her arms, and when she saw that she had gained our attention she pointed to the top of the cliff. I could see my parents leisurly walking along the side of the cliff hand in hand.

"Damn!" Elijah sighed and immediately released me and kicked off of the rock so he was a few feet away from me treading water. Just then my parents must have caught sight of us because they waved, we both waved in return and started swimming back to the beach. My parents met us at the beach a few minutes later.

"What a wonderful idea you children had!" my father proclaimed, "Caroline used to be quite the little fish when she was a youngster, always giving her nannies a fright when she disappeared under those waves"

"Yes Sir, I can imagine the terror" Elijah said, his tone grave as he gave me a look that said he hadn't forgotten that fateful night almost two months ago any more than I had.

"I'm glad you had the good sense to remove your slippers at least dear. I know people may say it is indecent to do so in front of a man but I know you two have become like siblings over these last few months so we shant think a thing about it" my mother said as she spied the pile of our shoes and stockings beside Mary.

"And they have a chaperone to boot. Yes Caroline, whenever you would like to go swimming I would like for Elijah to accompany you" my father said

"Of course father" and I had to fight to hide my smile because my father had just ordered us to spend more time together.

"Although there will be no swimming, with anyone, once the Knightsly children arrive in two weeks" my mother decreed.

"And why not?" I ask, I had been hoping to show Cynthia my secret path and take her swimming

"Because I shall not have Simon Knightsly thinking I raised an ungainly heathen instead of a refined young lady" my mother replied

"I am in agreement with your mother Caroline, I expect you to be most gracious and refined whilst they are here" my fathers tone leaving no room for discussion. I simply nodded and looked down at my feet to hide my anger.

"Very good, now we shall return to the house, why don't you and Elijah dry off and do the same" my father said. We both nodded and then they continued walking down the beach in the direction of the road that led back to the house.

"Don't say a word" I warned Elijah as I turned my back to him. I didn't want to hear about how good Simon would be for me, or how he wanted me to be happy, or any other nonsense. I started to pull my stockings back on, the severe heat of the day had already partially dried my dress and I wanted to get away from the beach.

"Caroline," Elijah said, but I didn't want to turn around. I finished putting on my slippers and I turned around, not facing him and started to walk back toward the cliff. But then he was in front of me blocking my path.

"Caroline, look at me," and he put his hand under my chin to raise my face to his, "we are going to figure this out. I won't let anything happen to you or for you that isn't in your best interest" he promised. He gently kissed me before reaching for my hand and we made our way up the cliff path together.

Every day for the following week Elijah and I continued to go on our afternoon walks, except now we always found ourselves in the water by the end of it. We swam, we raced, we floated and some days we just walked along the water's edge. Our conversation had changed a bit though. We talked about his siblings and their personalities and different stories of their interactions. His older brother Finn sounded like the quintessential heir, except for his surprising choice of wife, a commoner named Sage. His younger brother Kol sounded like a wild and indulgent young rouge, but the way that Elijah smiled when he spoke of him made me think there had to be more beneath the surface. His only sister was my age and she sounded like a strange mixture of stubborn, spoiled and sweet. But it was his younger brother Klaus that caught my attention and whom I directed most of my questions toward. The way Elijah spoke of him made him sound more like an older brother, one whom Elijah both trusted and revered. And Elijah asked me questions about the future and where I saw myself. I tried to be as honest as I could but everything was so uncertain. I told him I saw myself with a kind and strong husband, one who was passionate as well as intelligent and quick witted. I saw myself in our own home by the sea, not a grand castle, but a nice home we could call our own. He asked if I wanted children and I had to think about it. My mother had a hard time in childbirth and bringing babies to term. I knew there was a possibility that I would have the same difficulties and that scared me. So I was honest.

"If it were possible then I may like to have children, but I believe that may be difficult for me with the history the women in my family have." I say honestly, thinking of all of the miscarriages and still births.

"You would make an amazing mother" Elijah smiled sadly and his grip on my hand pulsed.

"I just think my time would be better spent caring for the orphans and the poor around me than focusing on providing heirs that I may not be able to. I think I would be happier" and I had never said that out loud before. I always knew that my duty would be to marry well and provide an heir to my titled husband. But what if I couldn't? The strain may tear apart any affection in the marriage, there would be social repercussions and of course physical ones for me. My parents had entered into a convenient love match, but the pressure had even taken a toll on their relationship, though not an irreparable one. Elijah was silent as he considered my answer, but judging by his expression, it was not the answer he had expected.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the answer you were expecting" I said after a moment to break the silence.

"No, I can't say that it was. It seems to me that every young woman yearns for the big castle, the handsome prince and many children." he replied, looking at me questioningly

"Well I have always found the royal family to be terribly overrated, a castle would be much too big and drafty to run, and I would love to have many children running around. But I would love for them to be underprivileged children or orphans that we could really help" and I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice as I thought about it.

"I think you have the biggest heart of any young woman I have ever met" Elijah said with a smile and he kissed the hand that he was still holding.

"You must have met some very fearsome creatures then" I laughed, and he laughed in return.

"Oh yes, unfortunately it took me some time to realize it"

"So you were close to this woman?" I asked quietly as we continued to walk along the wet sand

"It was actually two women, not at once of course," he tried to assure me, but my heart was beating a bit faster at the thought of Elijah with other women. "I met the first one when I was very young. She was very beautiful but she was also very manipulative and cold, and I didn't know until later that she was also in a relationship with my brother Klaus" and I could hear the slightest pang of bitterness in his tone.

"What happened?"

"In the long run we both discovered her duplicity and we cast her out of both of our lives… but it took years for our relationship to mend, my brother and I"

"She sounds awful. I can't imagine… I'm so sorry someone did that to you Elijah."

"The one thing Tatia did teach us was that nothing could break our sibling bond, and of course to be a bit more careful"

"And you said there was one other woman?" I asked, I was extremely curious but I was afraid of his answer.

"Yes, Katherine. She was equally as beautiful as Tatia, in fact they were strikingly similar. But where Tatia was manipulative, Katherine was simply self-serving."

"Did you love them?"

"I thought so at the time, more so with Tatia than Katherine, but now I know that I wasn't. It was simply an infatuation" he said honestly. I nodded my head in understanding, though I wasn't sure that I did. I thought once you loved someone than that was it, it was love, but I guess there were different degrees of love and even imitation love.

We steered our conversation to a lighter topic for the remainder of our walk that day. And even though our topics ranged from light to personal and even dark sometimes, nothing he said ever made me doubt him and I never judged his responses, the more I got to know him the more his answers made sense. Throughout that week I had never felt closer to him.

"Mary! Mary look at that one right up there!" I say, trying to jump and reach the biggest peach a few branches out of reach.

"Caroline we have so much fruit, I believe we can leave that one piece be" Mary said from a few paces behind me, five baskets full to bursting with fruit at her feet.

"Mary do not be daft! There is always room for more fruit when we visit the poor" I say, still trying to reach that top branch. I jump and grab a lower branch and try and use that to grab a higher branch. I get to that next highest branch and found myself hanging a few feet from the ground. I spent the whole morning picking fruit with Mary and a young maid, and I didn't have any energy left to reach for the next highest branch which would put me in arm's length of that perfect peach.

"Umm Mary I seem to be… stuck" I say, trying to turn my head slightly to look for her, but instead of finding her I heard a deep laugh from directly behind me, I stiffened.

"What a strange looking peach" that deep voice said, and I felt a finger run down my spine. I kicked my feet out, trying to get a piece of him.

"Are you going to ask for my help or are you going to continue flailing about" he aasked and I kicked my feet out one more time for good measure.

"I am not going to beg for aid Elijah. I am much too dignified for such debasement" I say a bit breathlessly, panicking a bit as my fingers become numb.

"Oh I'm sorry, I only save damsels in distress after the debasement stage" Elijah said, and I could see him leaning against the next tree over out of the corner of my eye.

"I am not a damsel… although I am currently experiencing a level of distress…" and I start to panic a little more as one of my hands slips. A fall from this height wouldn't seriously injure me, most likely, but it would definitely hurt. But before I can try and say anything else to convince Elijah, my other hand slips and then I'm falling. Before I can even let out a scream I'm already in Elijah's arms.

"And here I thought you only cared after a lady debased herself for you" I said sarcastically

"Well if you'd like to debase yourself for me I wouldn't stop you…. But you wouldn't need to do that for me to care about you. And I was always going to catch you sweetheart" he smiled sweetly down at me, where I was nestled against his chest. He kissed my forehead and set me on my feet.

"Now what were you trying to reach so desperately?"

"See that big peach on that branch to the left?" I said as I gestured, "Well I want to add it to the donation of fruit Mary and I are bringing down to the village today"

"Oh I wasn't aware you and Mary were doing that, I would have helped" he looked around at the baskets on the ground

"You can! Get me that peach!"

"You really want that piece of fruit don't you" he laughed

"Yes! And if you don't get it for me then I may need to resort to drastic action again" I taunted him

"That won't be necessary Caroline" and then he was climbing the branches with such annoying ease, his muscles rippling beneath his thin white shirt. He plucked the peach from the tall branch and then let go and landed right back on his feet. He held out the peach for me.

"I would hate for you to fall out of a tree and be forced to land anywhere other than my arms" he teased me as I took it and added it to the nearest basket.

"Well then you had better accompany Mary and I to the village in case I find myself suspended from anymore heights"

"Well I would hate for you to injure yourself any more today, I think it just makes good sense" and he picked up two baskets. I picked up one and followed him to the stables.

Mary was already in the stables helping to load the baskets onto the horse's saddles, we helped load ours as well and then we all went to change into our riding outfits. Half an hour later we were all saddled and on our way to the village with our baskets of fruit.

"So are the people of the village expecting us?" Elijah asked

"Actually no, we usually do this during the first week of September, but since the Knightsly's and Margaret will be here at that time we needed to push it up two weeks."

"Are you nervous for next week?" Elijah asked

"I am a bit. I'm very excited to see Cynthia again and for you to meet her and Simon. But I'm dreading having my parents push Simon at me and for Margaret to be sniping at me every chance she gets" I sigh, my good mood slowly ebbing away.

"Well I am very excited to meet your new friends Caroline, and try not to worry about Miss Huxtable, I am sure she won't give you any trouble while she's here"

"Why do you think that?"

"You'll just have to trust me" he replied mysteriously.

"Hmm alright Mister mysterious. We're almost to the village now. First I thought we would go to the small orphanage on the edge of town and then to a few of the poor houses and if we have any fruit left we could bring it to the school."

"Excellent plan Caroline" Mary said as she rode behind Elijah and I on the path.

And that is what we did. I had half expected the prim and proper Elijah to be out of his element among the poorest of the villagers, but once again he surprised me. He was kind and playful with the children at the orphanage, who climbed all over him after he had handed out his basket of fruit. I turned the corner and there he was, at least seven kids were climbing all over Elijah and were playing at his feet, and he was doing his best to chase after them, growling playfully. I had to laugh out loud at the image he presented. My heart melted at the sight.

"Miss Caroline! Elijah is playing monster with us!" one of the children ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to join in their game too. The children spilled out of the door and too the grassy lawn outside.

"Mister Elijah you need to save Princess Caroline! We trapped her!" one of the little girls said and a few others joined in and formed a circle around me.

"Oh this will not do!" Elijah thundered

"Oh save me Prince Elijah!" I cried out to him as I laughed. He pretended to struggle against the grip of the children. He growled and jumped and weaved, and at one point even crawled toward me. When he finally reached me he pulled me into his arms and carried me away from the cheering children.

"You need to kiss the princess so the curse will be broken!" one of the older girls cried out. Elijah set me on my feet but still held me against him.

"What do you think beautiful princess? Do you need a kiss to release you from your curse?" he said with a smirk and I lost my breath. His hair was a mess and there was a smudge of dirt on his cheek, but all that did was make him all the more handsome. I quickly looked around, we were around the side of the building surrounded by the children, Mary was nowhere in sight.

"I think I might fair Prince" I smiled. He tipped my chin up with his fingertips and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss and all of the children cheered again. Elijah and I broke apart, both laughing. He released me but took my hand as we made our way to the front of the building.

"Elijah?" I try to get his attention, but I'm suddenly nervous about what I want to say.

"Caroline" he answers, his good mood still evident.

"I just wanted to say…. I mean I think I should tell you…. I think you are going to make an amazing father" I say quietly as I look down at my feet. Elijah stops walking. I look at his face to see a troubled look cross his features as he looked down at the ground. And when his expression didn't change after a moment I panicked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know that children is a tough topic for you and I didn't mean to mention it and upset you… I'm so sorry-"

"It all right sweetheart" he interrupted me, a small smile on his face. He ran his hands up my arms to rest on my shoulders. "Don't worry, I am alright. You are right, this is a sensitive topic for me and-"

But he suddenly stopped speaking and he was focusing on something over my shoulder. I turned my head to see what had caught his eye and I saw a very beautiful blonde girl standing by a tree a short distance away. She had long and curly blonde hair and she was wearing a very expensive gown. I couldn't help my initial pang of jealousy. The girl started walking the short distance toward us and Elijah released me fully and I was able to face her as she approached. When she got closer I could see that she had blue green eyes, high cheekbones and a very confused look on her face.

"Rebeka!" Elijah said and he engulfed the girl in a hug and her face broke into a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around him in return. He released her after a moment and turned to me, and that was when it hit me!

"Oh you must be Elijah's sister Rebeka!" I smile and curtsey slightly.

"Yes I am… I'm surprised he talked about me…" and her voice trailed off, obviously confused.

"Rebeka, this is Caroline Forbes. Her father is Lord William Forbes, Baron Lancashire, whom I have become the assistant of" he explained to her.

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you Caroline" Rebeka smiled and returned my small curtsey. Elijah returned to my side and grasped my elbow.

"Caroline, why don't you and Mary go to the poor houses while I speak with my sister and I will wait for you by the horses?" he murmured in my ear.

"Alright" I say, and smile once more at Rebeka before I returned to the inside of the building to look for Mary, wishing I could be present for the conversation between two estranged siblings.

* * *

I saw Rebeka watching Caroline as she returned to the inside of the orphanage in search of Mary.

"So brother, tell me about her" Rebeka said as Caroline reemerged with Mary and they walked down the road, each carrying a basket.

"I told you, she is the daughter of the Baron who has been giving me shelter" I answered, my stomach clenching a bit at her line of questioning. She couldn't know the extent of my feelings for Caroline, love was a vampire's greatest weakness.

"But that is not all she is, is it?" and she smirked

"That is all she is. A pretty little distraction" I assured her, coldness seeping into my tone

"Elijah, I have been with you for centuries now and I have never seen you play with a group of children, never mind little orphan children, and then proceed to kiss a girl in broad daylight"

"You were not present for all the years during those centuries, sister" I reminded her

"That may be so, but I also know you Elijah, and I know how close you play it to your vest"

"Rebeka will you please desist with this line of questioning…" I rubbed my temples with my fingertips, my annoyance with my sister magnifying.

"Oh fine never mind Elijah, I shall simply have to spend some time with the young woman myself… Of course I shall need to approve any potential love interest or marriage prospect" she teased me

"I don't think that is a wise decision Rebeka"

"Elijah we still don't know where Kol or Klaus are, so we need to stick together" all hint of teasing gone.

"Your right" I sighed

"Good, now let's go compel the family to let me stay and we can start sending out vampire sentries to track down our brothers"

"We won't need to compel them, they are an amazing family that will be happy to host you" I assured her, but at her knowing smile I knew I had said too much about the Forbes's already.

"Oh I am sure they are brother, I'm sure they are" and she started walking in the direction that Caroline and Mary had taken off in. I sighed and shook my head in frustration. With my sister staying at the estate as well the situation had just become much more complicated…


	28. Miss Rebeka Mikaelson

"Lady Forbes I would like to introduce you to my sister, Miss Rebeka Mikaelson. Rebeka, this gracious lady is Baroness Lancashire, Lady Elizabeth Forbes" Elijah gestured between Rebeka and my mother. Rebeka dipped into a curtsey and smiled brightly up at my mother.

"Lady Forbes it is an honor to meet the woman who has made my brothers stay most enjoyable. I regret to have arrived so unexpectedly, but alas my letter informing Elijah of my visit must have gone undelivered" Rebeka said, her expression forlorn, and I immediately felt badly for the girl who had traveled so far, only to find herself unexpected.

"Oh think nothing of it dear," my mother smiled kindly at her and took her hands, "we are delighted to meet you. And your timing really is superb, we are having a little house party for the next two weeks" my mother gushed and my father rolled his eyes good naturedly. We had both heard nothing out of my mother's mouth for the past week that didn't revolve around the house party.

"Oh how fun!" Rebeka laughed, "If there is anything that I can be of service with you will please let me know" she said

"Oh do not be silly dear, your only duty shall be keeping Caroline company and she shall entertain you" my mother gestured to me, where I sat next to her on the settee in the sitting room.

"I do not wish to be a burden to anyone-", Rebeka started to say as she looked at me.

"Oh no, I am looking forward to getting to know you so much better" I assured her with a smile, which she returned.

"And Elijah I am sure will want to spend time with you girls, but his work does keep him and my husband quite occupied" my mother said after she took a sip of her tea.

Mary and I had returned to the horses a half hour after we had made our way to the poor houses, our baskets empty and we saw Elijah and Rebeka deep in conversation.

"Who is the girl talking with Elijah?" Mary asked quietly

"That is his younger sister Rebeka"

"Ohh, she seems a bit haughty does she not…" Mary observed as we walked a bit closer. And it did appear that Elijah and Rebeka were having a heated discussion, but I didn't see a haughty exterior, I actually saw a hidden desperation in her eyes.

"I think she seems a bit… scared, or desperate. Hidden beneath the surface. I hope no unpleasant circumstances drove her here". But then we had to cease our observations because we had reached them.

"Caroline, Mary, we should return to the estate. My sister had sent a letter weeks ago asking to visit but it never arrived, so I was unable to inform your family" Elijah addressed us

"Oh think nothing of it Miss Rebeka, my parents will be delighted to meet you" I assured her, and a small uncertain smile entered her face. "How long will you be staying with us?"

"Oh not long I'm sure, I just need to track down my wayward brothers and then I shall be off" she said

"Oh, are Niklaus and Kol close too?" I asked with a smile, it would be so nice to meet the rest of the siblings that I had heard so much about. But instead of smiling Rebeka looked thoroughly shocked, her mouth had fallen open a bit. But then she snapped it close and shot Elijah a heated look before returning her gaze to me.

"No, unfortunately I do not believe so" her tone low.

"Oh" I say, not quite sure how to respond. We saddle the empty baskets and straddle our horses and set off back to the estate. Rebeka had her own horse, a beautiful dark brown mare, but there was no carriage in sight. After a few moments of riding I found myself riding beside her, with Elijah on the other side of her.

"Miss Mikaelson, do you not have a carriage?" I ask gently, I do not want to appear judging but I was genuinely curious.

"Oh yes, it shall arrive some time tomorrow. I decided to ride ahead, I could not wait a day longer to see my brother"

"I understand" I said smiling brightly at her, "And your mare is beautiful, what a unique dark coloring she has"

"Oh yes, she was bred Spanish but I bought and trained her in France"

"What is her name?"

"Orageux"

"Ohhh, French for Stormy, very appropriate" I laughed

"Yes I thought so, although my brothers complain that it is a much too predictable name"

"Oh? And what masterpieces have they come up with? Besides naming one of them after the oldest brother"

"Exactly! Well Kol's steed is named Lady, which is exactly what a rogue would name his horse. Finn's is named Fidelus, and Klaus named his Diablo…. How predictable is that?"

"Well from what Elijah has told me I would have to agree" and we were both laughing.

"And what is this beauty's name?" she asked as she gestured to my horse

"Oh this is Hope" and I patted her neck

"I do love animals" she said wistfully

"Oh you must meet Prince's puppies!" I say excitedly, much to her confusion, "Some years ago I found a mutt on the side of the road, injured and dirty. I hid him from my parents and nursed him back to health. He- well now we know it is in fact a she, just had a litter of puppies. They really are the most adorable creatures are they not Elijah?"

"Oh they truly are" Elijah responded wryly. We spoke animatedly for the remainder of the ride to the estate.

After we had housed our horses in the stables and unsaddled them I brought Rebeka and Elijah into the sitting room where my mother was writing her correspondence and my father was reading some letters. And that was how we arrived where we were now. A short while later my father and Elijah excused themselves to work on some business and my mother suggested that I show Rebeka to the chamber Mary had prepared for her.

"I have a nice warm dressing gown that I would be happy to lend you until your clothes arrive, as well as a few simple gowns. It has been quite hot these past few days, you shant need anything fancy."

"Oh thank you"

"I am sure you would like to rest now, after your long journey. Perhaps later I can take you downstairs and show you the puppies?" I asked excitedly

"I would love that" Rebeka replied with a tired smile, and I smiled in return. I brought her to the chamber on the other side of mine and we saw Mary inside busily readying the chamber for her.

"Mary will be happy to find anything you may need for your comfort, please do not ever hesitate to ask" I assured her

"Thank you so much" she said. I nodded and turned to leave the room and let her get some rest, but at the last minute I turned to her again.

"I'm glad you're here Miss Mikaelson, and I know Elijah is too" and her mouth dropped open a bit to form a surprised O. But then she regained her smile, "Oh please, do call me Rebeka"

"So long as you call me Caroline in return" I said. She smiled and nodded, and then I continued down the hall and the stairs to rejoin my mother in the sitting room.

Later that afternoon I was sitting in the gardens with a book when a large shadow fell over the page I was reading. I looked up to find Elijah standing next to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked and he held out his arm for me to take

"Of course, but I would have thought you would want to spend the afternoon with your sister"

"Rebeka and I shall have time to speak later, right now I would simply like to walk with you" he smiled.

"You seem conflicted about seeing your sister" I observe quietly as we take turns about the garden

"I am… Of course I am very happy to see her and know she is well, I just fear that…" and I don't think he knew how to voice what he was thinking.

"What do you fear?" I asked gently, trying to coax him to be honest with me.

"I fear that she will complicate things for me here" he said

"I truly think Rebeka is here to see you and just be here with you Elijah, promise me you will give her a chance and not just to conclusions"

"Caroline, you do not know my siblings like I do, they never do anything without a private motivation"

"And maybe it is because you are always suspecting nefarious deeds on their part that it is what you always find. Give your siblings a chance to prove you wrong" I advise. I am not sure if I am overstepping my bounds, but from the extensive stories Elijah had told me of his siblings I felt as though I had discovered a pattern. He was silent for a while. Our steps brought us away from the manicured garden and we were ambling toward the edge of the forest on the west side of the east side of the estate. As we reached the cover of the trees Elijah still hadn't said anything, but the silence was contemplative than angry, so I let it be. And when Elijah grabbed for my hand I knew he wasn't angry with me.

After a few minutes of weaving in between trees on the forest path I heard Elijah laugh under his breath.

"What?" I ask

"Caroline, nobody else talks to me like you do. It's so refreshing to be told I am wrong, especially by someone as smart and as sweet as you" and he brought his free hand up to stroke my cheek as we stopped walking.

"You think I am smart?" I ask in shock. Nobody had ever said that to me before, in fact I got the impression that my tutors thought of me as a simple minded silly girl.

"Of course I do. You see people. You see even what people may not want you to see, and you are not afraid to point it out." He said gently as he bent his face closer to mine so he could look into my eyes, and I couldn't help my delighted smile at his words. "But the tragedy of it is that you have no idea how different you really are because you have seen so little of the world"

"Oh I am quite sure there is nothing special about me Elijah, I am a simple girl that happens to make inappropriate observations about people" quoting one of my governesses.

"You are so much more than that" and he kissed me. This kiss wasn't hurried or heated, it was slow and sweet and I felt my heart swell. When he leaned back and smiled at me, his thumbs still grazing my cheeks, I couldn't help the strong surge of love I felt. I had tried not to put a name to my feelings and I had tried not to analyze his or my actions too closely out of fear… fear that I would not be allowed to love him, but it was no use. I was in love with Elijah Mikaelson, and I think I had been for a while.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your walk brother?" I heard Rebeka's voice coming from a chair in front of the fireplace after I had entered my chamber.

"I did, thank you for noticing sister" I respond, annoyed

"Oh I did more than notice brother" she said smugly

"What do you mean?" I ask as I start to remove my doublet and boots.

"I heard everything Elijah. That girl is… different, isn't she?" she said quietly as she looked into the fire.

"That she is" I said quietly, trying not to betray anything with my tone.

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you think I am here to ruin things for you Elijah, I just hoped that you would be happy to be reunited and away from Mikael for the time being…. But ultimately we need to stay together Elijah, even if you don't want to" and I could hear the subtle hint of hurt in her voice and I regretted what I had said earlier, even though I wasn't aware she was listening.

"Rebeka, I am happy that you are here with me and that you are safe," and I went to join her by the fire and I could tell that I surprised her by taking her hands in mine, "I simply meant that I have enjoyed a simple existence whilst here, and I wasn't sure if you would be content in such an environment. A year ago you were almost betrothed to the Prince of Portugal, and now you are at the seaside home of a Baron."

"But I am with you brother" and then she started to cry. I hadn't seen Rebeka cry in decades and I immediately gathered her against my chest and comforted her. I brushed her hair away from her face and let her cry.

"I was so scared for you Elijah" she choked out, "When we got the warning that Mikael had found us I didn't know what to do, and then you disappeared to your chamber and you didn't come back down. We waited as long as we could but Mikael kicked down the door and threw one of our sentry's heads through it. Klaus and Kol both grabbed me and we started to run, but then Klaus wasn't with us anymore. I looked back and saw that he was on the ground with a stake through his back. He shouted at me to keep running but I couldn't move Elijah! I saw Mikael heading toward us and then Kol pushed me to go down the back servant's stairs and he told me not to stop running until morning, and that he and Klaus would find me. And then he went to help Klaus." Her breath was coming in short gasps as she told me what I had missed while I had been in my chamber. I wrapped my arms more securely around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I am sure that Klaus and Kol made it to safety Rebeka, when I came down there was only Mikael to contend with" I tried to assure her.

"How did you escape?"

"I was always a better fighter than father is Rebeka, you must remember that," and she chuckled at the memory of all the times Mikael had stormed off, furious that I had bested him in a lesson. "I tried to track any of your scents but I fear we all may be too adept at disappearing, I couldn't find a trace. I then found myself at the nearby village one night and I found a very dirty and injured girl struggling by the side of the road, and-", by this point in the story I can't help the smile that creeps over my features, but we are interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"Elijah? Rebeka?" we hear Caroline's soft voice from the other side of the door. Rebeka immediately jumps from my embrace and wipes her tearstained eyes and I spring up and head to the door. I look back at Rebeka and she nods that she is ready, and I open the door to see her sweet face smiling shyly.

"I am so sorry to disturb your conversation, but Mary told me that Rebeka was in here and I was wondering if she might like to dress for dinner now? The bell should ring soon and I am sure she won't want to wear her riding outfit to dine." Caroline looked to Rebeka for an answer.

"Oh thank you Caroline, but I am afraid I brought no other gowns for this evening" Rebeka answered, a bit of pink entering her cheeks. I am sure Rebeka planned on compelling whoever she found me with to let her feed and help herself to their clothes.

"Don't be silly Rebeka! You shall have your pick of mine. Come!" and Caroline smiled and held out her small hand for Rebeka's. I was shocked to see a genuine smile cross Rebeka's lips and she eagerly grasped Caroline's hand and the two disappeared out the door and I could hear them chatting next door in Caroline's chambers. I shook my head and smiled as I closed my door.

I couldn't remember the last time I saw Rebeka with a female friend, chatting away about gowns and ribbons and laughing. But if there was one person who could crack down that armor around my sister, it was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 **For those of you thinking "This is not how I pictured Rebeka acting!" keep in mind that this is still over 500 years before we see her in the present in TVD. At this point in time she is still sweet and a bit niave, but trust me she still does have her issues and Caroline may have her work cut out for her. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for situtations you'd like to see develope between the characters!**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	29. The Fun Sister

**It came to my attention that in the last 2 chapters I spelled Rebekah's name wrong (Rebeka), I apologize for any confusion this caused! I will try to spell everyone's weird names right in the future!**

* * *

"I do not understand why you need to leave Elijah! I have only been here for two days… Perhaps Lord Forbes could complete this trip without you?" Rebekah pleaded with me as I finished packing the rest of my things into my bag. I sighed.

"Rebekah, we shan't be gone long, perhaps a day or two and then we shall return. Do not tell me that an original is frightened of a Baroness and her daughter?" and I smirked to hear her huff of indignation.

"I am not frightened Elijah! I just do not think it wise for us to separate so soon after finding each other…" she reasoned as she made her way to sit on the edge of my bed while I put on my boots.

"I have gone on several trips with William while I have been here, I shall be fine. And Caroline and her mother and every servant in this house is the soul of kindness, you will be most comfortable… but sister will you do something for me" I ask, as I turn to look her in the eye.

"Anything" she says quickly

"Do try not to kill anyone here" I say seriously

"Fine, I shall feed and compel the staff or something-"

"No Rebekah! You must go down to the village to feed at night. We cannot arise suspicion here"

"You expect me to run to the village when I am hungry?" she asked incredulously

"Yes, I do", and she looked at me strangely.

"Brother, how often have you been feeding?"

"I feed often enough sister"

"And that would be?" and I rise in exasperation, not wanting to admit to her that I do not feed as often as I should.

"Every twelve days or so"

"Twelve! Elijah! Even after seven days I have trouble controlling my urges"

"Well obviously I have more self-control that you do sister" and I smirk at her in the mirror as I tie my cravat. She huffed in annoyance and I smiled as I looked down on the table, I slid on my ring and see a handkerchief that Caroline had made for me some weeks ago. I brought it to my nose and inhaled her sweet fresh scent, but before I could tuck it into my traveling doublet Rebeka sped over and plucked it from my grasp. I had almost forgotten she was even in the room…

"And what treasured garment is this that you are smelling and coddling so?" she teased. She turned it over and saw that my initials had been stitched into the seam with some flowery embellishments, she then brought it to her nose as well. "Oh I should have known. You wouldn't carry around something so feminine unless she had made it for you" and she handed it back to me, but I was surprised to see a small smile on her face before she turned around.

"I shall see you off downstairs brother" and then she was gone. I heard her walk down the stairs and into the sitting room where she began talking to Caroline and her father. I took a deep breath, checked my chamber for anything I had missed and then followed her.

Rebekah had been daggered for nearly a decade before Klaus released her two years ago, and in those two years she had succeeded in getting herself betroathed to a Prince, killed that Prince's sister and had gotten us run out of Portugal. She was very much the impulsive baby sister of the family and I was worried about leaving her alone with Caroline, but I couldn't refuse William. I sent up a silent prayer as I shut the door to my chamber.

William Forbes and I were heading to another port town where one of our ships had needed to make an emergency port because of damage sustained. We were heading there to inspect the damage and see if it was worth repairing and to discuss costs with our captain. The letter informing us of the damage had come last night during dinner by special messenger and we had immediately made plans to depart the next morning. I drop my bag by the front door and enter the sitting room. Rebekah is sitting next to Caroline on one of the settees and it strikes me how similar the two of them really are. Both with long blonde hair and blue green eyes, though Rebekah's are darker than Caroline's. But the way that the morning sunlight was streaming through the bay windows and right onto Caroline's hair was giving her the most angelic look that made my chest ache for a moment as I locked eyes with her. It was at times like this that I got the feeling that she wasn't looking at me but into me, like I couldn't hide anything from her…even though I was hiding everything. I wanted to tell her what I was, and there had been a few times over the past few months where I almost had, but I didn't want to put her in danger and I didn't want to see that look of disgust in her eyes when she knew. I shook my head slightly and faced William.

"Ready when you are My Lord" I smile.

"Yes, let's be off. I want to get to the village by nightfall" he got to his feet and kissed his wife and Caroline and then he patted Rebekah on the top of her head and I had to stop my snort of laughter. The last person that pet my sister on the head found their hand on the other side of the room. I made my way over to her and kissed her on the cheek, but not before giving a look and whispering " _remember, no killing_ ". Caroline's mother had walked out of the room to see her husband off so I took Caroline's soft hand in mine and kissed her knuckles, and I felt her pulse speed up as my thumb grazed her wrist. I gave her a last wry smile and turned and walked out of the door, Caroline's pink cheeks and bright eyes the last thing on my mind as I saddled my horse.

* * *

"Don't fret Rebekah," I reached over and stroked her arm as we watched Elijah and my father ride down the long drive and disappear around the bend, "my father and Elijah have been on so many trips together, they are always fine". Her brow was furrowed and I was worried that she was afraid for him.

"Oh I know my brother is capable of handling himself. It's just-", and she didn't seem like she wanted to continue

"You can tell me if you want to, but you don't have to" I assured her again with a small smile

"I feel as though I just found him again and now he is leaving me" she said sadly. I put my arm about her shoulders and she rested her head against mine. It felt as though I was comforting an old friend and not someone that I had met three days ago.

"He shall be back before you know it. And we shall have so much fun while he is gone you shan't have time to miss him!" I assured her in a cheery voice, and I was rewarded with a small smile in return. And then an idea hits me!

"Oh you must come and meet the puppies now! That will ease your mind" and I grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall and we had almost made it to the servant's stairs when my mother called out to me.

"Caroline! Why are you taking Miss Mikaelson down the servant's stairs to the kitchens?" she asked

"Because, Rebekah is distraught at Elijah's departure so I thought to cheer her by taking some of the puppies outside to play" and Rebekah immediately furrowed her brow and looked down at the ground in the perfect picture of distraught young miss.

"Oh very well," my mother relented, "Now dear do not fret, we shall have a grand time and they shall return in no time at all" my mother assured Rebekah as she tucked stray curl behind her ear. "Now go on you two, be sure not give Cook a hard time" and with that we were dismissed. We quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchens and I led her over to Prince's bed. I was shocked by how much bigger the puppies were now! But as soon as the puppies saw us they all sprang up and came charging at us. Rebekah laughed and dropped to her knees and allowed the puppies to crawl all over her and I was right beside her doing the same thing. Then I recognized one of the puppies that was nibbling at my skirts.

"Ellie!" I cried and I picked her up to snuggle her against my chest.

"Oh do they all have names?" Rebeka asked as one of the darker puppies tried to lick her face

"I'm sure that the maids have named the rest but this one's name is Ellie"

"Well isn't she just a beauty" Rebeka laughed as she reached over and scratched Ellie's ear.

"I actually named her after Elijah because they have the same eyes"

"Oh my, I'm surprised my brother allowed a puppy to be named after him" she laughed

"He wasn't thrilled of course, but once he saw her he couldn't deny that she was an Ellie" I explained

"Of course! Now, shall we take these little monsters outside to play?"

"Yes you are! Yur in me kitchen and I won't have you distractin my scullery maid!" Cook shouted from the other side of the kitchen as she kneaded some dough. Rebeka and I both laughed and got to our feet and herded all of the puppies out the door and we spent the majority of the day playing with them.

That afternoon Rebekah and I went on a walk down at the beach, the intense heat of last week had finally abated but the water was still inviting.

"When was the last time you went swimming?" I asked her excitedly

"Decades…" she answered distractedly as she stared over the waves, but then she shook herself, "At least that's what it feels like of course" and she laughed.

"Then let's change that!" and I start to remove my slippers and stockings and look back at her expectantly. She hurried to follow my lead and then we were running to the water's edge and diving under. After treading and floating for a few moments I turn to her.

"Would you like to race to that rock over there?" she turned to where I was pointing and then her face split into a large grin and she nodded. We immediately took off in that direction, splashing each other and trying to drag each other down the whole way. By the time we reached the rock we were both soaked and breathless from laughing.

"Well I must say, that race was much more fun than any of my races with Elijah" I laughed as I grabbed onto the rock to rest for a moment.

"You went swimming with Elijah?"

"Oh yes, many times now. Occasionally I even win, but I suspect that is by his own design"

"I have never known my brother to do anything… fun before" Rebekah said in shock

"Oh he is the most fun though Rebekah honestly!" I assured her

"I always thought he was much too noble and serious for such activities"

"Oh well of course he is those things, in fact he has saved my life… I believe four times now"

"Four times!? Caroline you are seventeen years old, what on earth could you need saving from?"

"Oh you would be surprised…" I said, not sure how much I should reveal of what Elijah confided in me.

"Well I need to hear all about these great adventures that caused your life to be in danger. Would you tell me later please?" and she just asked so sweetly that I couldn't help but to agree.

We returned to shore and made our way back to the estate to dry off and redress for dinner. With the men gone we all agreed to have an informal dinner in the sitting room and simply relax before the house party started in a few days. Throughout the meal there was much laughter and many stories being exchanged on both sides. It was remarkable to hear about Elijah as a child.

"And you also have an additional three brothers besides Elijah right?" I confirm with Rebekah during one of her stories.

"Yes I do…" she said, a confused look on her face

"You have four brothers young lady!?" my mother clapped her hands together with a laugh, "Well that is quite something. I had only two brothers growing up, both younger, and I thought tha was a trial"

"Well there is never a dull moment that is for certain"

"And what of your parents dear? What ae they like?" my mother asked as she took a sip of tea

"Oh mother, we have quite exhausted Rebekah, I fear, with all of our questions. And today we were out of doors all day playing with the puppies and then on a walk and swim." I cut in, trying to save Rebekah from answering, or having to lie.

"Oh you are quite right Caroline, why don't you two retire to your chambers and get some rest?"

"Thank you Lady Forbes, I do find myself quite exhausted. Caroline has been excellent at keeping my spirits high all day, I do not know quite what I would have done today were it not for her" Rebekah smiled at me and my mother beamed in response.

"That is my sweet girl" and I leaned down to kiss my mother on the cheek and Rebekah gave a little wave and then we were walking up the stairs.

Rebeka turned to me as we made it to her door.

"Thank you for today Caroline, I meant what I said downstairs" she said

"Oh you are so welcome, today was such fun for me as well" I assured her and I impulsively leaned toward her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen a bit at first but then she relaxed against me and I felt her arms wrap around me in return. ' _These Mikaelson children are a hard bunch'_ I thought to myself and then I pulled away. We smiled and then I continued onto my chamber a little further down the hallway.

The next day passed in a similar way to the one before. Rebekah and I spent the morning in the garden with the puppies and in the afternoon we retired to the library to read and relax before dinner, which was much the same as the day before. But tonight I did try and deflect some of the conversation away from Rebekah for fear that they may broach a sensitive topic for her. After we had finished eating and drinking our tea, Rebeka and I retired to our rooms.

Mary had brushed out my hair and helped me into my shift and I found myself a bit restless.

"Mary would you please go down to the kitchen and ask cook if she could prepare two cups of chocolate for me?" I asked before Mary exited the room

"Of course" and she hurried to catch cook before she retired. I went to my wardrobe and retrieved my warmest dressing gown and I tied it over my shift. I then hunted down my slippers from beneath my bed. Afterward I braided the top of my hair and secured it with a ribbon, and then there was nothing left to do but wait for Mary to return. I hoped that Rebekah was still awake and that she would want the late night company. Luckily I didn't have to wait long and I sprang up as Mary reentered the room, a large pot in her hands and two cups.

"Excellent! Thank you Mary, you may go to sleep now"

"Good night Caroline" and she gratefully went on to bed. I knew that Elijah would return tomorrow so tonight was the last chance I would get to talk alone with Rebekah. I carefully balanced the pot and the two cups in my hands and made my way down the hall to her chamber and knocked on the door. I heard a quiet shuffling inside before the door opened and Rebekah peeked around it.

"Hello, I thought you might like a cup of chocolate before bed?" and I held up the pot, getting a bit too hot for the comfort of my hand.

"Oh… alright yes, that sounds wonderful" and she smiled and opened the door wider for me to enter. I was determined to get some answers about her brother, I just hoped I was ready to hear them.


	30. Burning the Midnight Oil

Rebekah and I settled comfortably on the chairs in front of the fireplace in her chamber, steaming cups of chocolate in our hands. I examined Rebekah's dressing gown over the top of my cup as I took a sip. A carriage had arrived for Rebekah the day after she arrived and a servant had unpacked all of her beautiful gowns and dresses and other things into her chamber. The shift beneath her dressing gown I could see what a very light pink silk material and her dressing gown was a darker pink and flowered velvet material. Her gowns and walking dresses too are extremely well made and expensive.

"I am actually glad you are here Caroline, I wanted to talk with you before my brother returns" Rebekah said, interrupting my inspection of her.

"Oh?" I ask, a bit startled that we had the same motive

"Yes I wanted to ask you about a few things"

"I wanted to ask you some questions as well actually" I admitted

"Alright... we shall ask our questions in turn then" she said with a smile

"Perfect! You may ask a question first" I gestured for her to begin

"How did you come to meet my brother?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"I met him on my birthday actually, and that was the first time he saved my life, if you ask him anyway. Of course I am perfectly confident that I could have handled the situation on my own if he had not come along… Anyway Mary and I were in the carriage on our way home from the village. It had started to get a bit stormy so we wanted to get home before the worst of it started but the rain caught up to us. The roads must have muddied quite quickly because before we knew it the wheels were sliding around and then one of them must have gotten stuck because suddenly the carriage was rolling and it finally settled upside down. Mary was unconscious and I discovered that Mr. Hubbs, our driver, had been thrown from his seat. I climbed out of the carriage and went to search for him-"

"You went out into the storm?"

"Yes"

"So you were uninjured in the crash then?"

"Actually it turned out I was injured I just wasn't aware of it yet. So I made my way through the area around the carriage and I saw a lump on the ground a few yards away and I knew it was Mr. Hubbs. It appeared as though his leg was broken and he was a bit dizzy. But I told him to put his arm about my shoulders and I-"

"Caroline! Did you carry a full grown man back to the carriage through the mud and the rain?"

"Well I did try my hardest, but after a few dozen steps Mr. Hubbs collapsed and we would have both found ourselves in the mud except your brother managed to catch me. He must have been close and heard the carriage crash and doubled back. He helped me get Mr. Hubbs back to the carriage and then he put the carriage to rights while I held Mary steady inside. Umm, the rest is a bit hazy because I believe I passed out right into Elijah's arms, I guess I had hit my head because Elijah pulled his hand back and I saw it was covered in my blood… I woke up a few days later, I had been abed with a raging fever."

"My goodness, well that certainly is a dramatic first meeting" Rebekah laughed and leaned back into her chair again.

"It feels like our whole friendship has followed that as well though" I admitted

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no no Missy, it is my turn to ask a question" I shook my finger at her

"Oh alright" she laughed

"Tell me about Tatia" I asked after a minute, trying to decide what I wanted to know the most.

"Tatia?... He- He talked to you about her?" she looked shocked

"Yes he told me about Tatia and Katherine"

"Oh my… alright well… Tatia was a young woman from our village, some even said she was the most beautiful girl in it, and the men certainly thought so" she sniffed and turned up her nose in apparent disagreement. "Anyway, she had had a child out of wedlock some years previously so our father thought she was unfit for one of his sons, but that didn't stop Elijah and then Niklaus from falling in love with her."

"Yes, Elijah said it caused quite a rift between them for a while"

"That is putting it mildly" she snorted, "We all thought Elijah was courting her, they appeared together in public and in private they were very…affectionate. We thought a betrothal to be announced any day, in spite of what our father said about her. But then one day we came upon Elijah and Niklaus fighting, but not their usual playful bouts, they were both bloodied and enraged and my father and Finn ran to separate them. They continued to try and get to each other and were shouting horrible things back and forth."

"It sounds like they were trying to kill each other…" I observe, trying to ignore the knot in my chest at hearing about Elijah being intimate with another woman, but I had asked.

"They would have. Elijah had just discovered Tatia and Niklaus… in an intimate moment. Of course he felt betrayed by both of them and he never spoke to Tatia again after that day, and Tatia never spoke to Niklaus again either"

"Why wouldn't Tatia speak to Niklaus again?"

"Because the game was over," Rebeka said in disgust, "Without playing the go between with two men Tatia got bored, and she told Niklaus that she only really loved Elijah. She tried so many times to speak with him and get him alone again but he never faltered. Once you betray a Mikaelson there is no going back." Rebekah said, and I couldn't tell if she was warning me or simply making a statement.

"My turn again" Rebeka smiled

"And so it is" I smile, relieved to have short break from talking about his past loves.

"Hmmm… Who is this Simon Knightsly my brother was complaining about?"

"Your brother was talking to you about Simon?" I asked

"Yes, I do not think my brother thinks very highly of him"

"Why?"

"Why do you think Caroline? Now answer the question, who is he and what is he to you?" and she poured a second helping of chocolate into both of our cups.

"He is the son of one of my father's oldest friends from their court days. He is 26 or 27 I believe, he has blonde hair, strong jaw and he is very honorable." I reply honestly

"Well doesn't he just sound perfect? Are you in love with him?"  
"What!? Of course I'm not!"

"And why not?"

"Because!... there is just nothing between us except our families desiring the match. He doesn't make me- feel anything when we're together. You should feel that instant spark when you catch his eye, feel flutters in your stomach when he smiles, and feel your skin ignite when his fingers graze you…" and my voice trails off, I'm lost in the thought of what Elijah makes me feel, every time we are together. I shook myself and look back up at Rebekah, a small smile on her face, and I continue, "Anyway, Simon is heir to an earldom, and he has two sisters, one older and one younger, and he has one little brother. You shall meet him and his younger sister Cynthia in two days when they arrive along with Margaret Huxtable" I finish

"Who is Margaret Huxtable?"

"She and I were best friends when we were younger, she lived in an estate just on the other side of the small forest to the east of the estate. But then her father was granted an ambassadorship to Italy and they have been there for a few years now. I saw her again at the Knightsly's estate and she had… changed. She is consumed with her looks, and she kept trying to put me down in front of the rest of the party and belittle me when I had done nothing wrong!"

"She sounds like a right little bitch" Rebekah says under her breath

"Rebekah!" I scold, but my tears of laughter lessen the blow, and then she is laughing too.

"Alright, alright!" I say after we had both calmed down, "My next question: Can you tell me about Katherine?" after hearing about Tatia I wasn't particularly excited about hearing about another one of Elijah's past loves, but I needed to know.

"I actually wasn't around during his Katherine period, but I did hear all about it from Niklaus. Apparently it wasn't anywhere near as dramatic as Tatia… She was just a girl far from home and Elijah felt sorry for her. They did become friends and I believe Elijah cared for her but I don't believe that he loved her, and then she ran away from him and broke all of her promises and he was back to not trusting any woman again."

"That is so sad that Elijah has had such traumatic experiences with love" I say sadly

"Is it though?" she answered

"Of course"  
"But it has shaped who he is today Caroline, if either of those two women had been successful then he would never have met you" Rebeka pointed out

"That is true…" I say carefully, not wanting to give anything away

"Just something to think about... Sometimes the hardest parts of life are just there to prepare us for the best parts" and I can't help but smile in response to her wise words.

"Why Miss Mikaelson I did not know they allowed women to be famous philosophers nowadays" I tease her.

"One day Miss Forbes, one day…" she sighed wistfully, "My turn again!... You say my brother has saved your life four times since you've met him right?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me about the other times?"

"Well the second time we were riding by the edge of the forest and a snake or something must have spooked my horse and she took off through the trees. Elijah chased after us… I guess he didn't save my life in this instance, Hope managed to calm down and listen to my commands, but he did comfort me after. He wiped away the blood and I rode with him back to the estate. But the next time, he truly did save my life. It was just after we had returned from the Knightsly's estate and I had missed being near the ocean and I was feeling restless from napping all day so I decided to go for a swim-"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes! Trust me I was already thoroughly scolded by Elijah… And so, I did go swimming, and after a while I was floating and not paying attention to the shore and I drifted out quite far and then- I'm not sure what happened but this huge wave came over me and I couldn't find my way back to the surface and then- I was drowning. Elijah told me that he had seen me leave the estate and he followed to make sure I was safe, and he pulled me from the water when he realized I was in trouble."

"Well being around you certainly won't be boring" Rebekah joked

"I really am not as accident prone as I appear!" I tried to protest, but Rebekah just smirked.

"Wait! That is only two other times, wasn't there one more?"

"Yes…" I was unsure if I should reveal that I knew about witches and that I knew about Rebekah's mother being a witch. "The most recent incident was a month ago. I was helping Cook to bake my mother's birthday cake and I burned myself in the process, but it continued to get worse and worse, almost…magically" and I stopped to gauge her reaction. Her eyes widened a bit and she leaned closer to me.

"Caroline, are you saying that you were cursed?" Rebekah asked hesitantly

"Yes. The burn began to blister and it spread from my palm up my arm and it was excruciating and I was panicking, but Elijah and Gloria managed to reverse it."

"Your Portuguese tutor is a witch?"

"Yes… but she is not just my Portuguese tutor. My mother's younger brother, Giovanni, is a Cardinal and he was doing missionary work in Portugal when he fell deathly ill. All of his physicians gave him up for dead, but there was a local healer and her daughter that were known to work miracles so they were called in. The healer's daughter, Gloria, never left Gio's side. Before long the two of them fell in love and baby Maria was the result…"

"Oh so Maria is actually your cousin by blood?"

"Yes, Gio brought them here to stay so we could watch over them-"

"Oh yes, I don't suppose his religious colleagues would be pleased about him having a lover and child"

"Exactly! And of course it makes sense now that Gloria healed Gio with magic in Portugal because she healed me with magic when I was cursed"

"Have you talked with Elijah about what happened?"

"Yes, and Rebekah, he told me about your mother as well"

"She was a very powerful witch… what exactly has my brother told you of our family?

"I know your older brother is married to a commoner named Sage, I know you and your brother Kol fight like cats, those were Elijah's words, I know Klaus is the unofficial head of the family… I know that you also had another younger brother but he was killed. He told me that your father wanted your mother to perform a powerful protection spell over the rest of you and it somehow resulted in her death… and he also told me about your father."

"He told you about Mikael?" and I had once again shocked her

"Yes, and I am so sorry that he is such a cruel and heartless man, he doesn't deserve the honor of being a father. But I assure you that you are safe here, I promise" and I was clasping her hands in mine. I saw her lower lip start to tremble and then suddenly she was in my arms and she was sobbing.

"I am so tired of running and being scared" I heard her through the tears. I stroked her hair and murmured encouragements to her as her shaking slowly subsided.

After a few moments she pulled away and got to her feet and took a few steps away as she wiped her eyes. I knew she must be feeling a bit of embarrassment at her meltdown so I gave her some space.

"Thank you Caroline" she said quietly, but her back was still to me so I couldn't see her expression.

"Your very welcome… would you like me to go now? I am sure you are very tired from all of this talking…"

"Oh no, please don't think ill of me. I just- I don't know how to- I just haven't had a friend in so long" she finally admitted as she turned around. I got to my feet and walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her again.

"You do now Rebekah. If you would accept, I would love to be your friend" and I heard a little sob that turned into a laugh and I felt her nod her head yes. She pulled back again and I saw a huge smile on her face even as she wiped away another tear.

"Alright enough of this blubbering!" Rebekah laughed, "You need to get some sleep so you can look gorgeous tomorrow when my brother returns!"

"Rebekah there is not enough sleep in the world to make that true!"

"Darling he couldn't keep his eyes off of you if you showed up in a potato sack covered in dirt" and I couldn't help but laugh at the image she conjured in my mind. But then I sobered.

"It doesn't matter anyway… nothing could come of it. He doesn't love me- I am just a silly child beside him. We are merely friends. And that is fine." I assure her, and myself. "But you are right, we should go to sleep now."

"Mhmm" was all she said, a calculating look on her face.

"Goodnight Rebekah"

"Goodnight Caroline, sleep well"

I gathered up the cups and the now empty pot and I exited Rebekah's chamber with one last smile in her direction. I deposited the cutlery on my tea table next to the settee and then slumped into it. I had learned a lot tonight, but I had also revealed a lot tonight. I hoped I could trust Rebekah to keep my confidences, as I would keep hers. But all of this new information had served to only make me more confused about Elijah, him and his family seemed very intense and mysterious, and I could tell that I hadn't even scratched the surface of their secrets. But I had always done what was proper and what was safe and expected of me, and since meeting Elijah I had wanted to start questioning everything. I laid my head against the back of the cushion and rubbed my temples, trying to quiet my swirling thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Even vampires could get sore. And Originals especially could get annoyed and restless. I was anxious to get back to the estate and see Caroline and Rebekah… and to make sure Rebekah hadn't killed anyone. William and I had stayed at an Inn last night so we could surprise the women by returning early in the day, and it had been a very convenient place to feed from a fellow traveler. I feel more in control around Caroline when I have fed, and Rebekah was right about me not feeding enough while I've been here.

We came around the bend in the drive and finally the estate came into view, and a peaceful feeling settled over me at the thought of seeing her soon. I realized what the cause of my anxiety was now… what if something happened to her again, like another curse or accident, and I wasn't there to save her. I felt my body tense at the thought.

"It feels like we haven't seen the girls in weeks, does it not?" William said from beside me.

"That it does sir" I agreed. William was an excellent traveling companion, even if we had to go at a human pace. He wasn't overly talkative, he didn't complain and he was efficient.

"Well let us bridge the distance then" and he spurred his horse into a gallop and I quickly followed suit and before long we were dismounting our horses in the stable.

"I shall have your bags brought to your chambers my lords" one of the stable hands said.

"Thank you Thomas"

William and I made our way to the front of the house and into the sitting room where Lady Forbes was writing letters. She jumped up when she saw us and happily threw her arms around her husband. William took her face in his hands and planted a big kiss on her lips and I was amused that she flushed like a maiden.

"William, you mustn't do such things in front of Elijah!"

"Oh posh, Elijah is far from an untouched pup am I right son?" William laughed, and then he started to laugh harder when I felt a flush creep up my own cheeks.

"Oh do not tease him so! Elijah dear, Rebekah and Caroline are in the back gardens I believe"

"Thank you, my Lady" and I gratefully took off down the hall to the back of the house. As I was making my way down the back stairs I heard a high pitched scream that made my blood run cold because I knew it was Caroline. I sped down the stairs and out the back door and I scanned the area for any sign of them. Halfway down the lawn I spotted Caroline kneeling on the grass, her back to me, and Rebekah was standing in front of her. I sped over to them and kneeled next to Caroline; I took her shoulders and turneed her to face me and I examined her for any sign of an injury. The only thing out of place was that she was soaking wet.

"Elijah!" she said shocked when she realized it was me.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?" I ask, but as I look around I realize it wasn't a scream of terror, it was a scream of laughter.

"Because Ellie shook and got water all over me. Rebekah and I are giving the puppies a bath" she explained.

"Ohhh" I laughed and I released her, "I thought you were in danger"

"Elijah, danger doesn't lurk around every corner you know" she laughed and I caught Rebekah's eye on the other side of Caroline.

"Oh my goodness, Elijah! You are back so early!" she exclaimed and she flung herself into my arms, as if just realizing she hadnt seen me in two days, and if I hadn't been inhumanly strong we both would have ended up on the wet grass.

"Haha yes, your father and I thought to surprise you" I say as the scent of her damp skin and wet hair reach my nose and I inhale deeply. I hear Rebekah snort and I know I've been caught. Caroline pulled back.

"Is my father in the study with mother?"

"I believe so"

"Alright, I shall run and greet him. Rebekah I shall be right back" and then she was out of my arms and running back across the lawn.

"Well well, how nice to see you too Brother" Rebekah said sarcastically as she knelt down to scoop up another puppy and deposit him in the soapy water in the basin.

"Sister, are you jealous?" I tease and am rewarded with a small splash

"Of course not, I wouldn't presume to get between you and your love…"

"Rebekah, Caroline is not my lover"

"I didn't say that she was brother" she murmured in response, "Anyway, I had a very interesting night last night" she volunteers as she scrubs the puppy

"Oh? And what did you do?" praying it wasn't a mass murder

"Caroline and I stayed up quite late talking… there was laughing, there was crying, and there was many secrets exchanged, and your name was mentioned at least a dozen times" she said mysteriously

"And what did the two of you talk about specifically?" I ask as I cross my arms and stare down at her.

"Oh I cannot tell you that Brother. What is said between friends must stay between them" she smirked

"Oh you and Caroline are suddenly friends are you?" I scoffed, but then I saw her expression fall.

"I know it is hard to believe, a sweet human girl couldn't possibly want anything to do with me, a whiny and spoiled vampire, but she does alright!" Rebekah said angrily

"Rebekah," I kneel down beside her and put my hand on her arm, "Of course she would be lucky to have a friend like you sister. You are fiercely loyal, witty and kind hearted. I'm sorry for making you think that you were not worthy of her, that was not my intention" I assured her. I tugged on her arm and pulled her against my chest to wrap my arms around her. I was not usually an affectionate person, especially with my siblings, so this was a bit new for me.

"Oh it's alright, I know I can be a bit… sensitive at times" she admitted with a smile up at me

"Say it isn't so" I teased and she laughed as she released me.

"Elijah… you have changed since you've been here…" Rebekah said cautiously as she resumed rinsing off the puppy in the basin.

"How so?" hoping my change hadn't been so drastic that it would catch the attention of Klaus and Kol when we were reunited.

"You are… happy" and she was smiling

"I am happy here Rebekah. I had forgotten what it was like" I say as I catch Caroline's approaching form returning from the estate.

"Forgotten what what was like?" she asked as Caroline walked closer, her yellow dress and her golden hair blowing in the wind, blowing her scent in my direction.

"What it was like to have a happy family" I smile.


	31. Chaos Before the Storm

"Caroline no! Not the pink dress!" my mother said in exasperation as she swung open the door to my chamber, "Mary, dress her in the light blue one… Yes that one with the little dark blue flower buds and the lace trim…"

"Mother! It's too hot for that dress. The pink dress has the short capped sleeves and-"

"Which were in style two years ago when we purchased that dress. The blue one is in the newest fashion and it is the one you shall be wearing" she replied sternly

"Mother they already know what I look like, there is no pressure to impress"

"There is always pressure to impress in these situations Caroline"

"And what situati-"

"Oh no no no Elijah! I told Charles to prepare your grey doublet!" she shouted down the hallway when something caught her eye; and then she had disappeared down the hall to go and chase after Elijah, scolding as she went, and I was left to shake my head in exasperation at Mary, who simply giggled.

"You'd think the bloody Pope had come to town" Rebekah laughed as she came into my chamber and sat down on the settee. She looked immaculate in a mint green day dress with a peach and dark green paisley designs throughout the bodice and trim and her hair was in an intricate braid down her back.

"I wish the Pope had come to town! Then I wouldn't be forced into this stuffy dress, the neckline is almost immodest" I pout as Mary pulls the pink dress off of me.

"Well you shall certainly have the young men eating out of your hand then" Rebekah commented a moment later as Mary began lacing me into the blue dress. I looked down and I had to admit that my breasts were pushed up to their best effect, but I didn't necessarily want to wear this dress for Simon Knightsly. Nor did I want to wear this dress on a warm summer's day with a tight corset beneath.

"I fear that I shall pass out at the first hint of exertion though"

"I am sure Elijah would be happy to catch you" I heard Rebekah mumble under her breath and I just shot her a look in the vanity mirror as Mary brushed out my hair. She threaded a blue ribbon through the braids and then fashioned them into an intricate coronet on my head. She left some strands to curl around my temples and she brushed out the rest of my hair into a golden wave down my back. She then dabbed rosewater on my neck and pinched my cheeks and pronounced that I was perfect.

"Excellent…" I said sarcastically and Mary pet my shoulder as she walked by me to leave and go help in another part of the house.

"Shall we go downstairs and wait with your parents?" Rebekah suggested

"No, my mother would just nitpick us until their arrival, we should stay here. They aren't even due to arrive until this afternoon"

"Good point… How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous actually. I am very excited to see Cynthia again of course, but I am dreading the pressure that is sure to accompany Simon and Margaret"

"Well luckily Margaret will only be here for the first few days"

"Yes that was quite happy news" I agreed. My mother had received a letter from Margaret's explaining that a competing engagement had come up so Margaret would need to leave a week early.

"Tell me about Cynthia" Rebekah asked and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of her.

"She is incredibly sweet and witty, yet fiercely loyal and sassy. We had a lot of fun when I met her. You actually reminded me of her when we first met as well" and Rebekah beamed at me.

"Do you think she will like me…" she asked in a small voice as her smile disappeared

"She is going to love you! I quite think the two of you shall be thick as thieves by the end of their visit" I tease, but know it may actually come to the truth.

"Are they staying for the whole two weeks?"

"No, I believe Margaret will only be here for four or five days and the Knightsly's will be here for nine, if I am remembering correctly"

"Oh that is not a terribly long time then… Caroline would you like me to… occupy Simon as much as I can while they are here?" Rebekah asked haltingly, as if unsure of how to phrase the question.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask, truly puzzled

"Because I know that you do not desire a match with him and if he is distracted for his stay then maybe it will not move forward…" I paused and considered what she was suggesting. It would make things much easier and it may slow the process if I didn't spend as much time with him.

"Only as long as you are still comfortable with it! The minute you start to feel uncomfortable or even find the task tedious you must tell me and I shall take over… promise me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much!" I say as I throw my arms around her and we both start laughing.

"What is going on in here?" a deep voice asks from the doorway, we both turn as Elijah leans against the doorframe.

"Just some diabolical plotting dear brother, nothing more" Rebekah smirked as she leaned against the back of the chair.

"Oh I do not like the sound of that" he laughed but I caught him giving Rebekah a stern look like he already knew what we were up to and he disapproved.

"Never mind that, it has nothing to do with you" Rebekah said, a bit of a warning in her voice. I furrowed my brow at their exchange. I had the strangest sensation that they were having a conversation in front of me yet without me…

"I suppose you are right sister, female secrets are never a thing I want to meddle in"

"I should think not" I laughed

"Anyway, you two look lovely"

"Thank you" Rebekah and I said in unison, "I see my mother tracked you down and got you into the appropriate doublet" I laughed. He picked some lint off of his doublet and sighed dramatically.

"That woman does not like to hear the word no"

"I don't believe she has had much practice in hearing that word" I agree

"From what I have seen of downstairs this morning the whole house has been turned on its head in preparation" Rebekah said

"I shudder to even think about it" I laugh.

Mary soon brought up biscuits and tea for us with a wink, she knew we were trying to avoid my mother at all costs. We spent the morning talking and a lot of that conversation was taken up by laughing. It was nice to observe Elijah around his sister and at ease. Too often had I come upon them in hushed and rapid conversation, both looking distressed. It was nice to see him smiling and relaxed and just happy. But our little bubble was later burst when a yell came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Caroline! Rebekah, Elijah! A carriage is approaching, we must go out and greet them!" my mother's high pitched yell sounded. We all sighed in unison but got to our feet good naturedly.

"Caroline, do not dawdle!" and I quickened my pace and proceeded them out the door and down the stairs. My mother stood at the bottom, looking very tense, and my father stood next to her with a resigned look on his face. When I reached them my mother brushed out my skirts and straightened my bodice a bit and fluffed my hair.

"Do stop fussing mother!" I pleaded with her

"Just one more touch dear-"and she pinched my cheeks, a bit harder than necessary I thought, and then she gave me a little shove out the front door. We made our way down the steps and my parents stood on either side of me, identical smiles on our faces, and watched as the carriage came closer and closer.

* * *

"You mustn't interfere Rebekah!" I grab her arm before she can follow Caroline out of her chamber.

"Interfere with what?" she asks innocently, her eyes deceptively big and guileless.

"With Simon Knightsly and Caroline" I remind her. I had heard every word between the two earlier and I had not been happy about it… not entirely.

"Elijah, Caroline does not love Simon Knightsly- she doesn't even really like him as a person as far as I can tell. I shall simply divert some of his attention so she will be free to have fun."

"We mustn't interfere sister-"

"And why not?" she raised her voice

"Because, we will not be with them for much longer. They will have lives after we are gone and we cannot interfere. They will not even remember they met us and they will be happy for it" I tried to reason with her. This was the plan I had come to the Forbes estate with early this spring, for their safety and for mine they must not be allowed to remember us.

"It doesn't have to be this way Elijah!" she tried to plead with me, "We can stay here with them and with Caroline! And then, after a while we can turn Caroline! I think this could really-"

"What!" I thundered. The idea of Caroline never dying or aging, staying sweet and beautiful forever had obviously crossed my mind in my weak moments, but I could never allow her to become a monster. "Her humanity is what makes her beautiful Rebekah… I couldn't ask her to become a vampire"

"We would never let that happen!" she tried to plead again

"Look at us! We are the monsters in the shadows, we are what parents tell their children of so they will behave, and we thrive off of the deaths of others… Her light could never survive that. Our family would rip her apart"

"Maybe she is what this family has been missing!" she shouted as she broke out of my reach and stormed out of the room and down the stairs after Caroline.

I stood in silence in the middle of Caroline's bedchamber and allowed myself a moment of weakness. I thought about the life I could have with Caroline in it, strong and ageless beside me, her light uniting my family again. I thought about seeing the world with her and waking up beside her every morning. My chest gave a painful twinge and I shook my head. I straightened my doublet and plastered a fake smile on my face and walked down the stairs; preparing myself to greet Caroline's future husband.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but after the sibling scene I thought it would be a perfect place to end it and start fresh with the guest arrivals in the next chapter! Lot's of fun days ahead and some surprising character developments, and I think we are overdue for a steamy scene from our lovebirds don't you?..**


	32. The Arrivals

I was in desperate need of a deep breath. Because of the tight corset and the restraining dress my breaths seemed to be coming in short gasps and were a bit shallow, and sitting only served to squeeze me further. Of course the dress was having the desired effect, even though Simon was deep in conversation with Elijah and my father, his eyes kept darting over to rest on me.

We had all waited at the foot of the front stairs and watched as the carriage approached and before it had even come to a full stop the door had flown open and a blonde little blur had come bursting out. Cynthia ran right at me and we would have fallen if Elijah hadn't caught my waist to steady us.

"Caroline!" she squealed as she squeezed me tight. I was overjoyed to see her but squeezing me only served to remove what little air I had reserved in my lungs and I was

"Oh nonsense, Lady Forbes, if I had the energy I would remain and gossip for hours more" Cynthia joked, even as she had to stifle another yawn.

"Please do not worry yourself, Lady Forbes, you are a most gracious hostess" Simon also assured my mother, and she fluttered and smiled in response.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your chambers" and I stood and walked carefully to the door. Small black spots swam in my vision as I first stood up but I quickly grabbed onto the arm of the chair and luckily no one noticed. I proceeded them up the stairs and we chatted amiably about all of the fun we planned to have while they were here, and even Simon's smile seemed genuine and not forced. I showed them to their chambers, side by side at the end of the hall to the right, and I bid them to have a good rest and finally I was alone. I slumped against the wall in the dim hallway and bent over, resting my hands on my knees as I struggled to catch my breath. After a minute I straightened and tried to continue down the hall but a wave of dizziness overcame me and I stumbled… right into a pair of strong arms, appearing out of nowhere.

"Come with me" came the deep voice of Elijah as he almost carried me to my chamber and he locked the door behind us.

"Can you stand?" he asked me gently and I nodded my head, "Alright turn around?"

"Wha- why?"

"Just do it Caroline. I can't stand seeing you barely able to breathe and in pain just for the sake of something as trivial as fashion" he grumbled and then his fingers started working on the laces on the back of my dress. It felt amazing to feel his fingers grazing my back but that was nothing compared to the heavenly feeling of being able to take a deep breath. I sucked in breath after breath and laughed in relief. I felt one of his fingers slide between the loosened laces and trail down my back through my thin shift.

"Your back is covered in welts" he said quietly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"They'll heal" I responded quietly. He removed his hand only to move them to my shoulders and he rubbed them gently. I couldn't suppress the small sigh that escaped my mouth as his fingers worked into my stiff muscles for a few minutes.

"I need to lace you back up now. I won't make them tight"

"Alright" and I flinched as the laces tightened slightly over the sore welts running down my spine.

"I'm sorry" he muttered quietly and paused in his tying for a moment, but then continued. When he was done I straightened and tested the tightness and was pleased that I could fully breathe and the dress still kept its shape.

"Oh my goodness! Elijah you are a miracle worker!" I laughed and I flung my arms around him in a tight hug. He laughed in return.

"Oh I wouldn't go classifying me as a saint just yet" he joked and kissed the tip of my nose. I released him with a smile.

"We had better get back downstairs"

"After you…" he gestured to the door and we proceeded down the stairs and back to the sitting room to await Margaret.

The sun had just started to dip behind the horizon when a servant reported that a carriage was approaching. I shot a tense look at Rebekah and she discreetly rubbed my back to offer comfort. We all proceeded outside and watched as the carriage got closer and closer. I took a deep breath and plastered that same fake smile on my face as the carriage came to a stop. The driver hopped down from his perch and folded down the carriage stairs and opened the door. He handed out an older stern looking woman who I assume is Margaret's maid and then he reached in again to hand Margaret down.

"Oh how good to be back!" she squealed as she clapped her hand over her chest after she had finished descending the steps. She wore the same revealing traveling outfit that she had worn to the Knightsly's.

"It really has been too long my dear" my mother gushed and she stepped forward to kiss Margaret on her cheeks, which Margaret returned.

"Welcome back darling" my father said with a smile.

"I hope you will enjoy yourself this week Margaret. We always had such wonderful times here" I smiled, hoping being back in familiar territory would thaw her icy exterior.

"Oh we quite did!" she agreed and she leaned toward me to kiss the air around my cheeks.

"Margaret I would like to introduce you to Miss Rebekah Mikaelson and Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. This is Miss Margaret Huxtable" I made the introductions. Margaret dipped into a rather low curtsy, bending forward slightly to show further cleavage, and she smiled flirtatiously up at Elijah.

"It is so wonderful to make your acquaintance" she said in her fake throaty voice

"The pleasure is mine I am sure" Elijah responded rather stiffly and Rebekah looked both amused and annoyed at being ignored.

"Where are Simon and Cynthia?" Margaret asked my mother

"Oh they are upstairs resting. I thought tonight we could enjoy an informal dinner, I am sure you wouldn't mind a rest yourself?"

"Oh no, I am feeling quite energized. I can go on for hours" she said with a peek in Elijah's direction.

"Wonderful! Let us go on into the sitting room until the dinner spread is ready" my mother gestured for everyone to reenter the house. Margaret immediately took Elijah's arm and engaged him in a flirty conversation as she half dragged him up the front stairs after my parents.

"You were not exaggerating…" Rebekah mumbled as she looped her arm through mine and we followed them up the stairs.

"It shall be interesting to see who she focus's her attentions on this week, either Elijah or Simon" I laughed

"Well I would assume it would be whoever she perceived as being richer or who possessed a title"

"Very true" I answered, but we had to break off the conversation as we entered the siting room. I had to suppress the surge of anger I felt at seeing Margaret pouring Elijah a cup of tea. She didn't know how he liked it… she put cream in it! Elijah hates cream! I saw a forced smile cross his face as he took the cup from her but he didn't take a sip. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw Margaret laugh and put her hand on his arm. I couldn't deny that Margaret wasn't a beautiful girl, I just hoped that Elijah wouldn't fall for her flirtatious ways.

"You are glaring" Rebekah murmured quietly in my ear as she moved by me. I blinked a few times and diverted my attention back to her.

"I apologize, what were you saying?" I say with a forced smile

"I was simply saying that I-," but she was interrupted by the reappearance of Simon and Cynthia.

"Oh hello dears! Did you enjoy your rest?" my mother asked

"Yes, thank you Lady Forbes, my chamber is beautiful" Cynthia smiled and she came to sit right beside Rebekah and I.

"Yes Lady Forbes, most enjoyable" Simon smiled and he walked over to where Margaret and Elijah were standing by the sideboard and Margaret immediately asked him how he took his tea and started preparing it for him. Elijah quickly caught my eye and sent me a smirk telling me he knew exactly what she was trying to do, I smiled in return and tried to focus on what Cynthia was telling Rebekah and I. There was an air of contented chatter for another few minutes until our butler came in to tell us that the dinner spread was ready; I caught a whiff of the food as we made our way into the dining room and my stomach grumbled loudly in response. I eagerly took the plate handed to me by Elijah and started to load it up with pieces of smoked ham and potato and vegetables.

"Everything looks delicious" Simon said from beside me as he chose a piece of cheese to add to his plate.

"Our cook is the best" I smile

"Do you have everything you require?" I nodded, "Shall we take our seats in the sitting room?" he asked. I had been hoping to avoid him completely tonight and eat with Rebekah and Cynthia but I couldn't say no without appearing terribly rude.

"Alright" and he gestured for me to proceed him from the room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a variety of different expressions watching us exit. My parents and Cynthia wore matching expressions of content smiles, Rebekah and Elijah had matching stormy expressions and Margaret had a look of rage on her face. I shook my head slightly and continued into the sitting room. Simon led me to the far side of the room where two chairs stood next to small table near the window.

"So have you been well these past weeks?" he asked as we took our seats

"I have actually, Rebekah- I mean Miss Mikaelson, has come to stay for a time and she is wonderful"

"That is Mr. Mikaelson's sister?"

"Yes"

"She seems to have hit it off with Cynthia as well" he observed as the two reentered the room together and sat on the settee near the fire, both shooting me very different looks.

"Well that is quite easy to do, she is so sweet" I smile

"As are you," Simon smiled at me before quickly continuing "She has talked about little else since she met you" I returned Simon's smile with a small one of my own before I looked down to cut my ham to disguise my awkwardness.

"My Lord Forbes, what shall we be doing whilst we are here?" Margaret asked in a loud voice when everyone was seated with their food.

"Oh Caroline and her mother have been quite busy planning entertainments for the next two weeks. I am sure they can explain better than I…"

"Well we thought tomorrow we could go for a ride around the grounds of the estate for a tour and some exercise, and maybe even visit Margaret's former estate…" I trail off and look cautiously over to the other blonde to gauge her reaction. It had seemed like such a sweet idea when my mother had suggested it, but now remembering her drastic personality change I was unsure.

"Oh how sweet…" Margaret said, her tone syrupy sweet as she smiled at my mother.

"And there shall be picnics and tennis and even a day filled with games at the end of the week with some of the other families in the area. And then next week when our newest ship returns from sea we shall go sailing… and I thought one day it might be nice for all of us to go down to the village and deliver food to the poor."

"All of that sounds wonderful Caroline!" Cynthia proclaimed excitedly, "I do not do nearly enough to service the community as I should"

"I know! I feel as though there are not enough hours in the day for servicing the poor" Margaret said

"Caroline travels down to the village every few weeks to deliver food to the poor and play with the orphaned children" Elijah said quietly from his spot beside my father. My face immediately heated up with Elijah's praise and then flushed even further with the warm smile he directed at me.

"That is incredibly admirable Miss Forbes" Simon said appreciatively

"Thank you. It truly is selfish of me though, those children are all adorable and keep me on my toes. And actually, they treated Elijah as a tree the last time we visited them, they were climbing all over him" I laughed

"Yes it was quite a sight to see my proper older brother covered in squirming children" Rebekah laughed and I agreed. And then the conversations broke off again and Simon engaged me about what else I did to occupy myself. I told him of my lessons and we continued the conversation in French, with him doing much better than I in the process. I asked him about his plans for court, which he would be attending right after the Christmas season.

"You shall have to let me know all of the ins and outs of the court before I arrive in the spring" I joke, half serious though. The thought of going to court was both terrifying and exciting.

"Oh I am certain the court will love you. If you are able to charm the princess's half as well as you have charmed everyone else you shall go far" he smiled.

"I am not sure about that…" I laugh.

"Caroline I am not even sure you shall be at court very long before some young knight sweeps you off of your feet and down to the altar" Margaret said sweetly as she leaned over in her chair to talk with us.

"Have you already received offers?" Simon asked, his tone suddenly serious. I quickly glance over to Elijah but his eyes are diverted; but I can tell by the stiffness in his posture that he is listening to our exchange.

"No, nothing like that. I feel far too young for anything like that" I laugh, trying to diffuse the tension that Margaret's comment had wrought.

"Too young for marriage?" Margaret said, genuinely shocked

"Yes. I am only 17, why does turning 18 suddenly mean I am ready for marriage and motherhood and running my own home?" I retort, getting a bit aggravated.

"I suppose some women are simply more mature than others" Margaret sniffed, flashed a knowing smile at Simon and then turned back around in her seat. I felt my face heat up at her insinuated insult that I was immature just because I didn't want to get married right away. I found that my hands were shaking a bit in anger so I clasped them tightly in my lap and looked down at them to avoid meeting Simon's eyes.

"Personally speaking, I think the height of maturity is being able to hold a civil conversation without insulting someone every few moments" Simon said quietly as he leaned toward me. I looked up at him and smiled, my first genuine smile of our conversation and I felt instantly felt guilty. Simon was a perfectly nice boy, and certainly a very handsome boy, and he had been nothing but sweet and honorable in regards to me; but I felt no attraction toward him and I think it caused me to appear distant. But it did make me very uncomfortable when he tries to flirt with me or be complimentary, it doesn't bring that rush of heat to my face or the fast racing to my heart that… other, praise gives me.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome… Well I think I have monopolized your company enough for the evening… Ah! And I see the desert tray has just arrived" and he stood from his chair and made his way over to his sister to join her at the desert tray.

We all talked for another hour or so over deserts and tea before the yawning started. When my parents finally noticed they sent us all off to bed and we good naturedly did as we were told. We all said our good nights and entered our separate chambers, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally shut the door of mine. Mary came in a moment later and I was quickly out of the uncomfortable dress and then she was unplaiting my tight braids. As she is brushing out my hair I hear my chamber door creep open and I already know it's Rebekah coming in to talk about our new guests.

"Well you were not kidding about that Huxtable chit. She is a right bitch" Rebekah sighed as she plopped onto the settee.

"Rebekah! Language!" Mary scolded as she continued to brush gently through my hair, and I laughed with my eyes still closed.

"Not that either of us disagree with you…" I said and Mary laughed

"And I noticed you and Simon Knightsly get very friendly during dinner…" and she trailed off

"Well he asked if we could talk and I very well couldn't say no without appearing terribly rude"

"True. But there was plenty of smiling and laughing going on"

"Well he is a very nice boy and he has the ability to be funny on occasion…"

"Caroline, do not be obtuse. I am trying to ask you if you like him!"

" _Should've just come out and asked me then_ " I grumble, "I like him as a person, possibly even as a friend. But no, I do not like him in any other capacity…"

"Good" she said in a satisfied tone

"Why? Why is that good?" I ask tiredly as Mary exits the room and I turn on my stool to face Rebekah more fully

"Because Simon Knightsly is a stuffy old goat and life with him might be pleasant but the epitome of boring!" she explained

"I know that!"

"And you do not love him!" she pointed out

"Well maybe I could grow to love him" I tried to argue, not even sure why

"Impossible!"

"Why!?"

"Because you are in love with somebody else"

"That is absurd Rebekah!" I protest

"It is not absurd! It is incredibly obvious! That is why it is impossible to marry someone else!"

"People like us get married all the time in the absence of love. Why should I be any different?"

"Because you are in love with my brother!" she yelled.

"What…" I say after a moment of shocked silence. Her expression softened.

"I have seen the way you look at each other and act around each other. You blush at his slightest glance and glow with his praise. Even the way the two of you move around each other, it's like an energy… I am not sure how to describe it really" she admits

"It doesn't matter" I say quietly

"Of course it matters Caroline!"

"No it doesn't! It doesn't change anything!"

"You don't know that! Just admit it!" and her voice was raising again

"No!"

"Caroline Forbes if you do not tell the truth right now I swear to god I will-!"

"Alright!- Alright. I am... I am in love with Elijah…"

* * *

 **Gasp! So she finally admitted it, finally said out loud what she had been feeling for months... I wonder if anybody else heard...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	33. Red Haze

I needed to get out of here. I needed to run and feed and escape from the repeating chant in my head, _I am in love with Elijah… I am in love with Elijah… I am in love with Elijah_ … I threw open the shutters to the window in my chamber and jumped to the ground, and then I was running. I felt my vampire features emerge and a flood of senses came rushing over me; I was in hunting mode. I stopped for a minute on the edge of the forest to listen. I was waiting for the break of a twig, a heavy footfall, rapid breathing; anything to kill. And at the first break of a twig I was off again. The stag must have heard me coming because he tried to run but he was no match for my speed and my strength and soon I was ripping him apart. I was in a haze of red and with every sound I was off to the next kill.

I didn't know how long I had been here, or how many things I had killed, I just knew that the restless feeling inside me hadn't abated. I shook my head in self-disgust at my actions. I normally abhorred senseless violence, and here I was killing creatures that never stood a chance against me. I leaned back against a nearby tree and slid to the ground, my head in my hands. I tried to rationalize my intense feelings, but the dominant emotion perplexed me… elation. My heart felt like it was soaring and this feeling of excited anticipation caused my chest to clench, it felt like the sweetest of pains. How could someone like her love someone like me? How did a monster deserve the love of an angel?

But hot on the heels of the elation came the feeling of intense panic. This would complicate everything! If only I had been more careful around her, if I hadn't given into her temptation. But she had this uncanny ability to both calm and excite me; women twice her age and experience haven't had that effect on me. I had caused quite a mess; I knew I could never give her the things she wanted and deserved.

"Now that the carnage is over is it time for the self-despair?" I heard a snarky voice say, I recognized the tone as Rebekah's. I chose not to answer her and kept my head in my hands. "Elijah really! Did it come as a shock to you that she loves you? Honestly?" and I immediately got angry and I sprang up from my seat to take some menacing steps toward her.

"You have been here for little over a week Rebekah! Do not presume to know how we feel about each other and talk about things you know nothing about! You are going to ruin everything I have built here" I shouted at her, nose to nose by the end.

"Elijah a blind man can see the tension between the two of you! You need to stop lying to yourself and-", but she couldn't continue because I had my hand wrapped around her throat. Didn't she understand that every day was torture for me? Trying to hide my feelings day after day while at the same time being drawn to her more and more; I felt my fingers tighten even more. And to have her talk about it and try and change everything, acting so cavalier as if the situation were simple; my fury increased. Her nails were scratching frantically at my hand around her throat, trying to pry my fingers away.

"Elijah!... Elijah!" she gasped. Seeing a hint of fear in her eyes, a little of my anger melted away and I released her and turned my back on her gasping.

"I am…" she continued to gasp a bit, "I am not saying you need to go and declare your undying love to her tonight and elope to Gretna Green. I am saying that I want you to just look at her tomorrow… and I want you to allow yourself to think and feel whatever comes. For just a moment. I want you to let yourself feel." She stopped for a moment to walk carefully around to face me, and she rested her hands on my shoulders. "I want you to imagine yourself getting everything you have ever wanted. You deserve that brother" and she smiled at me.

I sighed and actually managed to smile in return. I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks and I laid my forehead against hers, my anger forgotten. I knew Rebekah just wanted me to be happy and she knew that Caroline made me happy, so it is only natural for her to try and assist me in this matter.

"I also brought you a clean shirt… I can see that you need it…" she laughed as she backed away to get a look at me. I knew I must look ridiculous covered in stag blood.

"Thank you" I say, a little ashamed at my outburst at her, and she goes to a nearby tree where she hung the shirt for me. I remove my shirt and use some of the cleaner parts to wipe my face and hands. Luckily I had been wearing my black breeches so the little specks of blood would be unrecognizable to the human eye. I gratefully pull on the shirt she throws to me.

"When was the last time you fed?" she asked

"Last week when William and I were traveling" I reply, remembering that awful local who had been about to assault a young girl in a back alley. He had tasted as awful as he looked, but the girl had slept in her own bed that night, unspoiled.

"Then we are both due for a snack" she said with a smile

"Alright, but only in the village and no killing" I advise her

"I don't know, but I would love to sink my fangs into that Huxtable bitch" she mumbled before the two of us took off running. For the last five months I had had to suppress my vampire nature; only feeding when the need outweighed the risk and quell my advanced senses. Tonight I got to revel in the kill and run and test my strength and now I was running through the night with my sister, intent on feeding.

"There is a mother and daughter, both widowed, who live on the edge of town…" I say as we continue to run toward town

"Lead the way"

A minute later I was knocking on the door of the house. I could see a flicker of light travel down the stairs and come to the front door, and finally the door was opened by the daughter. She was a very attractive woman, probably in her mid-twenties, and her husband had been lost on a trading ship the previous year during a storm.

"Good evening ma'am. My sister and I were traveling and we got horribly lost, and now with our carriage wheel broken… I fear we are in desperate need of some help" I say to her and I watch, predictably, as her features soften from guarded curiosity to concerned empathy.

"Oh my, please do come in. My mother and I would be happy to help" she smiled and she gestured us through the door.

"Thank you Abigail" I say. She tensed slightly and turned back around to face us halfway down the hallway. I had been here several times over the past few months, it was the perfect set-up for feeding and forgetting.

"How-how do you know my name? - I thought you said…" she said. I quickly filled the gap between us and I cradled her face in my hands, gazing into her wide and fearful eyes.

"You are not afraid of us. We are all old friends and you are pleasantly surprised to see us. Now go and tell your mother to come down and see your old friends…" she repeated it back to me and then she was walking up the stairs to do as I asked.

"I take it you are a regular here…"

"Yes"

"Then why did you need to be invited back in?"

"It is a precaution I take. I always compel her to forget me and revoke her invitation. The less of a trail I leave for Mikael the better"

"Hmm… smart" she sounded impressed

"Try not to say that with so much surprise, will you?" I reply dryly, leaning against the wall as I heard a rustling from upstairs and then steps on the stairs.

"Well I really have no idea what an old friend would be about, stopping by at all hours of the night" another voice was saying and I had to smile. It was really the same scripted lines over and over, and I hadn't even compelled Ethel yet. I raced to the bottom of the stairs and placed my hands on Ethel's shoulders and I started to compel her.

"Ethel, you are not afraid of us. We are old friends and you are happy to see us. Now I am going to bite into your neck and take a bit of your blood. This will not cause you any pain or panic. It shall be pleasant."

"Yes" she answered, her voice and gaze dazed. I then turned back to Abigail.

"Abigail, please offer your neck to my sister, she is going to feed from a bit of you blood," and then I shoot a look at my sister, "and she is not going to hurt you or kill you".

We both fed from the women. The human blood spilling down my throat never ceased to exhilarate me. The sweetest and warmest of elixirs causing my limbs and face to warm and for my thoughts and nerves to steady. When I heard Ethel's heart start to slow I broke away from her and she pressed a clean cloth to the wound. I bit into my wrist and let a few drops spill down her throat and watched as my bite healed and closed. Rebekah was across the room doing the same thing. After I made sure that both of the women's wounds were healed I retrieved some coins from my pocket and left them on the side table next to the little settee. We walked back out of the front door and I compelled the two women like I always do, and after the door had shut we were off running again.

We were just arriving back to the grounds of the estate when Rebekah grabbed my hand to signal for me to stop.

"Elijah… I am sorry… for earlier, I mean. With Caroline. I know it is not my place and I would have been furious as well if the roles had been reversed. But… I do want you to as I suggested. Could you do that for me?" she asked earnestly, all of her words spilling out quickly. I retrieved my hand from her grasp, my pleasant mood dissipating quickly. For a little while I was able to forget about the complications at the Forbes estate and a certain member of that family, but all of that came rushing back.

"Rebekah…" I sigh, running my hand down my face, feeling genuinely tired, "The situation is-"

"I am aware of the situation. I am not asking you to change it. I am asking for you to take a moment tomorrow and just watch her. Watch her and imagine seeing that image for the next fifty years, the next five hundred years, just as you are seeing it now. And then I want you to ask yourself if possibly getting everything you want is worth the risk…" and then she was gone. She had whooshed away to leave me with my jumbled thoughts and whirling emotions. What she was asking wasn't as simple as it seemed… and she knew it.

But even still.

"Alright Rebekah. I'll do as you say… I just hope you know what you are doing…" I say into the darkness of the night, knowing she could still hear me, and I continued walking to the estate at a human pace.


	34. Visions and Dreams

Despite the exertion and the feeding from last night, I had slept fitfully. I had been afraid of what the morning would bring; dangerous thoughts and temptations to break my oath. Seeing her at breakfast this morning, at Simon Knightsly's side hadn't helped. The two made a handsome pair, both fair and attractive and smiling as they conversed. If I didn't know Caroline so well I would have thought they were enjoying a flirtation, but the slight tensing around Caroline's mouth and the way that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, spoke volumes. More unfortunate was the person currently attached to my side, due to the absence in attention from Simon, was Margaret Huxtable.

"Do you not agree Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, her hand once again finding its way to my arm. I was generally a good judge of character, and right now I was faced with an overly flirtatious and quite aggressively unwelcome one.

"Oh yes indeed, Miss Huxtable" I agree, not quite sure what I had just agreed to and not really caring, but seeing her smirk I knew I had given the answer she had wanted.

"Oh I am so pleased to hear you say that, perhaps we may- reconnect later, and discuss it further" she simpered at me and trailed her hand down my arm as she turned to walk away. _Stupid girl._ If she knew who I was, what I was, she wouldn't dare lay her pathetic fingers on me, and if she did she wouldn't have those fingers for long after. I shook my head in disgust and rose to my feet as well.

It was a beautiful and sunny morning so it was decided that we would have a tour of the grounds ending with Margaret's former residence. Simon was helping his sister mount her horse so I made my way over to Caroline.

"Oh Elijah! How are you this morning?" she said smiling as she finished securing one of her straps. I immediately smiled at her warmth and genuineness, such a stark contrast to others in our party, and the tenseness bled away from my limbs.

"Quite well, thank you. And you? Did you sleep well?" and I was pleased to see her blush a deep scarlet color, reminding me of what I had overheard the previous night.

"I did, thank you" she said in a quiet voice, not quite meeting my gaze.

"Good…. Oh allow me" I offered as she tried to step into the foot strap of her horse. I discreetly reached beneath her skirts to guide her foot into the bindings, brushing the soft skin of her ankle with my thumb as I did so. I then grasped her waist and lifted her into the saddle. With one last small smile I turned to mount Finn and soon the riding party was off.

Caroline led the way with Cynthia by her side, followed by myself while Simon brought up the rear with Rebekah and Margaret on either side of him. I found myself watching her as we rode along, her trilling voice wafting over the party as she explained this and that about the property as we came upon it. Her light blonde hair almost seemed to sparkle as it picked up the sunlight, and her smile as it occasionally turned back, warmed me more than the sun. My mind went a bit blank as we continued riding past their small orchard and a strange sensation came over me. Before I could stop it, suddenly there were visions and images running through my mind. I saw her dressed in a magnificent white gown as she walked down an aisle toward me, then her parents were waving us away with smiling tears as we rode off in a carriage together. Then she was naked beneath me, smiling up at me with love in her eyes, and I saw myself waking up to that smile every morning, and falling asleep to her sweet scent every night. But then the images changed. She looked a bit different. I saw her with much shorter and curlier hair, and wearing the most peculiar men's clothing. Then I saw her getting attacked, thrown against the wall by a vampire, but instead of crumpling against it she suddenly turned and snarled back, revealing black veiny eyes and long fangs… I immediately startled out of the trance. I felt a bit feverish and a sheen of sweat covered my skin.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked me, concern evident in her tone and in her face. I realized we had fallen behind the rest of the group a bit.

"It nothing Rebekah…"

"Posh! Elijah you look as if you have seen a ghost. What is wrong with you?" she asked a bit more urgently

"I- I am not sure. I think I have just been given- a vision- or something of the sort… I was just enjoying the ride-"

"And the view I presume" she smirked

"May I continue?" I ask in aggravation, and she nodded, "I saw images. At first I thought they were just my imagination, or wishful thinking- but then they changed"

"Changed into what?" she asked, her tone muted, and we stalled the horses so we were still.

"She looked different. Like herself- but not." I tried to explain

"She? Oh Caroline! You had visions of Caroline? What did you see?" she exclaimed

"Do relax sister. I believe I saw what I wanted to see, at first. But then after, she changed- her hair and clothes were much different, she carried herself differently- and she was- one of us…"

"You saw her as a vampire?" she sounded shocked, and I could only nod. Her jaw had dropped open and she could only stare back at me shocked. "But Elijah, do you realize what this means?"

"No…"

"It means that you do turn her. And you eventually admit your love to her and marry her in the future! Don't you see? You were given this vision to-"

"Rebekah this was a warning! I saw her attacked by another vampire and she turned and revealed her features. I do not want to put her in that kind of danger! She cannot be part of this- our world"

"It looks to me, dear brother, as if you do not have much of a choice in the matter" she smiled and kicked her horse into a gallop to return to the estate. It occurred to me, as I sat there, stunned, and watched as she galloped away, that she may be right.

* * *

I hope Elijah is alright… I had looked back once to ask him something and I had seen that he had become extremely pale, and his expression had seemed haunted. I made eye contact with Rebekah and directed her gaze toward Elijah, she nodded and discreetly urged her horse to walk alongside his. I turned instead to ask a question of Simon, to distract the group from Elijah's plight.

"Mr. Knightly, what is your favorite fruit?" as we passed by the orchard, this time of year the trees were in full bloom and practically dripping with fat fruit.

"I would have to say peaches Miss Forbes" he smiled and urged his horse up past Elijah and Rebekah to come up to my other side.

"Oh I agree! Although I do love apples as well"

"I have always thought of apples as a perfectly unremarkable fruit" Margaret sniffed as she too came up beside us, on the other side of Simon.

"Why on earth do you say that?" Cynthia asked

"Well they are neither the sweetest nor the most attractive fruit. Although everyone does seem to love them for some strange reason…" she said as she cut her eyes sideways at me.

"Perhaps it is because they retain their sweetness even after their ripeness has faded, and they retain their pretty coloring long into the months. The peach shows its age the minute the ripeness begins to fade and the taste sours and grows unpalatable… I'm sure you understand" Cynthia said from beside me, her eyes narrowed at Margaret.

"And what is that-", Margaret began to say back, her tone biting, but Simon stepped in.

"So Miss Forbes, is it this fruit that we shall be delivering to the poor later?"

"Yes, every Fall we deliver fresh fruit from the orchard and Cook even prepares some tarts and other treats that we can bring them"

"How wonderful" Cynthia said. The conversation continued as we made our way along the edge of the forest and then we took the path two-by-two as we entered. Cynthia and Margaret entered first, with Simon and I right behind. I craned my neck and turned in the saddle to look for Elijah and Rebekah, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I believe they may have returned to the house" Simon said

"Oh… I do hope everything is alright"

"I am sure it is" he smiled, "So Miss Forbes, may I ask you something?"

"Alright" I say hesitantly

"Where is your favorite place to escape to on the grounds?"

"Escape to?"

"Yes, get away from everything, all of the responsibilities and expectations, just to breathe"

"The cliffs," I respond automatically, I hadn't realized before that that was what I had been doing when I went there, "I love to watch the sun set from that spot, and hear the wave's crash. It is so relaxing, yet exhilarating at the same time." I smile and close my eyes, thinking of my favorite spot, sitting back against the trunk of a small tree, my legs overhanging the edge.

"That sounds wonderful"

"And what is yours?" I ask

"There is a spot- through a bit of trees on my estate, and a path that leads to a meadow. The meadow is always full of different kinds of flowers, and there's a few different sized boulders- my mates and I would always have to defend out boulder-castles against enemies. Epic sword fights were fought among those flowers and rocks" he joked, and I laughed as I pictured a bunch of boys rough housing among wild flowers. I could see how he could grow up to appreciate such a place.

"That does sound quite peaceful"

"I would love to show it you the next time you and your family visits"

"Oh… well, I am sure that may very well be a long while from now…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well soon the weather shall turn and you shall be at court before you know it, and then I shall be as well. Quite the busy future" I laugh

"I despise court" he sighed

"Do you?"

"Yes. All of that simpering and scraping to get close to the princes and the king, hoping he bestows favor upon you and your family. It is all so very fake. I prefer to live more simply, to be honest and have those around me show honesty as well"

"Truth be told I am anxious about going to court as well. I fear- I fear that I shall be lost there. I have always rebelled against the boring country life, but now that I am about to be thrust into the fast paced life of court I find that I am dreading it."

"I know how you feel. Luckily I have visited a few times with my father on business, so at least I know what to expect-"

"Will you describe it a bit for me?"

"There are many many people there, all from different classes and ranks, and even from different countries; everything from dukes and earls to merchants. The King, and the late Queen would rule over the courtesans fairly and there was much dancing and gambling and drinking and- well other activities… There is always a constant stream of entertainments and dinners and balls, it is all very exciting, and exhausting. To always be seeing other people and to always be seen, to always have to act the part… It's not like it is here, to simply be able to breathe" and he took a deep breath as he finished.

"Well now I am dreading it more than ever" I sighed

"Luckily you shan't be there long then" he smiled. I furrowed my brow, hoping I was misunderstanding him.

"What do you me-", but I was interrupted by Cynthia calling over her shoulder at us.

"Oh Simon, look! My former estate shall be coming into view any minute now. It was quite the impressive house, beautiful grounds and gardens. I do hope the new owners haven't run it into the ground…"

"I'm sure someone who bought a former Barons home would not disparage it so" Cynthia assured her

"We shall see…"

"Margaret, I rode this path a few weeks ago, just to check, and the estate looks beautiful" I assured her too. I knew, even through her tough façade, that she was apprehensive at seeing her childhood home.

"Thank you" she says quietly to me as we all halt our horses on the forests edge, I nod and smile in return.

"Do you know what family bought it?" Cynthia asked as we all gazed at the beautiful estate. The white stones had been purified, the lawns trimmed, and the gardens had been expanded; and it looked as though the new owners had started to build an orchard of their own.

"The second son of the Duke of Richmond, the Merton family" I reply. The husband and his wife had come to call on my parents a few weeks after they had moved in. "I believe they have two older sons, and a daughter a bit younger than us" trying to recall correctly. I had seen them from afar a few times in the woods and in the village, but they were rarely at home. Their father brought the boys to court often as he assisted his older brother, the Duke, with royal business, and their daughter was kept inside for her studies and was a bit shy.

"Oh look! A rider is approaching us!" Cynthia exclaimed excitedly, and she was right. A young man was riding toward us, as he got closer I could see his expensive riding outfit and knew him to be one of the sons. He slowed his horse and approached us at a walk.

"Good afternoon" he said in a deep voice, smiling at us each in turn, his gaze lingering on Margaret.

"Good afternoon Mister Merton. I am Miss Caroline Forbes, I live in the estate just on the other side of the forest"

"Ah yes, you must be Lord William's daughter. A pleasure to finally meet you" and he flashed me a smile I am sure was meant to dazzle.

"The pleasure is mine sir. Allow me to introduce the rest of my party. This is Mr. Simon Knightsly and his sister Miss Cynthia, and this is Miss Margaret Huxtable"

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Marcus… I am sorry, did you say that your family name is Huxtable, Miss?" he focused more closely on Margaret.

"Yes… My family used to live here, before my father was made ambassador to Italy"

"Ho sentito che l'Italia è bella in questo periodo dell'anno" he said in perfect Italian

"L'Italia è bella tutto l'anno sir" she replied with a flirtatious smile, which he returned before turning back to address the rest of us.

"Would you like to meet my younger brother and sister? They are in the gardens"

"That would be lovely" I said and Cynthia and Margaret agreed.

Marcus led his horse back in the direction of the estate, to the gardens, and the rest of us followed behind him. The gardens had almost doubled in size since Margaret's family had lived here, and they had been quite large even then.

"The gardens look spectacular Marcus" Margaret simpered as we came upon them

"Thank you, my mother and sister have quite the green thumbs" he smiled, and a hint of warmth finally entered his features. "Let us dismount and tie our horses here" he gestured to a small pen a few feet away from the edge of the gardens. Simon and Marcus quickly dismounted and Marcus immediately turned to Margaret to help her as Simon turned to me and helped me dismount.

"I am sensing a bit of a flirtation developing" I murmur to Simon with a smirk. He looked to where Margaret and Marcus were conversing next to their horses and I heard him mutter, _Good_ , and then he was striding over to Cynthia to help her dismount as well. Marcus gestured for us to follow him and he led us down a beautifully manicured garden path in the direction of someone playing beautiful music. We came upon a young man and woman lounging on benches in the garden, and the young woman was playing an instrument I hadn't seen before.

"Sister, brother, we have guests" Marcus interrupted, and the beautiful music ended. "Alright, let me see if I can make masterful work of these introductions… Miss Caroline Forbes, this is my sister Miss Vanessa Merton and my brother Mr. Jasper Merton" I curtseyed as did Vanessa and Jasper inclined his head. "Brother, sister, this is Mr. Simon Knightsly and his sister Miss Cynthia and this is Miss Margaret Huxtable." he gestured to each of them in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, we seldom have a chance to make new friends" Jasper smiled and I immediately liked his honest and sweet nature.

"Yes it is a pleasure" his sister said in a very quiet voice. I looked more closely at her and was startled by how beautiful she was. She had long and curly dark brown hair, with hints of red and burgundy highlights and her eyes were the clearest of blues I had ever seen. Her complexion was porcelain with deep roses on her cheeks. The few times I had seen her about the village she had kept her gaze down and her face hidden.

"The pleasure is ours" Simon smiled. Individual conversations broke out and I made my way over to Vanessa, to where she had taken a seat by herself on a far bench.

"What instrument do you have there? I have never seen one before" I asked gently and sat on an adjourning bench, sensing she didn't like to be close to strangers.

"It is called a Viol. It is new, invented in France last year. I am learning to play it"

"Well it is a beautiful instrument, and you play it as if you were born to. I am shocked you are still in the learning stages" I smile, not at all exaggerating. Not being familiar with the instrument I was unsure of how it should sound, but the way she was playing it earlier had been beautiful.

"Oh I am far from expertise" she blushed

"Well I would be honored if you could play for me some time when there is not so many other people, perhaps you may even teach me a bit of what you know?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!... I am sorry, but could you tell me your name again…" she asked anxiously

"Oh my name is Caroline, I know that was a lot of names to remember all at once"

"My brother did it…"

"Well your brother strikes me as the type to make it his business to know everyone's name, does he not?"

"You have read him quite quickly" she giggled

"And what are you two lovely ladies discussing?" Simon said as he came to sit on the bench beside me

"Oh simply discussing our love of music" I cover

"Miss Merton I thought you're playing of the viol was lovely" he told her gently, I had never seen a person blush as deeply before as she did at Simon's compliment.

"Oh, have you heard them played before?" I asked, trying to cover Vanessa's inability to make conversation at the moment

"Yes, they are quite popular at court this year. You play it quite well, you could give the court musicians a run for their money"

"Thank you…" she murmured. I observed as Simon gently coaxed Vanessa into an actual conversation, pleased that he was able to open her up and make her smile. He was so gentle and good… and completely familial in my feelings for him.

I was eager to get back to the estate and see if Elijah was alright. I had never known him to fall ill or even look ill before so I was quite worried for him. But before I could suggest that we depart an idea occurred to me.

"I was wondering if you three, and your parents of course, would like to attend our day of competition at the end of the week. A few of the other families from the village will be attending and it will be great fun"

"We would be delighted" Marcus declared and his younger brother Jasper was quick to agree.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you all again at the end of the week. I shall send a letter later with all of the details." I smile and everyone prepares to depart, I gently lay my hand on Vanessa's arm, "I do hope you will come. There will be plenty of nice young girls there and I shall remain by your side as long as you need me to". She looked up at me with such a look of trust and relief that I nearly hugged her, but I sensed that she was unready for that yet.

We returned to the horses and before long we were breaking the line of the trees back on my estate.

"Why don't we all return to the house for a bit of tea and a rest before dinner?" I suggest and everyone readily agrees. We had been riding and walking for most of the day and we had spent over an hour at the Merton's estate. I eagerly dismounted my horse and left her in the stables with the other horses and entered the house. I wanted to find Elijah as soon as possible and make sure he was alright and tell him of our neighbors.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long absence, senior year has been kicking my butt! I'll try to be more regular.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	35. Children's Tales

"So what happened to you today during the ride? I looked back and it appeared that you were ill" I asked Elijah as we walked through the garden. The rest of our party had retired to their chambers to rest before dinner and Elijah had asked if I might walk with him. It had been almost two weeks since we had enjoyed our afternoon walks together.

"Yes I do apologize for leaving the ride, I was a bit unwell-"

"You look fine now" I observed, and he did. His cheeks had regained their color and he looked calm and collected, like usual.

"I do feel fine now. Rebekah thought it might be a lack of fluids- I felt a bit faint. We returned to the house and between her and Cook I must have consumed a gallon of tea and water" he laughed.

"Oh I am sure those two make a formidable team" I laugh as well.

"So, did I miss anything of consequence?"

"Actually yes. We made the acquaintance of the neighboring family- the one that bought Margaret's former estate. They are called the Merton's and-"

"The Merton family? As in the Duke of Richmond?"

"His younger brother and his family actually"

"Oh"

"Are you acquainted with the family?"

"With the Duke yes, he and my brother Niklaus have had business dealings in the past"

"Oh, I have never met the Duke, or even his brother and his wife for that matter. But they have three children. The oldest son I believe is in his twenties, his name is Marcus, the second oldest son is about my age is named Jasper, and they have a younger sister named Vanessa. They have agreed to attend the day of games at the end of the week."

"I believe the event shall be a smashing success then" he smiled at me, he knew how hard I had been planning to make the arrangements perfect.

"With any luck they shall be"

"There you two are!" a voice called from behind us, we both turned to see Rebekah striding toward us.

"It is so boring when everyone is asleep and my two favorites disappear" she pouted

"Oh I am sorry Rebekah. We did not mean to leave you behind, I had assumed you were resting as well" I linked my arm through hers

"I forgive you" she laughed, "Now what are we talking about?"

"I was telling Elijah about meeting the Merton family today, and how they agreed to attend the day of games at the end of the week"

"Is that the family that now live in the old Huxtable house?"  
"Yes. They have two older sons and a younger daughter. She is the sweetest child I have ever met, painfully shy though. I do hope she attends the games, I think it will be good for her to meet other young girls and get out of the house."

"Why have you never met them before now? Haven't they lived there for some years?" Elijah asked from my other side

"Their father often takes the boys to court with him when he goes on business. And I have seen glimpses of Vanessa at the village, but her face is always hidden by her hair as she looks down- she is always stuck in that house. I feel sorry for her." I admitted

"How sad" Rebekah agreed

"Oh but you should see the girl! I have never seen anyone as beautiful as this girl-"

"I doubt that" Elijah mumbled, a smirk on his face as he stared straight ahead. I nudged his side playfully and then continued, "oh but she is. Dark hair and light eyes, pale skin and fiery cheeks. And she plays the viol splendidly."

"Well we shall be delighted to meet her" Rebekah smiled, "So how old is the-" she started to ask, but she was interrupted by Mary calling my name. She ran up to us and informed me that my mother wanted me to begin dressing for dinner. I sighed but did as she asked, leaving Rebekah and Elijah to continue walking the gardens together.

* * *

"I do hope the next week and a half go by fast, all of these human teenagers around make my skin crawl" Rebekah said as we continued to walk

"We have a problem Rebekah" I say

"What now?" she sighed

"The Merton family, the one that Caroline was just talking about- I know them"

"Know them? As in, have dealt with them in the past as a vampire?"

"No not exactly-"

"Then what do you mean Elijah!?"

"Remember when we were in London two years ago?"

"Yes, so?"

"Niklaus had some dealings with a werewolf while we were at court. They obviously didn't trust each other, but they had a mutual understanding."

"Who was the werewolf at court?"

"The Duke of Richmond…"

"So that would mean that everyone that shares his bloodline would also have the gene…" Rebekah said, expression horrified.

"And anyone that had triggered their gene would know what we are" I finished.

* * *

Dinner had been quite pleasant. Margaret hadn't directed any jabs at me and Simon was monopolized by Rebekah so that left me to talk with Cynthia while Elijah had talked with my parents. And now we all sat in the sitting room enjoying tea. I talked with Rebekah and Margaret by the bay windows.

"Caroline did you not find Marcus Merton to be incredibly handsome?" Margaret was gushing

"Oh yes, most handsome" I agree, even though he was not my type. He had been handsome with darker skin and black curly hair, but his green eyes hadn't held an ounce of merriment, they had held the calculated boredom of a court gentleman. And his smile, while it had meant to charm, also hadn't reached his eyes. I had thought his younger brother, while not as conventionally handsome, had been much more enjoyable.

"And he did seem to enjoy my company, did he not?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you" I said and I was rewarded with a huge smile and an excited giggle. I hadn't seen her like this since we were children and she had snuck some treats out of the kitchens for us.

"Well we must try and get you on his team for the games at the end of the week" Rebekah suggested, conspiracy in her features.

"Oh could we?" she asked me

"Of course" I smile. Rebekah met my eyes as we listened to Margaret continue to prattle on about Marcus and this and that, and we both smiled. Perhaps now that Margaret had a- hobby, she would stop thinking that I was in competition with her for Simon.

Once everyone began to yawn my parents announced that it was time to retire for the night, and good naturedly we did as we were told.

"I need to speak with you" Rebekah whispered in my ear as everyone was filing out of the sitting room.

"I will come to your room later after Mary leaves" and she nodded. I hoped everything was alright, but now my curiosity was running rampant and I couldn't wait for Mary to leave. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she helped me into my shift and brushed out my hair.

"Thank you Mary that will be all"  
"Goodnight Caroline"

"Goodnight" and once the door was shut I threw on my dressing gown and put on my slippers. I poked my head out into the hallway and listened. I couldn't hear anything so I hurried past Elijah's door and knocked on Rebekah's, she let me in immediately.

"Oh good you're here" she said and closed the door behind us. We settled comfortably into her settee and I waited for her to begin.

"So…" I gestured for her to begin

"Oh right. I am just- unsure of how to begin I suppose. Elijah will be angry when he learns that I told you…"

"Well now my curiosity is tenfold. Just start from the beginning" I suggested.

"As you know, my mother was a powerful witch. She was primarily a healer but she also had other skills." She began

"What other skills?"

"She could sense when someone was lying… and she could sense when someone else we met was a witch- or something else" and she looked at me apprehensively

"What do you mean? Something else? You mean there are other things out there besides witches?" I screeched

"Yes, please do calm down dear."

"What else is out there?"

"Well besides witches, there are two other supernatural species… vampires and werewolves"

"Oh my god" was all I could think to say. I was in shock. I had heard stories during my childhood of creatures of the night but I had never thought that they could be real- but then I never thought witches could be real either.

"What are they like?" and she smiled slightly before continuing

"Well werewolves are born. The curse is passed down the family line, and once they trigger that curse then they are forced to turn into wolves, once a month, on the night of a full moon"

"What triggers the curse?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"They need to take a human life"

"They must murder another person?"  
"It does not necessarily need to be murder. It could be an accident. They just need to be the cause of someone else losing their life, and then the curse it triggered"

"And when you said they were forced to transform, what does that mean?"  
"They do not have a choice. Their transformations are very painful and out of their control. They are slaves to the moon" she explained. And despite all of the horror associated with them, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. To go through a forced and painful transformation every month because of an accident, seemed incredibly cruel.

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Because I grew up with them. There were two separate wolf blood lines in my village when we were young."

"That is so horrible… I can't imagine being forced to endure that month after month, going through that torture because of an accident"

"Yes well, don't feel too sorry for them. In some wolf tribes, once the young men turn a certain age they commit a murder just to trigger their curse on purpose. To become a man of the tribe and take a wife"

"But the young women are not forced to trigger it?"

"No. It was considered a tragedy when they did. And if they are not already married, then they probably never would if they have triggered it… But of course, these were the legends from centuries ago. Nowadays they live as we do, they appear human. But if you know what to look for they are possible to identify"

"And what is that?" curious if I had ever met one without even knowing it!

"Well, the most telling trait of werewolves is their temper. They are very quick to anger and are very aggressive in a confrontations. They are also incredibly strong. Something less easy to spot is their very slow aging process."

"How slow?"

"A healthy werewolf that was turned at a young age may live three full lifetimes of a human, and maybe even more."

"My gosh…" this was a lot to take in.

"We can stop if you want to Caroline. You look a bit pale" Rebekah said worriedly

"Oh no, no I am fine… can you tell me about- about vampires now?" I said, trying to make my voice sound strong.

"Vampires are a different species entirely. They are not born, they are made."

"How can someone make a vampire?" I ask

"Only a vampire can make another vampire." She explained

"Oh…"

"From what I understand of my mother's stories… a vampire must feed his blood to a human, and once the blood is in their system, then the vampire kills that human."

"What!?"

"But they do not truly die Caroline! Because of the vampire's blood, they come back to life, but they come back as a vampire."

"So vampires are people who have died?" I ask, just to clarify the facts of this insane story.

"Technically yes. They have hearts and feelings and desires like humans, but they are exceptionally strong, they are immortal and they have a- special diet"

"Wow… to be strong and immortal doesn't sound bad at all" I laugh, imagining what it would be like.

"Being a vampire is not a picnic though Caroline"

"Sounds like it"

"Well it's not… They survive by drinking the blood of humans and they burn in the sunlight" she finished, and my imagination darkened considerably. I couldn't imagine never feeling the sun on my face again, or to be forced to hurt others, to drink their blood, to survive. I shivered. "I suppose by that shiver that you are disgusted by vampires" she said. And I was surprised that I wasn't. I didn't shiver because I was disgusted, I shivered because I couldn't imagine being forced into that.

"I'm not actually… I just pity them I suppose"

"What?... You pity vampires now too?" she sounded incredulous

"Well yes. Imagine it Rebekah, to be forced to feed off of the blood of humans and to never feel the sun on your face again. Of course I pity them"

"Well when you put it like that…" and then she was silent for a while, and so was I. I was trying to absorb everything that I had heard tonight. There was so much of the world that I had never experienced or seen. Different species and magic and lands that were foreign to me.

"Well I should go to bed… I have a lot to think about" I chuckled and Rebekah smiled in return. I rose from the seat and made my way to the door, but turned back before I could open it.

"Rebekah?"  
"Yes?"

"Why did you choose to tell me all of this? Especially if Elijah will be cross with you when he finds out?"

"Because I felt that you needed to know… you could be surrounded by supernatural creatures and not even know it- and you need to be prepared"

"Well it's not like I stand a chance against any of these species so why bother?"

"That can be our chat for tomorrow, their weaknesses" she smirked and I smiled in return.

I turned the handle and made my way into the hall, closing the door behind me. I was creeping quietly back to my own chamber trying to see through the darkness, passing Elijah's door, when his door suddenly opened and I was being pulled into it.

"Elijah! Really this is no way to-" but then suddenly I was kissing him. He backed me up against the back of his chamber door and I could feel every inch of his body pressing against mine. His hands were cradling my face and I brought my hands up his arms, surprised when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I trailed my fingers across more of his smooth skin, feeling his muscles flex underneath my touch, and then I was trailing my fingers up his chest. I felt his smooth stomach give way to his muscled chest and his broad shoulders and finally his neck, where I wrapped my arms tightly to bring him even closer to me. His hands were not idle either; they had traveled down from my cheeks to my waist, where they held me snugly against him. Just when I thought I may pass out from needing to breath he broke away. I looked up at him, a bit breathless and he laid his forehead against mine.

"I am sorry that Rebekah put all of that in your head tonight" he murmured to me, and I couldn't help the spark of anger that alit inside of me.

"You're sorry she told me?" I asked angrily and pushed him a step away, "you should be sorry that it wasn't you that told me first Elijah!"

"I was trying to protect you! There is no need for you to know about the supernatural world"

"Oh no? Except for the fact that I was cursed a few weeks ago and I was saved by a spell performed by my friend and cousin, who happens to be a witch" I argued, trying to hold onto my anger despite being given my first look at his beautiful body. His chest and shoulders were large with muscle and his stomach tapered down to a slim waist with a pronounced abdomen, but what caused my cheeks to burn further was the slight trail of dark hair that disappeared below the line of his breeches.

"Caroline, I will find out who cursed you. I promise you" he said, his expression dark when I forced my gaze back up to his face

"How? We don't stand a chance against those supernatural creatures Elijah… They will do what they like simply because they can" and I found that I was shaking. I think that the shock had worn off and now a slight panic was setting in. Elijah closed the distance between us again and he grasped my arms.

"Caroline, sweetheart, be calm. Everything will be fine. I will never let anything happen to you" he assured me.

"Do you promise?" I ask, my voice weak

"I promise, I will always protect you" and then he hugged me tightly against him and kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head against the warmth of his bare chest, breathing in his familiar scent, and I was relaxed.

"Thank you" I whispered, and I heard a slight rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"Your welcome" he whispered back.

He released me a few moments later and with one last lingering kiss I returned to the hall and to my own chamber. I closed the door behind me and let out a giant breath, trying to think through everything that had happened tonight. First Rebekah had gone against Elijah's apparent wishes and told me of other supernatural species, and then Elijah had kissed me senseless and promised to protect me. There was something they weren't telling me. Why would I need to be protected if there was no danger around me? I realized that these creatures must be much more common than I had thought. I resolved to learn all that I could from Rebekah and Elijah, whether they wanted to tell me or not.


	36. Playing Games

Last night hadn't been my best moment… But listening to Rebekah talk to Caroline about the supernatural had been both hazardous and exciting. To be able to hear as she absorbed all of this new knowledge and come to terms with it so quickly… her biggest worry was getting over her feelings of pity for us! Vampires and werewolves, the most powerful and dangerous creates on the planet, and we had earned the pity of a young human girl. Incredible. She never ceased to amaze me. But her comment as she had departed my sister's chamber, " _Well it's not like I stand a chance against any of these species so why bother?_ " had cut me to the quick. She was right, if she ever came up against a vampire or werewolf or an angry witch, she wouldn't last a minute, and the icy grip of panic enveloped me. At that moment I had needed to feel her in my arms; soft and warm and alive. So when she made her way past my door I had grabbed her and before she could get out a sentence I found myself kissing her. To feel her soft body trapped against mine eased my panic, because if she was in my arms then nothing could ever get to her. I shouldn't have done it. Especially when I knew how she felt about me now… it's not fair to her, or to me. But I had needed it.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the task in front of me, putting together a new crew for a trip to India for William, and putting her out of my mind. He had declared at breakfast that we had been away from our work long enough, and true to his word we had been working since then. Caroline had had the tennis courts repaired last week and now she, along with Rebekah, Simon and Cynthia were all out there, attempting to play a game. Margaret had complained of a headache and fatigue so she was spending the day in bed. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway, the four of them truly were dreadful at tennis. I had a view of the courts from where I sat at my desk, across the room from William, and I had to suppress my laughter as Caroline tripped over Rebekah in an attempt to get to the ball, and not for the first time.

"Not the most coordinated girl in the world is she…" William said, his eyes still locked down on his work.

"Not at all sir" I laughed, and he chuckled in return. The rest of the day continued in much the same way and before I knew it, the sun was setting and I could hear the foursome return to the estate and go up the stairs to dress for dinner.

Throughout the meal there was much laughing and yawning from the tennis players.

"It seems the four of you are positively exhausted" Caroline's mother observed.

"Those two wouldn't take no for an answer" Simon laughed as he pointed at Caroline and Rebekah.

"I have never lost a game in my life! It was not my fault my partner hit me more time than she managed to hit the ball" Rebekah protested and everyone burst into laughter at the truth of her words.

"How is it that you are capable of keeping your seat on a panicked horse with grace through a forest and over a creek, but you can't manage to hit a ball and keep on your feet?" I asked

"It is not my fault that the bloody ball changed directions to avoid my racket!" she exclaimed, and again there was a round of laughter. Shortly after everyone was sent to retire early.

I knew what was coming next. Another of Caroline and Rebekah's paranormal talks. I had been pacing in my chamber ever since we had retired; I wanted to put a stop to it, but I couldn't without appearing to be hiding something and arousing her suspicions. So all there was left to do was wait and listen, and I didn't have to wait long.

"Come in" Rebekah said at Caroline's quiet knock. I lowered myself to the bed and listened.

"Alright where were we… Ah yes- what is a werewolf's greatest weakness? Silver?" she tried to guess

"Well aren't we eager… and no, your guess, though a popular one, is incorrect."

"Oh…"

"If you want to subdue a werewolf all you need is an herb. Wolfsbane will burn a werewolf and it will cause them to heal more slowly"

"So what do I do? Throw it at them?" she asked, and I chuckled at her creativity and leaned further against my headboard.

"No dear. I would say the most effective way would be to soak the herb in a bucket of water and to then throw the water on them… or to somehow get them to drink something with Wolfsbane in it." and I nodded along, as if she could see me through the wall.

"Oh I wouldn't have thought of that" she admitted

"Well why would you? You have known of their existence for exactly 24 hours, not very long to come up with a battle strategy" she laughed

"No I suppose you are right. So what is a vampire's weakness?"

"Well vampires cannot go out in the sunlight or they will burn and die, as I said yesterday. But another weakness for them is an herb known as vervain"

"Same technique applies?"

"Yes, although it also works to consume vervain yourself and if they attempted to drink from you then your blood would hurt them"

"Smart... so garlic and wooden crosses don't affect them? What about holy ground?"

"Myths"

"Stake through the heart?"

"True. But it must be wooden… and there is another thing worthy of note when it comes to vampires…"

"What's that?"

"A vampire can only enter your home if you invite them inside Caroline. And you can revoke the invitation at any time"

"Really?" and I assume Rebekah nodded.

"Alright, away with you now! I am going to need my rest if I am going be beat up all day by you again on the court" Rebekah joked, but I knew it was just a cover to avoid saying more for the moment. Even she knew that this needed to be handled delicately and slowly, saying too much at once could close her off. And revealing too much about vampires weaknesses and abilities could expose us accidentally.

Caroline bid Rebekah good night and thanked her for her honesty, at which I smirked, knowing she was thinking of me when she said that. She returned to her chamber and I listened to her breathing for a while, heard it beat steady for a long time, knowing she was awake and thinking, before it gradually slowed.

* * *

It had been a surprisingly fun week, but I had been tossing and turning anxiously for over an hour now thinking about the day of competitive games tomorrow. I hoped nothing would go wrong and that the good weather would hold. The day after the tennis game it had rained sheets and we had entertained ourselves indoors with cards and dice games and games of charades; and Margaret only said one negative comment to me in the whole day. The following day, because of the rain, a small pool of water always forms on the outskirts of the forest; we constructed small boats and raced them across the few feet of water. It was all fun and games until Rebekah ended up toppling into the water after leaning too far over it.

The days would have been perfect if not for the absence of a certain Mikaelson brother. My father had been monopolizing all of Elijah's time and I had barely seen him in 3 days. Dinners and evenings, sitting halfway across the table from each other, making occasionally eye contact and polite conversation… it was miserable. I missed him pushing me against the wall, his hands on my body and his lips on mine; those big brown eyes and perfect smirk making my heart race. But most of all, I missed the late afternoon walks and the conversations where I didn't need to pretend to be someone else for once; pretend to be the perfect daughter and the simpering maiden anxious for marriage and children. Not even my parents knew me as Elijah did, and I felt that I knew him as well. He had opened up to me about his family secrets and his demons and he had saved my life a few times… and I had told him things I had never told anybody.

"Ughhhh" I growl into my pillow, knowing that thoughts of Elijah will never put me to sleep. I focus on clearing my mind, emptying it of everything and concentrating on slowing my breathing _. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and…_

I woke to bright sunlight on my face and birds chirping in the distance, I stretched leisurely on the mattress before remembering what day it was and jumping out of bed. I rang for Mary and I had her braid my hair in a simple and loose plait down my back, leaving curly wisps of hair free around my face. We chose a simple light blue gown with dark blue rose buds and comfortable capped sleeves for the day, with the approval of my mother of course.

"Oh yes I think that would be most appropriate for today dear. We shall have less affluent guests for the games so I see no need to dress up" she said as she popped her head in last night when Mary had laid it out.

Once I was dressed and presentable I hurried down the stairs and immediately found my mother who gave me a list of tasks after eating a quick breakfast. The only other person in the dining room when I entered was Elijah.

"Good morning" I said with a bright smile, excited at this unexpected opportunity to see him.

"Good morning" he smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"I had a bit of trouble falling asleep- nerves I think. But then next thing I knew it was morning"

"And a beautiful morning it is. A perfect day for your games"

"I think so too. Warm but with a cool breeze and no clouds to block the sunlight"

"I shall hate to miss it"

"Then don't…" I say as I sit down at the table opposite him

"You know I don't want to miss this Caroline but-"

"Simply tell my father that… you are needed with me today"

"You want me to tell your father that his assistant needs the day off to play with his daughter?"

"… well I wouldn't phrase it quite like that in regards to my father…" I laugh, imagining my father's face, and Elijah broke out into that deep laugh that never failed to make my heart soar; it was the laugh of a carefree boy and not a troubled and reserved man.

"What is all the merriment about? You know I do not allow joy in my home" my father said good naturedly as he entered the dining room.

"Actually father," I started before Elijah could, "we were discussing the plans for the day and how mother was just telling me how much she needs him. I fear that the numbers of boys and girls may be off without him"

"Oh we cant have that," my father said sarcastically as he sat with his plate of food and a few correspondence.

"Exactly my thoughts. Thank you so much for sparing him for the day father" I jump up from the table and kiss my father on the cheek, throw Elijah a grin and depart from the room, but paused by the door as Elijah spoke.

"Sometimes she scares me sir"

"All the good ones are scary my boy" and I can't help as the grin spreads further across my face and I continue to run out of the door, a spring in my step.

An hour later Elijah came outside to help set up the race courses.

"Did you eat the entire breakfast spread?" I asked as I carried an arm full of red yarn and sticks across the lawn. He came to stand in front of me and held his arms out to take my burden and we continued walking. I was marking the edges of the three-legged race course.

"No, I helped your father with a bit of work for that Indian excursion before he released me to your wrath" he smiled

"Ha-ha, very funny" we stopped so Elijah could insert the first stick into the ground and I could tie the end of the yarn to it and we started walking back in the direction we came, creating a course behind us. We then did the same on the other side, talking and laughing the entire time we worked. Just as we were finishing Simon and Margaret came walking toward us.

"Why on Earth are you two setting the course?" Margaret asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Because I think the three-legged race could get very chaotic without boundaries…" I say and she huffed in annoyance.

"Oh Caroline do not be dense. Why are you two forming the course when a servant should be doing that?"

"Because they have been so busy doing other things to help for today why would I put more on their plate? Elijah and I are perfectly capable of doing this"

"But that is their job"

"That does not mean that they need more and more things piled on top of the other for them to complete Margaret! I shudder to think how you treat servants in your home but in this home we treat them with kindness and respect and we find they are loyal and loving in return!" I found myself getting angrier the more I spoke. This was one issue from our childhood that had survived the years. She had been one of my best friends, but even as a sweet girl she was still malicious and short-tempered with the help.

"How dare you! We treat our servants as they ought to be treated! Otherwise they get above their station and before you know it they are addressing you by your Christian names and asking favors and skipping chores…"

"God forbid people weren't perfect! God Margaret I-" but I was cut off by Elijah

"Ladies! If you wish to continue this conversation in private at a later time I cannot stop you, but right now we are moments away from the first guests arriving and it is most unbecoming to be seen arguing out on the front lawn" he scolded both of us, but I did happily noticed he directed the yelling mostly at Margaret.

"Of course Elijah, I do not know what came over me," Margaret smiled and took a step closer to him, "Thank you for bringing me to my senses" and she set her hand on his upper arm, I felt him tense.

"Caroline, can I escort you back to the estate to await your guests?" Simon said. I had almost forgotten he was even there, he had watched the entire exchange without uttering a word.

"Oh, umm, alright. Sure" and I offered him a faint smile as I took his arm and we made our way back with Elijah and Margaret following behind.

The first carriage to arrive had been the Merton's, including Vanessa, much to my delight. A half hour later more carriages arrive, bringing a few of the wealthy merchant's children and the vicars children. I introduce Vanessa to all of the young women present, varying in ages from twelve to eighteen, and all very sweet. I did not leave her side until she began a conversation with the vicar's daughter about her viol and the two began an animated chat at high speed and I was able to slip away. I caught her eye from across the room a few minutes later and she flashed me a happy smile.

"You are always so unfailingly kind" a warm voice said from behind me

"You did not think so earlier when you berated me in the yard" I said over my shoulder

"I did that for your benefit love. If your mother had heard you arguing with a guest- even a horrendous guest, she would have thrown a fit"

"So instead, you did it for her" but I smiled to take the sting out of my words as I caught his big brown eyes over my shoulder

"How you tease me Miss Forbes" he murmured as his thumb trailed down the back of my arm and the shivers traveled up it.

"Oh I think you do plenty of teasing" I jab back, and his hand moves from my elbow to my hip, creating fire where he touched me as my mother entered the crowded sitting room.

"Thank you so much for joining us here today for a fun afternoon of games" my mother smiled around the room. "The day will consist of a three legged race, sack races, a stone hunt and a tug of war contest; culminating in a delicious picnic prepared by our talented cook" too which there was much excited chatter. "Alright, let us go out to the game grounds"

We all filed out of the room with smiles and excited chatters- even Margaret, clinging to the arm of Marcus Merton. I look around for Vanessa, making sure she didn't get lost in the shuffle, and I was pleasantly surprised to see her on the arm of Simon. I smile and am again reminded of his kind heart.

"Shall we?" Elijah smiles

"We shall" and I smile as we exit the estate.

The sack races were the first competition. The first race was for the younger children, ages twelve to fourteen; and about six of them spread out along the starting line. There was a lot of falls and tripping and laughter and finally one of the merchant's sons was declared the winner. Next it was the older children's turn, which went much the same as the younger children's, and surprisingly Margaret won by a mile. Next was the three legged races, for which I was paired with Simon- by my mother's design I am sure. It was extremely awkward to have his arm around my waist while mine was about his shoulders, but despite the tension we couldn't help but laugh as we fell over each other repeatedly never even finishing the race. Elijah and his partner Cynthia took the victory in that race. After a break for tea and some rest there was a great colored stone hunt. Mary and a maid had come out here during the races and hid colored stones on the outskirts of the forest among the trees and right now we were all searching frantically to gather the most. Just as we thought they were all gone, a shout would go up that someone had found another one and that would start the hunt all over again. There were fifty stones in total and it took us over forty minutes to concede that no more were left to be found. I lost sight of Elijah for much of the time the stone hunt was going on, and when he suddenly reappeared he only had four stones in his hand. For the last game of the day the girls sat by and formed a cheering squad as the boys were divided into teams for the tug-of-war contest. Simon and Marcus were on one side of the rope and Elijah and Jasper were on the other, with an assortment of other young men to even it out. Elijah rolled his sleeves up a bit and I could see his muscular forearms flexing and rippling as he heaved the rope with his teammates. It lasted several minutes and of course Elijah's team was crowned the victors, much to Marcus Merton's disappointment as he threw the rope down with a growl.

"I shall not hear the end of this for the next month" Vanessa's quiet voice laughs from beside me

"Oh?"

"Jasper, the younger brother, has just bested the oldest…" and she made a pained face

"Oh yes, and it appears as though Marcus has a bit of a temper" I try and say delicately, but I regret it as her smile vanishes.

"You have no idea" she says in an even quieter voice, but before I can correct it Simon appears and asks if he can escort us to the picnic in the garden. We both smile and take his arms and Vanessa's mood is immediately restored- maybe even improved.

Small tables had been set up throughout the garden and benches had been moved to form seating areas, and a long table was heavily laden with delicious food. I was famished and I knew many of the guests had to be as well. I picked up a plate and selected a large piece of chicken, a thin slice of ham and gravy and paired that with potatoes and vegetables and a slice of bread and butter. I sat at an empty table and was soon joined by Cynthia, Elijah, Rebekah and the twin daughters of one of my father's friends. As we eat and converse I look around the garden and am pleased to see Vanessa sitting with her brother Jasper, Simon and the vicar's daughter who she had befriended earlier. I scan further and spot Margaret sitting on a secluded bench, deep in conversation with Marcus. I did not trust him… I had seen his unpleasantly charming ways and now I had seen evidence of his temper both on the games field and from his sweet sister's reaction.

After a pleasant time eating and walking around socializing with other dining groups my mother came around to the gardens to inform the younger children that their carriages were ready to take them home. After all of the goodbyes were said all that were left of the party as the sun began to set was the Derby siblings, the Merton siblings, Elijah, Rebekah, and the vicars three children. All of the younger children, or older siblings with younger companions had returned home. The last activity for the day was a partner scavenger hunt throughout the estate. We were to pick names out of a hat to know our partners and then we would be given a list of hidden items with riddled clues to help us find them. We all gathered in the sitting room again to listen as my mother picked names out of a hat.

"Alright, the first name is… Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah, dear, you shall be partnered with… Simon Knightsly" and I noticed that her expression fell a fraction as she read his name, and I had to suppress my snort at her translucent tactics in wanting me paired with Simon.

"Next pair- Andrea. Oh there you are dear," and she located the vicar's daughter sitting beside Vanessa, "you shall be paired with Jasper Merton" and I was pleased that these two sweet kids will work together.

"Now it is Caroline. Sweetheart, you shall be paired with… Elijah!" my mother smiled, and my heart jumped a bit in excitement, and then jumped further when I caught his eye and he flashed me his old smirk. Unfortunately Margaret was then paired with Marcus and then, more positively, Vanessa and Cynthia were paired together, and then the Vicars two sons were paired together.

We were all handed a list of riddles and immediately Elijah and I put our heads together to figure it out.

"Where you lay your head to take a rest, those with feathers are the best; for guests and family on the road, what you seek is just below" I read quietly

"Well obviously we lay our heads down in bed to rest… right? Maybe on pillows or blankets?"

"I would think pillows because of the feather line… For guests and family on the road though? Everyone uses pillows…" and then I gasped with realization.

"But not the ones in the guest bedrooms!" I whisper and then the two of us are racing up the stairs, running past the other partners who are still busy trying to riddle through.

"The guest bedrooms are all taken except for the oldest one, the autumn room." I explain as I lead him down the end of the hall and we burst through the door. I rush to the bed and rip off the pillows and there, resting against the blankets, is a flat stone the size of my palm with a sun painted on it. I grab it and put it into our satchel bag.

"Got it!" I smile in triumph and turn back to Elijah who I see is leaning against the closed chamber door.

"Good" was all he said so I shook my head and walked back toward him so we could read the next clue, but as I reached for the paper he moved it behind his back.

"Elijah!" I laugh, "We do not have time to play around, and we need to win"

"Who is playing?" he asks, his tone deep and serious but his eyes are on fire and his mouth is turned up in that delicious smirk.

He drops the parchment to the floor and grabs me about the waist and again I am trapped between Elijah and a door- not that I am complaining.

"You know Miss Forbes, today was not all fun and games for me"

"You did not have fun?" I ask crescent fallen, fearing he felt my plans were childish

"Oh no, today was most enjoyable actually… I, however, did not savor the sight of another man's hands all over your body" he admitted quietly, his bravado dimmed.

"Oh Simon?" I had to think a minute before remembering, I had completely forgotten.

"Yes Simon Derby… He used that three-legged race to his advantage" he said, a hint of disgust miring his voice

"Aww," I bring my hand up to stroke his cheek, "Are you jealous of Simon?" I tease

"Well that would depend-" and his smirk was back in place

"What did you feel as Simon was gripping your waist?" and he trailed his hands down my arms to lightly trace circles along my waist, my thoughts got a bit harder to organize.

"Well I- I am not sure what I felt" trying to tease him a bit further

"What did you feel of his lips on the skin of your hand in greeting and his body close to yours?" and instead of kissing my hand he leaned forward and kissed my shoulder, trailing them to the edge of my collarbone as I inhaled his scent and felt his soft lips trailing my sensitive skin.

"I- I didn't- " and suddenly speech is beyond me as my heart is hammering in my chest and my thoughts go completely foggy beyond trying to comprehend the feelings he gave me.

"And what, pray tell, would you feel is he were to do this…?" and then he was kissing me, pushing his knee partly between my legs and his body harder to mine against the door.

His warm hands roamed over my waist and back and even down to cup my backside to pull me further into him. And when I needed air he kissed down my neck and was nibbling on my ear as I moaned quietly. A sharp feeling had started to develop inside of me, pooling warmth low in my stomach and between my legs. He was all around me; he was all that I could feel and see and smell and I could feel him in every pore and every inch of me wanted more. It felt like it went on forever and yet I felt that it was over too soon and he was pushing away from me. I started to sag a bit, my legs unable to support me, and he caught me.

"I should make you jealous more often" I joke when I can find my words again

"Oh I would advise against that Miss Forbes, you never know what means I might resort to" he smiled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, leaning my forehead against his hard chest and smiled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Come" he said as he pulled away and held out his hand as he gestured to the door.

"Why?" I whined a bit, and his smile broadened

"Because, I believe you said you wanted to win…" and we hurried through the door to figure out the rest of the clues and finish the game. But I wasn't sure what game we were really playing.


	37. Enemy Lines

The minute I met Marcus Merton I knew exactly what he was, and judging by the strength of his hand shake he was aware of me as well. This was a complication I had hoped would not occur; and I hated having an activated werewolf around Caroline and Rebekah. Introductions continued and as soon as Rebekah was introduced to him she gave me an alarmed look and I knew that she could smell him as well. Werewolves had a certain smell; whether it was their blood or their general essence we did not know; but they radiated a woodsy aroma that was hard to ignore. Witches too had their own scent, though much fainter and much more pleasant and a bit spicy; Gloria had been able to mask hers for so long with scented soaps and water. I had managed to avoid him all afternoon, and I had been able to actually enjoy myself in the simple human affair, until the stone hunt.

I had lost sight of Marcus as soon as the hunt started, after having kept a close eye on him through every other activity. I started walking deeper into the forest, careful not to be seen by the scrambling children.

"I wasn't aware that a vampire had taken residence next door" a gravelly voice said a few yards ahead of me as Marcus stepped out from behind a tree

"I wasn't aware there was already a werewolf family in residence" I say calmly, leaning against a tree next to me and crossing my arms. I was not intimidated by this baby wolf, but I was hesitant to provoke him.

"And I'm sure you know how… territorial werewolves can be"

"I was under the impression I was staying on Forbes territory" and he growled slightly.

"Be that as it may vampire, you will keep to that land. I will not tolerate you roaming the grounds around my estate or you and your disgusting vampire friend coming near any members of my family" I had to suppress a chuckle at the thought of him 'allowing' any behavior of mine, but that amusement turned to anger at his description of Rebekah.

"It is quite fortunate that Rebekah, my little sister, did not hear that insult. She can get very violent when she is angry" I said calmly, trying to tamper down my anger at his tone and his words.

"Oh Elijah you make me sound so petty" Rebekah said after she came to a quick stop from running by my side.

"Simply warning the young wolf of your temper sister" I smile, but the warning in my smile was pointed at Rebekah, telling her to behave herself.

"Young wolf? I am 22 years of age and I have been a wolf for over five years now. I know how powerful I am" he warned, and Rebekah couldn't hold in her snort of derision. "You dare to mock me?" he yelled

"Mr. Merton do not make the mistake of assuming that you can overpower us… My sister and I are two of the oldest vampires in history. Originals. Your bite is neither lethal right now nor has the ability to harm us when it is, and your strength is no match for ours." at last that seemed to give him pause

"So you are going to kill me?"

"As much fun as that would be… no dear" Rebekah said with a pout

"What then?"

"This is all very simple Mr. Merton. For as long as my sister and I are in residence at the Forbes estate you will neither reveal our secret nor attack anyone on the premises. In return my sister and I will not reveal your secret and we shall leave you and your family in peace when we depart"

"Why do you want your secret kept so badly anyway? Aren't you compelling the entire family as it is?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no we are not. Now do we have an agreement?" I said, my tone getting more strained as my annoyance grew.

"Alright yes… yes we have an agreement" he said after a moment of contemplation, and he didn't seem happy about it. I have never understood the werewolf's propensity for violence and conflict.

"Good" I nodded and turned and sped back to the party, collecting a few stones on the way that were deeper into the trees. I saw Caroline flash me a confused face so I knew that my absence had been noticed. I smiled and carried on as if I was looking for more stones.

Throughout the rest of that day I continued to keep an eye on Marcus, but since his lapse in temper after the tug-of-war he had been on his best behavior. I couldn't say the same for myself.

Being alone with Caroline in that bedchamber, thinking about seeing Simon's arms around her earlier during the race, something overtook me. I prided myself on being always in control and poised, but she did something to me, even when she didn't mean to. I seemed to be experiencing a lot of those instances lately… It wasn't like me. I hadn't acted like this since I was human… getting excited over the thought of seeing her, thinking about her when she wasn't near, and not being able to stop myself when she was. But it was more than feelings of lust. I hadn't had a friend outside of my siblings in over 100 years, and never one that knew me as she did, or that made me feel the things that she did. And she never ceased to impress me, her kindness and her intelligence, and her surprising bouts of feistiness weren't unwelcome either.

At dinner that night we were joined by the Merton siblings. I found myself sitting on Williams left side with Jasper on my other side. I had no fear of discovery from him, as he wasn't activated yet, and I found him to be excellent company; creative, enthusiastic and sweet and very interested in William and me discussing trade.

"Are you considering trade as a future occupation boy?" William asked after Jasper made a rather intelligent point.

"Yes sir I am. I want to travel the world"

"Oh it is not all fun and games son. Trading is a big responsibility; you are responsible for the ships and the crew that travel those dangerous waters under your orders"

"I know sir. I would want to learn as I went and be part of a trading ship for a few years, earning my keep"

"Oh that sounds so exciting Jasper!" Caroline said as she sat across the table from him

"But don't be absurd brother," Marcus joined in from further down the table where he sat beside Margaret, "there will be no need to work your way up any ranks when uncle and father can buy you your own venture and charter"

"But I would not want to do it like that brother. I would want to know what I am doing and be confident in my decisions"

"We would hire a manager and an adviser of course" Marcus scoffed, taking a gulp of wine

"Where is the adventure in that?" Caroline laughed and smiled at Jasper, two kindred spirits.

"Wealth can open many doors Caroline, as can influence and power. Why should young Jasper need to toil and sweat for things that would take him years to earn when all it would take is his uncles signature to-" Margaret said, tone arrogant, as if it were her own uncle that were a Duke.

"Because it is what he wants-"

"What he wants is irrelevant Caroline. We must do as we are bid" she said primly

"Anyway, Lord William, what exotic products have you brought back lately from your ships travels?" Rebekah said with a smile, a question meant to dissipate the tension at the table. Together William and I did our best to paint lavish pictures and answer all questions and to keep Caroline and Margaret from bickering.

After dinner we bid goodbye to the Merton's, but not before Caroline's mother secured their attendance at a Harvest Ball they were hosting at the end of the month.

"We would be honored to attend Lady Forbes, thank you for your gracious invitation." Marcus simpered as he kissed her hand

"Oh you are quite welcome Marcus. And be sure to tell your parents that they are more than welcome as well." And I paused to listen carefully, having a more experienced werewolf at the estate so close to a full moon would not bode well.

"Unfortunately my father will be at court until November, but I am sure my mother would love to attend"

"Excellent, then we shall see you all then" and then after the final goodbyes they were finally gone. There was a time for conversation and refreshments in the sitting room before, one by one, people drifted up to bed. Cynthia was the first to retire, followed closely by Simon. After another short while Margaret begged off and surprisingly Rebekah was right behind her. I thought it strange that Rebekah would be acting so friendly as the two walked up the stairs together, but my suspicions were confirmed when I heard a slight struggle at the top of the stairs and then heard only one door close.

"You will not scream and you will not make a sound unless I ask you a question, do you understand?" I heard her compelling Margaret. I tensed, I desperately wanted to get upstairs and stop this but William and Caroline and I were in the middle of a conversation.

"I understand" Margaret mumbled in return

"Good… Now, why are you always so mean to Caroline? I thought she was your oldest friend?"

"Caroline is my oldest friend, but she has everything I want"

"Like what?"  
"Like a boy that wants to marry her and parents who love her"

"Why is it so important for you to marry someone right away?"

"Because in Italy I was almost ruined by a boy that I thought loved me. He worked under my father and he wanted to advance his station. My parents came back to London with a threat: I need to find a husband before the year is out or I will be locked away in a convent or worse… married to a decrepit old man"

"Oh…", and Rebekah and I were both in shock. Margaret wasn't being mean to Caroline of her own accord- well not entirely, she was doing it because she was scared. Not that it excused her behavior, but it did help to explain it. "Well regardless… You will stop being so nasty to Caroline. She is your friend and you know she would want to help you. And you will know that Caroline has absolutely no interest in Simon Knightsly"

"Caroline is my friend and has no interest in Simon Knightsly"

"Good. Now you will return to your chamber and you will forget that we had this conversation, but you will be kinder to Caroline."

"I will be kinder to Caroline" and then I heard feet shuffling and I assumed Rebekah allowed Margaret to leave. I wanted to be angry with my sister for going against my direct orders, but I couldn't argue with her methods. She didn't maim or kill the girl.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, and I got the impression she had called me a few times

"Oh I apologize, I fear I may be more tired than I realized" I smiled

"That is alright my boy, you should be off to bed. Tomorrow we will travel down to the docks to talk with the captain before he leaves for Scotland"

"I thought he was going to India?" Caroline asked

"Sweetheart I have many captains in my employment. I recently acquired a new young captain, very promising, and I am sending him to retrieve furs from Scotland as a test of his skills."

"Oh, I see"

"Yes now off to bed. You should retire as well dear, today was a very impressive show of your hostess skills and your mother and I are very proud"  
"Oh father, stop it" but she was grinning from ear to ear. I knew that she wanted freedom from her parents and that she wanted adventure, but she was still a young girl that craved her parent's approval.

I wasn't there the next day when Margaret left, but Rebekah told me that she hugged Caroline goodbye, much to everyone's surprise, and Caroline's mother made sure to invite Margaret to the Harvest Ball as well.

"It is shaping up to be quite the entertainment" she snorted as we walked from the gardens back to the estate.

"Speaking of entertainment… Rebekah, you promised me that you would not compel any of them while they were here"

"That is actually not true brother… I promised that I would not compel Simon Knightsly, and I have not. I just- I couldn't take the bickering! And I overheard her badmouthing Caroline to Marcus Merton and one of the Vicar's sons earlier today. What I wanted to do was throttle the little bitch but instead I showed great restraint and I got to the heart of the problem" she said triumphantly

"That you did" I smiled

"You're not mad?" she said, her tone surprised  
"No, you did it out of affection for Caroline"

"I have grown to love the little peach" she smiled

"There is a lot to love…" I say quietly and begin to walk in the direction of the study when we walked through the entryway of the house.

"That there is brother" she mumbled as I continue to walk away, I turn back for a moment to see her smiling.


	38. Alright Father

I had loved having company for two weeks, the constant activities and entertaining and always having something to do… But I also loved waving them away. It was so nice to just be around family again without having to constantly worry about others having fun or being content. But I had to admit that it had been fun.

The day after Margaret left it was blisteringly hot, the sun beating down made the air hazy and even breathing became a bit difficult. Cynthia and I were sitting on a blanket under a giant oak tree, trying to keep cool in the shade with our fans and the ocean breeze, but nothing was working. Rebekah came over to find us and together we decided to take Cynthia swimming. It had been such a relief to feel that nice cool water, to dive under the waves and escape the unbearable heat while we splashed and raced. Sometime later we saw Simon and Elijah walking down the cliff path toward us and waving for us.

"What are you ladies doing?" Simon asked, laughing at our appearances as we stood half in the water and they waited just beyond the water in the sand.

"And just what does it look like we're doing?" Cynthia fired back.

"It looks as thought the three of you decided that jumping into the ocean would be a good idea"

"Well we are cool and having fun so it is better than any idea you've had today". After some bickering back and forth between the siblings and much persuasion on our part we eventually got Elijah and Simon in the water with us. It was a surprisingly fun afternoon with friends- no pressures to be proper or expectations, just five friends.

The day after we went swimming was still hot, but much more bearable. My father and Elijah decided to take Simon down to the docks with them. They said it was just to show him the ships and talk with the crew but Rebekah said otherwise.

"You know the real reason for the guy's little venture don't you?" Rebekah said as we ate our breakfast in the dining room waiting for Cynthia to come down

"To show Simon the business?" I guessed

"Don't be so naïve dear," she said, "They are testing him"

"Testing him?... How?"

"They are taking him down to the docks to test his instincts for business and his work ethic"

"Why?" genuinely not understanding

"For you!"

"Why would Elijah go along with that!?" I ask, panic slightly evident in my voice. It made no sense! I knew how Elijah felt about Simon, and it wasn't a positive thing

"I didn't get a chance to ask him before they left this morning" she answered, and she even looked a bit put off with her brother. But we had to halt our conversation when Cynthia came bouncing into the room. For the rest of the day while the guys were gone we gave all of the puppies a bath, which really just turned into a great big water fight. We then dried off as we laid in the sun and read poetry aloud to one another, to which my mother came running out lamenting on our pale complexions and made us move under the shade. My father, Elijah and Simon returned just before dinner so I had no chance to ask him about their adventure privately but they did talk of the experience in a positive way, much to my disappointment.

It was decided that the next day we would spend the morning picking fruit and filling baskets with our fresh picks and fresh loaves of bread from the kitchen and we would travel down to the village. The children at the orphanage were very excited to see us again, especially Elijah, whom they proceeded to climb all over as he tried to carry his baskets through the door. Rebekah, Cynthia and I couldn't contain our laughter as we watched him struggle through the door. One of the little children, a little girl with bright red hair probably about 3 years old, had climbed all the way up to his shoulders but suddenly lost her grip and started to fall backwards to the ground. I am not sure how Elijah did it but he spun around and was able to catch her just before her head hit the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasped as I ran forward and took the little girl in my arms, "Are you alright darling?" I crooned to her. She wasn't crying but I could see her chin quiver and her eyes fill with tears as the fear of what could have happened caught up with her. Everyone else entered the orphanage to give the little girl some air. I hugged her close to my breast and whispered to her until she was smiling again, the incident forgotten in her mind. Elijah came to stand in front of me and stroked the little girl's cheek with his thumb and smiled down at her.

"You gave me quite the scare little one" he murmured and the girls smile grew even brighter and she held her hands out for Elijah to take her. My heart swelled watching him with her; she wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. At first he looked at me with a little hint of apprehension in his face, but it quickly melted away as she laid her cheek against him and then his face broke into an adorable smile and he looked down at her.

"I think someone has taken a fancy to you" I say with a smile as I gently stroke the little girls back and she smiled at me.

"Well I hope she is not the only one" he murmured quietly back to me and my eyes shot to his face to see his warm eyes looking intently back into mine, face serious. I open my mouth, either in shock or to come up with some sort of response I am not sure, but I am saved by Cynthia as she came back outside.

"Those children are absolutely adorable!" she declared with a smile, "Of course poor Simon is simply standing in their surrounded by children, entirely out of his element… quite the stick in the mud sometimes" she snickered. I glanced through the door and she was right, while his smile seemed genuine as he beheld to chaos around him, his posture was extremely stiff and uncomfortable. I shook my head. We ushered him and Rebekah out so we could deliver the rest of the fruit and bread to the rest of the poor. When Elijah tried to put the little girl down she screamed and clung to him so the head caretaker said he could take her with us on our other visits. Everyone was so grateful for our visit and the elderly women we visited loved coddling the baby and it gave Elijah a nice break. We walked back to the orphanage slowly, the little girl holding onto me and Elijah's hands as she waddled between us. Handing her back over to her caretaker had been hard and I couldn't help the little tear that escaped before I quickly wiped it away.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked me quietly as we returned to the horses

"Oh yes… I just- I don't think it makes sense returning her to an overcrowded orphanage when I am returning to a home with more than enough rooms and love where she could grow up taught and happy. They do the best that they can but they have entirely too many children for that small building and with only the three of them there…" I sigh

"Want to know what I think?" he asked

"Always" I smiled

"I think you have an exceptionally big heart, and your passion for helping is one of the things I love about you" he said seriously, no hint of a smirk in his features.

"Oh? There are other things you love about me then?" I joke to cover the wave of emotions his comment had given me. We hadn't had many moments together with the house full of guests, but I missed the closeness I used to feel with him and this moment made me realize that it hadn't gone anywhere.

"One of many" he winked. He lifted me into the saddle of my horse, hands lingering a bit longer than necessary on my waist and causing my cheeks to flush, but all too soon his hands were gone and we were all on our way back to the estate talking about how much everyone had enjoyed the day.

At breakfast the next morning my father had quite a surprise for us.

"So the other day when Elijah, Simon and I were at the docks I spoke with my captain and he agreed to take you kids sailing today" he beamed around the table at us and we all broke out into excited chatter.

"Oh my goodness! I cannot believe I am going to go on an actual boat!" Cynthia squealed excitedly. And I shared her excitement, surprisingly as the daughter of a merchant Lord I had never set sail on a ship.

"It is great fun" Rebekah said and I was surprised that she had been on a ship before. "Oh, my family and I traveled to France when I was a bit younger and I remember it fondly" she explained

"Oh that sounds wonderful" I say, dreaming of how wonderful it must have been to travel.

"Short journeys are… but I can't say I envy those embarking on these exploratory journeys that last months on end" Elijah said.

"Yes I don't envy our crew venturing to India" my father replied. But I did! I didn't say anything though, I know it bothered my mother when I spoke of traveling and adventures. So after we had all finished breakfast we quickly prepared to leave. My father rode with us down through the village and down to the docks to introduce us to the captain.

"Well its right good to meet ya!" he said to all of us, "But that canna be little Caroline! Such a lady now!" he exclaimed as he pet the top of my head and I blushed bright red. I had known him since I was born and he was one of the warmest people I knew and his crew both respected him and loved him as did my father. He went over some basic sea terms we should know and some rules while on board and then we were all welcomed on board the ship. We spent all day on the waves, each taking turns steering the wheel and helping to control the sails… everyone except Simon. After about ten minutes at sea Simon began to feel ill and after about thirty minutes he began to throw up over the side of the boat. We offered multiple times to return to the docks for him but he kept refusing, saying he didn't want to spoil everyone else's fun.

"Well it's not surprising that Simon gets sea sick as well" Rebekah said sarcastically as she came to stand beside me, leaning on the railing overlooking the water.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Elijah tell you how it went the last time they came down to the docks with him?"

"No, he didn't say a thing…"

"Oh well… I guess every time they asked his opinion on something he didn't have any idea what was going on"

"Well that is not too outside of the realm- he has never been exposed to the merchant trade before"

"But it wasn't just his lack of knowledge on ships and trading, a lot of what they asked him had to do with common sense Caroline… Elijah said he got the impression that your father was not impressed with him"  
"Oh… well neither of them said anything to me"

"Hmm… well I don't see much traveling in your future if he is in it" was all she said as my mouth dropped open, and she nodded in Simon's direction before moving on to sit beside Cynthia at the helm of the ship. The sun began to set and I remained at the railing, watching the waves turn pink and thinking. What she said made me fill with even more dread at the slim possibility of being linked with Simon. I didn't even notice when we docked because I was so deep in thought; but Elijah came over and laid his hand on my arm, his eyes questioning. I didn't want to talk about my depressed thoughts so I simply proceeded him off the ship. Watching everyone walking down the gangplank was extremely comical because none of us had our land legs back yet, but by the time we dismounted back at the estate we were all back to normal.

The next day was the final day of the Knightsly's stay and my father took Simon and Elijah hunting with the Merton boys; they left before breakfast and didn't return until midafternoon. I was surprised that Simon was prepared for a day of hunting after the day he had yesterday. But I was very pleased when Vanessa arrived and the four of us spent the day playing cards at a table in the garden waiting for the men to return home with their game. I watched Vanessa as we played… I had only known her a short time but I thought that I could see a slight change in her. She seemed a bit more cheerful and a bit more outspoken as we all laughed and played hand after hand of cards, and that cheerfulness only increased after the men returned home. They had managed to catch three hares, and the cook planned on making a hare stew for dinner tonight for everyone. They came out to greet us in the garden and they joined in our card game until the sun began to set. We all retired to the sitting room for drinks to wait for our informal dinner. Ever since the men returned I noticed that Simon never left Vanessa's side and Vanessa hadn't stopped smiling since they returned, and this wasn't the first time I had noticed an affinity between the two… Rebekah seemed to notice as well because she caught me staring and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Dinner was finally announced and everything was delicious and there was much happy chatter around the table as the wine flowed freely. The Merton's departed soon after the conclusion of dinner and everyone retired early because Simon and Cynthia needed to be on their way early the next morning.

It had been very fun to have them here and I would miss their company, well Cynthia's anyway, but I was also happy to wave them away the next morning. I knew I wouldn't have long to miss them either because they had also agreed to return at the end of the month for the Harvest Ball. It was to be a masked costume event and Rebekah and I immediately set out to think of our costumes. The next day Rebekah and I were in the library looking through books to get inspiration for our costumes when Mary came in to tell me that my parents wanted to see me in my father's study. I immediately got a nervous pit in my stomach. The only other times my parents had called me into the study had been for a tragedy in the family or because I was in trouble, but I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong. I took a deep breath, knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Caroline dear, come in come in" my father smiled and gestured for me to sit in a chair by the fireplace. He took the seat opposite me and my mother stood behind him, both wore matching expressions of contentedness.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask, unable to stop myself, but I was relieved to see that both of my parents looked shocked.

"Of course not dear! Why would you think that?" my mother asked

"Well I don't usually receive a formal summons…" I explain

"Oh no, it is nothing like that… we simply have some news to share with you" she smiled

"Yes- we have just received a letter from Cynthia and Simon's parents… obviously thanking us for hosting their children for two weeks and to also confirm some rather exciting thoughts I am sure you have been having" my father smiled

"What are you talking about?" I ask, fearing that I already knew the answer

"They have agreed that Simon will begin to court you when the two of you are at court next Spring" my father announced, beaming across at me and I couldn't help the horrified expression that I felt forming on my face.

"What!?" I squeaked when I could finally speak

"Next Spring when you arrive at court you and Simon will officially begin courting. I expect that a betrothal will not be far off because you have already developed a familiarity and-"

"No!" I interrupt him, jumping to my feet, and my father looks shocked

"No?" he asks, his tone quiet

"Father I- I cannot! I do not love Simon!" I try to explain

"Dear, do not fret. Marriage grows love, it is rarely there at the onset" my mother tried to comfort me as she came around the side of my father's chair and grasped my arms.

"But mother-"

"There are no but's Caroline. Simon is a perfectly eligible bachelor-" my father started to say

"In fact dear, there has already been talk at court that he will be the most sought after courtship for the young maidens this season" my mother interrupted excitedly. I could see why that would make her happy, for her only child to round up the most eligible young man at court before she even arrived…

"He is from a good family who are already terribly fond of you, he is handsome and kind… he may not have much of a business sense but that doesn't matter much when he will inherit his father's title. You will be a countess and comfortable for the rest of your life" my father finished. And there was that word… comfortable. I didn't want to have a comfortable life, and that would be all I would have with him. There would be no passion, we would never fight and he could never inspire feelings of love in me- but we would be comfortable.

"Is comfortable enough father?" I ask quietly, and he studied me. I am sure he could see the silent desperation in my eyes and I saw his expression soften. He leaned forward and grasped my hands in his as my mother moved aside.

"Caroline, I am not going to be around forever. I want to leave this earth knowing that the two people I love most are taken care of and happy and secure… that is what Simon will give me" he said gently and I felt my heart breaking. My father was looking at me with such vulnerability and I knew that I would do anything for him.

"Alright father…" I say as a tear silently slides down my face. And with that I see everything I had ever wanted ripped away from me. I wanted freedom, I wanted to travel, I wanted excitement and passion… I wanted love.


	39. Tears of Duty

I quickly excused myself and ran out of the study and around the corner, but before I could reach the stairs I felt my arm being grabbed and I found myself face to face with Rebekah. She had a horrified expression on her face and that only made my barely contained tears spill over. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. I ripped my arm out of her grasp and spun around only to find myself face to face with Elijah. He was the last person I wanted to see right now, making the raw wound in my chest ache and throb. Through the tears I could see his jaw was set and his eyes burned with anger.

"Caroline-" he said as his hands grasped my arms firmly. His warm hands felt like they were burning my cold and numb skin and when he tried to pull me closer to him I was overwhelmed with panic.

"No!" I shouted, breaking free from him. "I can't" I whispered, trying to explain the tsunami of emotions crashing over me. But I could only sprint past him and up the stairs to my room where I locked the door and flung myself down on the bed.

I don't know how long I laid there, my face buried in the coverlet and my arms wrapped around my knees as I held them tightly against my chest. I couldn't help the tears that flowed, at first gently and then hysterically as I thought of all that I could have had and lost. I felt hopeless, and desperate and most of all angry; but then I felt guilty for feeling angry. My father wanted what was best for me, and he always had… My head began to throb harder and harder and my eyes grew puffy and heavy as I finally laid there in numb silence. I eventually fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Elijah…" Rebekah's horrified face looked back at me. We had both been listening to the conversation in the study, and our horror had grown as it progressed. Caroline came running out of the room and Rebekah reached her before I could, but she ran right into me a moment later. I could see streaks of tears running down her face and her usually animated eyes looked dull and defeated. Every instinct was screaming at me to take her and run far away from here and never look back. But then a bit of fire ignited behind her eyes and she ripped herself away from me and yelled 'No', followed by her pained whisper 'I can't'. She then ran up the stairs and we could hear her door slam shut followed by the ominous sound of a lock sliding into place… and finally the sound of her sobbing.

I felt like I was drowning…

"Rebekah…" I said hoarsely, meeting her sad eyes. She grabbed my arm and sped me out of the estate and to the cover of the trees in the forest. "I thought I had more time… I need more time!" I shout and punch the nearest tree in frustration.

"Elijah! It will all be alright. We just need to come up with a plan" Rebekah tried to comfort me

"I need to go talk to her. She needs to know- I have to tell her-" I try to say, my desperation clear and a bit uncontrollable as I try to make my way back across the grounds but Rebekah is there to block me before I can take more than a step.

"You can't right now! She needs time to process and to calm down and-… Wait, what exactly does she need to know?"

"You already know the answer to that Rebekah, do not be childish" I retort

"No, I know nothing of your true feelings- like always brother!" she shouted

"Why are you doing this?" I shout back

"Because you need to say it aloud, right now, to convince even yourself of its truth"

"She needs to know that I love her alright!" I shout, feeling that last stitch of control I always try to keep finally sever.

"Alright" Rebekah says quietly after a moment, a big smile spreading over her face and I feel my anger slowly ebb away, being replaced by a sense of relief. She closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around me tightly. I quickly wrap my arms around her and take a few deep breaths, feeling a calmness return and my resolve strengthen.

"I will wait until tonight to speak with her" I decide

"Good idea" she agrees, "What are you going to say?" she asks as she backs away

"I haven't the slightest idea…" I sigh as I run my hand down my face.

"Well I would definitely include your little declaration" she joked and I cracked a smile.

I realized as me and Rebekah were talking that all hope wasn't lost. I would go to Caroline tonight, tell her how I felt and we would figure out a way to be together. I would just need to suffer through the next ten hours until I could finally see her.

* * *

I woke up to see that the sun was starting to set, and I was very confused. I could feel dried tears on my cheeks and my eyes felt puffy and my head felt heavy… and then everything came rushing back. I was all but engaged to Simon Knightsly. I slowly sit up and look around my room to see that most of the candles were out and the fire was dying. I rise from the bed and stiffly walk over to my vanity mirror. Using the one lit candle left I see puffy eyes with dark circles, deathly pale cheeks and messy hair. I take the candle from the desk and proceed to light the candles next to my bed and settee before returning and adding a new log to the flames in the fireplace. I slowly walk back to my settee and lower myself onto it and hold my knees against my chest as I stare at the building flames.

I am having trouble forming a real thought, it was more a series of flashing numb emotions. Sometimes I felt flashes of panic, other times it was hopelessness; but they were always fleeting and replaced by the welcoming numbness. As the last of the sun's rays left the room there was a knock on my door and I heard Mary's voice asking to come in.

"I do not feel well Mary" I replied, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"Do you need anything?"

"No"

And then there was silence again.

I could hear slight rustling in the room next to mine and knew that Elijah was getting ready for dinner. I couldn't imagine going downstairs and pretending that I was happy. I couldn't imagine sitting next to Elijah, seeing his beautiful smile and deep brown eyes, knowing I would be forced to look into green ones for the rest of my life. I couldn't… So I didn't. I couldn't hear anything after everyone went downstairs, I imagine dinner wasn't an exciting affair tonight.

"Caroline?" there was another knock a while later and it pulled me from the trance I had been in, staring at the flames. I didn't answer, hoping Mary would go away. "Caroline, I brought you some food. You haven't eaten all day" and I immediately felt nauseous at the thought of eating anything.

"I am not hungry Mary" I called back, and I could hear her sigh. After a moment I heard her turn and walk back down the hallway. And again I was left in silence, and I returned to staring into the flames.

The next interruption came later and it was my mother's gentle knock.

"Caroline, dear… I hope you feel better in the morning… Umm- Well everyone is going to bed so I just wanted to wish you a goodnight…" and her timid tone only served to make me angry. She knew how much she and father had upset me today and she hoped that tomorrow everything would be sunshine and happiness again… I couldn't bring myself to answer her. I was doing this- sacrificing my own happiness for the security of my mother and for the peace of mind of my father, but I did not have to be happy about it. I had the right to be angry and upset. I suddenly sprang up from the settee and began pacing the room. My sanctuary felt more like a prison now- I had been trapped in here all day, and at first it had been a welcome escape from everyone but now that they were all in their separate rooms I longed to escape myself.

I pulled on my slippers and grabbed my thinnest cloak and pulled the hood up to cover my face and hair. I silently slipped through the door and down the stairs and then finally I was through the front door and in the cool fresh air. I sucked in several deep breaths and made my way across the lawn, away from the light of the estate to the darkness of the cliffside. I found my favorite little tree and slid down its rough bark to sit on the rocks with my feet hanging over the side. The breeze was a bit cooler than I thought so I secured the edges of the cloak tighter around me and pulled my hood further over my head.

I sat there watching the moons reflection in the retreating tide and listened to the waves breaking over the sand… and then I felt someone approaching, and I knew before I could see him that it was Elijah. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared for what was to come.

He sat beside me and didn't say anything for a moment, but then he took a deep breath.

"How are you?" he murmured

"Wonderful" I answered without turning my head to look at him, knowing my hood was hiding my face from him.

"Caroline… It is okay to be upset"

"Well thank god it is ok to feel what I am feeling then" I retorted… and immediately felt bad. None of this was Elijah's fault, but I couldn't afford to let him get under my skin right now when that was not a pleasant place to be. "I am sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart" he whispered and he leaned forward and pulled my hood away from my face. He stroked my cheek and tucked strands of hair behind my ear; I closed my eyes and relished in his gentle touch. I allowed myself a minute of pleasure before I forced myself to lean away.

"Please don't" I pleaded with him. But he reached his hand a bit further for me and grasped the back of my neck and pulled me against him, his lips crashing against mine. He ran one hand up into my hair to cradle my head and his other hand slid down my back and he pulled my body flush against his as we kneeled on the ground. I tried to keep my hands to myself but I found them sliding up his chest and shoulders to wrap around his neck. His lips were demanding yet soft against mine and I felt my heart beating out of my chest at his passion. When I needed to breathe he kissed down to my neck and his fingers fumbled over the tie to my cloak until it fell from my shoulders and pooled on the ground around us. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone and further along the neckline of my dress, sending shivers up my spine and causing me to moan. His hand came around from my back and trailed over my hip and up my stomach to cup my breast through the thin material of my dress and my moan grew louder as his thumb grazed over my hardened nipple; and I could hear a low growl from Elijah deep in his throat in response. He kissed back up my neck and returned his lips to mine, painfully gentle and loving as both hands moved to cup my cheeks and one of his thumbs wiped under my eyes, leaving a wet trail behind… and I realized that I was crying. I abruptly pull away.

"You can't- you can't do that" I gasp as I wipe my eyes and try to regain my breath as I scramble to my feet. He got to his feet slowly and took a step to stand right in front of me.

"Run away with me" he said suddenly and I froze. I couldn't have heard him right.

"What…?"

"Run away with me Caroline- leave this place behind you" he said again. I feel my heart soar- right before it comes crashing back down.

"You know I cannot do that Elijah" I said sadly

"Why not?"

"Because I have a mother and a father. I have friends. I have expectations and responsibilities and-"

"And soon a fiancé" he said irritably and my mouth drops open

"How dare you!" I say, my tone deathly quiet

"Caroline, I'm sorry I-" he starts to say but I cut him off, too angry to care what he has to say.

"You think I want to spend my life tied to a boring and proper Lord? Living a comfortable life locked away in a castle? Knowing that I lost everything out of duty and love of my father?" by the end I was shouting. "You are a man, and a wealthy man at that. You have no idea what it is l-l-ike not to- to have a voice and to be dictated by the expectations of others…" and angry tears built up in my eyes, causing me to stutter over my words.

"You have no idea the expectations I have or the responsibility I have to my family, they are everything to me. And you know nothing of loss" he finished

"No, because I am so insignificant that any feelings of loss or depression I feel cannot compare to the great Elijah Mikaelson. How childish of me to assume that I mattered or that I warranted a moment of thought… At least now I can go about my duty knowing that I did not lose as much as I thought" I shouted and with that I snatched up my cloak from the ground and walked back across the grounds in the direction of the estate, trying desperately to hold in the angry tears that threatened to spill over.

As I made my way up the front steps of the estate I heard a crash and scream of frustration and I almost turned around. But after a brief pause in the doorway I continued on my way and hurried up the stairs and locked the door of my chamber before Elijah could follow me. I was so angry with him that I was shaking. I threw my cloak onto the floor and struggled with the laces at the back of my dress until they were loose enough for me to wiggle free. I kicked off my slippers and shrugged on a clean sleeping gown and sat down at my vanity mirror to brush out my tangled hair. I pulled roughly on the tangles and scraped over my scalp until I was satisfied and braided it into a tight plait down my back. I then went over to the washing bowl and picked up a towel and began washing my face. I scrubbed my lips and cheeks, and then my neck and chest; trying to erase the feeling that Elijah's lips had left behind. I put my anger into scrubbing my skin and once I was done I felt exhausted. I went around the chamber blowing out candles before I finally pulled the blankets back on my bed and climbed in. As I laid there staring up at the canopy I couldn't help but think that maybe having a comfortable life would be better than passion and heartbreak… just maybe. I fell asleep trying to escape thoughts of Elijah but my dreams had other ideas.

I was in a church. I looked down and saw a gown of white silk covered in delicate lace flowing around me. I looked to my right and I saw my father standing beside me, dressed in his best, holding his arm out for me to take as the music started playing and the church doors opened. And then we were walking down the aisle, passing many smiling crying faces but my eyes were on the person waiting for me at the altar. He was looking down at the floor until I got halfway down the aisle and then he peeked up at me and his face broke out in the most breathtaking smile, his brown eyes shining, and I couldn't help but mirror his smile as I finally closed the distance between us. My father placed my hand in his and the ceremony began; as did the shouting. It sounded so far away that at first we all ignored it, but it kept getting louder and more urgent and closer until it appeared to be in the chapel itself; and it was shouting "Elijah!" He grasped my hand in his and then we were running down the aisle and out the doors of the church but when we got outside everything changed. We were running through a dark and unfamiliar forest, and we weren't alone. There were two other men running with us, both carrying torches and wearing very unusual outfits.

"Elijah! What are we going to do?" a younger man asked him as they continued to run, dodging trees at an incredibly fast speed

"We just need to keep running Kol- Wait! Niklaus, where is Rebekah?" Elijah asked, coming to a complete stop. And looking back frantically in the direction they had come.

"Damnit! She was right behind us!" the man named Niklaus swore, "I will double back and find her, you and Kol keep going"

"No, we shall stay together, as one" and the man named Kol nodded along and then the three of them were running back in the direction they had come, but eventually came to a stop beside the unconscious body of a blonde woman lying on the forest floor. Kol dropped to his knees and started shaking her but she wouldn't respond so he just lifted her and held her over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go" Elijah said

"Go? But you all just got here" a sneering voice said as a man appeared between the trees. He was much older than the other men and he had a reddish blonde beard and hair and the most unkind face I had ever seen.

"Father" Elijah greeted the man solemnly, subtly altering his position to stand in between the others and this man, apparently his father.

"Son, do not think to stand against me again, I only want that abomination" he snarled, pointing his hand toward the man named Niklaus.

"If you only wanted to harm him then why did you snap Rebekah's neck?" Kol demanded

"Because I knew you would all come back to find her obviously, I know my children"

"Apparently not well enough" Elijah growled and then he suddenly sprang at his father, attacking him, his expression dark and terrifying- and suddenly I was sitting up in bed, back in my own chamber, covered in a sheen of cold sweat.

I tried frantically to remember details of the dream but I could only remember running from my wedding and chasing something- or being chased by something through the woods- and then I think there was a fight. Elijah was definitely there, and I think he attacked someone… I looked around and realized that it was morning. I got out of bed and threw the curtains and shutters open to let in the crisp fresh air. I decided that if I only had a few months of freedom left I was going to make the most of them. I called for Mary.

"Oh it is so good to see you up and about Caroline… I heard what happened yesterday…"

"Mary, I would like a bath this morning please" I simply said, not wanting to acknowledge yesterday.

"Oh, of course. I will start the process right now" and she hurried from the room. Shortly after, several footmen came up carrying steaming buckets of water and they were all emptied into the large washing basin the corner of the chamber. Mary added some of my favorite oils to the water and set up a table with my favorite scented soaps. When the basin was full she closed the door and stripped me of my shift and I eagerly lowered myself into the scalding water.

"Caroline! Wait! The water is much too hot right now!" she warned me but I didn't care. I was lost in the scalding water and the fragrant steam, forgetting the last miserable 24 hours. She huffed and mumbled under her breath but set to work unplaiting my hair and brushing it out as I sat in the slightly cooling water. She applied the oils to my scalp and rubbed and massaged it in before rinsing it away with a cup and applying the lavender soap. After lathering my locks fully she rinsed it all away and again applied oil to the ends before styling it into a bun on the top of my head.

"Thank you Mary, that will be all for now"

"Alright dear, well just ring when your done and I'll be right back" and I smiled and nodded.

After she left I soaked a hand towel and applied the vanilla soap to it and leisurely ran it across my skin. I took my time washing and when I was done I enjoyed sitting in the now cool water. I thought back to my dream. The last thing I had wanted to do after escaping from Elijah last night was to see him again so soon in my sleep. And how naïve could I be to dream of marrying him? How childish of me to still pine for that after the things he said last night. I vowed right then that I would never dream of him again… little did I know that I would dream of him every night for the next month.


	40. Wasting Away

It had been three weeks, four days, and about twelve hours since my fight with Elijah and I hadn't really spoken with him since. At first I knew it was because we were both still angry, and then that anger turned to hurt, and now I didn't know what it was. The only time I was able to be with him was in my sleep… I dreamed of him every night. Sometimes I remembered the dream vividly, other times I just remembered flashes, but the one constant was him. It made the days seem more unbearable when I would be so close to him, and he would catch my eyes, and then look away. There was no special smirk, no lingering looks, and no smiles. Nothing.

The next day Rebekah had dragged me outside for a walk and wanted to know what had happened. I told her what my parents had said, but something told me she had been eavesdropping on that anyway.

"But what happened with Elijah?"

"How do you know something happened?"

"Because I was the one that had to stop him from immediately running upstairs and kicking in your door yesterday! I convinced him to wait until last night" she explained, a smile on her face. "So what did he say? What's the plan?"

"There is no plan with Elijah" I say sadly, "He- he asked me to run away with him-" at which she squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I said no Rebekah!"

"What! Why would you do that?" she said outraged, all happiness gone from her face

"Because I have my parents to think about. If I disappeared with my father's assistant my family would be ruined… my father has never asked me for anything Rebekah. He looked me in the eye and asked me to do this for the security of myself and my mother and for my father to live in peace- he looked so vulnerable… and tired. I didn't realize how old he was getting Rebekah. I couldn't live with myself if I broke his heart- I couldn't-" and she quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay Caroline- everything will be okay" she comforted me, stroking my hair while I clung to her. After I had calmed down I pulled back.

"Will you help me with something?" I ask

"Of course, anything you need" she smiled. Earlier that morning my parents had informed me that I would be opening the dancing at the ball with Simon and that they wanted me be costumed as an angel- But I didn't feel like acting the angel in this instance.

"I need to think of a costume that will be… scandalous. I don't feel like being an angel, or a perfect little daughter for one evening- I want to be…"

"You want to be sexy" Rebekah smirked

"Yes" I smirked back

"Well this I can definitely help with" and the two of us ran back into the house and into the library where we went through every book of poetry, mythology and history book until we both had perfect ideas. The next day we traveled to the village with Mary and a footman to the seamstress to give our measurements and to discuss ideas with her. She was very excited to get creative and we gave her our full blessing.

Rebekah and I then spent the next few weeks helping my mother plan and prepare for the ball and traveling with her to deliver invitations to the local families that were invited. This was only our third year hosting the Harvest Ball but it got more extravagant every year. It was all quite exhausting really.

I received a letter from Cynthia this morning, she described her and Simon's costume and said how she couldn't wait to be back for the Ball. Cynthia was coming as a Forest Nymph. She described her gown as a dark brown silk with a sparkling lace overlay of deep green. Her mask had vines and leaves adorning it and she was going to style her hair with flowers and vines as well… it sounded beautiful. She explained that Simon planned on dressing as the Medieval King Arthur, complete with chain mail shirt, a dull sword and a crown.

"He would fancy being King Arthur for the night" Rebekah snorted as she read the letter over my shoulder. I shot her a look. "Sorry" she said before she continued reading. I shook my head and smiled- I didn't disagree with her.

"Oh good morning my dears" my mother said as she entered the dining room, "What is that you'r reading?"  
"Cynthia sent a letter"  
"Oh that little angel. What does she say?"

"She just says how much she is looking forward to the Ball and that she is coming as a Forest Nymph and Simon is dressing as King Arthur"

"Oh my, won't he be handsome" she smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back so I just continued looking down at the letter, "So… are you girls picking up your outfits from town sometime soon?"

"After breakfast we are going for the final measurements and then we can pick them up in a day or two"

"Perfect, Elijah can accompany you to the village" she said as she sat down with her plate and tea across the table

"Why does he need to accompany us?" I ask, my tone a bit high, "I thought we could just take Mary and a footman again…"

"I need Mary's help today dear and I am afraid I cannot spare a footman from preparing the Ballroom"

"Alright…" and I look over and catch Rebekah's eye. She knew how strained it was between Elijah and I right now, with barely a word in almost a month.

"You will have to let me know how the angel wings are coming out dear, I can't imagine those are very easy to make" she smiled at me

"Of course mother, I am excited to see the progress of my costume as well" and I caught Rebekah's smirk over my mother's shoulder as she refilled her cup of tea.

We spent the morning attempting some needlework while my father and Elijah worked in his study until lunch when they finally emerged and said they were done for the day.

"Oh excellent, Caroline and Rebekah have been waiting most patiently for Elijah to accompany them to the village" my mother said as they joined us in the dining room for lunch

"I would be happy to" Elijah smiled at my mother

"Thank you dear. And didn't you need to make a trip anyway to pick up your own costume?"

"Yes I have been meaning to go"

"Then everything works out," she pet his hand as he sat beside her before she turned to my father, "Now dear I really do need to steal you away for a while to go over the decorations of the ballroom."

And I started tuning them out as I ate my soup in silence. I was very nervous about going down to the village with Elijah this afternoon, my spoon was shaking a bit as I brought it from the bowl to my mouth. After a few more forced bites I found that I had lost my appetite so I sat back in my chair and looked out of the window. The few times that we had run into each other alone, either on the stairs or in the library, my heart had nearly jumped out of my chest. I always knew when he entered a room that I was in, and I could sense when he was near- I would get a slight chill up my spine and the hair on my arms would stand on end, it was as if I was anticipating his touch that never came. He never touched me; even at dinner when he sat beside me, his arm would never brush against mine… I knew that he hated me now, and it broke my heart to think that not only had I lost the man that I love, but I also lost my best friend.

"Shall we get ready to go then?" Rebekah nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly looked over at Elijah and caught him already staring at me. I held his gaze for a few more moments, feeling my face flush, before I turned to Rebekah and nodded. We departed the dining room and changed into our riding skirts, and met Elijah by the stables.

We mounted our horses in silence and then were on our way. Rebekah rode between us and kept up an animated conversation the entire ride to the village, saving us from any awkward silences. We tied our horses up and entered the shop.

"Oh Miss Caroline, Miss Rebekah, I was just about to send a note to the estate. Your costumes are all done but for the final fitting. And Mr. Mikaelson I have your costume ready for you today sir" she said, blinking up shyly at Elijah.

"Thank you" he smiled kindly at her, and I couldn't help the stab of irrational jealousy that shot through me.

"Alright, alright! I want to try on my costume first!" Rebekah announced, jumping up and down a bit in excitement. The seamstress smiled and led her through the curtained room and I suddenly noticed that I was alone with Elijah in the shop. I turned away and started looking at all of the rolls of ribbons, running my fingers over all of the silks and lace. Elijah browsed the bolts of cloth in the opposite direction. Eventually we wandered our way next to each other again, and I needed to break the silence.

"So what is your costume?" I ask quietly, focusing on the stitching of a beautiful handkerchief so I wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"Rebekah wanted me to be adventurous with an African Shaman costume," he said, his tone dry and I looked up to see him smiling slightly, "I hate to say that I disappointed her by opting for an angel of death facade" and I laughed.

"She had some strange ideas for me as well. I hate to admit that I also disappointed her"

"She can be quite the tyrant when she wants to be" and then his smile was facing me fully and I almost couldn't breathe, so I simply nodded.

"Well what do you think?" a voice asked from behind us, and we both turned to see Rebekah fully in her costume and mask. She was dressed as an enchanted princess, silver and blue flowing skirts, and an intricately designed corset that laced up the front and large puffed sleeves. A coronet of flowers with a sheer veil and a simple sparkled mask of blue completed the costume.

"You look wonderful Rebekah!"

"You truly think so?" she smiled and twirled

"The picture of royalty sister" Elijah said, also coming to get a closer look.

"Why thank you" she said grandly, "She said I can actually take it home today! There wasn't as much last minute stitching as she thought!" and then she ran back through the curtains to get changed again.

"I should have known she would be dressed as a princess" he joked

"Would she truly be anything else?" and it felt so good to talk with him again and laugh with him again.

"And what are you dressing as?" he asked

"Hmm... I am not sure I should tell. It is not exactly proper- and of course it is in direct contrast to what my parents instructed me to dress as" I confess to him and he grins.

"Well of course now my curiosity has grown exponentially"

"Oh alright, I thought of being-"

"Caroline! It is your turn" Rebekah called as she came back out through the curtain

"Alright" I smiled shyly at Elijah and walked through the curtain to where the seamstress was preparing my costume. But just as the curtain closed behind me I heard Rebekah mutter, " _well that seemed to go well, I heard you laughing_ " and I knew she had volunteered to go first so Elijah and I would talk- and I couldn't be mad at her for it.

The seamstress helped me out of my riding skirts and vest and I slipped off my boots. She carefully held out the dress and I stepped into it slowly. She held up the front and I slid my arms through the tight black lace sleeves and was pleased that they were the perfect length. I held the shoulders in place while she laced the dress from the back, but it felt like something was wrong.

"Oh my… um Miss. Caroline I fear that- um, have you been ill Miss?" she asked in a timid voice

"No, why? What is wrong?"

"The measurements that I made three weeks ago are much too large now. I am going to need to take the sides in again along with altering the neckline"  
"Alter it how?"

"Well I had a thought the other day… I thought I would make the V shape go even deeper- to about here" and she gestured to a point in between my breasts, "and then I would fill in a bit with the sheer black material. It would give the illusion of scandal while still maintaining modesty"

"You are a genius!" I exclaimed as I pictured it in my head. We had originally discussed a low and square neckline, but her creativity had known no bounds and the gown was coming together exquisitely.

"Oh well, I don't know about all of that now" she blushed, flustered.

"Caroline you need to come out and show us! I am dying to see it!" Rebekah called from outside

"One minute!" I called, and we quickly put on my intricate mask and slippers, "Rebekah, you can come in!"

She burst through the curtain, but her expression was hard to read. She circled around me with her chin in her hand.

"Well the obvious problem is that the gown is too loose. However the length of the sleeves and the hem is perfect… but that neckline may be a bit too scandalous even for a masked affair"

"Oh no, she actually had a brilliant idea to cut it even lower and then to add a piece of sheer fabric to lend modesty and-"  
"Brilliant!" Rebekah exclaimed, "But why is it so loose? Did the measurements come out wrong before?"

"No… um I just lost a bit of weight this past month, that's all" I explained, not looking her in the eye

"Caroline!" she looked horrified as she walked right up to me and put her hands on my hips, "Good lord Caroline… have you stopped eating?"

"Of course not… I just haven't had much of an appetite that's all"

"Is this because of Simon and Elijah?"

"I- I don't know" I admitted, and I prayed that Elijah was away from the curtain and couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Hmph… Well alright, for now we must take the sides in obviously. But after this Ball business is done with you are going to start eating again, do you understand me?" she pointed her finger menacingly right in my face and I knew that there was no getting around her in this matter.

"I understand" I said quietly, not meeting her eye. She nodded and walked away, leaving the room muttering to herself.

I hadn't been intentionally not eating, I just hadn't had much of an appetite. I had also been sleeping a lot more than normal, getting exhausted by the littlest things. I also just found it easier to be by myself, where I didn't have to force a smile or fake cheerfulness. Today, talking with Elijah, had been one of my first genuine smiles in weeks… I sighed as I got dressed.

We rode back to the estate with both of Elijah and Rebekah's costumes. Rebekah was much less talkative on the return journey, probably because she was upset with me, but I didn't mind. This journey to the village had wiped me out and I was looking forward to taking a nap before dinner. We returned the horses to the stables and returned to the house. I was making my way to the stairs when Elijah stopped me.

"Can I speak with you please?" he asked pleasantly, but I could sense a tension in him. I nodded. He gestured for me to proceed him back outside and I noticed we were heading to the garden.

"You were heading to your chamber to rest weren't you?" he asked as he walked beside me

"No, I was going to change out of my riding outfit," and he raised his eyebrows at me, "and then I was going to take a nap…" I admitted

"I noticed you have been sleeping a lot" he said quietly

"I have been very tired"

"And you have been spending a lot of time alone"

"I spend time with Rebekah" I try to defend myself

"Only after she has tracked you down" he countered

"I like to be alone" I said after a minute of silence

"Why? You used to love spending time with your family and friends"

"Because I find it exhausting to pretend to smile and be cheerful and act as if-" but I stopped myself with a hand over my mouth. Once again I found it too easy to talk to him and I had said too much.

"Caroline, if you are this unhappy that you have stopped eating then you need to talk to your father" he tried to reason with me, "I know he thinks he is doing what is best for you but your happiness is what matters the most" and it all sounded so simple when he spoke of it.

"My happiness doesn't compare to security" I say sadly

"Caroline, I know you still have that fire in you" he put his hand under my chin to make me look him in the eyes

"What makes you think it's not gone?"

"Because Rebekah told me what you're dressing as for the Ball. And any girl that would go against her parents wish that she dress as an angel, by dressing as the Princess of the Damned, still has some fight left in her" he smiled, and I couldn't help but return that smile.

"Do you really think my father could reconsider?" I ask

"I do. I know William, and I respect him, and I know him to be a wonderful father and a kind man. If he knew how unhappy you were- and I think he may already see it, then he would call it off. Or at least hear you out"

"Do you really think so?" I couldn't help but ask again, I felt elated at his words, picturing what he said coming true.

"I do"

"Alright… I shall talk to him after the Ball then" and I threw my arms around Elijah and hugged him tightly, and I felt his arms wrap around me as well. "Thank you Elijah" I whispered

"Your welcome" he whispered back, and after I pulled away he smiled again, "I couldn't have you wasting away on me, could I?"

"No I suppose not" I grinned, "Alright, I am going to go change and then find my mother and see if she needs any help" and I rushed off in the direction of the house and bounded up the stairs. I couldn't stop smiling, and I had more energy in my body than I had had in the last 3 weeks.

* * *

"Good. If you didn't talk some sense into that girl I was going to have to beat it into her" Rebekah's voice said from behind me as I watched Caroline hurry from the garden. Touching her and holding her had been like getting a drop of water after months in the desert. And seeing her smile had relieved some of the tension that had been building up for weeks as I watched her slowly waste away… I had seen her push away food, miss meals, sleep for hours on end; it had been torture to watch it happen and not be able to help.

"Do you think it will work? Having her talk to her father?" she asked as she came to stand beside me

"I am not sure, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure he really listens to her" I say, my tone showing my resolve

"I thought we weren't compelling the family?"

"It may not come to that… I can be compelling all on my own at times sister" I flash a smile at her and throw my arm over her shoulders. We continue walking in the garden, and she tells me all about Caroline's costume- but I know it cannot compare to seeing it on her in person. I just had to wait three more days.

* * *

 **I have been getting a lot of messages asking if I planned to bring the story all the way around to the Prologue... and the answer is YESSSS. I always planned on bringing the story full circle. But I have a question- would you readers rather I end the story at the Prologue and make a separate sequel? or should I just continue the story past the prologue and make the story extra long? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	41. The Harvest Ball

"Caroline!" Cynthia called as she came running out of the carriage and straight at me, and for the second time Elijah was forced to catch us as we flew backwards. Simon exited the carriage much more calmly and then helped his mother Mary down the steps. Stefan exited next and then their youngest son Charles come trailing behind, looking very bored. There was a long exchange of greetings and pleasantries and Cynthia launched into a long and detailed explanation of her costume, which Rebekah and I couldn't wait to see. I leaned down to speak with Charles.

"Well hello Lord Charles. I haven't seen you in months and I almost didn't recognize you" and he smiled up at me.

"Why? I'm still me" he said, in that perfect logic of children

"Because you must have grown at least a foot!" and he started laughing, "So are you excited to see the Huxtable boys again?"

"Yes, they are my friends now"

"How lovely, it is so wonderful to have friends"

"You're my friend" he said simply and my heart swelled at his little declaration

"And she is the best friend to have" Cynthia smiled down at her little brother and then winked over at me. "So when are the Huxtable's arriving?" She asked

"They should be arriving at any time… Shall we all retire to the sitting room to await their arrival?" my mother suggested and everyone agreed.

Tea came in and my mother and I poured cups for everyone as they all settled into chairs and conversations. Simon was deep in conversation with my father and his own, for which I was grateful, and I chose to settle next to Elijah as I handed him his tea.

"Your memory for tea preferences is astounding" he teased me as he took a sip

"I only memorize my families favorites" I smiled at him, but instead of smiling back his face took on a serious tone… and then I realized that had just admitted that I considered him part of my family, and I looked down at my lap to hide my flush.

"Well consider me honored then" and I looked up to see his gentle smile.

"Caroline when can I see your costume?" Cynthia asked as she came to kneel next to me

"I thought we might all see each other's costumes once Margaret gets here"

"Why do we have to wait for her? You know she will just complain the whole time or criticize every-" but she stopped talking as the conversational buzz in the room dimmed to hear distant hoof beats.

"Oh it appears that the Huxtable's have arrived, shall we go out and greet them?" my father said as he stood up, and everyone followed suit. We all filed out of the estate and waited at the foot of the stairs for the carriages to come to a stop. Charles Huxtable was the first to step down the stairs and he turned and help his wife Catherine down the steps, followed by Margaret and then the twins came jumping down from the carriage. Margaret was wearing a deep blue traveling outfit, low cut and tight, nothing surprising about that… but what was surprising was the fact that she was genuinely smiling at me. She came walking right over and enveloped me a tight hug.

"It is so good to see you again so soon" she said as she released me

"Umm… yea- I- it is good to see you too Margaret" I smiled in return, although I knew it was more of a confused smile.

"And hello Cynthia and Rebekah, you both look lovely. And good to see you as well Simon and Elijah" and both of them smiled at her, but Simon and Cynthia looked extremely confused.

"So Margaret, what are you dressing as for the Ball?" Rebekah asked to break the silence

"I am dressing as Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty" she announced grandly and everyone was grinning slightly, there was the Margaret we knew.

"Of course you are…" Cynthia mumbled, "Shall we all go and get our gowns to show eachother?" she said excitedly

"Well I had been hoping to settle in for a moment…" she mumbled

"Of course you should get settled in. We should all show each other our costumes tonight after dinner… Does that work for everyone?" I asked around the group

"Fine…"Cynthia sighed and Rebekah and I smiled.

The adults then came over and there were more greetings and chatting before my mother suggested that we show our guests to their chambers. Cynthia took the chamber next to mine and Margaret took the chamber on the other side of hers. Simon took the first chamber on the other side of the hall, his parents were put in the chamber next to his. It was decided that the three youngest boys, Matthew and Philip Huxtable and Charles Derby, would share a chamber between the Derby parents and the Huxtable parents; and then my parents were in their chamber on the other end of the hall.

Everyone settled into their chambers to rest and Elijah, Rebekah and I decided to go for a walk.

"Wasn't Margaret acting so strange?" I asked. She was acting more like her old bubbly self from when we were children… I mean, she wasn't perfect even then, but she wasn't as hostile as she had been lately.

"I suppose she does seem a bit happier… and nicer" Rebekah said, quickly looking at Elijah with a strange, almost guilty, look. Hmm… maybe she spoke to her?

"Rebekah did you-" I started to ask but then Elijah pointed out a deer at the edge of the forest and Rebekah was quick to ooh and aww over it and the moment was over. We continued to walk in the garden, laughing and talking until we were called in by my mother because the guests were returning downstairs from their rest. Shortly after we enjoyed a casual dinner buffet; but everyone knew that the girls were itching for it to end so we could go see each other's costumes… and eventually we were able to slip away and do so.

"Alright! Everyone, go and get your costumes and masks and bring them to Caroline's room so we can look at them all one by one!" Rebekah suggested and everyone agreed and split up to retrieve their outfits. I walked into my chamber and lit a few candles and smiled to see my costume waiting for me on the bed; Mary must have anticipated our desire to show them off. I strode over the edge to take a closer look at the finished product. The effect was stunning and exactly the risqué look I was going for. The whole thing gave the illusion of immodesty without actually being inappropriate. The long black lace sleeves and the skirts of rich black silk under a light black layer of flowing lace gave off a very eerie air, as did the strands of lace that flowed from the sleeves. The mask, I had decided, was made of stiffened black lace encrusted with red gems and stones on the sides. The seamstress also suggested going with a natural skirt and high waistline instead of the fashionable big skirts and dropped waist and I loved the effect the last time I tried it on. I was distracted by the arrival of all of the girls as they filed into the room, all supporting costumes with various sizes of skirts with all of the colors of the rainbow. We all sat in my room laughing and comparing costumes long into the night until my father came in to finally send everyone to bed.

* * *

I straightened my black cravat, tied in quite the impressive knot at the top of my black shirtsleeve. The seamstress in town had fashioned me a black doublet with swirls of dark grey that matched the dark grey breeches that were tucked into my newly shined black hessian boots. I picked up the mask off the bed and looked down at it in dismay; over the decades Rebekah had dragged us to many entertainments and balls among the gentry that involved masks and I detested them. I found them uncomfortable and occasionally I was unable to compel someone because of the embellishments Rebekah had fashioned onto them. I made sure she had no input or opinion on my outfit for tonight's ball, and she had been so preoccupied with her and Caroline's costumes that she had barely noticed.

I hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of Caroline's costume and neither of the girls would tell me what she was planning. All I knew was that Caroline was rebelling a bit with her costume… whatever that meant. I shook my head and smiled as I pictured what kind of crazy and exotic creature she was transforming herself into tonight. It was late afternoon and the first guests would be arriving relatively soon so I swept up my black cloak from the bed and tied it around my shoulders, picked up the loathsome mask and departed my chamber.

I got to the bottom of the staircase and had to dodge a hurrying servant as they carried a giant bouquet of flowers to the ballroom, where I could hear the voices of Caroline's parents. I entered the large ballroom to see that it had been transformed into a Harvest Eden. There was large bouquets of orange and yellow flowers, streamers of fall leaves and pumpkins in every corner. This ballroom was relatively small compared to those of London and of higher ranked families, but it was still the perfect size for a country ball and the French windows were thrown open to allow the nice fall breeze into the room and allowed access to the balcony area that overlooked the garden.

"Oh Elijah! Don't you look wonderful?" Elizabeth squealed as she came hurrying over, followed by a grinning William. They were dressed as a Roman Emperor and Empress, complete with the flowing togas and golden signets in their hair.

"As do the two of you" I said, matching William's grin and kissing Elizabeth on the cheek as she reached me. I am sure he loathed dressing up as much as I did, but for some reason, women seemed to love it. "The ballroom looks transformed" I said, gesturing at the decorations and Elizabeth beams at me in pleasure.

"Oh you are too kind. Now, I believe that Rebekah, Simon, Cynthia and Margaret are in the sitting room with their parents if you would like to join them… The Merton's should be arriving at any moment" she said offhandedly.

"Caroline is not down yet?"

"Not that I have seen… she really should be down by now. Would you be a dear and fetch her for us?"

"Of course My Lady" I bowed to her and she laughed at the formality and shooed me on my way. I walked back down the hall and turned toward the staircase to climb it when I heard a chamber door swing open, and I knew that it must be Caroline so I waited for her at the landing. But I wasn't quite prepared for what I saw coming down the stairs toward me.

There was a beautiful woman, draped in sexy black lace, slowly making her way down the steps, her simple skirts trailing behind her on the steps. Her waist, always appearing slim, now looked curvy and enticing in a natural waistline and simple long skirts and as my eyes traveled up… I found that I couldn't look away. Her lacy bodice broke open to reveal a very deep V, and was filled with a translucent black material… As she passed closely by a flickering candle my advanced eyesight could just determine the slight curve of her breast through the material and I almost couldn't breathe. No jewelry adorned her flawless skin besides the stones on her beautiful and simple mask, but that only served to make her blue eyes take on the role through the holes in her mask as she came to stand in front of me. I noticed that she must have brushed some coal onto her lashes and lids and a bit of stain onto her already full lips… she looked like a siren sent for my personal torment, and yet those guileless eyes were the same ones I had been staring into for months now… and her shy smile served to calm me and comfort me.

"One usually says something in these situations…" she joked in a whisper and I laughed

"I was simply trying to think of a word that surpassed beautiful, because you have surly done that" I answered, completely serious, but judging by her laugh she thought me to be flattering her.

"It is not nice to tease a young maiden at her own Ball," she smiled, "but I thank you for the compliment. Now what are you supposed to be?" she asked

"My attempt was the angel of death" I said, suddenly feeling foolish next to this goddess in black, and wishing I had let Rebekah assist me.

"Ohhh yes I see it now- here let me tie your mask, that should complete the look" and she grabbed the mask out of my hand and walked to stand behind me. Her scent enveloped me as she circled me and her fingers teased the strands of hair, sending a shiver down my spine at her innocent touch, as she finished tying the strings. "There, now you look quite the menacing character"

"And who is it that I am conversing with…?"

"Oh how foolish of me. I am the Princess off the Damned" and she dipped into a deep and graceful curtsy but ruined the dramatic effect with a snort. That's my girl.

"Caroline!" a sharp voice said from down the hall and we both turned to see her mother coming toward us, not looking exactly thrilled.

"Hello" she said hesitantly. I knew she wanted to use this Ball as a rebellion of sorts, but when it came down to it, she loved her parents and had a phobia of disappointing them.

"What on Earth- What- What- Why… What are you?" her mother sputtered as she circled her daughter

"I am the Princess of the Damned mother" she said, her voice a bit more confident as she held her chin up

"I thought we had discussed you dressing as an angel darling" her mother asked plaintively

"No, you and father told me what I would be dressing as, I just didn't agree with you… I wanted to do something for myself… And do not fret, it is all quite modest. I am covered from chest to foot and even the arms are full length" she gestured to herself

"Well I- I simply thought that-" her mother began to say when her father chuckled

"Good for you Poppet. Quite the little minx aren't you?" he laughed as he grazed her cheek with his thumb and examined her costume himself, "I see nothing wrong with a bit of teenage experimentation dear. Come, let us enter the drawing room to await the Merton's" and her mother grasped his arm but still looked back at Caroline and I in distress.

"Well… you survived" I said after a moment

"That I did…" she said, and then her face broke out into a giant smile, "I feel a bit invigorated- as thought I could do anything in the world right now" she laughed, and I knew that she was riding the high of her successful rebellion.

"First, let us get through the Ball" and I held my arm out for her and escorted her into the sitting room where a very bizarre array of people were waiting for us. The first person I noticed was Rebekah the Princess standing in the middle of the room conversing with what looked like an adorable Forest Nymph that I recognized to be Cynthia. As my eyes continued to wander I noticed a scantily clad Grecian girl standing in the corner, Margaret, speaking with Simon who was dressed as Medieval King, most likely King Arthur. And as far as I could tell from the running blurs around the room, the young boys were dressed as different animals; there was a lion, a fish and a wolf, and I couldn't tell the boys apart for the life of me. But as soon as we entered the room the conversation stopped and everyone was staring at us… or should I say, staring at Caroline. I felt her tense slightly.

"Wow… It looks even better on!" Cynthia exclaimed as she came running over to drag Caroline further into the room and out of my reach. Rebekah met my gaze and smirked at me as I made my way over to the other gentlemen conversing in the corner. We talked for a while but I found it hard to concentrate on the topic, my eyes kept making their way to Caroline. I noticed every detail. The curve of her hip, her long slender arms, long pale neck, and beautiful cascade of hair down her back. My eyes also kept jumping to Simon Knightsly. He was now speaking with his mother and Caroline's and his gaze, which should've been glued to Caroline, kept traveling to stare out of the nearby window…

"The Merton's are here" he announced as I was looking at him

"Oh good… I shall go have the butler show them in" and Caroline's mother disappeared from the room. I tensed slightly and Rebekah caught my eyes again and she subtly came over to stand beside me. We listened to the voices in the hallway approach the room and then they were all filing inside to greetings and smiles from everyone.

The first thing I noticed was that we had been joined by a Roman General and a Pirate. Marcus Merton was dressed in the traditional robes and armor of a Roman General complete with a short sword at his side and sandals; Jasper had an eye patch as his mask and wore torn black breeches and he completed the look with a stuffed bird attached to his shoulder… and then Cleopatra walked into the room. I had to admit that Vanessa Merton was an exceptionally pretty girl, and with a sweet disposition to match, however, her shy smile and light eyes didn't set my blood on fire like those of another. She had on a gold and cream gown with many golden and red encrusted gems in her hair and mask. My eyes traveled to Simon and I was surprised by what I found… his face had broken into a huge smile and he immediately made his way over to greet the brothers and to offer Vanessa his arm. Interesting. Maybe there was something there. I met Rebekah's eyes and saw that she had noticed the same thing I did, so I shook my head at her slightly to tell her not to do anything with it.

"My Lady, the first of the carriages have started to arrive… shall I have them wait in the ballroom or…?" the head Butler came back into the room to announce

"My word! No, no that it quite alright. Caroline and her father and I and Elijah shall form a receiving line." She told the butler and he nodded before dipping back out of the room, "Everyone else may go enjoy refreshments in the ballroom until the last of the guests arrive. And then we shall have dancing" she smiled around the room at everyone and gestured for Caroline and I to follow her. She arranged us in a line starting at the front door. The guests were first greeted by Lord William, and then Lady Elizabeth, next came Caroline and I brought up the rear of the family before a maid and under butler were there to take cloaks and wraps. I recognized many of the guests as they filed past and offered words of greeting and excitement. And the assortment of costumes was quite impressive, with only a few duplicates among the mix. It took a lot of self-control and concentration to speak with every guest and not touch Caroline every chance that I got.

But something occurred to me as I watched all of these masked guests file through… the masks offered a chance for anonymity. For once I saw the appeal of donning a disguise. I didn't have to be Mr. Elijah Mikaelson, the apprentice to Lord William; I didn't even have to be Elijah Mikaelson, the feared Original. I could be Elijah Mikaelson, the man in love with Caroline Forbes. I smiled as the last of the guests exited their carriages, I was eager to dance with Caroline and finally get her in my arms again. I offered her my arm as we followed the last of the guests and we made our way into the full ballroom together. It was quite the crush. Everyone was milling around with drinks, laughing and talking and the musicians tuning their instruments could be heard over the rumble. I felt Caroline slightly jumping next to me and I knew she could barely contain her excitement, I smiled down at her.

"You'll save me a dance won't you?" I asked her quietly

"Well now I shall have to see, I do have many admirers" she giggled

"Then I suppose I shall have to fight them all off for the dinner waltz" I grinned and I was pleased to see her shocked look at the dance I had requested. As a girl who had not yet been presented at court, she was not allowed to waltz in society functions, but her father had given me permission to lead her out in one. " _Of course my boy, you are like a brother to her, and this is simply a country ball_ …" I tried to feel a bit guilty at deceiving him, but I would take any opportunity to spend time with her.

"Oh here is Simon dear," her mother interrupted, "Why don't you two walk out into the middle and I shall signal the musicians" and she gave the couple a little shove and they were off. Both seemed stiff, their smiles forced, but they did as they were bid. The music started and then both were dancing. I could see them talking a bit and Caroline smiled up at him, I desperately wanted to know what he had said but I couldn't hear over the music and the murmured conversations around me.

" _Well don't they make a handsome couple?_ "

" _Quite the scandalous dress… but what a beauty_ "

" _Isn't he the most handsome boy in the room mother_?"

" _Are they betrothed yet_ …?"

I stopped listening as my annoyance grew and I walked the perimeter to find a drink.

After a few moments they were joined by other couples and I found a familiar face, a sailor on one of Williams's ships, and I fell into an easy conversation with him for the remainder of the opening set. Caroline was then partnered with her father, Jasper Merton, Lord Huxtable, one of her father's captains and then finally it was time for the supper set. I made my way over to where she was standing with Rebekah and Margaret, and it was gratifying to see her looking around the ballroom for me.

"Searching for me?" I smiled

"Of course not" she blushed, but Rebekah laughed. I offered my hand out to her, and she grasped it tightly as I led her to the floor. Other couples were forming around us, including Rebekah and Marcus Merton and Margaret and Jasper, but I only had eyes for the woman in my arms.

"I was thinking about something you said earlier…" I said as the musicians continued to retune their instruments.

"And what is that?" she cocked her head at me as one of her hands came up my chest to rest on my shoulder.

"You told me that your costume was the princess of the Damned"

"Oh… do you not like it?" she asked, her mouth turned down in a frown

"No love, you could never be a princess… you were born to be a queen" I told her, my mouth at her ear as the music finally started. I swept her into the steps and she gracefully glided along with me. I held her closer than was necessary, but I was sure she didn't mind. Although she hadn't said anything since the music started- but as I looked in her eyes she didn't need to say anything. So we danced. I grasped her waist as I lifted her slightly into the air and brought her down in another twirl, her intoxicating scent invading my every sense.

"Elijah- I- I really need to tell you something" she said quietly, but I heard her perfectly, and my heart flew up into my throat. So I nodded. I didn't know what was coming, but I felt as though my life depended on it…

"Well- I just- I wanted to-" but before she could finish, the music was interrupted by shouting, and the dancing couples came to a halt as the shouting group finally broke though the ballroom doors.

"What on Earth" Caroline muttered as she strained her neck to see the commotion. I grasped her hand and pulled her gently through the other couples.

"-I demand a betrothal!" Marcus Merton was shouting, his hand grasping the upper arm of his sister, and I could tell from her pained expression that he wasn't being gentle about it.

"Please do calm down Mr. Merton" my father said gently as he came upon the scene

"I will not! We took a turn about the library to see your collection when we came upon this little rouge with his hands all over my little sister!" and he gestured to Simon, who had the grace to look ashamedly down at his feet. Caroline gasped beside me and brought her hands up to cover her mouth- was she upset? I put my arm about her shoulders as we continued to listen.

"There has to have been some sort of mistake!" Simon's father thundered

"There has been no mistake! Your son compromised my sister, if there is no marriage to follow then your son can never call himself a gentleman!" and every voice in the ballroom hushed at that threat. As an Earl, Simon would have a lot of influence over the matters of state in our kingdom, but if he did not have the respect of his peers then he would never be welcomed at court.

"Very well... Mr. Merton will you accept an offer of betrothal on behalf of your father, in his absence, from my son? The heir to the Earl of Derby." Simon's father said, his voice subdue, and his expression pained as he glanced at Caroline's father. Caroline's father looked on in glum silence.

"Lord Derby, I hereby accept your offer on behalf of my absent father" Marcus answered, his voice booming and his expression triumphant. As the niece of a Duke, Vanessa may have looked for a duchy when she married, but with no Duke's in the market right now, and Earl was the next best thing.

Caroline's parents started applauding right away, most likely to avoid a scandal and appear to be celebratory as opposed to insulted, and the rest of the guests followed suit, but Caroline stood like a statue next to me. I tightened my grip on her shoulders and discreetly guided her out the back door and into the darkness of the balcony. I looked back and met Rebekah's eye, "Don't let anyone follow us" I said at a normal volume, but knowing she could hear me, and she nodded in agreement, but she couldn't contain the huge grin that spread over her face as I turned away. And I knew what she was thinking. Caroline was free!


	42. The New Agreement

Me? A queen? Elijah's voice still echoed in my head as he spun me effortlessly through the steps of the dance. He was an excellent dancer and I felt weightless in his strong arms, with his warmth and his scent enveloping me. I looked up at him and I was struck with such a feeling of love. Just the way his warm brown eyes looked down at me, the way his smile caused my heart to swell… maybe it was the champagne or the Harvest magic all around us, but I wanted to tell him.

"Elijah- I- I really need to tell you something" cursing myself as I stumbled over my words. But he must have known how serious I was because his jaw tightened and his eyes poured deep into mine, as if trying to read the message right off of my heart. He nodded, and I continued.

"Well- I just- I wanted to-" but I didn't get a chance to finish because there was shouting coming from the hallway. "What on Earth…" I muttered as I craned my neck trying to get a better idea of what was going on, especially as the shouting voices finally entered the ballroom. Elijah released his grip on my waist and grasped my hand before he started to lead me through the other frozen couples to see better.

"-and I demand a betrothal!" I was surprised to see Marcus Merton shouting at an unseen man as he stood there, red faced and holding his sister's arm tightly.

"Please do calm down Mr. Merton" my father said as he came forward from the crowd, trying to control the scandal before it got out of hand.

"I will not! We took a turn about the library to see your collection when we came upon this little rouge with his hands all over my little sister!" he said as he gestured to the man standing beside him, and as the man in front of my shifted his footing I was able to see Simon standing there with his head hung. I couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped my mouth, so I put my hands over my open mouth. I felt Elijah put his arm around me in comfort… but I didn't need to be comforted.

"There has to have been some sort of mistake!" Simon's father said as he finally came out of the crowd

"There has been no mistake! Your son compromised my sister, if there is no marriage to follow then your son can never call himself a gentleman!" and I noticed that every voice in the ballroom became even more hushed following that outburst. I wasn't quite sure what all of the fuss was about…

"Very well… Mr. Merton, will you accept an offer of betrothal on behalf of your father, in his absence, from my son? The heir to the Earl of Derby." But I could see his displeasure at making the offer, and the alarmed expression he kept flashing at my father made me feel sorry for him.

"Lord Derby, I hereby accept your offer on behalf of my absent father" Marcus answered, his expression showing that he was quite pleased with himself, but my eyes were on Vanessa. Her brother had finally released her and she looked genuinely happy- she was gazing at Simon as though she was in love, and a quick look at his face when he glanced at her showed a softening of his eyes and a smile creep over his features. A knot in my stomach and a weight on my shoulders I hadn't realized I was experiencing slowly began to ebb away. I smiled behind the hands that were still over my mouth.

I felt Elijah's grip tighten around my shoulders and I found myself being steered back through the groups of people and toward the back door, and then we were out in the cool darkness of the balcony. I sucked in a deep breath as the truth started to set in… I was free. I was free of the expectation to marry Simon Knightsly and to settle into our comfortable and boring lifestyle. I was free of having to talk with my parents and disappointing them again. I was free- free to love who I wanted. I started to breathe rapidly as the excitement and happiness built within me. Elijah enveloped me in his arms, and I found that I was crying a bit.

"Shhhh… its okay love" he murmured to me and he stroked my hair

"I am- I am n-n-not crying because I-I'm sad Elijah!" I said, my voice muffled as I spoke into his shirt. He leaned away from me to look at me more closely; he reached around me to untie my mask and he brought it away from my face.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked hesitantly

"Because… Elijah, I am free of him" and I was beaming up at him through the tears. His face broke out into a relieved smile and he crushed his lips against mine. I clung to him, grasping fistfuls of his shirt in my hands as I returned his passion. The kiss wasn't hurried and it wasn't rough. It was passionate yet gentle, it was loving, and it made my knees go weak.

"Oh I am sure they are taking a turn about the garden!" Rebekah's loud voice echoed as she walked slowly out through the balcony doors, "Elijah saw that she was upset and escorted her outside to cool off", Elijah quickly gathered me to him and we rounded the edge of the balcony and out of sight.

"Oh I do hope she is alright" my mother said, her tone worried. Elijah pushed me closer against the side of the outside wall, just out of sight of my mother and Rebekah. I slowly ran my hands up his chest, distracted by the hard planes and rippled muscles, which I felt tense under my touch. I heard him growl in warning deep in his throat and he ground his hips harder against mine, trapping me even tighter against the wall and causing me to gasp. He put his hand over my mouth but brought his lips to my bare neck, kissing and gently biting my sensitive skin. I fought against the urge to moan, because I wasn't sure if my mother was still out on the balcony. But when one of his hands traveled from my waist, around to my stomach and up to cup and tease one of my breasts I couldn't stop the moan. I felt an acute ache deep in my stomach and warmth spread from my stomach down between my legs. I felt brazen and cherished- and brave. I dragged one of my hands down his chest, trailing my fingers and nails a I went, all the way past the waist of his breeches. He froze against me and I felt a strong wave of power overtake me as I traveled a bit lower to trail my fingers over the hard bulge of his breeches. I had felt it against my hip and stomach before but I had never been brave enough to do this… Elijah let out a gust of breath against my neck and I felt him tremble slightly against me.

"Caroline- what you do to me" he groaned and then he kissed back up my neck, across my cheek, and back to my lips. I released my torturous hold on him and kissed him back until he broke away just as footsteps could be heard heading toward us.

"There you two are! I would've thought you'd be halfway to Gretna Green by now" Rebekah said with a smirk when she came into view, and I couldn't suppress my deep flush and look of horror.

"Rebekah…" Elijah said, his tone grim

"What? I was told to come and find the two of you! Now that all of the excitement has calmed down it is time for supper. Your parents want you and Elijah to lead everyone into supper" she explained. I groaned and Elijah leaned his forehead against mine in commiseration. "Alright, you two collect yourselves and be back in that ballroom in one minute. I mean it you two or I shall be back out here to drag you back in their no matter what you may be doing…" she eyed us, and then dramatically swept her skirts away and walked back through the doors. I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Alright… let's go do your parents bidding" he said to break the silence

"Fine…" I sighed, not wanting to leave the little private web we had weaved around ourselves- and also not wanting to be the recipient of the looks of pity from the guests that were sure to come my way.

"Everything will be alright" Elijah murmured as he pulled me away from the wall and retied my mask around my face. He grasped my chin and gave me a last quick kiss before he threaded my arm around his and he lead me back through the doors of the ballroom.

"Caroline, oh my gosh I am- I am so sorry" Margaret came rushing over

"Why?" I asked, tone shocked, even though I knew what she was referring to, "The night is quite cool and beautiful and I was quite overheated from dancing. Elijah was kind enough to escort me" I smiled and laid my other hand over his. "If you'll excuse us we need to lead the guests into supper"and we continued to walk past her.

"That was wonderfully done" Elijah muttered encouragingly as we continued to weave our way through guests, smiling as we went. I looked around the room, dreading running into Simon, but he was nowhere to be found, and neither was his father. But I caught the eye of Cynthia and she looked back at me with such sadness in her face I felt bad for her- but Vanessa would make a wonderful sister and friend for her. And Vanessa would make Simon a wonderful wife, they both possessed similar temperaments, she was obviously beautiful and wonderfully sweet. My smile became a bit more genuine as I reasoned my way through it.

Everyone enjoyed a wonderful supper and then after a brief rest the dancing continued. I partnered with Elijah again, with the approval of my mother. After Elijah came another captain of my fathers and then I found myself face to face with Simon.

"I wondered if I might partner with you for the next set?" he asked gently, and I considered the request… before agreeing. I laid my hand on his offered arm and we took our places among the dancers, and among the whispers. I felt myself tense.

"I am very sorry Caroline" he whispered to me, his expression forlorn.

"Sorry for what? For almost ruining the Ball or for compromising a 15 year old maiden in my library?" I asked, unable to rein in my temper fully

"I suppose for both of those… but I am most sorry to think that I may have caused you distress. I know there was an- understanding, between our families- and now that hope is over" he explained just as quietly as the dancing finally began. He was careful to barely touch me throughout the steps and I returned the favor, hovering my hand just above his.

"Do you care for her?" I asked, wanting to dispense with the fake apologies

"What? Well I don't think that-"

"Oh Simon, enough of the grandstanding. Nobody can hear us and I deserve to have my questions answered" and he had the grace to look ashamed.

"Yes- yes I care for her" he admitted and I smiled

"Good. I know she returns your feelings" and he shot me a genuine smile in return.

"In many ways the two of you are much better suited than you and I would have ever been" I had the guts to say.

"I am inclined to agree. Although you are obviously beautiful and cheerful and incredibly sweet- I fear you may have run me quite ragged within the first year of our marriage" and he laughed

"That is altogether true" and I laughed in return, "And Cynthia will find another true friend in Vanessa. She is kind and sweet, though a bit shy- and of course she is gorgeous, and the niece of a duke" I teased him.

"You have to know that it is not because of her lineage that I fell for her-" he started to say and I gasped at his confession.

"Oh Simon! You are in love with her?" I asked excitedly

"… I think I am… I have never felt like this about any other woman… the minute I met her I felt pulled to her… Which is just ridiculous because I have only met her twice! But we have exchanged a few letters- but I am not the type to be swept up like this"

"I know exactly what you mean" I sighed

"And have you told him that you are in love with him?" he asked quietly

"What? Who?"

"Elijah Mikaelson" Simon answered knowingly, and my mouth dropped open, "It is obvious to anyone who cares to pay attention that they two of you are in love. Your eyes follow the other with an obsession and you seem to know what the other needs or wants without even a word" Simon tried to explain, but I knew exactly what he meant. Even as we danced and conversed I could feel Elijah's eyes on us and I knew that he was watching for any sign that I was distressed.

"It is not that simple" I admitted to him

"It is as simple as you make it. If I could offer some advice…?"

"Of course"  
"Tell him how you feel… and then tell your parents. They worship you Caroline and I'm sure only want what will make you happiest. They thought it would be me and a secure lifestyle, but they were wrong. They may accept that you know what will make you the most happy"

"You may be right" and what he was saying did make the most sense.

"It may not be easy, and there may be harsh words or tears… but the light at the end of the tunnel will be spending your life with the person you love. It worked out for me" and he couldn't contain that happy smile that peaked out again. When the music finally came to its last notes I was actually disappointed for it to end. Simon lowered into a very deep bow in front of me and grasped my hand to kiss the back of it, lingering in his bow in a show of deference in front of all assembled guests. I appreciated the effort to make amends to me. We walked off arm in arm to join his sister and Vanessa and I embraced them both, giving Vanessa and extra squeeze.

"We shall talk more tomorrow dear. But please do not fret- and know that I am so happy for you and Simon and know that you will make each other the most happy" and I broke away smiling. She smiled in return and wiped away an unshed tear from her eye.

The rest of the evening past by pleasantly, and the last of the guests were waved away just as dawn broke over the horizon. I felt exhausted, elated, relieved and so many other conflicting emotions all at once, and Elijah and I's entwined hands were hidden by a fold in my skirt. Every chance we got throughout the night we were touching. His hand was on my back, my arm was on his or we were holding hands. All very discreetly of course.

I was happy to finally be going to bed and to get out of this costume and to wash the coal and stain off of my face. Everyone filed upstairs in tired silence. We would have the whole day to rest before we had another informal dinner this evening, and then early the next morning all of our guests would be departing. That had been the plan anyway. While everyone else had been resting, the Derby family had bid my parents goodbye, made their apologies and excuses, and left that very day. Later that afternoon I was awoken by Mary, telling me that my parents wanted me to get ready and come downstairs to speak with them in the study. I felt a bit alarmed as I quickly got dressed and Mary fashioned my wavy hair into a low bun on my neck. I hurried down the stairs and into the study.

"Mother? Father?" I said in a small voice as I pushed open the door

"Yes sweetheart, come in" my mother replied. My father was sitting behind his desk and my mother had her feet propped up on the corner of it as she reclined in another chair.

"You asked to see me?"

"Oh yes, we're sorry we had to wake you, but we wished to speak before everyone else woke up" my mother explained tiredly, it looked as though neither of them had slept yet.

"Alright…" I said as I took a seat across the desk from them

"Caroline… we are so sorry that you had to experience that kind of humiliation last night… It is unthinkable to imagine what you must be feeling right now sweetheart-" my mother said, but her voice trailed off as tears threatened to fall. I ached to go to her and hug her and assure her I was truly alright, but I saw an opportunity.

"It truly was very humiliating. Especially to hear all of the whispers and see all of the stares…" I trailed off and looked down at my folded hands, trying to hide my guilty expression.

"We wanted to praise you, poppet. You held your composure and you held your head high with grace in the face of it all. Your mother and I are so proud of you… and anything that you need from us to help you in this time you merely have to ask" my father said, his brows together as he leaned forward.

"Well- actually- I mean…"

"Out with it sweetheart, anything you need" my father assured me and my mother nodded along as she came to sit herself on the arm of my chair and stroke my hand.

"I was only wondering… do you think I may be able to look for myself for a husband? I am only 17 so there is no great rush right now, and if I fail in the task then you and Mother could help me…?" I suggested, and I peeked up through my lashes to see my mother and father exchange a look.

"That is exactly what we were going to propose love" my mother said with a smile, "While you are at court next year, you may look about for a suitable husband, with our approval of course… and we shall give you two seasons to do it. If you haven't chosen after those two years then me and your mother shall assist you" my father continued. I couldn't hide the big smile that took over my features and I flung myself into my mother's arms. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. My father came around the desk and wrapped us both in a big embrace.

"Well then, that is settled" My father said, his voice gruff with emotion when he finally released us.

"Yes… you know, I actually had a really amazing talk with Simon after everything happened. He apologized profusely of course… but I think that he might really love Vanessa" I smiled

"Well, that is all fine, but he should never have agreed to the arrangement if he felt an attachment to another young woman" my father said, displeasure evident in his tone as we discussed Simon, "I am just glad that they are gone and you wont be forced to converse with him again so soon"

"What? They Derby's left?"

"Yes, they decided to depart right after the ball while everyone was still resting… and I agreed that it was for the best" he said, sliding his spectacles into place as he spread out some papers in front of me. I knew that he wanted to get back to work so I excused myself from the study.

I walked in a bit of a daze down the hallways, out the front door and across the lawn. I found myself walking along the cliffs, squinting in the afternoon sun as it started to disappear behind the horizon. I settled against my favorite tree, deep in thought. Not only was I free of Simon Knightsly, I was also free to choose my own husband. There was only one person who came to mind when I pictured my future now… I would just need to find a way, or a loophole, that made my parents see that a life with Elijah Mikaelson would make me the happiest girl in England.


	43. Birthday Wish

After the hectic preparations for the Ball, and the chaos that ensued during it, it was nice to have a few days to relax. Everything just seemed to be at peace right now. I spent my days with Rebekah, and Elijah and I had resumed our afternoon walks along the cliffs, and our family dinners at night were filled with much laughter and talking; the tension gone from our conversations. Rebekah and I were sitting in the garden with Gloria, the baby a few of the puppies one afternoon about a week after the Ball.

"So what did Vanessa have to say this morning?" Rebekah asked as we watched one of the puppies lick little Maria's face as she crawled along. This morning I had received a call from Vanessa, the poor girl had been shaking as she sat down in the sitting room with me.

"She wanted to apologize for 'diverting Simon's attentions away from me' as she put it. The poor thing was shaking-" I said, feeling bad for her all over again

"What exactly were her and Simon doing in the library…? Was she ruined?"

"No. They were simply kissing, she said Simon had his arms around her, and then they were too slow to spring apart when the door opened and her brother came in"

"Oh the poor girl. Her brother really did overreact in the situation then… it's not as though they caught them in the act of making love right near the Atlas's"

"Rebekah! Really, sometimes I just don't know about you…" I laughed, "But I told her that there were no hard feelings. I explained how even though there was an agreement between our parents, it was not a love connection. That seemed to really put her at ease"

"What a sweet child. I am sure she is over the moon that she gets to be with the boy that she loves, but she would've hated to hurt you in the process" Rebekah reasoned

"That is the gist of what she said as well… They really are going to make a spectacular couple"

"Have they set a date?"

"New Year's Day actually"

"Oh how romantic!"

"Isn't it!" I said smiling, "Although, that is not the time that I would like to get married" I admitted

"Oh? And what is your ideal month?"

"Now actually… the leaves have just started to turn, the sun is warm and the breeze is cool. Fall is the most beautiful time of the year" and I gestured to the nearby forest, pointing to the leaves as reds and yellows were sprinkled among the green.

"I always pictured myself getting married in spring" Rebekah said dreamily before returning to seriousness, "Oh and I had almost forgotten, what are you getting Elijah for his birthday?"

"Umm… I didn't even know he had a birthday coming up" I admitted

"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't tell anyone!" she exclaimed, "His birthday is October 22"

"Oh my gosh! We have to tell my parents and we can have a small party and supper in his honor"

"Elijah is not one for parties"  
"And that is exactly why he shall have one" I laughed

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much" Rebekah smirked as she linked her arm through mine and we spent the rest of our time in the garden conspiring with Gloria about what to get him and what to serve. But I already had an idea in my head… I just hoped that I could do it.

It worked out perfectly that three days later my father and Elijah left on business to London, and they would be gone for an entire week. Rebekah and I traveled to the village to purchase things for him. Rebekah left a sketch of beautiful cufflinks for him that would be ready by the end of the week and I picked up their best supplies for painting. When we got back to the estate I quickly changed and brought the supplies downstairs so I could set up my easel. I situated myself in the middle of the lawn, with a perfect view of the changing leaves in the forest, the cliffs and the sparkling water. Mary brought out a table for me with my set of pencils. I lightly began to sketch the scene. I wanted to share my favorite place in the world with him; I wanted to give him a piece of myself. By the third day I had begun to paint, and by the fifth day I was painting my last brush strokes. I had always loved to paint and sketch… I was no Bellini, but I was happy with how the painting turned out.

"Caroline that looks wonderful!" Rebekah said from behind me and I smiled as I wiped my hands on a rag

"Thank you. I think it is perfectly adequate" I admitted. My lines weren't as sharp as I would have liked, my colors not exact, but the overall affect with pleasing.

"Adequate? That is much better than any painting I have seen recently… Well except for my brother Niklaus"

"Does he paint as well?"

"He loves to paint now… when we were children, my umm- my father looked down on painting and sketching as a frivolous woman's activity"

"Your father was a very cruel man" I agreed as I wrapped one arm about her shoulders. Mary came over as well to exclaim over the fine work and then she took it my chamber, where it could dry and set in peace and without detection if the men returned early.

"My goodness, I am quite the blubber, getting choked up over a painting. I came out here to tell you that the cufflinks are ready! Would you travel down to the village with me to retrieve them?"

"Of course! Let me go wash and put on my traveling cloak" and I hurried back to the estate and up to my chamber to wash the paint from my hands, as best as I could, and to don my cloak and riding boots.

We made it back to the shop less than thirty minutes later.

"Oh Miss Caroline, Miss Rebekah, I assume you are here to pick up the cufflinks?" the shopkeeper asked

"Yes ma'am" we smiled. The shopkeeper retreated behind a curtain and came back out carrying a black velvet pocket. She laid it on the counter and Rebekah and I leaned over eagerly. She pulled back the flap to reveal beautiful pearl cufflinks lying on the velvet.

"They are even better than I drew them!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly, and they truly were. The pearls were pure and milky white and the gold encircling them was flawless.

"He is going to love them" I assured her. We had them rewrapped and Rebekah selected a white ribbon to tie around them and then we were on our way back to the estate. As we rode I was thinking about my own gift for Elijah. While it was a piece of me, I didn't think that it was a big enough piece. Even though Elijah and my father would be back tomorrow I knew I needed to add something to the painting, it would just need to be done in secret.

* * *

"Good morning brother" Rebekah said as she came skipping into the dining room for breakfast

"Good morning sister, I trust that you slept well?"

"Oh I did indeed" she smirked; I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Did you feed?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you are looking much too pleased with yourself" I smirked at her over the brim of my coffee cup.

"Oh posh… I was actually wondering if you wanted to feed tonight. It is your birthday after all" and she sat next to me with her tea and plate of food

"Shhh… I do not wish for the Forbes family to know." I try and shush her

"What? That we are vampires or that it is your birthday?" she asked cheekily as she tucked into her eggs, I gave her a disapproving look.

"Well obviously both… but I was referring to my birthday"

"Why?"

"Because Rebekah, they are a kind family and I know that they would try and make a big fuss of it or try and get me presents… I am a 400 and something year old Original vampire, I do not require trinkets, and they have already done so much for us" I explained to her. In truth I hated my birthday. In the last year that we were human, Henrik had accidently dented the sword my parents were going to give me. Niklaus had taken the blame for Henrik and had been beaten within an inch of his life. If it wasn't for Rebekah holding that same sword to our father in defense of Niklaus I am convinced that Mikael would have killed him… it still filled me with dread that my little sister had the courage to act and I did not.

"Oh good both of you are here!" Caroline said with a smile as she joined us in the dining room. She looked beautiful today; she wore a long sleeved dark blue day dress trimmed with white silk ribbon and her hair was loose down her back. Not that she didn't look beautiful every morning… "Have you told him yet?" she asked Rebekah

"No not yet"

"Elijah, would you like to accompany Rebekah and I to the orphanage today? They are having a field day of sorts and have asked for our assistance. My father has already given his blessing for you to go" she smiled, and I knew that I could never refuse her.

"It would be my pleasure" I returned her smile. It would actually be nice to spend my birthday at play for once, instead of plotting with my brother or working on trade maps.

I have had a few pleasant birthdays over the years. The most recent had been spent with Katerina Petrova. I had spent the morning walking with her in the garden, and in the afternoon she had challenged me to a race on horseback which she lost, and I claimed my prize later that night in the forest… less than a month later she had betrayed me and run off, turning into a vampire to escape my brother. This day was nothing like that fateful day; it was spent laughing and running and tripping over countless little bodies. It was spent watching Rebekah acting like the true 18 year old she was supposed to be, flushed and happy, her skirts dirty from play. It was spent watching Caroline running with the smallest of the children, dancing with the babies; her hair a mess and her eyes bright with happiness. I could've stayed there all day. But we couldn't, and all too soon the sun was beginning to set and we had to return to the estate. Elizabeth and William were already in their chamber preparing for dinner, and we retired to our chambers to do the same. I removed my scuffed and dirty boots, pulled off my ripped breeches, and lifted off my shirt. I splashed cool water over my face and neck and toweled it off. I pulled on a pair of black breeches and as I was looking through my doublets for one to wear tonight I heard whispering and scampering out in the hallway and knew it was Caroline and Rebekah. Odd that they were ready before I was… I continued getting ready and a few minutes later I was walking down the stairs and entering the sitting room.

"SURPRISE!" came a huge shout from everyone as I walked through the doors, and I knew that keeping me out all day had been part of a birthday plot… but I couldn't find it in me to be angry as I looked around the room at all the smiling faces.

"Happy Birthday son!" William called as he came over to shake my hand and clap me on the back, and I choked a bit to hear him call me son; like I belonged here.

"Oh Elijah dear, you naughty boy, not telling us it was your birthday!" Elizabeth said as she too came forward to embrace me, "I had cook prepare all of your favorites tonight for dinner" she said as she pet my cheek.

"Thank you" I smiled at her as she released me. Next thing I knew I was attacked by a beautiful blonde blur as she threw herself into my arms.

"Are you surprised?" Caroline asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into my neck.

"Very" I murmured back to her, and she released me smiling. Rebekah walked over calmly and wrapped her arms around me, smirking the whole time, and I knew she was the cause of all of the fuss.

"Your welcome brother" she murmured before she broke away. Caroline poured me a glass of wine and everyone toasted to me, much to my embarrassment. But there was much happy chatter as we waited for dinner to be announced.

I noticed a small pile of presents in the corner of the room and I couldn't suppress my groan.

"Are you angry?" a quiet voice asked from beside me, I turned to see Caroline eyeing me with apprehension.

"Of course not love" I assured her, "It's just that…"

"You don't like celebrating your birthday" she finished

"Yes. Did Rebekah tell you that?"

"No. It was just obvious by you not telling anyone… maybe one day you can tell me why" and she smiled as she walked away to rejoin Rebekah on the settee.

Dinner was wonderful. The food consisted of all of my favorites and the wine flowed freely, causing the voices and laughter to grow in volume. After the last course had been cleared away we all retired back into the sitting room for drinks and a desert tray. Caroline grasped my arm and pulled me to a high backed wing chair that had been brought in from the library.

"Time for presents!" she announced as she flopped down into the seat beside mine and she reached for the smallest parcel. Everyone settled into seats as a maid passed around glasses of wine, and Caroline handed the first package to me. In spite of myself, I opened it eagerly. It was a set of new cravats, and Elizabeth proudly proclaimed that she had done all of the edging on the garments herself for me. I thanked her warmly, kissing her on the cheek. The next parcel was about the same size, but much heavier. I opened the packaging to reveal a copy of Thomas Moore's 'Utopia' with illustrations; this book was extremely expensive and rare, I looked up at William with my mouth open in question. "I picked it up in London when we were there two weeks ago" he admitted and I got up to shake his hand in thanks. Next came a very small package, a velvet wrap secured with a white ribbon, and I knew this must be from Rebekah. I opened the flap to reveal beautiful pearl cufflinks. I turned them over in my hand and made a show of admiring them for my sister before I got up to hug her tightly and thank her. There was one gift left, the largest of the lot, and I knew it must be from Caroline. I eagerly tore into it and was shocked that she had given me a painting…. Wait…. She had made me a painting! It was a painting done of the edge of the forest and the cliffs, with a peek of the ocean beneath. It was her favorite place. It was my new favorite place. Her colors were vivid and her lines and technique showed a great passion, Niklaus would have loved this. I rose to hug her and kissed her on her cheek in thanks, and she beamed up at me. The rest of the evening passed by just as pleasantly, and we even convinced Caroline to sing a few songs as Rebekah played the pianoforte.

We all retired to bed and I was looking forward to ending the day by feeding with Rebekah. I had fed while in London but that had been over a week ago. I untied my cravat and loosened the ties on the top of my shirt, prepared to pull it off when there was a tiny knock on the door. I froze as it slowly opened a bit, and I was shocked to see Caroline slip inside.

"Caroline?"

"Hello" she smiled, as if we had met in the garden and not my bedchamber.

"What are you-?"

"I wanted to show you something" she said as she walked closer to me, and all of my thoughts went to how it would be to unwrap her as a gift on my bed.

"Oh?" I said as she came closer, but she continued to walk right by me to the gifts that I had piled on my writing desk in the corner of the room. She picked up her painting and brought it over to the bed, and she started to undo the screws that held the frame in place. I walked closer to stand at her shoulder and watch her, very confused. She finished unhooking the screws and carefully pulled the back away and turned the painting over. My mouth dropped open. On the back of the painting, hidden from view by the frame, was a sketched self portrait of Caroline. Her hair was unbound and curling in waves all around her face. Her shoulders were bare and her face was serene with a small smile. Beautiful. I stood there for several moments looking over every aspect of the sketch, but I could feel Caroline getting more and more tense beside me.

"Caroline… this is absolutely beautiful" I said to her, my voice a bit husky, and I coughed to clear it.

"You really think so?" she smiled as she examined it as well, "I wasn't sure that it really looked like me" she admitted

"Any artist that has a subject as beautiful as you would have an easy time sketching it" I smiled at her and she laid her head against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. "Now I am just not sure what side should face outward" I teased her, knowing fully that I could never display her image while we were unmarried. An idea suddenly popped into my head… although in truth I had been thinking of it for some time now.

"I have something for you" I told her as I released her

"For me? But it is your birthday!" she exclaimed, but her smile betrayed her excitement. I walked over my bedside table and opened the top drawer. I shifted around some papers and other small trinkets to locate a small box in the back corner. I brought it out and set in on the bed. Caroline came to stand beside me as I opened the lid, I was pleased to hear her gasp. I reached in and lifted out my mother's pendant, watching as the blue stone threw off the light from the candles. I had replaced the leather strap with a long silver chain a while ago, not really sure why I had bothered… until now.

"Elijah that is beautiful" she sighed

"My father gave it to my mother around the time they got married- or the birth of their first child, the story changed depending on who told it… however, my father found the stone, carved it into an oval and sanded it and presented it to my mother. He told her that another witch had spelled it with a protection charm."

"I didn't realize that objects could be spelled like that"

"It's actually extremely common, witches often charm objects to protect them in case they exhaust their energies."

"How do they exhaust their energies?"

"Fighting against another witch, or werewolf or vampire…"

"So does this charm protect against all things?" she gestured to the pendant

"Unfortunately no… it only protects against werewolves and other witches intent on causing harm to the wearer. At the time my father wasn't… aware, of the existence of vampires yet" I tried to say it delicately, without technically lying. When my father gave my mother that pendant we hadn't yet transitioned, so vampires did in fact not exist.

"How did you come to possess it?" she asked. And I thought back to that day. It was the night after we had transitioned and as dusk fell my siblings and I had terrorized our village, going from home to home and feeding on any that we found. Shortly after Niklaus made his first transition as a werewolf and much to our horror, my father had restrained him and made our mother place the sun and moon curse on him… and I had helped him do it. Later that night my brother had killed my mother and Rebekah, Kol and I had fled with him from our father's wrath. But before we had left I returned to our home. I saw our mother laying there, her throat ripped and bloody and her eyes open and staring… but my eyes went to what was clutched in her hand. I knelt down and pulled the pendant from her hand, along with the broken leather strap that had secured it to her neck. I looked at the stone and turned it over in my hand, but as I heard my name being called from outside the door I clutched my hand tightly and turned my back on my mother as I walked out the door to my siblings.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked quietly, and I realized I had been silent for too long.

"Forgive me, I was a bit lost for a moment," I smiled at her, "My mother gave it to me before she died" I said simply, not wanting to get into it more fully. "And the reason I am bringing all of this to light is because I would like for you to wear it" and I watched as her mouth fell open. I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner with Caroline being cursed, but without an incident in months it slipped my mind.

"You do?" she whispered

"Yes, I do" I smiled at her and I leaned toward her to slip it over her head. The chain was long enough that the pendent came to rest between her breasts, so it would be out of sight in her day dresses and dinner gowns.

"Elijah, this is too much, I can't accept-", she started to say, so I leaned in the rest of the way and silenced her with a kiss. She melted against me and I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her as I broke the kiss.

"I believe it is still my birthday, and for my birthday wish I would like for you to wear my mother's pendant. I cannot be there every minute of the day, and knowing you have protection would ease my mind… especially since we still have no idea who was after you" I reminded her, and I could see her refusals disappearing behind her eyes.

"Very well" she murmured with a smile and she looked down at the pendant as she turned it over in her hand.

We continued to talk far into the night, both sitting on opposite ends of the bed. I knew that if I got any closer to her I wouldn't be able to stop myself from touching her. She propped against the pillows at the head of the bed while I sat against one of the bed posts, and I could see her getting steadily more tired as the night went on. Finally, during a moment of silence where I got up to stoke the fire, I came back to the bed to see that she had fallen asleep against the pillows. I smiled down at her as I moved a piece of hair off of her cheek. She was responsible for one of the best birthdays I had had in decades, maybe ever. Her family felt like my own, and it was easy to forget what I was when I was with them. I slowly slid my arms beneath her back and legs and lifted her carefully against my chest, and I carried her to her chamber. As I stand there watching her breathe in and out I see the pendant resting on her chest, catching the light as she inhaled and exhaled… I hoped that it would make a difference the next time she was targeted and I would make sure she never got hurt again.

* * *

 **Ahhh, the reappearance of the protection pendant! And I bet you thought I forgot about it! I hope it will protect Caroline from what's about to happen...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	44. Dinner Guest

About a week after Elijah's birthday I was in the library, trying to get through 'A History of England's Monarchs' but I kept getting distracted by the beautiful pendant. I turned it over and over in my hand and let it dangle from the chain, watching it throw off the light from the fire. I still couldn't believe that he had given it to me, and every chance that I got I would look at it and hold it. Every morning I found myself clutching it in my fist, after having dreamed of Elijah all night. I really was quite the lovesick fool. I quickly tucked the pendant back into my bodice as the library door opened.

"Staring at the necklace again were we?" Rebekah said with a smile as she sat down in the other chair by the fire.

"No…" but my smile gave me away, "It is just so beautiful! When I look closely at it I can almost see a starry night. It has all of these subtle swirls and specks… ugh I just love it! And I love that he gave it to me to protect me, and-"

"And of course you love him" she added with a smirk

"Shh!" I say and abruptly sit up to check that the library door is closed.

"Oh calm down, he is at the village with your father right now" and I relaxed back into my chair, "Anyway, you are going to have to tell him some time" she finished.

"There has never been a right time Rebekah! Or there has been a right time and someone or something comes and interrupts it!"

"Wait you mean you've tried to tell him?"

"Of course I have" I grumbled as I hung my head back against the back of the chair in frustration.

"I am sure everything will work out and the perfect opportunity will present itself" she assured me as she leaned forward to pat my hand.

Later that night at dinner, as we were finishing our soup course, we could hear the front door crash open. My father and Elijah sprang to their feet as raised voices could be heard in the entranceway. A moment later the butler came striding in and walked right to my father to murmur in his ear.

"Well send him in then! For god sake" he sputtered angrily, and the butler fled from the room. He came back in escorting a young man that looked like he had ridden hard through the night, his clothes splattered with mud and his face red with the wind.

"Out with it boy, what news do you have from my wife's sister?"

"What? Which sister?" my mother asked in a panic as she too sprang to her feet

"Charlotte, dear. The rider is from Lord Grantham's estate-"

"Oh that is who Charlotte's daughter married" my mother exclaimed, but then her expression clouded, "What's wrong? What's happened to my niece?"

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this My Lady but your niece has gone into labor" the young man said, looking very uncomfortable with his message. I finally sprang from my chair, my hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp. My cousin wasn't due to deliver her baby until December, and it was only the first day of November… I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Well we have to go to them immediately!" my mother said as she threw down her dinner napkin and started walking around the table and toward the door.

"Dearest the sun has set! We cannot go gallivanting off into the night-" my father said as he hurried after her.

"It is only a few hours east of here!" I could hear my mother say as she walked up the stairs. Rebekah came around the table to put her arm around me as my parents voices faded away.

"Everything will be alright Caroline. Maybe they were mistaken about the day of conception? It is very hard to determine when exactly… it happened."

"Is it really?"

"Oh yes dear, my mother helped many young women through their pregnancies and births in our village. It usually turned out just fine" she said as she gently rubbed my back. It wasn't like I was extremely close with my cousin, but my heart went out to any woman in this type of scary situation.

I feel warm hands encircle me from behind as Rebekah releases me and I turn around and lay my head on Elijah's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked down my spine with his thumb.

"I hear her parents coming down the stairs" Rebekah muttered and he kissed the top of my head before he released me. I rushed to the door but I held Elijah's hand tightly in mine.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as my parents were halfway down the stairs, both dressed in their traveling clothes.

"Your mother and I are going to attend your cousin for the birth and then we shall be there for your aunt and uncle- no matter the outcome" my father said grimly

"What about me?"

"Sweetheart, I know that you want to go and support your cousin… but I don't think that it is the best idea to have so many people crowding around her in this delicate time" my mother said, and I saw her eyes drop a bit to Elijah and I's joined hands, her eyebrows shot up in question, but as she opened her mouth again my father interrupted her.

"Your mother is right Caroline. We need you to stay here so we don't overwhelm them. You understand don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to add to their stress" I say, a bit disappointed to be left behind. My father smiles at me and I release my hold on Elijah's hand to step forward and kiss my father on his cheeks and then to embrace my mother.

"Now darling, I am not certain when we shall return but we will send you a letter when everything has been figured out, alright?" my mother said

"Don't worry about me, stay as long as they need you" I smiled. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and then my mother and father were loading into the carriage with their luggage, and then they disappeared into the darkness as we stood there watching.

"Excuse me Miss…" a quiet voice said from behind us, I turned to see one of the footmen standing there awkwardly.

"Yes Thomas?" I asked, and I saw the boy flush when he heard his name, but I always made it a mission to know all of the servant's names.

"We were just wondering if you would like to continue with dinner or if you would like trays brought to your rooms?"

"Oh… Well I am not very hungry anymore… I don't know about you two…" I turned to Elijah and Rebekah but they booth shook their heads, "maybe we could just have tea brought into the sitting room then?"

"Right away Miss Forbes" and he scurried down the hall and down the back servant's stairs. I tiredly made my way into the sitting room, stripping off my gloves and removing the painful pins from my hair as I went. I sagged into a chair by the fire and stared into the flames, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed Elijah and Rebekah hesitantly following me.

"I am not going to explode you know" I sighed, and Elijah gave me his lopsided grin as he sat down beside me.

"Oh it would take a lot more than this to pierce the armor of the great Caroline Forbes" he teased me and Rebekah laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening trying to make me laugh, engaging in light conversation, but as the night wore on it got harder and harder to fake it. I just kept thinking of the terror that my cousin must be feeling right now, to be going through so much pain and to feel that anxiety about the baby's health on top of it. I don't know if I could ever go through that. I finally convinced them that I was tired and the three of us retired for the evening. Mary had gone with my mother so I undressed as much as I could but I couldn't get to the laces on the back of the dress, no matter which way I bent. I sighed in frustration… and then heard a chuckle from the doorway. I spun around to see Elijah closing the door gently behind him.

"Having a bit of trouble?"

"These damn ties are just out of my reach" I explained, still trying to get at them. He smiled and made his way over to me.

"Turn around" and I did as I was bid. This was not the first time that Elijah had undressed me, but it was still just as exciting as that first time. He moved the wavy column of hair around to my shoulder and brushed the little hairs off of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. He started to untie the corset, and every deft brush of his fingers could be felt all the way down to my toes. My breathing became a bit shallow as he worked his way down my back, and I could hear his breathing become a bit heavier as well. When all of the ties were loose enough he brought his hands back up to my shoulders and he slid the dress down my arms, and over my hips until it pooled around me on the floor. I turned around slowly to face him. Without saying a word he brought his hands up to cup my cheeks and he was kissing me. It wasn't frenzied, it wasn't rushed… it was sweet and slow. His thumbs brushed my cheeks and I brought my hands up his arms to tangle in his hair. Neither of our hands wandered, and it wasn't about feelings of excitement or passion, it was just about connection. I'm not sure how long we stood there, but eventually we broke apart.

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk tomorrow afternoon?" he grinned down at me, his arms still wrapped around me.

"I would be delighted to" I smiled up at him and I rose up on my tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips before he could release me.

He left my chamber a few minutes later, and I sat down at my vanity mirror to brush out my tangled hair with a smile on my face; my first genuine smile all night.

The next day passed by rather uneventfully, Rebekah and I spent the morning sewing and stitching and by midafternoon I was proud to have finished a shawl that I had been laboring over for a month. It was a light blue soft material and I had edged it with white flowers and vines. I held it up proudly and Rebekah obliged me by admiring the stitching. She showed me the handkerchief she had been working on and we both giggled when we realized she had stitched one corner of it to the other, and she threw it to the ground with a growl.

"I give up" she declared

"But look at how beautiful the trim was coming out! You just need to try again and take your time… that is your downfall with your needlepoint; your talented but terribly impatient" I scolded her and she just stuck her tongue out at me. I looked out the window and noticed that it was later in the afternoon than I had thought.

"I believe he is still in the study if you wanted to go and get him" Rebekah smirked down at her embroidery hoop as she worked on trimming some of her wrong stitches.

"I don't want to bother him…" I say

"He would be pleased by the distraction, trust me. He has been stuck in there all day"

"Hmmm" I was tempted, "Oh alright. I'll just go and ask him, but if he seems too busy then I won't bother him" I reasoned as I rose from the chair and made my way across the room.

"Have a nice walk" she called as I opened the door and I smirked at her optimism.

I walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door to the study before I slowly swung it open.

"Elijah?" I called into the room

"Hello Caroline," he smiled when he looked up, but then his expression fell, "Oh Caroline- I apologize, our walk must have slipped my mind" he rose to his feet from where he was sitting at the desk, papers spread out in front of him.

"It's alright… we can just go on a walk tomorrow" I offered him a small smile, disappointment creeping over me.

"No, it's quite alright. I can't think of anything better to get me out of this room" he smiled

"Only if you're sure…"

"Of course I am sure" and he walked across the room to take my hand, "Do you have your vest or a scarf? It is a bit cold outside"

"I actually just finished stitching a new shawl!" I told him excitedly and I held the garment up to show him, he chuckled as he examined it.

"This is lovely" he complimented me and he returned to the desk to get his overcoat from the back of the chair, he shrugged it on and then gestured for me to proceed him out of the room.

I draped the shawl over my shoulders as we made our way to the front door and out into the fresh air. It was a bit chilly outside, but what sunlight remained warmed us as we walked across the lawn to the cliffs.

"And how are you today?" he asked as he wrapped my hand in his own.

"I am fine… I didn't sleep well last night though… I just kept thinking about my cousin and how scared she must be" I admitted

"Childbirth is a scary process, especially when something goes wrong. But I am sure everything is going to be fine… You Forbes's are a sturdy lot" he teased

"Sturdy? I sound like an old oak tree!" I said, faking an offended tone.

"I thought we had already established that?" he smirked, so I tugged my hand out of his grasp and started striding away from him. When I heard his quickened footsteps behind me I quickened mine into a run. I peeked behind me to see that he had started to chase me and I couldn't help the screaming laugh that escaped me as I tried to run faster. I had only taken about a dozen steps when his arms wrapped around me from behind and I was lifted into the air and spun around, both of us were laughing and out of breath.

"Now that I have caught you, what will be my prize?" he asked in a low voice, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Your prize? You get no prize you Ogre" I laughed, struggling to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his arms around me.

"Ogre? Well I have never been called that before… The oak and the ogre, whatever shall we do?"

"If the ogre were smart he would release the oak for fear that she would lay roots and they would forever be stuck in this spot"

"Stuck forever to the most beautiful oak tree in the world? That does not sound like a punishment to me…" he murmured as he planted a kiss on my temple and he released his hold on me only to regain his hold on my hand. We continued walking along the cliff, talking and watching the sun as it finally dipped behind the horizon so the entire landscape was bathed in the soft blue light of twilight.

"Should we return to the house?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. We both turned and started walking back along the cliff in the direction of the estate. I had noticed that the wind had started to pick up as we walked, but as we started to make our return journey the gusts whipped over the cliffs.

"Is there a storm coming?" I asked, trying to hold the shawl to my shoulders as it thrashed about me.

"It doesn't look like it… there are no clouds in the sky" he said as he squinted at the sky.

"Then why on Earth is it so-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because the wind had finally succeeded in whipping the shawl from my grip and throwing it behind me on the ground. I bent to pick it up but the wind took it again and carried it a few feet away. I continued to chase it along the side of the cliff, thankful it wasn't going over the side, and laughing along with Elijah when it kept eluding my grasp.

"Caroline! Just leave it!" Elijah called from a few yards back, but the wind carried his voice, making him sound even more distant. I saw that the end of the cliff was coming fast so I increased my speed and caught the damn shawl at the last moment. I picked it up triumphantly and spun around to show my victory to Elijah. I was surprised with how far away he was, but there was no way to mistake my victory dance and I could hear his laugh and his clap as he applauded me.

 _CRACKKKK…_ I both heard and felt the loud crack under me and I immediately froze. I didn't move a muscle as another crack rumbled under me. I felt a wave of terror wash over me when I realized that the side of the cliff must be giving way. And as if in slow motion, rocks began to fall away from the cliff and then I was falling. The last thing I saw was Elijah's startled face and his mouth drop open in shock…


	45. Truths

Watching Caroline chase an escaping shawl was actually quite entertaining. The little garment was always just out of her grasp as the wind picked it up over and over; that was until she finally captured it at the last moment. As I had seen her approaching the end of the cliff I had been a bit nervous, but she caught it and proceeded to dance and cheer and the nerves turned into a relieved smile. I applauded her efforts as she waved the shawl at me and twirled around, laughing at her ridiculous victory dance. But the smile disappeared from my face as I felt a faint rumble in the ground beneath our feet. I lowered my eyes to the cliff face to see small pebbles and rocks falling away into the water. _CRACKKKK…_ My eyes shot back up to Caroline and I could see from her expression that she knew what was happening, and my mouth dropped open in horror as more large rocks slid out from the cliff beneath her and she started to fall from my view.

I didn't hesitate or even think, I just acted… I raced to where Caroline went down and threw myself after her. I wrapped my arms around her and twisted our bodies so I could take the brunt of whatever we fell on. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but with my advanced senses I could analyze every detail of the fall so it felt like an eternity; unfortunately I was too preoccupied with sheltering Caroline from the fall and from descending boulders that I didn't pay attention to what I would be falling on… and that would be a small rocky outcropping covered in driftwood. One of the pieces of driftwood pierced my side and cut upward through my ribs, thankfully missing my heart, but still excruciatingly painful. I still had my arms wrapped around Caroline where she laid on my chest breathing rapidly, and my hands were covering her head from the rocks that still fell around us. I felt her breathing finally begin to slow and she raised her head off my chest to look at me. Her expression went from confused, to happy, to distressed all in a matter of moments.

"Elijah! Your bleeding!" she exclaimed as she slid off of me to examine my side more closely, and I groaned, half from the pain and half from having to think of an explanation for why it would heal so quickly once the wood was removed.

"It is nothing, really, just a scratch"

"Elijah! Half of the piece is inside you! And there is blood everywhere" she observed and then looked at me more fully and I could see that a small trail of blood was coming down from her hairline. I quickly tried to sit up to examine her injury but I could feel the wood scraping against my organs and I hissed in pain.

"Love, I need for you to pull the piece of wood out… can you do that for me?"

"What? Are- are you sure that I should do that?... won't it bleed even more?" she asked, her expression a bit panicked as the dust finally settled around us.

"Only at first," I said through clenched teeth as the piece of wood pushed in a bit further as I adjusted myself to give her better access, "But it will stop it from going in any further and causing further damage" I reasoned with her.

"Oh… alright… I am so sorry if I hurt you…" she said through tears that started to build in her eyes.

"You won't… now just pull it out as fast as you can…" and I saw a bit of nerve in her expression and she nodded. She sucked in a deep breath, and I did the same, and she grasped the wood and yanked it out of my side.

With the rush of pain and blood loss I couldn't help as my vampire features came over my face; my fangs elongated and my eyes darkened with veins… and I watched as Caroline saw my true face, and screamed.

* * *

I steeled my nerve and clutched the piece of wood, slowly becoming drenched in Elijah's blood, and I pulled it with all of my might. With the wood came a gush of blood and I worriedly looked up to Elijah's face to see if he was about to pass out… but instead I saw dark veins slither up to his eyes, turning them black and red and I saw fangs appear in his mouth. I couldn't help it as I screamed and scurried away from him to the opposite side of the outcropping. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them I was looking into the brown eyes that I loved again.

"Caroline... Don't be afraid" he said gently, "I would never hurt-"

"What are you?" I demanded to know before he could finish his sentence, but I wasn't sure if I truly wanted to know.

"I am still me Caroline" he said

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I asked again, yelling over the waves and the wind

"I… am a vampire…" he finally tells me after a few moments of silence, and I feel as if my world has been shattered into millions of pieces all around me. All I can do is stare at him in the dimming light with a look of disbelief, not able to form words yet, so he keeps talking. "My family and I… we are the first vampires in existence, known as the Originals" but all I can do is stare at him in shock. I can hear everything he is saying to me, but I was processing it very slowly in my mind, and he allowed me to process in silence.

"What does all of that mean?" I finally ask, and Elijah smiles in relief.

"What does being a vampire mean? Well I can run extremely fast, I can hear things from a great distance, I can heal from any wound…" but with the mention of healing he looked down at his side and I could see that it was still gaping and bleeding, "Damnit!" he swore loudly and I jumped.

"W-what is wrong?" I asked, hoping he wasn't angry enough to hurt me… not that I thought he would… I didn't know what to think right now.

"I am not healing…"

"Why?"

"Well… I- Because I haven't fed in three weeks" he admitted, and I knew what he meant. Rebekah and Gloria had told me that vampires require human blood to survive… oh my god, Rebekah! She must be a vampire as well if she is really his sister, or maybe that is another lie as well.

"How could you?" I asked, my voice cracking with tears as the shock of Elijah's confession started to wear off, "How could you and Rebekah do that to me and my family?"

"I never expected it to get this far Caroline truly, I have never wanted to cause any of you pain, especially you"

"I don't believe you" I say angrily as a wave of rage takes over

"I am so sorry Caroline" and despite myself, my anger slowly ebbs away at his forlorn expression, and then disappears when he hisses in another breath and grips his side. I lean forward in spite of my reservations.

"What can I do?" I ask. I may be angry at him and hurt and confused and a million other things, but I still needed to help him.

"Is it possible for you to find a way back up the cliff? To get Rebekah. She can jump down here and then jump us back up"

"But I thought you needed blood in order to heal?"

"I do, Rebekah can find me some" but I knew his plan couldn't work. This part of the cliff was extremely steep and as I took a step back to analyze it further, my foot became submerged in water.

"Umm… I think we may have another problem… the tide is coming in" and he turns his head to look and lets out another grunt of pain. I kneel down next to him and examine his wound, careful not to hurt him further. My mind was racing with ways to get out of this situation… the cliff was too steep for me to climb, and even if I could, Rebekah would never get back here before the tide was in… I knew there was only one thing I could do. But I needed to convince him of the plan, and myself.

"Elijah… you need blood to heal. The tide is coming in fast-" and as if to make my point a big wave came crashing on the rocks around us, drenching us in freezing ocean water.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his expression guarded. Instead of answering him I gathered my hair and put it over one shoulder, exposing my neck. "No! No, I will not feed on you, ever!" he said angrily.

"Well that's fine. You might be able to survive freezing water and blood loss but I can't. So you can either feed from me now or you can watch me die" I shouted back, and I watched a war wage behind his eyes. Another huge wave came crashing against the rocks and I screamed as it drenched us again, this one even pushed me down against the rocks.

"Caroline" Elijah's voice called and I struggled to return to his side through my tangle of sodden skirts and scraping my legs against the sharp rocks. When I reached him I noticed his skin was looking extremely pale and grey and I was worried that he might not be able to survive after all. "Caroline, if I am going to do this, there is something you need to know first" and he grits his teeth and pushes against the rocks to get into a sitting position and I help him lean comfortably back against a flat faced boulder.

"Can't this wait?" I ask as the last of the sunlight leaves us in semidarkness

"No it can't wait! Caroline I- I am in love with you," he smiles at me as one of his hands reaches up to caress my cheek, and I can't help but return his smile, "I think I have been in love with you since that first night I laid eyes on you, and I have loved you more every day since then… I know it is unfair of me to wait until now to finally tell you-" but I cut him off as I crash my lips against his. My heart, which had been broken a minute ago with Elijah's secret and lies, had been mended and was soaring with his declaration. He spoke exactly what I had been feeling. At times I didn't always agree with him or like him, but I had been lost the minute I had seen him that first night, falling in love with him as he stopped to help a dirty girl on the side of the road.

I wanted to return his sentiment but I saw that the waves had reached our level so I quickly threw my hair over my shoulder again and offered my neck to Elijah. He pecked my lips once more before he brought his lips to my neck. He started to kiss my neck, and I clutched his shoulders as I feel a sharp pain on my neck. At first it is the worst pain I had ever felt, and it seems to radiate throughout my whole body, but then it transforms… all the pain turns into pleasure. Waves of pleasure ebb through me as Elijah takes my blood and his arms come around me. I can feel energy, my energy- my life force, flowing through me and into him. I feel all of my love for him and in return I can feel all of the love he has for me, and his intensity and his passion and I am consumed by it, and by him. My head starts to swim, and a pleasant faintness starts to spread over me as I sag against him. Dying in Elijah's arms, feeling all of his love, wouldn't be a bad way to die… I reason. But then he retracts his fangs and I am dropped back down to earth, onto the wet and freezing rocky outpost being swallowed by the sea.

"Feel" he says after a moment, and he guides my tired hand to his side and all I feel is the smooth expanse of his skin, unbroken by any wound.

"That's- that's good" I said tiredly. He takes my chin in his hand to examine my face, but I can't tell what he finds because I can barely make out his features anymore in the darkness.

"Shit! I took too much… Come on" and he swings me up into his arms and cradles me against his chest, "close your eyes" and I gladly do as he says. Then I have the strangest sensation of falling, or flying… and then we are back on solid ground, the sound of waves crashing is much fainter and the air is a bit warmer. I open my eyes to see the light from the candles in the estate and I smile up at Elijah.

"You did it" I whisper and I can hear a chuckle rumble through his chest. My head felt heavier and heavier with each step we took toward the house until I couldn't hold it up anymore and it sagged backwards.

"Caroline?" Elijah shook his arms a bit, but I was too tired to respond, "Caroline?" he asked again, and the shaking got a bit harsher, but even as I tried to open my eyes or say something I found that I couldn't. "Shit…" and then we were flying again, the wind whipping my cheeks and blowing my hair and then suddenly we were standing in the lit entranceway.

"Rebekah!" he called out, and a gust of wind rushed by us.

"What in the hell happened to- Oh my god Elijah, did you bite her?" she shrieked and I felt her hands on my arm, then my neck and then my cheek. As soon as she reminded me that he bit me I realized that my neck was throbbing, and then I realized that my head was as well. I groaned. "Caroline? Say something! Are you alright?" Rebekah asked me and I tried to open my eyes but I could only get them to slits.

"I am taking her upstairs. She needs blood and a warm bath, tell the servants to wait ten minutes and then start to bring up hot water" he instructed as we started to move, I assume in the direction of the stairs.

"It will take longer than that just to heat up the water at this time of night" Rebekah grumbled

"Oh and have some food brought up as well" he called over his shoulder.

"You may want to take a bath yourself brother, your shirt is ripped and bloody…" she called back.

Elijah nudged open the door to my chamber and I felt him lay me on my soft bed and I smiled as I immediately started to drift into sleep.

"No no no, love, you need to sit up now…" he put his hand under my head and lifted me into a sitting position against the pillows, "Now Caroline, my bite mark is still bleeding and the wound on your head… well it looks like it's stopped but it still needs to be healed… and I don't know what sort of internal damage you may have suffered"

"I feel like I fell off a cliff" I said, my voice raspy, but I smiled when I heard him laugh

"You look like you fell off a cliff love" he mocked me and I grumbled in return.

"I need to heal you… will you let me?"

"Yes" I whispered, not knowing what that meant. I heard a rustling to my left and opened my eyes to slits again and saw him rolling up his torn and dirty sleeve, and then I saw him bring his wrist to his mouth. The black veins appeared around his black and red eyes again and I saw a flash of the fangs before they were ripping open his wrist. He quickly brought the wrist away from his mouth and forced it against my mouth and I tasted a gush of blood as it entered my mouth and slithered down my throat. I gagged and fought against his hold but I would have had better luck fighting with a statue for all the damage I did. But even as I fought against his hold, I felt an energy returning to my body and limbs, warming them, and I felt better than I had all day. After a few moments he took his wrist away and I scurried away from him to stand on the other side of the bed, gasping for air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shrieked at him as I wiped my mouth with my torn sleeve.

"I was healing you Caroline…" he said calmly with his palms out as he lifted himself off of the bed, "I didn't tell you how because I knew you would object…"

"Oh so by all means, force it down my throat" I yelled

"I had to heal you! Caroline you would have bled out" he was yelling back

"That's right, I forgot. You make all of the major decisions for us… like coming into my life, turning it upside down, making me fall in love with you, and not telling me your deepest secret!" I tried to hold in the angry tears that threatened to emerge. He stood there, with the bed separating us, and stared at me, his eyes intense.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice low, and I realized what I had revealed…

"I-I was- I was yelling at you! For ruining my life!" I tried to stammer, but he was walking around the bed, coming steadily closer to me and I stood there frozen until he was right in front of me.

"No, after that" he murmured, his thumb under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I- I was mad at you for… for making me fall in love with you…" I admitted again, the last of my armor falling away. He slowly leaned toward me, and just before his lips could touch mine, he stopped and looked into my eyes, asking for permission. In an instant everything flashed through my mind; meeting him, laughing with him, yelling at him and fighting, and falling in love with him. He had lied to me… but he loved me… I closed the distance between us and kissed him. I could taste a bit of blood on his tongue and it reminded me that I was kissing a powerful supernatural creature… An excited chill ran up my spine and I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, crushing me against him. For some reason, this kiss felt different than all of the ones before it; it was liberating and passionate. His hands moved from my waist up my back to tangle in my hair and frame my face; until he abruptly ended the kiss. He moved my chin up so he could examine my neck.

"You need to see something" he said as he took my hand and pulled me around the bed and stood me in front of him facing the vanity mirror. He took a dampened cloth and wiped away the blood on my neck to reveal smooth and unbroken skin where his bite mark had been.

"Oh my god" I touched my neck and leaned closer to the glass, not quite believing him until I had seen it myself.

"And how do you feel?"

"Perfect" I answer, smiling at him in the mirror. He started to wrap his arms around my waist when there was a knock on the door.

"Get behind the partition" Elijah ordered, and I hurried to hide. If the servants saw me bloody and dirty they would immediately panic and want to write to my parents.

"Come in" he said after he opened the door.

"Hello Elijah. How is Caroline doing after her slight scare?" Rebekah asked, speaking louder than was necessary

"Quite well actually. When she lost her footing by the cliff I fear she skinned her knee rather badly"

"And naturally she must have been quite shook up"

"Quite. But I bandaged her up. Would you mind staying for her bath? To keep an eye on her"

"Oh of course" and they continued to chat as the servants finished bringing up buckets of steaming water, and finally the door closed again. I came out from behind the partition to see just Rebekah standing in the middle of the room.

"Nice cover story" I grin at her, but instead of smiling back she blurred over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I am so glad that you know everything now!" she cried over my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her in return.

"Well I am sure I don't know everything" I laugh

"But you know the most important things now! Elijah and I are vampires, and that he loves you!" she released me and jumped excitedly in front of me, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of her excitement as well.

"It would have been nice to know earlier…"

"Well of course I wanted to tell you ages ago but Elijah insisted that we needed to wait until the right time and blah blah blah…"

"So Elijah always planned on telling me?" I asked, feeling that familiar soaring sensation again during this turbulent day. I realized what I had been feeling all along… I figured he only told me because he was forced into it. I thought that he would go on lying to me as long as he had to before he eventually disappeared… it didn't occur to me that he had planned on telling me.

"Well obviously not at first, for your safety. But when he realized that he loved you he knew he needed to tell you the truth" she explained as she walked behind me to unlace the back of my dress for me.

"And how long ago was this…"

"Since he knew he loved you? Months" she grinned as she pulled down the sleeves and I was finally able to step out of the ripped and bloody dress, crusted with dirt and salt water. "I think maybe this can be thrown out?" she asked and I nodded. She tossed the dress on the floor and tried to lift the ruined shift over my head.

"Woah- what are you doing?"

"I am helping you undress…" she looked confused

"But- you don't need to see me naked Rebekah! I can wash myself!" I assured her

"Nonsense, I have seen hundreds of naked women Caroline! Elijah asked me to stay with you and that's what I am going to do" and then she ripped the shift right over my head. I shrieked and tried to cover myself, but Rebekah had turned around anyway to check the water. "I didn't know you had a birthmark on your ribs" she laughed, her back still turned to me. I groaned and hurried to lower myself into the water.

"Why am I sore if Elijah gave me his blood?" I ask as the hot water began to seep into my muscles.

"Honey, you fell off a cliff… Vampire blood may work miracles but your body has a natural process too" she said as she kneeled by the tub. "So tell me what happened" she said

"I thought Elijah already told you?"

"You know men, he told me the bare minimum for details!" and I laughed, that did sound like Elijah.

"Alright…" and I described how I fell and how Elijah saved me, I told her about us fighting, his declaration and then to him feeding on me.

"See! He told me none of that!" she grumbled as she leaned back against my desk chair.

As Rebekah and I talked I was able to wash out my hair, and I was amazed that as I looked over my body, there wasn't a trace of any scratches or bruises that I got from earlier.

"You guys need to bottle and sell vampire blood" I joked and she chuckled

"Oh there are only a hundred problems with that theory"

"Like?"

"Like we would be exposed as vampires, not that we could be killed anyway-"

"But I thought vampires could be killed by sunlight- wait but you and Elijah walk around in the sun?" and she held up her ring, "that allows you to walk in the sun?"

"Yup, a witch needs to perform a spell on a lapis lazuli stone, and then you need to wear it"

"But wouldn't a wooden stake through the heart kill you?"

"No, we are a special breed of vampires that can't be killed by ordinary wood?"

"But then-"

"I think that you need to have this conversation with Elijah, don't you?" and she cocked her head to the side, I knew she was right.

"I suppose…" I say, it was just so much easier to ask Rebekah all of these questions, she was so much less intense than her brooding brother.

"Good. Now, are you finished with your bath?" and I nodded, the water had long since turned cool but I was reluctant to move.

I stood up and Rebekah wrapped a sheet around me and we wrapped my hair up in a bun on top of my head. When I was dry she put me in my light pink shift and she began to brush my hair.

"Rebekah?"

"Mhmm"

"Why did you want to tell me you're secret before Elijah did? What made you trust me?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" she asked after a moment of thought and I nodded, thinking back to that day in the village when Elijah and I had visited the orphanage and the children had been climbing all over him. "I had been watching the two of you all day. I saw… a difference in my brother, a lightness. The way that he looked at you, the way you made him laugh, and for goodness sake he was even playing with children! But I also saw how you looked at him… I knew that if my brother could love someone then there would be no hope for me" she grinned at me in the mirror and I returned it fully. "And then I finally met you. You are so genuine and caring… and loyal, that is a very coveted trait in my family" she admitted.

"Is loyalty a rare trait…?"

"You have no idea… Alright, no tangles! Do you want me to dry it?"

"No thank you, I can do it… Rebekah?"

"What?"

"I want you to know… I will always consider you my sister, no matter what happens with Elijah" I smiled at her. She bent down and wrapped me in a hug, kissing the top of my head. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, sister" she grinned

"Can you send him in?" I ask. She nodded and released me, she blurred across the room and out the door, closing it behind her.

I shook my head. I don't know if I would ever get used to the speed thing, or the fangs… or the eyes. But I would try. I took a deep breath and thought about the conversation to come. I squeezed my hair with a towel to soak up the water, and to keep my hands busy. I didn't know what to expect, or where this night would end, but by the end of it, I needed to know everything. I spun around when I heard the door click open…

* * *

 **Well... That happened. And all it took was a little cliff dive to make Elijah reveal his true feelings. Was it just me though, or was that rock slide a little too perfectly timed?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	46. Forever Changed

****Warning, chapter contains explicit material!**

* * *

I spun around when I heard the door click open and Elijah slid inside, closing the door gently behind him. I jumped to my feet and he faced me, leaning against the door.

"I… um, I- I think- I don't know… where to start" I say lamely, color heating my cheeks.

"Why don't we sit?" he says after a moment, gesturing to the seats by the fire, and I nod. I take a seat on the settee, he takes a seat on the armchair opposite me and rests his elbow on his knees, leaning toward me.

"Can you tell me more?" I ask after a moment of strained silence

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything… how old are you?"

"Twenty five" and I just gave him a look until he continued, "And… I have been twenty five for… almost 500 years" he said slowly. I had braced myself for his answer, but even still, it knocked the breath of out me.

"You were turned 500 years ago…"

"Yes"

"How? How do you become a vampire?" he looked a bit uncomfortable with the question.

"You need to die with vampire blood in your system"

"But- but I just drank your blood… that means I have it in my system… if- if I died would I come back as a vampire…?"

"Yes, you would" his voice and expression could have been carved from marble

"Then how did you become a vampire? If your family were the first…?"

"It was my mother that turned us. My youngest brother, Henrik, was killed and my father made my mother transform us into the most powerful beings in the world."

"More powerful that werewolves and witches?"

"Each species has their strengths and weaknesses, but as originals, my siblings and I have all of the benefits and strengths of being vampires, but none of the weaknesses"

"So you cannot be killed?"

"Not by sun- though we all wear a lapis lazuli stone in case of a witch's curse- regular wood will hurt but it will not kill us permanently"

"You said regular wood… is there a kind that can harm you?"

"The wood of a very rare white oak tree can kill us permanently"

"Oh…" from the tone of our conversation you would have thought we were discussing the weather, not the different ways I could kill the vampire sitting across from me. I looked down at my hands as I thought over everything he had said. He had answered all of my questions, he was being honest and open and that is all I had ever wanted from him… but I just felt so overwhelmed.

I heard a rustling from the armchair and suddenly Elijah was kneeling in front of me.

"I know how overwhelmed you must be feeling right now, but there is one more thing I need to tell you…"

"Don't tell me that you're a werewolf too?" I joked and he chuckled as he took my hands in his.

"I'm afraid not… that is just my brother Niklaus…" and I thought he was joking, but by the earnest expression in his eyes I knew it was the truth, "What I wanted to tell you again is that I love you… and I have since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Whether you are covered in mud and blood or clothed in the finest silks, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world." And he was smiling up at me, chafing his thumb against the back of my hand as he held it. "I have lived for almost 500 years… and I have never known anyone like you Caroline; your kindness and gentleness is only rivaled by your compassion and loyalty, and there is such a fire and light in you" as he was talking I couldn't help the happy tears that slid down my cheeks and past the huge smile on my face. He brought his hand up to wipe my tears away. I suddenly knew everything that I wanted to say.

"Elijah… you are… the most stubborn and frustrating man that I have ever met," and he grinned, "you make me smile and laugh every day, and with each new day I feel my love for you grow as you show me all of the sides of you. I have seen your kindness and compassion, you are steadfast and loyal, and I love your gentle teasing and your loving touch…" as I spoke, the grin on Elijah's face morphed, it grew and grew until even his eyes were shinning. He rose up and kissed me, his pace gentle and loving… but I wanted more. I loved him and I knew now that he loved me. I knew exactly who he was and what he was, and I made my choice without any reservations.

I broke away from the kiss and took his hand as I stood, he followed suit and was standing in front of me with a question in his eyes. I didn't say anything, I walked backwards toward the bed, pulling him by the hand after me. His eyes were dark and his jaw was set as he stared back into my eyes. When the back of my leg bumped against the side of the bed I stopped and pulled his hand until he was standing inches from me, and I looked up at him, my expression serious even as my heart was hammering in my chest. I had led him to the bed… I wanted to be with him… but I didn't know what I was doing. He seemed to sense my embarrassment because he ran his fingers lightly from my hands up my arms, and further up to cradle my cheeks. He looked at me, his eyes dark with lust but his eyebrows were raised in question ad I simply nodded. And then he was kissing me again. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears and my body felt flushed and overheated as he ran his hands over me. I ran my hands up his chest and I untied the strings holding the top of his shirt closed; then I brought my fingers back down his chest and stomach to slide my hands beneath the shirt. I felt the hard muscles of his stomach beneath my fingers, and he dragged in a shuddering breath as I ran my fingers along the top of his breeches. I took advantage of the break in the kissing to pull the hem of his shirt up and he shrugged it over his head and dropped it to the floor; and I couldn't help but stare at him. The firelight flickered over the hard muscles of his abs and his strong chest and arms, I ran my hands over him, surprised by his soft warm skin. I looked up at his face to see that his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose…

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a whisper and his eyes flew open

"What? No, love… I am just… trying to control myself. Bring with you like this…"

"I don't want you to be in control Elijah" I murmured in his ear as my fingers traveled down his stomach to graze the trail of hair that disappeared below the line of his breeches; and I got what I wanted when his hands reached around to grasp my behind and he lifted my against him, grinding his pelvis against mine. I sighed as he began to kiss my neck and chest, sucking and biting as he went. He then leans me back onto the bed so I am laying beneath him as he comes over me. He returns his attentions to my neck while his hand skimmed down my arm to massage my breasts over my shift, and I moaned when his mouth joined his hand. I raked my fingers through his long hair and felt him untying the ribbons holding the top of my shift closed, and then his mouth and hands were on my skin, setting fire to me. My hands raked down his back eliciting a deep groan from Elijah. He trailed his hand down my leg until he was reaching beneath the hem of my shift where it had bunched at my knee, and then he was drawing the material up my leg… over my hips… and then I was sitting up as he lifted it over my head and tossing it to the ground. He gazed down at me, his eyes raking over my body causing me to flush with excitement.

"Caroline… are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked as he lowered himself over me again, brushing my heated cheek with his thumb, looking down at me with such love in his expression that my heart lurched in my chest.

"Yes" I smiled, more sure than ever.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" I repeated, my smile growing with his playful tone

"I have waited to make love to you for months… but I can wait through one more question."

"And what question is that?" I mirrored his playful tone, but then his expression turned serious.

"Will you marry me?" and my heart stopped beating… my mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" was all I could say, my voice a bit hoarse

"I promise… that I will cherish you and challenge you… I will make you laugh and I will wipe your tears… I will fight with you and I will love you… all in equal measure. Will you marry me?" he said, his own tone a bit thick with emotion as he finished. And then I am laughing and I am crying and smiling all at once as my heart soars, making me feel as if I am floating.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" and he crashes his lips against mine vigorously. After a moment he lifts himself off of me and off of the bed to remove his breeches; he then climbs back over me, settling between my legs and I instinctively wrap them around his waist.

There was a moment of pain, but it morphed into pleasure in Elijah's arms. I had never felt anything like it before. I was soaring toward a precipice I didn't know existed before, or even how to reach it, but when I did… and I reached it again and again over the course of the night until both of us collapsed, exhausted, against the pillows.

I awoke the next morning with my head on Elijah's bare chest and with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Very slowly I raise my head to look at him; even in sleep he was devastatingly handsome and a slight smile graced his lips as he dreamed.

"It is rude to stare love" he murmured, his voice groggy and I laugh at being caught

"I was just thinking that you had the sleeping expression of a man that is entirely too satisfied with himself" I teased him, tickling his chest with my fingers.

"I had the sleeping expression of a man…" and then he tightened his hold around me as he rolled us over and pressed me down into the mattress with his hips, "… that has spent the night making love to the woman that he loves" he grins. And I quickly forget my reply as we pick up where we left off last night.

It wasn't until an hour later that Elijah climbed out of bed to dress. I enjoyed the view of him searching the ground for his breeches and then finally finding his shirt under the bed.

"I have to go before a maid comes in to wake you"

"I know" I pouted, and he smirked as he bent down to kiss me.

"I will see you later" he said against my lips before he sped across the room and slipped out the door after checking that the hallway was clear. I let out a deep breath and fell back against the pillows. My blankets and pillows smelled of him, his musky and masculine scent was all around me, and judging from my soar body, I would feel him all day. I smiled as I realized that I was a fallen woman, I was ruined… I was ruined for any other man. I couldn't imagine ever letting another man do the things that Elijah had done to me last night. And he was going to be my husband. I couldn't wait to tell Rebekah! But what of the rest of his siblings? How would the rest of the Original family of vampires feel about their brother marrying a human girl? And Elijah would need to turn me…

At a light knock on the door I scrambled out of bed to throw on my shift just before the door opened and a maid came in to help me dress and prepare for the day. I blushed deeply, imagining that she knew what had been happing in here just an hour ago… but her bright smile and pleasant manner relaxed me. The rest of the world hadn't changed at all, but inside this bedchamber I had been forever changed.

* * *

 **I tried to make this chapter as tasteful as I could, without taking away from the romance and magnitude of the situation… not sure if this means I should change the rating from T to M?**

 **And for those of you who have been wondering about getting the story to the present... I plan to end this story within the next few chapters, and there will be a sequel which will begin with the prologue of this story. And don't worry, all of your questions regarding Caroline's real past and her memories will be answered over the course of the sequel, so you'll just have to stick with me to find out!**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	47. Convictions of Love

**I am sorry it took me so long to update! The holiday weekend was crazy with 2 Thanksgivings, a surprise party and a baby shower... Sooooo I have the rest of the plot mapped out for this story and I've started coming up with different plot lines for the sequel, since we only have a few chapters left in the past...**

* * *

"Sop fidgeting love" Elijah said from his seat by the fire as I paced around the sitting room, continuously walking by the window to watch for my parents coach.

"I cannot help it Elijah! They are due back this afternoon… What are we going to do? What if they say no? Or worse, what if they send you away!" and I can feel the panic grow in my breast as my pacing speed increases. As I turn away from the window for the hundredth time I walk straight into a hard chest. Elijah wraps his arms around me as I look up at him. My parents had been gone for over a week, comforting my aunt and uncle and cousin in the loss of the baby, a daughter. I had desperately hoped and prayed that the baby and my cousin would come out alive and healthy, but God chose to take one away with him. Reading of my cousin's anguish had steeled my resolve to never have children… and Elijah's inability to give them to me had strengthened it further. I remember the night we talked about it.

Elijah and I were lying in bed, talking about the letter I got that afternoon, revealing the fate of my cousin and her baby.

"I never want to go through something like that" I said sadly, my head resting on Elijah's chest as his fingers stroked my back.

"If you marry me then you'll never have to…" he said quietly and I picked my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a vampire sweetheart, I cannot give you children…"

"Oh… I hadn't realized. But obviously that makes sense"

"That doesn't upset you?" and I considered his question.

"No. Elijah we talked about this months ago, before I even knew what you were… I always saw myself taking guardianship of a child that had no family or home, there are so many of them out there." I assured him, and I saw a relieved smile spread over his face.

"It was one thing to speculate about a possible future… but to be confronted with it- I just wanted you to be sure"

"I am sure about you Elijah, never doubt that" I smiled at him and he leaned his head down to kiss me gently.

"There are other things we need to discuss… Especially before I ask your parents for their blessing."

"Like what?" and he hesitated before continuing.

"I am immortal, as you know, and as a human, you are not… I would never force you into turning, but I couldn't imagine a life without you in it…" and my heart sped up when I realized what he was talking about.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, voice barely a whisper.

"Faster than falling asleep love. I would never hurt you" he stroked my cheek with his thumb

"Anything less than eternity wouldn't be long enough for me" I smiled up at him. I had been thinking about it since he asked me to marry him, I knew the topic would come up, and I knew what my answer would be. Again his face broke into a huge relieved smile and before I knew it he had flipped us over and I was being pressed into the mattress as he hovered over me.

"Where have you been my whole life?"

"Waiting until you were ready for me" I smirked. And then the talking was over for the night.

Every night for the last 8 days I had fallen asleep in Elijah's arms, exhausted from a night of loving him, and now I couldn't imagine falling asleep any other way. And laying my head on his chest now as he stroked my back instantly relaxed me as I breathed in his now very familiar scent.

"What are we going to do?" I asked again, my voice calm

"I am going to ask to speak with your parents and I am going to explain to them how their beautiful daughter has utterly bewitched me into falling in love with her" he smiled and I returned it with a grin of my own, feeling a slight flush on my cheeks.

"I wouldn't exactly go into detail of how you asked me to marry you…" I laughed

"You don't think I should mentioned that I deflowered their daughter and have spent every night in her bed since?" he said, his brows furrowed in question before he broke into a teasing grin.

"Only if you want to be run through with my father's sword"

"Well it wouldn't kill me but it would certainly be unpleasant"

"And then I-" but I stopped mid-sentence as Elijah tensed around me and whipped his head to the window. I followed his line of sight and saw my parents coach turning the corner up the drive. I felt a bit of the panic seep back into my chest as I released Elijah and Rebekah came into the room.

"Shall we?" she said and we both nodded.

We greet my parents in the entryway, both of them cold and exhausted. After a bit of conversation they retired upstairs to change and rest, promising to be down for dinner. I let out a relieved sigh as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Now we just need to survive dinner" Rebekah smiled. I knew she was nervous about my parent's reaction as well. She was over the moon when we told her, hugging both of us and crying and saying how she knew it all along… not that she was wrong. We had always wanted a sister, and we had found one in each other. We spent the remainder of the afternoon together in the sitting room; I was pretending to read a book, Rebekah was embroidering a shift and Elijah was writing. Mary came in as the sun disappeared and said it was time to prepare for dinner. I chose a modest dinner gown of dark green and I had Mary fashion my hair in a knot at the nape of my neck. I looked older… and I felt older. I felt like I had been through a lifetime in the past week. Elijah met me at my door, looking incredibly handsome in a dark grey doublet with my handkerchief peeking out of his pocket. I took a deep breath and forced a smile as we walked down the stairs, I relaxed a bit as I heard Rebekah already in the sitting room conversing with my parents. My parents looked much better after they rested, though a cloud of sadness hung around them and behind their eyes. Talk turned to my cousin and they said how depressed she was, and that her husband hadn't left her side for a moment all week. I smiled to hear of her husband's devotion, glad of their love match and knew that it would survive this ordeal. We sat down to dinner and the conversation stalled, increasing my anxiety.

My mother sighed into her glass of wine.

"What is it dear?" my father asked her as he cut into his lamb

"This week has just brought back so many memories… oh dear, but I don't wish to be such a blubber" she said, her voice thready even as she smiled weakly. Elijah knew that my mother had been through quite a few miscarriages and still births and he offered my mother a comforting smile from across the table.

"I know what you mean, it did for me as well love… I am just so tired of bad news!" my father said, slamming his left hand down on the table beside his plate. "First the Knightsly boy goes back on his family's agreement, leaving Caroline upset and without a marriage prospect. And now our poor niece is going through this terrible ordeal…"

"Things will turn around dear, you'll see" my mother said with a smile, patting my father's hand. As I listened I grew more and more desperate…

"Elijah asked me to marry him!" I blurted out. Elijah choked a bit on the sip of wine he had just taken, Rebekah's hand froze halfway to her mouth, and my mother and father simply sat there frozen- until my father shot up from his chair, causing it to crash to the ground behind him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his quiet tone at odds with his thunderous expression. I slowly got to my feet as well.

"I- I said that… Elijah asked me to m-marry him" my tone not as strong as I would have liked. My father's eyes shot to Elijah, who was also rising to his feet under my father's sharp eye.

"My study! Now!" he shouted as he turned and swiftly disappeared from the dining room, Elijah shot me a bemused look, shaking his head, as he followed my father out.

"Caroline… what-?" my mother said from her seat beside me, her eyes still open wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry mother… I didn't mean for it to come out like that… He wanted to do it right and ask for a private word with the two of you… I ruined it!" I sighed as I fell back into my seat and dropped my head into my hands.

"Well it obviously wasn't the ideal way to bring it up…" Rebekah said from her seat, "But at least now it's out there"

"You knew about this?" my mother asked Rebekah and she nodded. My mother slumped back against her chair, looking a bit lost.

"Mother…" I leaned over and grasped one of her hands in mine, "I… I love him…" and I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I have loved him for a long time- but I was so busy trying to do what I thought was the right thing and deny my feelings…" I tried to explain, but my mother was looking at me, her eyes penetrating me, searching my face.

"You love him?" she asked finally

"Yes," I smiled

"How do you know?"

"I know… because of the way my chest tightens when he looks at me, and- and the way my heart beats out of my chest when he smiles" my mother smiled as I continued, "I know because I can talk to him about anything, and tell him things that nobody else knows without fear that he will judge me or turn against me. I know because I can laugh with him and cry with him and- and fight with him… I can yell and scream and fight with him, and be so angry I want to hit something… and I know that I still love him."

"Oh my Caroline…" my mother said with a watery smile as she cupped my cheek, "that is all I have ever wanted for you sweetheart"

"Then… you'll give us your blessing?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"We will need to see how the conversation goes with your father first…" she said, "But if Elijah's conviction is half as strong as yours then I don't see how your father could say no. He will of course want to know how he will support you…"

"That shouldn't be a problem…" Rebekah snorted and my mother and I turned to look at her, both having forgotten that she was there.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Elijah and I had never spoken of the details of his finances or his circumstance… I had never cared. As long as I had Elijah I was the richest woman in the world… but now I was curious.

* * *

"Sit" Caroline's father pointed to the hard backed chair on the other side of his desk, as he settled behind it. I did as I was told… I could feel my palms sweating a bit and an anxious pit formed in my stomach. It was important to Caroline that her parents approve our marriage… and it was important to me that the man I had come to respect and care for approved of me.

"Explain" he said.

"Sir?" I asked, not knowing what he wanted me to say.

"Explain to me how this could have happened? A young man, whom I have opened my home too and shared my trade with… has taken advantage of my daughter"

"Sir I assure you I-"

"You what? You haven't taken advantage of my family and I and asked my daughter to marry you without my permission?"

"No… I only meant that I never took advantage of your daughter sir"

"Bullocks! If she's agreed to marry you just know that it means nothing! She would never go through with something like this without the support of her parents"

"I know that sir, and I would never ask her too… Sir, I love your daughter… I have loved your daughter since the first time I ever spoke to her"

"Oh you love her do you? Why?"

"Why?..." and I paused in my answer, knowing that I was being tested, "I love your daughter because she is everything I am not… She is patient, compassionate and trusting. She has this amazing wit, and is never afraid to say what she thinks or feels… She has more loyalty and love in her little finger than most people have in their entire body. Sir, your daughter infuriates me... She- she sees me, she pushes me and knows me… she knows the real me and she loves me anyway…" I said with complete honesty. It still floored me that a human girl, so pure and full of light, could know the darkest parts of me, and still love me anyway… still make me want to be a better person for her.

William was silent for a while, staring at me over his clasped hands, his expression giving nothing away.

"Would your family approve of the match?" he asked quietly and a sliver of hope entered my chest.

"Rebekah already regards Caroline as a sister. My older brother Finn married his wife just a few years ago, a commoner, and against my father's wishes. My younger brothers will love her five minutes after meeting her…" but as I said it I knew that it wasn't entirely true. I knew Kol couldn't help but love her but Niklaus was another matter entirely. "And unfortunately my mother passed away many years ago"

"And your father?"

"I have no father sir… that man almost destroyed my family with his rage and hate, and as a result I have not seen him in a long time"

"A man without a father? How do you plan to support my daughter?"

"When my mother died… she left me a very sizeable inheritance from her own family, and it will support us for the rest of our lives" I said. I had thought of the story the previous night, when I was trying to think of any questions that William would ask me in regards to the marriage. Over the last 500 years I had amassed a large fortune… but I couldn't tell him that.

"Then why did you seek employment with me?"

"To learn a trade and acquire skills sir… and I have never wanted to just sit back on my inheritance, I want to work and grow it" and I couldn't miss the flash of approval that came over his eyes.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, which stretched into a few minutes, and the anxious pit in my stomach grew. It was a novel experience for me, making me feel incredibly human as I sat across from a man to discuss marrying his daughter.

"It seems… that I chose the right man to entrust the future of my business with… and my daughter" he smiled as he leaned back in his chair, chin resting on his hand, and I sat there frozen.

"You are giving the marriage your blessing sir…?"

"I am, son. She may never have a title, but I know that she will be loved and she will be safe" and he stood from his chair and held his hand out to me. I gratefully grasped his hand and shook it, feeling a huge smile break over my face in relief. "Now why don't you go and tell the girls, who I am sure have been wearing a trek in the carpet. Oh and ask my wife to come in would you?"

"Of course sir" I nodded and made my way to the door

"Elijah?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me father" he grinned. My smile dimmed a bit as what he said sank in. The Forbes family had always made me feel welcome, and I was happy to be around them and part of their special days… but now I was becoming a part of this family. A real family. I had a father-in-law that would rather die than hurt his child, and I had a mother-in-law that was kind and understanding, if a bit strict. I nodded and continued to the door.

I had barely taken a step out of the door before I was confronted by all three women waiting in the hallway. Rebekah and Elizabeth rushed to me with questions but my eyes sought out Caroline, who waited silently a few paces behind, her eyes anxious and her posture stiff. I brushed past my sister and Elizabeth and walked right up to Caroline to sweep her into my arms and spin her in a circle in the air. Her laughter echoed in the hallway.

"So I take it we got his blessing?" she asked, her voice breathless as I set her back down on her feet in front of me. And instead of answering her I cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Alright there will be none of that until after the wedding!" my mother said as she bustled forward to break me away from Caroline.

"Your husband wants to see you" I say and she nodded. She reached up and cupped my cheek and smiled, and without saying anything she turned and walked into the study to see her husband.

"We did it!" Caroline whispered and stepped back into my arms, and I wrapped them around her tightly.

"It didn't go exactly as I had planned," I smirked down at her and she blushed furiously, "But yes love, we did it" and I set my forehead against hers. I breathed in her sweet scent and felt her warmth in my arms… and I had never felt such peace in my life.


	48. Never More

"Hands out to the side please Miss" the seamstress asked as she got up from her kneeling position on the ground from measuring the hem of my skirt, and I did as I was told.

"Oh Caroline I found this heavenly bolt of dark red silk!" Rebekah cried as she came back through the curtain separating the dressing room from the store area.

"Oh my goodness! That is beautiful… what did mother say?"

"She told me to come in and show you!"

"Well tell her that I love it! It would make a beautiful dinner gown and maybe even a ball gown if there is enough of it"

"Perfect! Alright I'll go tell mother" and she rushed back out through the curtain. I smiled as the seamstress finished her final measurements. My parents had told Rebekah she could call them mother and father if she wanted to and she hadn't looked back, Elijah was a bit slower to warm to the idea.

A few minutes later I joined my mother and Rebekah back in the store area, where they sat in a corner looking through next seasons dress fashions. Elijah and I had been officially engaged for three weeks, and unofficially engaged for a month. My parents had commissioned the seamstress to create my trousseau. In total I had been measured for ten new day dresses, two dinner gowns and a fashionable new riding outfit so far. Within the next few weeks I would need further measurements for two more dinner gowns, five ball gowns, two court gowns, new silk shifts, gloves and slippers, a winter cloak and a summer cloak… and I had lost count. Not that I planned on ever getting married again, but it was a fun process. My father and Elijah had not been sitting idly by since the engagement. A few days later the two of them started traveling around the area looking for land to purchase for an estate for me and Elijah. Elijah and I had talked about it and we both agreed to a house on the coast, near a larger town, and no more than half a day's journey to my parent's estate. We also agreed we did not want a grand estate like my parents or the Knightsly's had… we wanted a small mansion with a white stone facade, a grand library, joint studies, room for an orchard, a beautiful garden… we didn't want a lot…

I was talked into a spring wedding, which Rebekah was thrilled about, even though I had always envisioned getting married in the fall, but neither of us wanted to wait a whole year. We booked the chapel in town for mid-May, and we had purchased a beautiful stationary for the invitations from a neighboring, larger, town. The only downside of the past month was that Elijah and I were constantly being supervised. There was no need to watch an assistant and a daughter that were friends or regarded each other as siblings; but there was plenty of need to supervise an engaged couple. If it wasn't for the nights when Elijah would slip into my chamber I don't know if I could have lasted until May.

We decided to stop at the bakery when we were finished at the seamstress shop.

"If we keep stopping here after every fitting I am not going to fit into my wedding dress!" I teased as I selected a cinnamon tart.

"You could stand to gain some weight actually" Rebekah said as she looked me up and down. I knew she still hadn't forgotten about my depression induced weight loss when I thought I was being tied to Simon; but I had gained it all back!

"Oh stop teasing her!" my mother scolded Rebekah with a smile, "She is perfect… and obviously her betrothed agrees" my mother actually giggled. I had noticed a change in my mother over the last month. She was… happier I guess. She was easier to tease and make jokes. And she had thrown herself into the wedding planning and into commissioning my trousseau.

We exited the bakery and walked back toward the center of the village where we had tied our horses when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around, but the few people bustling around us on the street were all familiar to me and not paying us very much mind. I tried to focus on whatever my mother and Rebekah were laughing about but, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. I looked around one more time, and I swore that I saw a person slip behind a faraway building when I turned back. I told myself that I just happened to catch a person as they turned the corner, that the chill going up my spine was my own paranoia. I knew I was safe with an Original by my side, I just hoped I was right.

* * *

"What about here?" William asked when we stopped our horses and dismounted with the land agent by our side. It was a nice piece of land, with a dense forest on one side and a large open landscape on the other with a view of grassy hills. It was very peaceful, but it wasn't perfect, and I knew Caroline would agree.

"It is beautiful, but Caroline said she would prefer land on the coast…"

"That girl has quite the list"

"That she does," and I smirked, "Everything else is negotiable, but the coast location was her absolute demand. She doesn't want to be far from the ocean"

"Or her parents" William said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Of course Father, no more than half a day's ride" I smiled as I reassured him. It was still strange for me to call him father. Not that I didn't respect him and care for him like a father… but the word father had lost all familial meaning to me over the centuries, and it didn't seem appropriate to bestow it upon an actual father. But it seemed to make William happy when I used it and I knew he was growing impatient with the land search. "I still think that piece of land in Carlisle was the best option"

"I agree… Let's see if we can't get that price down a bit…"

"Alright. But if not it's not a problem"

"But you can never let them know that son. And always start negotiations with a very low price, never start with the price your willing to pay. Then when they…" and I smiled as he continued to lecture me and give advice as we rode back to town before it got dark. Since the engagement William has spent more time giving me advice and lessons than doing actual work for the business, it was both amusing and touching. As I started to tune him out I felt eyes on us. I discreetly looked around but couldn't see anyone besides the land agent on Williams other side. I tried to refocus on their conversation; it was about the land in Carlisle. I caught a blur out of the corner of my eyes and tried to focus on it, but all I could distinguish was someone disappearing into the forest, blending into the shades of the trees. I knew it was a vampire but as I extended my hearing I couldn't discern any snap of a twig or breathing, there was nothing. I kept my senses on alert as we made our way home, not wanting any surprises.

We got back just as darkness was starting to fall and we went upstairs directly to dress for dinner, both of us tired and starving. I hadn't fed in a week and I was starting to feel a bit antsy. It wasn't the longest I had gone by any means, but any longer than a week and it makes the hunger harder to control… especially now that I had tasted Caroline's blood. Going back to that mother and daughter in the village after tasting Caroline had been like going back to broth after a king's feast. I felt the veins start to ripple over my face as I thought of her; I took a deep breath and stamped down the desire as I finished tying my cravat. I heard Rebekah and Caroline out in the hallway talking so I quickly crossed the room and opened the door to join them.

"There you are! How was your day with Father?" Caroline asked with a big smile as I met them outside of my door.

"Not as productive as we would have liked… but I think we finally decided on a location" I said after I laid a soft kiss on her lips. Being in her presence eased the tension out of my body that I had been carrying all day, her fresh soap scent was the most intoxicating perfume I had ever encountered.

"You did?" both of them asked in unison and I grinned. The two of them were closer than ever, always whispering and giggling, finishing each other's sentences or even speaking at the same time.

"Yes, it is in Carlisle. We saw the location two weeks ago but your father insisted that we keep searching for a more affordable plot-"

"As any sensible man would!" her father said as he came down the hall from his chamber. He kissed Caroline and Rebekah's cheeks in greeting, "Hello girls, how was your day?"

"Good! We helped mother write out some of the invitations and then played with Gloria and Maria" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Father! Maria is walking now!" Caroline said excitedly

"Is she? What a little sprite. I imagine she will be tearing up the estate before we know it" William said affectionately. He didn't have a lot of interaction with Gloria or her daughter, but I knew that he cared for them, and would protect his family with his life.

"If she is anything like her father" Caroline giggled. The conversation continued down the stairs and into the sitting room. I poured Caroline and I glasses of wine while Rebekah did the same for her and William. I raised my eyebrows at her and gestured to William so that she would occupy him and she nodded that she understood. She walked over and asked for a description of all of his favorite landscapes for potential properties. I took Caroline's elbow and led her to the window seat, we were still in full view but finally able to talk freely.

"So you didn't go back into town today?" I ask

"No, that was two days ago. We'll go again sometime next week… I need to try on what she's completed of the wedding dress so far" she blushed and smirked up at me

"Ah yes, the famous wedding gown… the one that you won't tell me anything about" I faked an offended tone and she smacked my chest as she laughed.

"I can't tell you! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Very well… then I guess I cannot tell you anything about the location we found in Carlisle…"

"What? Elijah we are going to live there! You have to tell me"

"Not unless you tell me something about your dress…"

"Hmm… alright. I can tell you the colors that I chose…"

"I guess that will suffice" I smiled

"It is a crème and light blue silk gown", I smiled as I tried to picture it, but without any further details it was difficult. I just knew that anything she wore would look beautiful. "Now tell me about the location!"

"It is similar to our home here actually… The estate would sit on a short cliff, nowhere near as tall as this one. And there is a much larger beach area at the foot of the cliff. There is a small wooded area opposite the cliff… It's almost as if the entire area is up a flat hill as well because there is a fantastic view of the surrounding area, all hills and small houses dotting the landscape, very peaceful…" I could see her eyes drift far away as she tried to picture what I was describing. As soon as we had seen it I knew it was the perfect location for us to build a home, but I deferred to Williams judgement and humored him to keep looking. "We will be going back tomorrow to try and negotiate with the landowner."

"And who is that?"

"The Duke of Northumberland, he is the protector of the North and all land decisions need to go through him"

"Isn't his wife Celia Crompton?"

"Um, I believe so?" I was confused as to why she was asking, but instead of answering me she called across the room to her father.

"Father, isn't the Duke of Northumberland's wife Celia Crompton?"

"No their last name is Gorden I believe" he answered

"No her family's name is Crompton isn't it?"

"Oh… I do believe so dear"

"Celia Crompton was mother's dear friend from court!" she exclaimed excitedly, and her father grinned when he realized what she was implying. Just then Elizabeth walked into the sitting room and was assaulted by questions from Caroline and William while Rebekah and I looked on grinning. They decided that William and I would meet with the land agent as planned and that Elizabeth would write to her friend, telling her about her daughter's upcoming marriage and her desire to purchase land in the area, followed by sending her an invitation to the wedding.

Then dinner was announced and the talk continued into the sitting room. Dinner was good as usual, but I was anxious to get Caroline alone. Even having been with her almost every night for the last month I had not tired of making love to her. Hearing her cries of pleasure and learning the contours of her body and where to touch her to get her to sigh my name. And the novel experience of waking up next to her every morning… I hadn't done that with any other woman I had been with. I always left in the night, never wanting to wait around until morning. Not even with Katarina, and it had been next to impossible with Tatia. I carefully laid my hand on Caroline's knee under the table, chafing the inside of her knee with my thumb over her gown. I felt her stiffen and after a moment her voice got a bit breathless when she would answer a question. She was so receptive to my touch, and I could feel her arousal in the tension in the air between us and I could smell it emanating off of her. I slid my hand a bit further up her leg and was rewarded by her blush; but when I tried to sneak my hand even further up she clasped her legs together to stop me. She shot me a wide eyes look of disapproval and I grinned in return, but removed my hand.

The remainder of dinner and the conversation and card game after seemed to take an eternity but finally Elizabeth began to yawn and William suggested that we all retire. I bid Caroline goodnight in the hall with a kiss on her hand, as was customary, but I gave her a look that promised that wasn't all I would be doing soon. Once in my chamber I removed my dinner attire in favor of a softer pair of breeches and no shirt, I wouldn't need it. I waited a half hour, failing to read a book by the fire, until I knew it would be safe to go to her, and finally I was able to leave my chamber and knock quietly on her door. She opened it quietly and I slipped inside, closing it silently behind me. I turned to her, to find that her eyes were glued to my chest, cheeks and chest flushed with wanting. And the feeling was mutual. She was wearing a very sheer light blue shift, leaving the buttons undone to show a peek of cleavage. As my eyes traveled up her body and flushed face they finally met her eyes and I saw hunger in them; I had to suppress the rush of blood lust I felt at seeing that look in her eyes. I rushed to her and started kissing her furiously, out of a hunger for her and to distract myself from my other hunger battling for dominance. She turned us and pushed me toward her bed and then onto it when we reached it. She straddled my lap and I buried my face in the open neckline of her shift, reveling in her soft skin and sweet scent as she scraped her fingers through my hair. She started to grind her hips down onto my lap, and I felt myself stiffen and throb. I clutched her down against me and rolled us over, pushing her down into the mattress with my hips, eliciting a gasp from her. I leaned back a bit and I began to slowly unbutton the front of her shift, kissing each new piece of skin that was revealed, going as low as the limited buttons would allow me; and I took my time kissing back up her stomach and chest as she arched her body against me. I reached her collarbone and neck, tasting her pulse point as her heart raced and the blood rush burst forth again so I pulled back a bit trying to control it. But when Caroline's eyes opened and she saw my face she gasped…

I blurred off of her so that I wouldn't scare her with my vampire features that were breaking out, I turned away from her.

"Elijah…?" her quiet voice asked, but I couldn't answer her yet. "Elijah look at me!" she said, her voice a bit sterner as I heard her get out of bed. I reluctantly turned to face her when I was sure my features were human again.

"I apologize" I said, trying to keep my tone steady

"Sorry for what? I've seen your vampire face before" she reminded me

"I don't want to scare you love, I just…"

"You just what? You need to be honest with me Elijah" she pleaded as she came to stand in front of me, her hands on my chest.

"I should have fed before I came to you tonight" I admitted, not meeting her eye. She closed her mouth from whatever she was about to say, and her brow furrowed as she thought about something. She didn't talk for a moment, and it drove me insane not to know what she was thinking.

"Who have you been feeding on?" she asked, and my stomach dropped. I knew it would occur to her at some point to ask, but I hadn't come up with a good answer yet.

"I go down to the village and feed on a woman there, then I erase her memory and leave money for her to find in the morning" I answered honestly. She nodded and her gaze dropped to the ground and she took a few steps away from me. I knew it would upset her to know the truth but I never had any intention of lying to her about this. The minutes dragged on and she was still silent, it was driving me crazy thinking about all of the ways she would want to call off the wedding and never want to see me again… I finally couldn't take it anymore and I walked toward her. Her eyes flew up to meet mine, and instead of finding them filled with fear, I found them filled with resolve.

"I don't want you feeding on that woman anymore" she said, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

"I know it is hard to think about love, but I need blood to survive" I reminded her gently.

"I know that Elijah, I didn't say I wanted you to stop feeding, I just don't want you to feed on anyone else" she said, but I was confused.

"Love, I…" and I stopped short when she gathered all of her hair and draped it over one shoulder and lowered her unbuttoned shift so it hung off that shoulder. My mouth immediately turned dry when I realized what she wanted.

"You want me to feed from you?" I asked, my voice thick with want, and a sudden throbbing in my gums.

"Yes. I don't want you going to any other woman for your needs… and of your needs, do you understand me?" and I grinned through the desire at her tone.

"Yes ma'am" I nodded.

"Good… come here then" she said quietly.

I walked up to her slowly and gripped her slim curves through her shift and pulled her against me to claim her lips. I backed her up against the bed and then down onto it and settled next to her as she looked over at me.

"Are you sure about this Caroline?"

"Yes" she said, her tone sure, but a look of uncertainty flashed beneath her eyes. I knew she was scared of the pain, but I was able to minimize it.

"I love you" I told her as I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled against my touch.

"I love you too" she whispered. I lowered my mouth to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse beneath my lips caused my vampire features to emerge again, and this time with a vengeance. I bit down through her skin very slowly, her sweet blood flowing down the back of my throat. There was an instant feeling of connection, but more powerful than I had ever felt. I felt warmth returning to my limbs, slowing spreading inward toward my chest. Caroline sighed in pleasure, her hand skimming up my arm to the back of my neck, urging me to keep drinking. This was completely different from the first time I had drunk from Caroline, both of us injured and fearful, now there was nothing but giving and pleasure. I listened to her heart as I continued to drink and as soon as I heard it start to weaken and skip I carefully removed my fangs from her neck. Both of us were breathing heavily as I laid my forehead against hers, our eyes closed. I breathed deeply as I felt her warm blood flowing through me, connecting me to her even more than I already had been. I opened my eyes and leaned back a bit to examine her neck. There was a bit of blood around the bite, but the wound was neat. She opened her eyes, gaze a bit hazy, as I bit into my wrist and offered it to her.

"It'll heal your neck love" I murmured to her and grinned as she wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I know you don't want to, but I don't much fancy being in a duel with your father tomorrow when he sees your neck" I joke. She laughs and sighs in resignation before she brings her lips to my wrist to swallow my flowing blood. The pleasure I felt at having her lips on me as she drank my blood surprised me. It felt like my heart was reaching toward hers as my blood did… and I felt myself get more and more aroused.

She released my wrist as I looked at her neck to see the skin repairing itself, leaving a smear of blood on her neck with no wound in sight. I grinned as I brought my lips back down to her neck to lick away the excess blood, and hearing Caroline's moan only excited me more. I had never felt more connected to another person as I made love to that night. Never more passion. Never more love.

* * *

 **So someone is watching them? Who could it be...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	49. Calm Before The Storm

"Miss, there is a letter for you" one of the maids said as I sat down to lunch beside Elijah.

"Oh thank you" I smiled as I took it from her, confused as to who would write to me. For a while I would get a letter a week from Cynthia, but since that mess with her brother she hasn't been in touch. Maybe I should send her a letter of my engagement? Just to break the ice. Or would that seem like I was shoving it in her face? I just wished I knew how to rekindle the friendship when it was obviously awkward on her end…

"It helps to open a letter you wish to read love" Elijah said from beside me as he took a sip of tea.

"What? Oh, right" I looked down at the letter, remembering it was in my hand. I broke the seal and unfolded the paper. "It's from… Margaret…" I said, thinking it was strange. I quickly read through the letter and gasped at what it said.

"What? Did the bitch fall in a hole?" Rebekah said as she came into the dining room. I really needed to remember that they had remarkable hearing… I wonder if she could hear Elijah and I at night… I shuddered.

"No Rebekah! Margaret is engaged!" I said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy for her? She was a right bitch to you when you saw her" Rebekah asked as she filled her plate.

"I am happy for her because she is my friend Rebekah! And she… wasn't mean to me the last time I saw her"

"That is because I compelled the strumpet to tell me what her problem was and then I compelled her to be nice to you." she answer matter of factly and Elijah sighed from beside me.

"You compelled her?" I shouted, furious.

"You should be thanking me Caroline… I did it because I didn't like to see you hurt by the likes of her. You don't deserve that" and at her subdued tone my anger melted away. I knew she did it out of love for me, I just didn't like the idea of controlling other people like that.

"I know why you did… I just don't like the idea of compulsion" I shuddered

"Once you turn, you'll change your tune" she assured me. Not wanting to argue I just kept my mouth shut; but I couldn't see myself ever being alright with taking away someone's free will.

"Anyway… what did Margaret have to say? Who is she engaged to?" Elijah asked, shooting his sister an angry look.

"Well that is the reason I gasped, she is engaged to Marcus Merton!" and Rebekah choked a bit on the bite of ham she had just taken. When she recovered she shot a look at Elijah that spoke volumes, telling me that I once again didn't have all of the information.

"What is it? What don't I know now?" I groaned, tired of never being in the know with these two.

"It's not that I kept it from you love, it just never came up again after you knew the truth, and we had already resolved it…"

"Okay, then tell me know"

"The Merton's are werewolves… or at least, they all carry the werewolf gene, Marcus is the only one that has triggered it"

"Marcus is a werewolf… and now he's engaged to Margaret… he's killed someone...", I wasn't quite sure how to feel. I always knew I didn't like Marcus because of his obviously flirtatious and pompous manner, but he seemed to genuinely like Margaret and she could live the life she was accustomed to… but she was marrying a murderer. "I need to warn her" I looked over at Elijah, expecting his agreement, but he was shaking his head.

"He wouldn't hurt her love, he needs her to continue his line and she will be one of them. And she will find out on her own"

"But by then it may be too late"

"First of all, she wouldn't believe you. Second of all, even if she did believe, how would you explain that you know? Your Original Vampire fiancé and sister in law told you about her werewolf fiancé?" and I knew what he was saying was true, but it just felt wrong for her to not know.

"I understand… I just- I think I need to go- for a little while" I needed to be alone to think.

"What?"

"I need to go outside or something. I'll take Hope out for a ride or something" I said absentmindedly as I got up from the table.

"Love, it snowed this morning, I don't think galloping off into the forest is a good idea"

"I'll be fine Elijah" I said as I walked around the table.

"I'll come with you then" and he started to get up from the table.

"No!... I mean, no thank you. I just want to be alone right now," his expression fell as he sat back down, "I'll come find you when I return home" I offered him a small smile so he knew I wasn't mad at him and he returned it with a relieved one of his own. I think he understood that I just needed a human minute, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the supernatural and the secrecy.

I sped up the stairs and changed into my warmest skirts and wool long sleeves and cloak. I hurried back down the stairs and out to the stables, slipping a bit on patches of ice. There was a light dusting of snow covering the land as far as I could see, making everything look like a twinkling winter wonderland as the sun kept trying to keep peaking through the clouds. My breath clouded in front of my face as I made my way to the stables to find Hope already being saddled for me.

"Oh… I-"

"Your fiancé sent word that you wished to ride today Miss" the stable boy said as he finished belting up Hope. I smiled at Elijah's thoughtfulness, glad he wasn't upset with my need to be alone, and that he truly did understand. I draped a thick blanket over Hope's back and swung up into the saddle. I clicked my tongue and then we were off walking into the endless hills of the grounds, going into a gallop after a while. The ground was nice and hard so Hope didn't slip over the fine layer of snow, and before long both of us were out of breath. I urged her to the edge of the forest and we gently walked along it. With every gust of wind a waterfall of snowflakes would fall around us, I pulled up the hood of my cloak and admired the swirling snow as we walked deeper into the forest. I hoped that Elijah was right when he said that Marcus would never hurt Margaret. It made sense that he wouldn't though; he needed her to continue his line… but that didn't mean that he needed to love her, or even be nice to her. Margaret was blinded by her desire for a wealthy or titled husband, and with the current duke having no heirs yet it was entirely possible that she could be duchess one day. But was that going to be enough? And to go into the situation blindly… it didn't feel right. But I knew that Elijah was right, I couldn't tell her about her fiancé without putting mine in danger; especially if Marcus found out I had told her. I let Hope meander as she wanted to while I continued to try and think to a solution to the problem, although I wasn't confident there was one.

"You are far too beautiful to be so lost in thought darling" a voice called out to me and I whipped around in the saddle to see a young man leaning against a tree a few yards away from me.

"Excuse me?" I said, offended.

"I was merely commenting on the fact that you seem to be troubled and giving you a compliment at the same time" he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"I think you need to brush up on your skills because you seriously missed the mark with the compliment" I replied and he actually laughed.

"Well aren't you tasty" he murmured as he pushed away from the tree and took a step toward me.

"I would keep your distance sir" I warned him, raising my voice a bit.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked with a smirk as dark veins began to appear around his eyes. Ironically those veins served to calm me more than alarm me.

"Your a vampire?" I asked excitedly, and he stopped short, his human features returning as he shot me a confused look.

"Not the reaction I normally get…"

"My fiancé is a vampire as well" I explained

"A vampire and a human?" he snorted, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No vampire has that kind of control"

"Well when that vampire happens to be an Original, he has all the control in the world" I looked down my nose at him, and his jaw dropped open, much to my satisfaction.

"You are engaged to Elijah?"

"Yes…" I respond, very confused that he knew which Original I was referring to… unless, maybe I wasn't wrong about being followed last week in the village.

"In that case… I think it is time that I introduce myself…"

"And why would I care who you are?"

"Because we are going to be siblings soon sweetheart," and my jaw dropped, "My name is Kol Mikaelson" he said with a slight bow.

I gasp as I take a closer look at his features. He had a very similar square jawline to Elijah's, but his cheeks and smile reminded me more of Rebekah. And while Elijah's eyes were more of a chocolate brown, Kol's were much darker. But there was no denying that he was definitely an Original sibling. I jumped down from my horse and, for some unknown reason, threw my arms around Kol in a hug. And for some unknown reason, he was hugging me back. I smiled as I pulled away.

"It is very nice to meet you" and he smiled down at me in return.

"Well if I had known this was the welcome I would receive I would have introduced myself days ago" he smirked and I rolled my eyes as I walked back to Hope to grab the reins.

"So I was right, there was someone following me that day in the village"

"I've been watching everyone at the estate for a week now"

"Why didn't you just come to the front door?"  
"What…?" and he seemed totally lost at the suggestion, "I had to know what I was walking into before I made my presence known" he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you knew Elijah and Rebekah were here…"

"All the more reason" and my heart sunk a bit as I realized what he meant. The Mikaelson family had a motto 'Family above all else, Always and Forever'; but I got the impression that they didn't entirely trust one another, even if they would die for each other. "Why don't you tell me how you came to be acquainted with my brother?" he asked as he took the reins from my hands. We took off back through the trees in the direction of the estate.

"It was on the night of my birthday actually, back in April. I was…" and I told him the story. I added the new details that Elijah had told me; that he healed the driver with his blood and his leg was indeed broken in multiple places, and that a week later when I was dying from a fever he healed me with his blood.

"Quite the dramatic introduction" he laughed

"Is anything ever simple with your family?" I joked and he laughed even harder

"Not even a full member yet and you've already got us all figured out"

"Well not all of you"

"Ah yes, the Infamous Nik… He's actually the reason that I am here."

"You know where he is?" I asked excitedly, knowing how much Rebekah and Elijah had been worried about him.

"Yes, I have been with him this entire time"

"But then-"

"Darling, as much I am intoxicated by your presence I would much rather relay the story once, with my brother and sister in audience as well"

"Oh of course, I didn't mean to pry"

"It's not prying, its curiosity" he smiled kindly at me. After all of the stories that Rebekah and Elijah had told about the reckless and excitable Kol, he wasn't acting as I would expect of him.

"Well my parents will be delighted to meet you Kol. They already regard Rebekah and Elijah as children of their own" I said to break the silence as we broke through the trees and made our way to the stables.

"Do they? How long has Rebekah been here?"

"Umm… about four months now I believe" I answered as I handed Hope's reigns to the stable boy, and he looked at Kol curiously. I suppose it was strange for the daughter of the estate to go out for a solitary ride in the forest and bring back a man… oh well.

I slipped a bit on a patch of ice and Kol immediately took my arm to steady me. I smiled up at him and took his arm for the remainder of the walk along the path and in through the front door.

"Um… shall I- I take your cloak and gloves Miss?" a maid asked as a footman shut the door behind us.

"Please" I said as I stripped off the wet garments gratefully.

"And may I take you cloak s-sir?" she asked Kol. He nodded with a smirk as he removed it and handed it to her, she scurried away with her eyes to the floor and her cheeks bright red. I rolled my eyes as Rebekah came into view from the sitting room.

"There you are Caroline haven't you-", and she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes landed on Kol. Her shocked face split into a huge grin as she ran into his arms. "Kol! How are you here? How did you find us? Are you alright? Do you know if Nik is alright? I-"

"Take a breath Bekah!" he laughed, and Rebekah broke away, "I am good- I have been searching for you- I am fine- and Nik is fine… I think that covers everything" he smirked. A door opened down the hall and Elijah came striding out into the hallway. When he saw Kol standing there he too smiled and quickened his pace to embrace his brother.

"I thought I heard the name Kol, and then there was no mistaking your voice. How are you brother?" Elijah, smacking him on the shoulder as he broke away.

"I am well brother, though definitely haven't been having as much fun as you for the past nine months" he grinned sideways at me and again I rolled my eyes at the obvious flirtations, but the effect was a bit ruined by my shivering. Elijah's gaze focuses on me and his eyes turn concerned. He came to stand before me and chafed my arms, the friction bringing heat to my frozen limbs, before he puts his arm around me to face Kol again.

"Kol I would like to formerly introduce my fiancé, Caroline Forbes" he smiles down at me as his hand squeezed my shoulder for a moment.

"Yes I had the pleasure of meeting my newest sister in the forest" he smiled as well.

"Why don't we all go and change for dinner? The sun is nearly down… Kol, I will have a footman bring a dinner jacket to your chamber" Elijah suggested as I continued to shiver slightly in his embrace.

"Why not a maid?" he wiggled his eyebrows, and before Elijah could say something I stepped toward him.

"Kol Mikaelson, you are a guest in this home, and if you wish to remain then there will be no eating the staff in any form. You may go with Rebekah down to the village to feed and heal, but no killing. At least while you are here. Do you understand?" I told him sternly, not breaking eye contact with him when his expression turned hard.

"Caroline…" Elijah murmured from beside me but I ignored him, refusing to back down from Kol's stare. After a moment Kol smirked slightly.

"Consider this my wedding present to the happy couple. No killing in the immediate vicinity" he bowed and offered his arm to Rebekah so she could show him to his chamber. After they had disappeared up the stairs I finally turned to Elijah to find him smiling at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I laughed.

"He was always terrible at giving gifts" he laughed, "But I wouldn't expect to get away with something like that often love, he is not accustomed to being told what to do"

"I don't plan on ordering him around for eternity but I do expect decency and respect. Is that too much to ask?"

"From Kol?..." and he grimaced. He put his arm about my shoulders and we walked up the stairs together to get dressed for dinner. This should be interesting.

* * *

I straightened my cravat and shrugged on my black doublet and sucked in a deep breath as I opened the door prepared to have a talk with Kol. I walked quietly down the hall and knocked lightly on his chamber door.

"Kol it's me" I murmured

"Come in" he said. When I walked in I saw him standing in front of the vanity mirror buttoning his borrowed shirt, the doublet and cravat lying in wait on the bed.

"What can I do for you brother?" he asked

"I just wanted to speak with you before we went down to dinner"

"You mean before I meet your future in-laws" he smirked in the mirror at me as I settled into the chair by the fire.

"Yes" was all I said, and I watched his brow furrow.

"You really like this girl don't you? This human?" he asked

"No. I love her Kol" I answered him honestly and waited patiently for his response. He finished buttoning the shirt and moved to the bed to retrieve the cravat and tried to tie it; making a wrinkled mess of it. I rose from the chair to tie it for him.

"I should have figured as much. It looked serious when I was watching you"

"I should have known it was you" I shook my head as I finished tying his garment and returned to the chair by the fire.

"You noticed? Caroline did too"

"She is observant"

"Is that why you told her about us? Or did she somehow figure it out?"

"No… I had to tell her when we fell off of the cliff last month. I fell on a piece of driftwood that wouldn't heal when she pulled it out"

"Why didn't it heal? Was it a witch?"

"No, I hadn't fed in almost three weeks"

"Three weeks! Brother… that is suicide" Kol scolded me, which was an unusual experience for us.

"Yes I have been thoroughly scolded by both Caroline and Rebekah brother so we can all let it go now"

"I have been wondering about something actually…" he smirked, "Caroline said that I could accompany Rebekah down to the village and feed with her. But I am curious as to who you are feeding on…" he leaned against the mantle of the fireplace, boots crossed at the ankle as he awaited my answer.

"I don't see how that is any of your business"

"Well I just want to ensure that you are following the rules set forth by my lovely new sister"

"Caroline was… a bit upset when she learned that I was feeding on a woman from the village. She- she said she didn't want another woman catering to my needs…" I said awkwardly, and Kol's eyebrows rose in delight.

"And I am sure she meant every need brother" he chuckled. "This may surprise you Elijah, but I do like her. She has spunk and fire, and something about her… like this innocence at odds with her forcefulness. I think you have chosen well" he said honestly.

"Thank you brother, your approval means a lot"

"But we both know it is not my approval that you need…" he said, his tone heavy with meaning.

"So you know where he is?"

"Yes. He is waiting for me to return with you and Rebekah"

"It will take a miracle to convince him-"

"Yea convince him not to kill her" Kol smirked and I shot him a disapproving look… but I had been trying not to think of that possibility.

"We have gotten terribly off topic Kol. I came in here to tell you to remember your manners tonight. Caroline's parents are some of the most welcoming people I have ever met and I would like for you to give them a chance" I pleaded with him.

"Caroline told me that… they think of you and Rebekah like- like one of their own children…?" he asked and I nodded. Kol lowered his gaze and opened his mouth but shut it when we heard Caroline and Rebekah laughing in the hallway. I gestured that we should join them and he nodded.

We awaited Caroline's parents in the sitting room while the four of us talked and laughed, Kol being on his best behavior as he flirted with Caroline and teased Rebekah. When William and Elizabeth finally joined us I jumped to my feet to introduce Kol to them.

"Lord and Lady Forbes, I would like to introduce to you my younger brother Mr. Kol Mikaelson. Kol these are Caroline's parents Lord William Forbes and Lady Elizabeth Forbes" Kol and William nodded to each other and Kol bowed over Elizabeth's hand to plant a kiss to the back of it.

"It is such a pleasure to meet the family that has made my siblings feel so welcome and happy these past months. I have heard such wonderful things, and after meeting your delightful daughter I can see what a wonderful family shall soon be joining ours" he said with a charming smile, and William and Elizabeth were completely taken with him. They took turns asking him questions throughout dinner, and Elizabeth made it her mission to stuff him with as much food as possible. But the strangest thing of all… Kol seemed to revel in it. His smile was genuine as he thanked Elizabeth for the third helping of pheasant, and he laughed as he joined William in teasing Rebekah and Caroline for their terrible handwriting on some invitations. I sat back in my chair and watched them all laugh and talk; and I was reminded that I was part of a real family now. Caroline gripped my hand under the table, a question in her eyes as she smiled uncertainly at me. I smiled in return and rejoined the conversation, passing another bottle of wine around the table.

After dinner Kol entertained everyone with stories, and Caroline was persuaded to sing while Rebekah played the pianoforte. As the conversation began to wind down and everyone was heading upstairs I held Caroline back for a moment.

"Come to my chamber tonight. Kol needs to speak with us" she nodded, expression turning serious. I kissed her cheek outside of her chamber and continued onto mine. I removed my doublet and cravat and waited for Caroline's knock, she didn't keep me waiting long. Without knocking she slipped inside the chamber. Her hair was in loose waves down her back and she was wearing a high necked dressing gown over her shift.

"You think a high neckline is going to stop me?" I grinned as I trapped her against the door.

"Who said it was supposed to stop you?" she grinned and cocked her head to the side. I lowered my lips to hers, hungrily breathing her in. I slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of her dressing gown and kissed across her cheek and down her neck, feeling her heart speed up and her breathing hitch when I scraped my blunt teeth against her skin.

"Can you stop snogging your lady love long enough to let us in?" Kol's whisper sounded from right outside the door. Caroline jumped and pushed against my chest to release her, I grinned as she primly took a seat in a chair by the fire, adjusting her neckline again.

"May I let them in now Miss Forbes?" I asked her grandly.

"Careful Elijah, I won't be Miss Forbes for much longer" she warned me with a small smile.

"And I cannot wait for that day" I told her, my expression serious as hers softened. I finally opened the door when I heard Rebekah 'humphf' from the hallway. They filed into the room, Rebekah taking the seat beside Caroline and Kol taken the one opposite her. I closed the door and went to stand beside Caroline, leaning against the mantle, and all eyes were on Kol.

"Alright, we need to talk…" he said.


	50. When the Swelling Goes Down

Kol's eyes kept darting to Caroline as everyone settled in.

"Alright, we need to talk" he said, and he raised in eyebrows in Caroline's direction.

"Kol, Caroline knows everything…"

"Fine, fine… So Nik is waiting for us to join him" he started

"Oh good where is he?" Rebekah asked excitedly. She had never been from his side for this long and I knew it was starting to weigh on her.

"He is in Dunham"

"That is less than a day's hard ride from here" I say, not exactly sure if I was more happy or anxious to be seeing Niklaus so soon.

"How did you know where he was?" Caroline asked

"When we escaped the castle when Mikael found us I was with Bekah and Nik," and I could see Rebekah nodding along out of the corner of my eye, "We were attacked by a group of compelled vampires. We were outnumbered so we told Bekah to keep running and not to stop while Nik and I took care of it. We couldn't pick up her trail after the fight so we hid out together for a while-"

"I do listen when you guys talk you know! I know how to disappear. I went to France" Rebekah said and Kol and I grinned.

"That's where I told Nik you would go!" Kol said, "So after a week I went back to the castle to try and pick up Elijah's trail but I lost it on the road leading out of town-"

"I left the road, Finn and I took to the forest" I explained

"What happened that night brother?" Kol asked me, and Rebekah turned sideways in her seat to look at me ashim off" and both of their jaws dropped

"You saw Father?" Rebekah asked

"You fought with Father?" Kol exclaimed, and I held up my hand to silence them both.

"When I returned downstairs he was there, waiting for me… he started baiting me- trying to turn me against Niklaus, and when I refused… he attacked me"

"Elijah, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we never discussed that night… Anyway, I left him desiccating in the entranceway" and the end of my story was met with silence. Rebekah looked upset, Kol had a guilty expression on his face and Caroline was looking at me with a supportive smile on her face.

"We wanted to wait for you Elijah, but-"

"Don't apologize brother, I was glad to know that you were all gone and safe" I assured him, and he finally nodded.

"What took you so long upstairs anyway?" Rebekah asked

"I was retrieving mother's necklace" and I gestured for Caroline to show them. She pulled at the chain until the pendant was free and dangling from her hand. Rebekah knew that I had given the pendant to Caroline but she didn't know that the necklace was the reason I had been left behind. Kol raised his eyebrows a bit as he watched it dangle, but it was difficult to decipher the emotion.

"So… what are we going to do?" Rebekah asked

"Meet up with Nik in Dunham obviously" Kol answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But Kol, Elijah and I have obligations here. At the very least we have Elijah and Caroline's wedding!" Rebekah exclaimed and I smiled down at her.

"She's right. I hadn't planned on leaving the area for a few years"

"How can you think that way with Father still out there?" Kol asked

"We will need to take precautions of course. But the last place Mikael's will look for me will be in a seaside estate with my wife" I argued. I had already thought this through; I knew the threat of Mikael would never go away, at least until we found a way to kill him.

"This argument is moot until you talk to Nik anyway Elijah" Rebekah said, and I knew she was right.

"Then we need to go and see him" Caroline spoke up.

" _We_? Sweetheart, you don't know our brother, he would kill you more likely than welcome you" Kol said as he leaned toward her, and I saw her tense. I got down on my knee beside her chair and took her hand.

"Caroline… I think it would be best if we- my siblings and I, went to meet with Niklaus first. We could tell him all about you and this family and prepare him. He would definitely want to meet you, love, we just want him to be in the right mindset" I explained to her

"Why do the three of you walk on eggshells around him? He is just your brother" she asked us, clearly not understanding our warped family dynamic since she came from such a supportive one.

"It is just how it is love" I said simply, not wanting to get into all of the details right now, and she released my hand and slumped back into her chair; I knew I would hear about it once my siblings left.

"Why don't we leave tomorrow and then-"

"Kol I cannot be ready tomorrow, I help William run his business. I need a full day at the very least"

"Fine. We will leave the day after tomorrow. It's a day's ride there, so we need to leave at sunrise" Kol said as he got out of the chair and held his hand out to Rebekah, "Care to join me for a bite to eat in the village?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why not" she giggled as she accepted his hand, but she leaned toward Caroline and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" and Caroline smiled gratefully. Then the two of them were finally gone.

I stoked the fire and took the seat beside Caroline as she stared into the flames; I waited for her to speak first.

"I don't like the idea of being left behind while you go off to convince your brother to not kill me" she said quietly, eyes still glued to the fire.

"It's not a matter of convincing him not to kill you love… it's more like convincing him to hear us out and convince him of your love and loyalty"

"What if he is not convinced…?" she asked, finally looking at me, and I saw so much fear in her eyes that I finally realized she wasn't angry, she was afraid.

"What you need to understand about Niklaus is that he grew up abused by his father and ignored by his mother… thinking he was worthless. He has been betrayed so many times by people he thought never would, that he considers loyalty to be a virtue above all others. He is suspicious and lethal, but when he loves he loves with his whole heart, and he would die for his family"

"Just like I would die for mine" she said as she reached forward to stroke my cheek, her gentle touch relaxing me, and I smiled at her.

"I love you Caroline. Nothing my brother says is going to change that… and if I need to go against my brother than I will" I assured her but she shushed me, bringing her forehead against mine.

"It will not come to that my love. You just need to convince him to meet me and not kill me and I will do the rest" she said gently. I lifted her into my lap and held her against my chest, stroking her hair and back as she clutched my shirt, both of us staring into the fire. She was important. She was important to me and to everyone that met her, and I had a feeling she was important for my family. I saw the way that Kol happily laughed with her and her father and blushed under the attentions of her mother, and the way Rebekah seemed to have matured in the last months while she had been here. Rebekah had a hard time making, and keeping, friends; and for Kol it was even harder, but Caroline was a genuine friend to have. It would take a lot of work to convince Niklaus of her loyalty to this family and of her love for me, but with Rebekah's help and maybe even Kol's, I knew I could convince him to meet her. The hard pat truly was Caroline's once we got him here…

"How long will you be gone" she asked as she played with the ties of my skirt.

"One day to travel there, maybe two days there, and then a day's travel home, so around four days" and she sighed.

"I guess I can live four days without you"

"Oh can you now? Because I think going four days without-", and I tipped her chin up so I could kiss her gently, "-kissing you, is four days too long" and she finally smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and straddled my lap as I continued what I had started earlier, unbuttoning the prim little garment.

* * *

I awoke with a start, having dreamed of terrible things… I dreamed that I was surrounded by darkness and shadows, and I kept calling out for Elijah, but he never came. I was screaming for him as my body felt like it was being ripped apart, and pain consumed me as my throat was bloodied with my efforts to call for him… but he was laying right beside me. His chest was rising and falling evenly as he slept, the blankets tucked around his waist. Last night we had left his chamber to retire to mine, and I was grateful for the familiar surroundings as I tried to lay back down but my heart was racing too rapidly and my body felt restless. I got out of bed quietly and slowly so I wouldn't disturb him, retrieved my shift from the floor and pulled it over my head as I made my way to the window. I pulled the heavy curtain aside to see the blue light of dawn coming over the grounds of the estate. I couldn't help but think about his brother Niklaus. What kind of person could hold such power over their siblings like this? Almost to the point of fear. His siblings may love him and respect him, but they were also afraid of him… and that worried me. Rebekah told me that he had killed a few of her lovers for being unworthy of her, and I just wondered if he would find me lacking in the same way. If he did, I would never want to come between Elijah and his siblings…

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Good morning beautiful" he murmured, his voice husky from sleep, and I smiled as a tingle went down my spine.

"Good morning yourself handsome" I giggled as his arms tightened.

"I knew it! I knew you were marrying me for my looks!" he said dramatically and I turned in his arms to face him.

"No, my love, I am marrying you specifically for your backside, the rest of you is just an added bonus" and I was rewarded with his mouth dropping open at my crude comment and then he was lifting me into the air and I found myself pressed between him and the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and gasped as I felt him against me, skin to skin, as my shift gathered at my waist.

"Just my backside?" he asked, his voice dangerously low as he brought his lips to my neck and his grip tightened at my waist. I gasped when he started to kiss my neck and scraped his human teeth against my sensitive skin… and I moaned as he slid inside of me. We had always made love in my bed at night, I hadn't realized people did it other places… at other times. But this wasn't like the other times. This was frenzied and passionate, and we were both sharing our love and our fears with each other. We didn't know where we would be a week from now and I wanted to give him everything I could. I turned my head to the side, offering him my neck as his thrusts stalled. He carefully kissed along my collarbone and neck before finally biting down with his fangs. I didn't fear the pain anymore, I knew it would last less than a second, and I knew the pleasure outweighed it. His thrusts became harder and harder as my blood flowed into him, and I was soaring toward that precipice I had become familiar with over the past weeks… and finally both of us crashed over it together. He held me against him as he carried me over to the bed, my legs still wrapped around him, and settled me gently down on the mattress.

"Well that wasn't the worst way to wake up" I giggled up at him as I blushed a bit.

"Not at all" he grinned as well. He moved my hair off of my neck and grimaced a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I… don't think I was… as careful as I usually am" he admitted

"You didn't hurt me Elijah. I like it… actually…" and my blush deepened.

"You do?"

"Yes. It feels euphoric almost… I feel connected to you when you bite me"

"I feel it too love… it's- it's never been like this for me…"

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled, "I have never fed from someone I loved, or had them drink from me… I feel that connection that you're talking about, and I wouldn't give that up for anything" he finished a bit more seriously.

"Then it is a good thing you'll never have to" I assured him. He nodded, expression turning grim again as he glanced at my neck. He silently bit into his wrist and he offered it to me. I felt his blood run down my throat and immediately my neck felt warmer and tingly and then I knew I was completely healed so I released him. "It would be so unfortunate to ruin a clean towel by getting blood all over it…" I sighed, and a genuine smile crossed Elijah's features as he licked the remaining blood from my neck and I laughed as he started tickling me. All too soon he needed to get dressed and sneak back into his chamber.

I was able to fall back into a light sleep for another hour, until Mary came in to help me dress for the day. I chose a long sleeved grey and blue dress and Mary dressed my hair with a matching blue ribbon. Rebekah, Kol and my mother were already in the dining room when I joined them. They were discussing their plans to take Elijah with them for a visit with their other brother, who had just come back from being abroad. All of these lies…

I chose a bit of toast to go with my tea and sat beside Rebekah, eating silently as my mother warmed to the idea.

"Why don't you invite your brother here for the Holidays? Since he has just returned home I doubt he has other plans for Christmas" she said

"Oh thank you Lady Forbes, I am sure Niklaus will be ecstatic to meet everyone" Kol smiled over at her, and when my mother wasn't looking he winked at me.

"Now he is the brother between you and Elijah in age correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And Rebekah is the baby of the family?" my mother smiled affectionately at Rebekah and Rebekah nodded in agreement. They continued their conversation but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. I kept thinking of their brother Niklaus, of being without Elijah for four days, needing to try on my wedding dress in a few days, convincing the baddest Original of them all not to kill me, sending out the wedding invitations, always being on the lookout for their father…

"Caroline?" my mother asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?- Oh I'm sorry, I fear my mind was far away"

"It's alright dear, there is certainly plenty going on… Kol just asked if you would take him on a tour of the estate later?" and again I was being winked at by the eternal flirt, but I grudgingly agreed, not wanting to appear rude.

We parted ways after breakfast so that Rebekah, my mother and I could finish writing out the rest of the invitations and so that Elijah and my father could take Kol down to the village and look at the ships and talk about the business. After lunch, which my father and Elijah did not attend, I took off with Kol around the estate. He was very impressed with the Portrait Gallery.

"I've always loved walking through rooms like this" he said absentmindedly as he looked over the portraits.

"Has your family not had a portrait done?"

"What's the point? We shall never look any different. Never age. Never have children to pass them on to…"

"I have never wanted to have children"

"What? I thought all young maidens wanted in life was a titled husband and a nursery full of babies" and I had to laugh at the generalization, because he wasn't wrong.

"Not me… I have never felt right about bringing more titled children into the world when there are so many that are left orphaned or poverty stricken as it is…"

"You are not like other people Caroline Forbes" he said after being silent for a few minutes, and I grinned at the compliment. After touring the estate he agreed to let me show him the grounds. I retrieved my winter cloak and met him in the entryway, our first destination is the gardens. Even though all of the plants are dead and covered in a light layer of snow, the beds are still impressive.

"Most woman cannot compare to the beauty of nature, but you are only amplified by it" he grinned at me as we walked through the garden. I rolled my eyes but grinned at the blatent flattery.

"Compliments will get you nowhere Mr. Mikaelson" I sighed and went to release his arm, but he tightened it against his body to keep hold of my arm.

"Then what will get me somewhere?" he asked, his voice low and deep and he brought his hand around the back of my neck and forced his lips against mine. I tried to break away from him but he was too strong, so instead I brought my free hand up and, with every ounce of strength I have, punched him right across the face. As he released me to cup his cheek in shock I cradled my hand against my chest, moaning in pain scared that I had actually broken it. I doubt I actually hurt Kol, but it had the desired effect of getting him off of me. I turn away from him in disgust and start walking back toward the estate in a huff, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall over the pain in my hand. Suddenly my anger boils over and I turn around, and I find him still rooted to the same spot staring after me.

"If you ever… and I mean EVER touch me like that again, I will hunt down every white oak stake I can find and I will use every last one of them on you" I screamed back at him, and turned again. Suddenly he was standing right in front of me, but the expression of shame in his eyes stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm so sorry Caroline… I- I don't-", he stammered

"What Kol? You're not used to women saying no to you? You're not used to girls who aren't compelled to say yes?"

"No- well yes- but I- I didn't mean to kiss you like that- and then you hurt yourself… I really am sorry Caroline" and he looked so forlorn that my anger started to melt a bit.

"What did you expect to happen Kol? I am in love with your brother"

"I know that! And I love that you do… he needs it. He hasn't had the best luck when it comes to women"

"I know"

"You know? About Tatia and Katerina?"

"Yes"

"Well you really do know a lot then…"

"Kol, I want an answer. Why did you kiss me?" I asked sternly

"Because I… I like you- not like that!" he assured me as he read my expression, "I think you are a very good friend to Rebekah and I- I think that I- I want that" he finished in a quiet voice, and the last of my anger melted away. Kol hadn't had a lot of friends over the decades, he must have forgotten how to act in that time.

"Kol do you want to be my friend?" I asked in a gentle voice as I placed my uninjured hand on his arm, and without making eye contact with me he nodded. "I would like that too" I smiled, and he looked up at me shocked.

"You still want to be my friend after I tried to kiss you? And you broke your hand punching me…"

"Yes, I would… I think it must have been very lonely, being always on the run with no one but your siblings to talk to?" and he nodded. "I will be your friend Kol… and you may even learn some manners a long the way" I smirked at him and brought my hand back to my chest to cradle the injured one. It started to throb and it felt hot to the touch.

"Will you let me heal you?" he asked

"Not this time, I'll go find Elijah" I said and he nodded that he understood.

Unfortunately my mother saw us the minute we walked through the door, and I was fussed over for the rest of the day by my mother and Mary and Cook. I couldn't wait to just have Elijah heal me and get over all of this attention, and I told Gloria that when she came to help, and she nodded that she understood. Kol told my mother that I slipped in the garden and tried to break my fall with my hand. Plausible story, but more lies. I had a pouch of snow on my hand all day, and Gloria had made me something from herbs to mix with the snow to heal it faster, but when I took it off to dress for bed I was shocked by the black and blue and swelling of my hand.

"Damnit!" I shouted, and Mary gasped at me, but then she looked down at my hand.

"Oh my… you definitely broke it…" she said sympathetically

"I'm sure it will be much better in the morning" I assured her and she smiled uncertainly. Finally after she had brushed out my hair and helped me into my shift, she was gone. I waited a little while, trying to read but the throbbing in my hand was getting worse and worse without the snow pack on it, and I was convinced it was wrapped a bit too tightly.

"Elijah? Can you come here please?" I asked a normal volume, knowing he could hear me, and sure enough he was slipping into my chamber a minute later.

"Let me see your hand" he said as he came to kneel in front of me and I offered my wrapped hand to him. He gently unwrapped the bindings and sucked in a breath when he saw the bruising and the swelling.

"So when Kol said you hit him he really meant you punched him" he laughed a bit as he examined my hand further.

"What was I supposed to do? He earned it!" I said outraged

"Maybe you are meant to be a Mikaelson" he grinned and I appreciated the approval of punching his little brother.

"Elijah, will you heal me please? This really hurts" I pleaded with him.

"Did they have any sort of doctor or professional say that it was officially broken?"

"No, Gloria just said we would know more once the swelling went down"

"Alright, good... When you wake up in the morning your hand will be completely healed. You need to act as if it is still sore, and you and Gloria can say that it was just a minor sprain or you just landed on it the wrong way"

"Alright" I nodded and he bit into his wrist and offered it to me, for the second time that day. I breathed a sigh of relief as my hand healed itself and I could finally move it again.

"Thank you" I said gratefully and leaned forward to kiss him.

He took a seat beside me on the settee and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for hours, neither of us saying much, just taking comfort in each other's company as we watched the flames dance. The steady beating of his heart, his chest rising and falling with each breath and the warmth of his arms were slowly lulling me to sleep, and I closed my eyes for a moment to rest them…

And when I opened them again I was laying in my bed, staring up at my canopy in the morning light. I spread my hand to the side, searching for Elijah, but he was gone.

* * *

 **So Elijah and his siblings are off to deal with the Big Bad himself... Will he give Elijah the benefit of the doubt and give Caroline and her family a chance? Or will he bide his time until he can kill her and end all of this "love" nonsense? Only time will tell...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**


	51. Letters in Blood

**I've gotten some questions from "Guest" reviewers about why I haven't been answering their reviews since I try to answer a lot of ones that ask questions or come up with plot ideas; or why their reviews don't appear right away like other reviewers do. First, I cannot reply to a "guest" reviewer because there is no account to send the message to, though I would love to! Because a lot of the best reviews I've gotten have come from them. Secondly, I believe it may be because they need to go through some sort of approval process before they are made public? But that is just a guess. I hope everyone continues to review no matter if they are a guest or a member (membership is FREE!), and I just wish I could respond to everyone.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even vampires got tired, and the monotony of the journey did nothing to alleviate the boredom of the ride.

"Are we almost there?" Rebekah whined from beside me, her expression grumpy as she asked Kol.

"Only another hour or two sister, do try not to be so tiresome in that time, will you?" Kol grumbled back at her, I grinned at her and she just shook her head in exasperation. I was anxious to arrive as well, I had a very challenging task ahead of me. My brother was not an unreasonable person… unless it came to the security of the family. I just had to make him see that the woman I wished to add to that family was worthy in every way. Not only was she beautiful, but she was loyal to a fault, kind and compassionate but fierce in her convictions, and always full of this incredible light. Even now I could see her bright smile leading me on and I could smell her sweet scent on me from the night in her bed. If someone had told me over the summer that I would be engaged to the incredibly stubborn, infuriating and terrifyingly beautiful Caroline Forbes I would have laughed in their face… but here I was, traveling to meet my brother and convince him to approve the match. Darkness fell around us as we entered the town of Dunham and then Kol led the way to a small mansion at the edge of it.

"The mansion belongs to the Dowager Baroness of some place or other" Kol explained

"You didn't bother to find out?" I asked as I shook my head.

"Nik compelled her and she said that her son and his family live primarily in London and rarely visit her. Poor lamb, in her 80s and all alone" Kol said, mock pity evident in his voice.

"Ew… are you and Nik feeding on an elderly woman?" Rebekah asked

"No you dolt, we have been feeding on her staff and the townspeople" he said over his shoulder as he led us through the front door and into the bright entryway. The first thing I noticed was the musty smell of the carpets and the furnishings, and the overall feeling of neglect in the front hall. Peeling paintings, faded furniture and dust; Rebekah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I cannot picture Niklaus spending a week here, never mind months…"

"We haven't been here for months, only one. We moved from town to town trying to find a trace of the two of you and finally-"

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted and she blurred up the stairs to run into Niklaus's open arms where he stood at the top. He laughed as he caught her and squeezed her tightly against him. He pulled away from her embrace and put his hands on her cheeks to examine her face.

"How have you been sister? No run ins with Mikael since the castle?"

"No Nik, nothing. I actually found Elijah about 4 or 5 months ago and I have been staying with him and… Um, you look well!" She smiled brightly and tried to cover over her momentary hesitation.

"Better now love" he smiled and offered her his arm and the two of them descended the stairs toward us. He released Rebekah's arm and I embraced him, and then he moved to embrace Kol.

Klaus snapped his fingers and a maid came out of a side room and came toward us.

"Tell the cook to prepare a feast for tonight, Lady Brighton wishes to make her guests feel welcome" he smiled, and the maid bobbed a curtsy and scurried down the hall to do his bidding.

"Why don't you three go wash and prepare for dinner?" he said, "Kol can show you to the spare chambers"

"What am I? The bloody butler?" he grumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

"That can be arranged" Niklaus called after us, and Rebekah turned around to grin, but I stayed behind.

"Brother, there is something we need to discuss-", I began to say.

"Yes, there are many things to be decided brother, and all shall be discussed after dinner" and he clapped me on the shoulder before turning and disappearing into a side room. I shook my head and sped up the stairs after Kol and Rebekah.

Dinner was a happy affair. Kol and Rebekah barely bickered, Niklaus looked on indulgently and occasionally took sides in their arguments, but I couldn't join in the merriment. Before my eyes Rebekah was reverting back to the spoiled princess role she had taken on for the last 500 years; gone was the mature and confident girl that had befriended Caroline Forbes. And Kol had only spent a day with her, but seeing him speak gently with Caroline, blushing under the attentions of her mother and laughing with her father; acting like the twenty year old he was… it was stark contrast to the vindictive young man sitting beside me.

"So where shall we go next? Rebekah has just left Paris but maybe we could spend some more time in Rome?" Klaus said after taking a drink of wine.

"But- we can't leave England!" Rebekah exclaims and I furrow my brows at her to be quiet, an exchange that did not go unnoticed by Niklaus, who raised his own eyebrows.

"And why not..?" he asks Rebekah, who only stammered and looked back at me, I sighed as I prepared to speak.

"I told you there was something we really needed to discuss, brother…"

"Well, there is no time like the present" he answered, tone a bit harder as he became annoyed.

"The day that Mikael found us… I had to fight him off."

"What!" Klaus shouted

"I came down the stairs and he was waiting for me… he tried bating me and convincing me to- go against my family, and betray you brother…" I paused as Niklaus's expression hardened in anger, "When I refused, he attacked me… I managed to gain the upper hand and I left him desiccating in the front hall as I tried to find your trail. When I couldn't I took Finn and we traveled to the forest-"

"I told Nik I lost your trail on the road leading from town" Kol jumped in.

"Kol, I did believe you…" Niklaus answered in exasperation, "So where did you go?" he turned back to me.

"I traveled south along the coast, looking for a feasible place to hide out. Then one night it was raining and… I heard someone shouting. It was hard to make it out over the thunder but I finally found the source of the shouting."

"Why bother with it?" Niklaus asked, and I stopped short. I had never asked myself what made me stop that night to help, but if I hadn't I may never have met Caroline.

"I am not sure… maybe a week without speaking to anyone? But, I did stop. And I saw a young woman struggling in the rain, bloody and dirty and… I helped her. Her name was Caroline and it turned out that her father was Lord William Forbes-"

"The trader?"

"Yes, I was familiar with the name so I compelled them to let me stay and begin an apprenticeship of sorts with him"

"Why?"

"Because I was bored brother, and I needed an excuse to be there. Plus, our trade business isn't nearly as successful as his is and I wanted to know why" I said, tone dull, and he nodded. I could never tell him the truth… that I wanted a chance to speak with the spitfire I had saved the previous night, and then I was needed again to break the fever that was killing her, and then I kept saving her life until I realized how much that life meant to me.

"I still seem to be missing something brother… what is the big matter that we must discuss?" he said in exasperation after a moment of silence… I took a deep breath…

"They have a daughter brother, and-"

"Oh do not tell me… you fell for her didn't you? Another lowly human! You cannot be serious!" Niklaus said, his expression bewildered as he rose from his chair with a bark of laughter. I mirrored his actions.

"I was not in love with Katerina brother-", I argue but he interrupted me.

"Oh but you are sure that you are in love now? With this- Caroline! Brother, she is the human daughter of a lowly Baron…"

"She is important!" I shouted at him, my temper raising to match his, and it continued to grow as he smirked at me.

"Oh? And what is so important about her?" he asked in a quiet tone and I took a second to organize my thoughts and calm my temper before answering.

"She is different. She has a quick wit, she is passionate and caring and she is loyal to a fault… Brother, trust me, this was not my plan! I had always planned on just hiding out and bidding my time until I could be reunited with you, and compelling the Forbes family to forget me as I would forget them. But something happened… The night that I met her, the one I told you about, she was completely covered in mud and blood and she was hauling the unconscious body of a servant across a field-"

"So she is insane?" Niklaus asked with a smirk as he walked to the sideboard to pour himself another glass of wine.

"No she is loyal! The man had served her family for decades and Caroline saved his life, almost at the expense of her own… I had to heal her of a fever that threatened to take her life from the actions she took that night… And then- her cousin revealed that she was a witch, after she cured Caroline of a curse-"

"So your beloved has a witch after her? Wonderful!"

"There has not been an attack since then! But my point is that Caroline accepted her! And then when she found out about Rebekah and I-"

"She knows that the two of you are Originals?" Niklaus interrupted again, this time furious.

"Yes… and the day that she found out… she and I had just falling from a cliff, and she was bleeding and terrified, and I had half of a rowboat sticking out of my stomach… I wasn't healing after she pulled the wood from me, and she offered her blood to me…" I finished, that day still filling me with such mixed emotions; sadness at scaring her, terror at seeing her go over the cliff, elation at tasting her blood, and relief for her finally knowing the truth. Niklaus didn't say anything as he returned to his seat at the table beside Rebekah, his chin in his hand as his finger stroked it. I too returned to my seat, catching fervent glances from Kol and Rebekah, both having remained deadly silent throughout the argument.

"Brother, I know you say that love is a weakness… but I do love her, and she has become like a sister to Rebekah," at which Rebekah looked over Niklaus and nodded her head vigorously, "All I am asking is that you agree to meet her- without killing her!" and Niklaus nods his head in thought, and hope begins to bubble in my chest.

"I will think about it" he finally says, his tone low and his expression blank, giving nothing away. I breathed out, relieved he at least didn't declare her death right here, and nodded as I got up from the table and made my way out the door and up the stairs to my chamber, convinced I wouldn't sleep at all that night.

As I laid in bed I could hear Rebekah talking to Niklaus about Caroline, telling him about the first time she had met her. That I had been playing with the children at the orphanage… then she described how I had neutralized the werewolf threat in the neighboring estate… and I shook my head. Neither story would convince our brother of Caroline's importance, if anything, they might show that I had become weak.

"Sister I love you, but the more I hear about this human the more I want to kill her" Niklaus said in exasperation, and after a few moments of sputtering on Rebekah's part I heard a door slam. And for the next few hours I could hear the scratching of a brush against canvas and knew Niklaus was painting, like he always did when he needed to think. I stayed awake all night thinking of different scenarios of what the future would bring, and most of them were not positive…

The next morning I got dressed with purpose. Today was the day I was either going to convince Niklaus of Caroline's loyalty and he would agree to meet her, or I would leave… My feet on the stairs were slow and heavy as I thought of how to rephrase my argument, but then I heard Rebekah's voice.

"Nik… Before you make your decision about Caroline-"

"I already have sister-", he started to say

"Just hear me out brother! Or rather, hear Caroline out"

"What are you talking about?"

"She asked me to give this to you in the event that the argument wasn't going well…" and I heard the rustle of paper as I quickened my steps to find them in a study off of the main hall. Niklaus was opening a sealed envelope as Rebekah watched him nervously, and then jumped when she saw me enter the room. "I'm sorry Elijah, she told me not to tell you! She knew you would never give it to him!" and I held up a hand for her silence as I watched him read the letter. A small smile spread over his face as he finished, and when he looked up at me he was actually grinning.

"Well you're not engaged to a ninny at least brother, that is something" he said, his tone implying a begrudging respect.

"So you will meet her then?" I ask, not quite believing it.

"Yes… but I make no promises for her safety…" he threatened and I nodded in agreement. If Caroline could convince him of something in a letter, I was eager to see what she could do in person. But if she somehow failed to convince him, I wasn't opposed to taking her and running…

Niklaus dropped the letter on a nearby table as he began to leave the room, but then turned back.

"We leave tomorrow at sunrise" and then continued on his way. As soon as his footsteps faded away I rushed to the table to pick up the letter. It read:

 _To Niklaus Mikaelson,_

 _You do not know me, but one day I hope to become part of your family, and it would be an honor to call you brother. I have heard stories of your conquests and brutality… but I have also been told tales of your loyalty and fierce protectiveness, and I understand. To always be on the run, never knowing who to trust, and to always be worried about the lives of your siblings; that would take its toll on any person, especially 500 years of it._

 _I am not asking you not to kill me, I am simply asking you to make the journey to meet me and reserve judgement until then. If I am to die by your hand, just know that I die desperately in love with your brother, and befriended to your sister and other brother. I am not afraid of you Niklaus Mikaelson, and I hope you do not fear me._

 _Awaiting your arrival,_

 _Caroline Forbes Mikaelson_

I smiled as I read through her words, and at the way she signed her name. She somehow came across as both respectful yet challenging, exactly what would appeal to my brother. I shook my head as she once again reached one of my siblings, but this time it was the most challenging of the three and she wasn't even here in person. I felt Rebekah reading over my shoulder.

"Cheeky little thing isn't she?" Rebekah giggled and I grinned in return. I put one of my arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Thank you for believing in her" I whispered in her ear.

"Well… you are not the only one who loves her you know" she said gruffly, but she leaned up on her toes and kissed my cheek in return before scurrying from the room. I went about the rest of the day feeling much more at peace, and actually managed to get some sleep before we took off the next morning.

The dawn air was crisp and moist, and with our breath visible in the morning sun we set off for Lancaster. We rode at a punishing pace, and not even Kol complained as we didn't stop. The closer we got to Caroline over the day, the more excited and nervous I got. I was looking forward to seeing her face when we arrived a day ahead of schedule, I just hoped it didn't put William and Elizabeth out. The sun rose to its apex and then started to fall, and as it fell beyond the tree line we finally reached the village. I started rehearsing in my head how I would introduce Niklaus and how I would greet Caroline, and how much I had missed her, even after only 3 days apart. But Rebekah's sudden gasp broke me from my thoughts, and I turned in my saddle to look at her.

"Brother, look" she whispered, pointing ahead of us, in the direction of the estate. Even though the estate itself was not visible, a column of smoke rising above the trees could be seen… and my heart plummeted. I immediately jumped down from Finns saddle and blurred to the estate, getting there less than a minute later. Some servants were standing out on the front lawn, a few crying and others trying to put out some of the flames with ocean water and snow. I continued past them and ran right through the front door at human speed.

"Caroline!... Caroline!..." I called out to her as I stuck my head in the sitting room and the dining room but both were empty. I sped up the stairs and went straight to her chamber, and stopped dead in my tracks… her settee was thrown backwards, her sheets and mattress were ripped and on the floor with splatters of blood on them. Her blood. One of the posts on her bed had been shattered and wood splinters and stakes were scattered on the floor. Her vanity mirror was smashed and bloody as well; but the most shocking thing of all was the desiccated vampire lying in the middle of the room. He wasn't a vampire that I recognized and as I walked deeper into the room I saw Mary's body on the other side of the bed, her throat torn open and her eyes staring. My panic increased tenfold as I continued to call Caroline's name.

"Elijah I do not think she is here!" Rebekah cried as she came into Caroline's room, tears gathering in her eyes as she took it all in, "Oh my god" she shrieked. Just then Klaus came running into the chamber, eyes open wide in shock as he took in the carnage.

"What in the hell-"

"Shh!" I said, listening… and I thought that I could hear the faintest of moans coming from downstairs. I blurred past Rebekah and Niklaus and back down the stairs, listening for the sound again. I rushed into the library when I heard it again and I saw William Forbes, leaving behind a trail of blood as he tried to crawl across the floor to reach his wife, who was dead a few feet away.

"William!" I shouted as I kneeled beside him and supported his head and shoulders, "William, who did this?" I shouted over the sound of the rising flames around us.

"He- he said that y-," but he had to stop because he started coughing up blood, and then he continued, "He said you would know" he finished, his voice low and raspy, and my blood ran cold.

"Where is Caroline?" and I had to shake William awake again as he briefly lost consciousness.

"He took her… he- he took her Elijah. He said… he said…" but then his faint voice trailed off and his eyes closed again. I tried to shake him awake again and I called for him to wake up but he wouldn't, so I finally pulled my sleeve up and ripped into my wrist to press it against his mouth… but he wouldn't swallow it.

"Drink damnit! Drink!" I shouted and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He is gone brother" Niklaus said gently and he tightened his grip to pull me away, but I shrugged off his hand and looked back down at William's corpse in my lap… The man that had become like a father to me over the last few months was lying dead in my lap. I lowered my head to his chest and I couldn't help the overwhelming tears that slid from my eyes and suddenly I was sobbing. Caroline was gone. William was dead and Elizabeth was lying dead a few feet away… and it was all my fault. I clutched his hand, where it rested on his stomach… and I heard something crinkle in his grip. I opened his clenched fist and saw a piece of wrinkled paper there. I opened it and read it, anger boiling in my chest as I did. Written in Caroline's blood was a message…

 _Come and get her boy_

And as I crushed the note in my fist I vowed that I wouldn't rest until I found her again, no matter how long it took.

 **To Be Continued…**


	52. Author's Note

**_Authors Note:_**

And we have finally come to the end of our journey for Forgetting To Remember! It has been so much fun writing for you guys and I cannot wait to continue this amazing ride with you into the sequel!

I am going to be taking a SHORT hiatus so that I can start the first few chapters and get a good handle on the outline/timeline for the sequel… Maybe start posting in another week or two!

I will be changing around a few things from the Vampire Diaries episodes from Season 2, Episode 8 and onward (when Elijah and the rest of the Originals become part of the cast), but I can list those changes or just incorporate them into the story at a later date. And of course once I set a foundation in the present, it will veer off from the plot of the show

And I have officially named the sequel… drum roll please…..

" **Dying to Remember"**

I hope to see all you loyal and amazing reviewers and followers accompany me into the sequel and I look forward to any of you who may be new to our journey as well.

Happy Holidays and as always…

Read. Review. Enjoy!


End file.
